Scars and Forgotten Wounds
by Forever-Young890
Summary: A new villain has ripped a hole in the team, and as the team struggles to recuperate from these events, a familiar face makes an appearance. Once Tadashi's back, he learns the truth about his professor, friends, and Hiro. With their crumbling psyches, the team slowly falls apart as Inu plans to level Krei Technology, just as soon as Big Hero 6 is out of the way.-Complete-
1. First Wounds

**Authors note-**

 **Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I am so happy to finally post it. I started writing this and I needed help editing, soooo my friend -Dreamwriter- and I started to work together on it! I do plan this to be a multi chapter story, yet this will be a slow update. I mean slow update! I will be working all summer and I won't have much time to write, but I did manage to scrounge up enough time to draw the cover photo myself, so please don't steal it, I worked hard on it. Hope you guys like it and feel free to leave reviews!**

 **-I don't own Big Hero 6**

 **Chapter 1: First Wounds**

"Move out of the way!" A man yelled. A crowd started to gather, people from every direction were trying to get a view of who the paramedics were surrounding. From the police setting up blocks and rubble on the ground, it was hard to see through the chaos. Every now and then, there would be a break amongst the medics, and a small body laying lifeless on the ground could be seen. Off to the side, the team Big Hero 6 had obvious scratches and wounds, but none of them seemed to care. Something was off, however. It seemed they were missing their youngest member. They all were yelling at one another. Occasionally, someone could see them point to the crowd of paramedics, or even hear a yell from one of them saying something was the others' fault.

(*)

Hiro stumbled back into consciousness to a ringing echoing in his ear along with muffled sounds. Slowly, he opened his eyes, but his vision had a red tint to it. All he saw were dark red silhouettes all around him. Muffled voices were coming from each red figure, Hiro began to wonder who they were, and what they were doing to him. Hiro tried to turn his head, but was stopped by a searing pain in his neck, hitting him like a train. Soon he was consumed by it. It wasn't just in his neck though, but his whole body was wracked in pain. His skin burned, his head was throbbing, even his bones ached. He tried to scream, but the sound was stopped by what felt to be a tube in his throat.

"Mr. Hamada. Mr. Hamada can you hear me?"

Hiro tried to look at the women who was calling him, but all he could see was a dark red silhouette hovering above him.

"Get me a rag!" the women yelled. A moment later, Hiro felt a cloth wiping his face. As soon as she finished, Hiro opened his eyes, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. Soon the woman's face came into view, along with the other figures. What he saw nearly scared him to death. The rag the women held was soaked with blood, and the people around him frantically were wrapping cloths around his legs and waist. Their hands were dripping with crimson.

"Get the stretcher here, now!" One of the men wrapping Hiro's leg yelled, gesturing his hands to something out of Hiro's view. Hiro looked down at the man's hands. The red liquid slid down his arms and dripped at the point of his elbow. It was Hiro's blood covering the medics.

 _'Wait…..why are there medics? Why are they covered in blood…? Why is it my blood?'_ Hiro's mind was racing with questions. He couldn't recall where he was or what had happened. Another medic came sprinting in and stopped right next to Hiro's left side.

"Sir, I just got off the radio with the hospital." He said to the man who previously spoke.

 _'Oh no, this can't be good.'_ Hiro thought, he hated hospitals.

"Well, what did they say?!" The man was flipping his scarlet colored hands in the air in impatience.

"They said there is an opening and they are waiting for the patient in the operating room."

Hiro's mind was spinning at this point, fear swallowing him up. He began to panic. Ignoring the immense pain as best he could, he began to struggle to get up. The paramedics grasped his legs, arms and waist to hold him down. They all kept telling him to calm down, but Hiro just ignored them and continued to try and push them away.

"Mr. Hamada." The woman once again leaned over him, her eyes filled with concern. 'Just like Tadashi.' Hiro thought at the sudden sight of the woman, eyes so filled with worry. It was the same look Tadashi would give him when he was concerned for Hiro. The memory of his brother got him to relax, the paramedics continued to gingerly wrap his body. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes just at the continuing thought of his dead brother.

"Mr. Hamada." She repeated, "We are going to take you to the hospital. Please stay calm and try not to speak. You have been badly injured and we had to put a breathing tube down your throat to clear your airway. Just keep your eyes on me. We'll get through this together."

Hiro nodded slightly in response.

After she turned away, Hiro began to look around. He didn't want to focus on her. He wanted to figure out what happened. Pain lanced through him like lightning as he turned his head, tears sliding down his face as he tried to ignore it. Little off to his right, Hiro saw a big dog-like robot laying on the ground, lifeless. Its body consisted of smoothly rounded, silver-colored plates forming the shape. The head had black empty slits for eyes, and teeth that were encrusted with dried blood. Next to the robot sat Hiro's helmet with the visor cracked and in the back of it a large bite taken out, which made him look away in disgust. The hole in the back of his helmet was still dripping with viscous liquid that looked black from where he was. Putting two and two together Hiro remembered that he was there on a mission to stop the new rising 'super villain,' as Fred put it. Fred and the others. Where were his friends?

Looking around a little more, Hiro caught sight of a big red robot and around it were his friends in their suits. Sighing the best he could (it was hard to with a tube in his throat), relief flooded through him. Honey Lemon -who towered over everyone even without her high heels - had her face hidden in her hands…..crying? Fred, with his monster suit, seemed in stress, cradling his head with one hand with the other on his hip. Wasabi, in his teal armor, was raising his hands up in protest and seemed to be him yelling at Gogo. The speed demon herself, in her slim fitting yellow armor, pointed at Wasabi, then pointed at Hiro and the paramedics.

 _'Is Gogo blaming Wasabi? Blaming him for what happened?'_ Hiro was so lost on what was going on. To what he could recall, no one was around him when he was attacked...wait, how did he remember that?

Suddenly Hiro felt another lance of pain, erupting from the back of his head, breaking him from his thoughts. The sheer force of it made Hiro arch his back. His muscles seemed to lock, keeping him in the contorted position, as the pain continued to grow. He was screaming internally and kicking his legs away from the medics, but in reality, Hiro was just a frozen bowed form. Finally his muscles gave way, sending his body back into the cold ground with a thud. His vision blurred as he made desperate attempts to breathe.

As if on cue, someone gently began to pull the tube out of his throat. Once Hiro felt the tube leave his lips, he gasped for the fresh air, letting it fill his lungs. Then he let out a bloodcurdling scream. The medics around him jumped at the sudden noise, but they continued trying to stop the spilling blood that had now created a pool around them.

Hiro's body was shaking fiercely from the immense pain reverberating through his body, tears surge down his cheeks and sobs escaping from his quivering lips.

"Hiro!" Four voices screamed in unison at him as the sound faded. Hiro quickly realized the voices were from his friends, but when Hiro tried to say something, all that slipped past his lips were dry raspy coughs. He carefully looked over, seeing his friends running to him, along with Baymax.

(*)

Gogo looked down at the small teen's face, covered in blood and dirt. What sent the strong-headed speed demon over the edge where the trails of tears streaking across his face. She cupped her mouth trying to stop the sobs from escaping her, but failed as one escaped despite her attempts. Tears began to rush down her face. She looked over to Honey Lemon, who had already been crying, and saw that she had newly formed tears rushing down her already salted cheeks. Fred and Wasabi were the same, both letting out small sobs, with tears forming in their eyes.

(*)

Hiro felt weak and absolutely drained. Sound of rattling wheels rolling across the ground made all the paramedics look up from the boy, setting their attention to the source. It was the stretcher. Someone placed a long, brightly-colored board right beside Hiro.

"Ok lift on 3!" The women from before shouted to the other paramedics, all of them moving around and placing their hands under Hiro, ready to lift. "Mr. Hamada, if you can hear me, we are going to lift you up for just a second. Once we get you on this board, we can get you on the stretcher, into the ambulance, and on your way to the hospital." She turned to all the others around her, and nodded to each one, checking if they were ready.

"Ok, one...two...THREE!" Hiro screamed again as they lifted him up, every inch of his body freezing at the sudden stress. Once they laid him down on the board, the hands that lifted him shifted to the outside rim of the board. Again, the woman counted to three, lifting him up and over to the stretcher that waited nearby. Turning his head once again, he looked at his friends as the paramedics took him away. Just knowing that they were safe and they all were unharmed let him feel at peace. Hiro's eyelids began to feel heavy. His body began to relax, the pain slowly started to subside, and his eyes fluttering closed.

"Mr. Hamada?" The women called while gently tapping his cheek. Hiro didn't respond. He was letting the coldness surround him, letting the pain he felt slip away. He liked it, and he began to feel better. "We are losing him! Get him in the ambulance now!" The woman's voice was the last thing Hiro heard before the darkness took him.

(*)

As the ambulance sped off, the team just stood there, shocked, scared, hell they were frozen! Gogo listened to the sirens until they faded into a distant whine. Her heart ached, her very soul broke. How could it be that the sweetest and smartest of them all, had to go through the worst? Hiro never deserved this.

"Gogo?" Fred gently laid a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her eyes.

Fred was stunned at what he saw. Gogo, the strongest of them all, always teasing them, hitting them, or just being so stubborn, was crying.

"Hey...he's going to be ok." He now was holding both her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. Her gaze, normally harsh and cold, was now soft and filled with so much sorrow. Fresh tears etched their way down, as she gripped his wrists with her white-knuckled hands. Her lips began to quiver, eyes closing.

"Gogo-" Fred was cut short by Gogo pulling him into a tight hug. Shocked at first, Fred just stared at his friends, but soon wrapped his monster arms around her small frame, holding her close. Her sobs began to get louder, streams of tears falling on Fred's shoulder. He didn't mind. He knew that, to Gogo, Hiro wasn't just a friend. He was a sibling, a brother. Hiro was a sibling to all of them. Ever since Tadashi died, they knew Hiro would need someone to care for him, to help him, and definitely to keep him out of trouble. Wasabi, Honey, Fred and Gogo took that responsibility happily. Hiro was their brother and now he was in trouble.

Honey Lemon and Wasabi looked on in shock as the speed demon hugged the comic-loving geek. It broke them from their thoughts for a moment, until they heard Gogos cries.

"I sense you are all in distress, commonly known as sadness." A soft, voice came from the large red-plated body. Taking a few steps towards the group, Baymax tilted his head before continuing, "Hiro…" the small rounded head lifted to where the ambulance had driven off, "Hiro, has multiple bite wounds on his," a screen showed up on his red chest showing an outline of a human body, "Legs, torso, arms, and neck." All the areas mentioned were highlighted in red on the visual outline.

Gogo didn't look up, but she could easily hear everyone's reactions. Fred buried his face in her hair, and Honey gasped a little and covered her face, not wanting to see the truth. Baymax simply looked on, deciding the imagery seemed to be a little too much for his friends, before switching it off. Wasabi simply closed his eyes, allowing yet another tear trace its way down his cheek.

"Thank you for turning that off, Baymax." He mumbled, hugging Honey.

"I apologize. I assumed you would feel better if you were more informed." Wasabi peered over Honey Lemon's shoulder and saw the crowd that was pointing in their direction. More police cars began to show up, along with media vans. With the doors sliding open, camera crews, news women and men about ready to address the cameras, emerged from the darkness from the cars. Police officers tried to push them back, but with their past experiences, the team knew the media couldn't be held back for long. Slowly releasing Honey from their long hug, he gave her a shy smile and wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"Come on…. we better go." He whispered, looking past Honey to the other two team members locked in an embrace. Baymax waddled up to the group, wings out, ready to fly the team elsewhere.

"Where would you like to go?" The robot asked with a small tilt of his head. Glances were then exchanged and nods were given, each seeming to know where each one wished to go.

"Well, I guess we're off to my place." Fred mumbled as he looked at Baymax. One by one, they each climbed on the large robot's back, lifting off into the clouded sky.

(*)

They all just sat there, blank stares on their face, and no words had been spoken in over an hour. Now, all in their normal clothes, each one just stared vacantly at a corner of the room, lost in thought. Every now and then, they heard a shuffling or a squeak from a certain nursebot, who was putting ointment and bandaids on the numerous burns and cuts that all of them had. Gogo had a cut that ran deep. Blood was still pooling out of it. Baymax informed her that she may feel a slight sting. A small needle then emerged from one of Baymax's fingers and he quickly cleaned the wound with an antibiotic spray from one of his other fingers, then stitched up the cut.

"All your wounds have been addressed, yet still you all are showing signs of depression." Baymax plopped next to the last of the team, " I suggest talking about your feelings. Who would like to start?" Sighs came from each member. They knew what they needed to do, but none of them wanted to speak up. The silence lengthened between them until Baymax spoke back up.

"Hiro would not want this. He would want you all happy, enjoying-"

"Well Hiro's not here! He's in the hospital, probably dying because of me!" All eyes landed on Gogo, who was crying again. She fell to her knees and cradled her head within her hands, tears retracing there tracks on her cheeks.

"B-because of m-me…" she quietly repeated, "I couldn't prot-tect him!" She took a shaky breath, "He w-was right in-in front of me. I t-tryed to get t-to him but-" She couldn't finish her sentence, sinking to the ground she ripped at her hair, an agonized look in her wide eyes.

"Gogo, stop!" Wasabi scrambled over to her hunched form, grasping her clenched hands in vain attempts to calm her. Instead of having the desired effect, she tore her hands away from his. Turning on her heel, she ran away from her friend. Wrenching at her hair again, she screamed, "It's my fault! He's going to die! It's all my fault!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, she slammed her fist on a table, tears cascading down her cheeks on to its reflective surface. Fred, Wasabi and Honey quickly rushed to her aid, grasping her arms and trying to hold her back. Her purple-streaked hair flew as she bucked against her friends, screaming and yelling. Suddenly, the grips of her friends were replaced with large white arms, bringing her close in a soft hug.

"Those who feel guilt or hurt need lots of compassion and reassurance." Baymax's voice echoed in her ears, causing her body to relax. Baymax turned his head and began to pat her head, "There, there, you will be alright." A smile worked its way on her face and she turned towards him and buried her face in his soft vinyl form.

"Gogo, don't blame yourself. It's all our faults that Hiro is in the hospital." Honey quietly spoke, looking at the now buried figure of Gogo. Honey had never seen Gogo this open before. No one had. They all were a little shaken by how she just broke down at the incident. Normally Honey was the sappy one, crying about almost anything, but all of them were showing a side of themselves none of them had ever seen.

"Thank you, Baymax," Letting go of the marshmallow robot, Gogo looked at her friends, "Thank you guys, im sorry for how I acted…" Glancing at her feet she wiped a single tear away.

"Don't be." Honey chuckled before hugging her tight. Wasabi and Fred joined in, wrapping their arms around the two girls. They all looked like a messes, each with red eyes, puffy cheeks, soot-covered hair, and tattered clothing.

All were lost in the embrace before Fred spoke up, "So...how will we tell Hiro's Aunt?" Everyone stared at him in horrified silence.

 **So hope you guys liked the first chapter! I know that in the movie Gogo wasn't very emotional….so in this I really wanted to show a softer side of her (come on it makes sense why she is so upset). Also I just want to tell all of you again this will be a slow update! Please if you like my twist on the story, stick with me! There's more twist, anger, action, sadness, ect….to come in the next chapters. Please leave reviews!**

 **~Forever-Young890**

 **I love being the stealthy edit ninja. WHEEEEEE**

 **~Dreamwriter**


	2. Recognizing Faces

**Chapter 2: Recognizing Faces**

It had been a long day; one that made the record books. Starting her day at 5 am, like every other day, she began to make the day's baked goods. Not soon after she threw the first batch of donuts in the oven, the darn thing fizzled and died. Tadashi had always told her to replace it, saying how it was a hazard, especially that she used it so often. She could hear his voice, mocking her by saying, ' _Aunt Cass, I told you to get rid of that darn thing ages ago._ '

The rest of the day was full of unhappy customers, complaining how her business and customer care were subpar due to the lack of morning goods. She tried explaining to each and every customer what had happened, but no matter what she said, harsh glares were given to her. To top it off, about midday one of her workers, Staci, was walking amongst the crowd trying to deliver her orders. When she tripped, spilling a scalding hot coffee all over a young man wearing a suit and tie. Words were exchanged and Cass will be receiving a dry cleaning bill.

Finally the last customer left for the night and employees all had gone home, leaving Cass alone to clean the cafe. Grabbing a rag and a spray canister from behind the counter and letting out a sigh, she began to clean the tables. After wiping one table down, she picked up and flipped the chairs, setting three on each table. With the chairs up and out of the way, she could begin to sweep, but something urged her instead to clean the knick-knacks on the shelves.

' _Why haven't I cleaned the shelves before this? They are filthy!_ ' Aunt Cass thought as she inspected the shelves. Dust covered the surfaces, along with little piles of crumbs. Moving along the shelves, cleaning each one and all the little statues, she came upon her favorite; a small porcelain chinese lucky cat that waved its paw back and forth. This little cat always brought her joy. It was one of her inspirations for the cafe, hence the name 'The Lucky Cat Cafe.' Watching the cute little thing brought a smile to her face, but it soon faded when her eyes caught onto the picture sitting next to it. In a nice silver-plated frame was Tadashi, his frozen eyes filled with warmth and kindness.

It felt like yesterday when she was told by police that her eldest nephew had died in the SFIT showcase fire. All she could do was cry. Not knowing what else to do, she curled up in a blanket on the couch and ate a dozen donuts. Her stress eating had gotten the best of her that night, but Hiro he took it the hardest. Locking himself away in his room, doing nothing but staring blankly at Tadashi's bed, it almost like he was just waiting for the day when Tadashi would come back once again to fill the space. She kept trying to convince him to enroll at SFIT, to get his mind inventing again, to maybe hang out with his friends, and to get him back out in the real world, but he simply stared, not comprehending that Tadashi wouldn't come home. She sometimes wished Tadashi would come home, too. No, not sometimes, all the time, but she knew that, that wasn't reality.

Lifting a shaky hand, she gently grabbed the frame. A tear began inching its way down her cheek and landing on the reflective glass. With a small sniffle, she began to clean the picture and carefully she placed it back on the shelf, next to the happy, paw swaying cat. The sound of the door's bell brought her back to reality. Not turning around, she simply said, "We're closed for the day." Her voice trembled, but only a little. She dried her tears, and turned on her heel, continuing to clean.

"Cass…." The voice sounded very familiar. Turning around she saw Tada-aaaa..Hiro's friends standing there. Yet something was off, all their faces were red and puffy and their hair was unkempt and full of what looked to be dirt and shrapnel.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" She rushed across the cafe floor with concern, gesturing them to sit down, but soon remembered all the chairs were up, so she simply looked to them for an explanation. All the teens looked to one another.

Then Honey took a step forward, "C-Cass...i-it's…" She didn't finish. Instead, she started crying, like she obviously had been before. Cass searched her face for any information, but all she saw was sadness. Glancing around to the others, she saw that all four pairs of eyes were forming new tears. ' _'t there be five of them?'_ Cass took another look around, realizing that Hiro wasn't with them.

"Where's Hiro….." Cass said so quietly she thought the group didn't hear her. They did. Gogo immediately looked away, trying to hide her tears. Honey turned and buried her face in Wasabi's shoulder, and Fred just cupped his hands around his face.

"That's why we're here. We...we have been hiding something from you. Rather something we do. A-and Hiro…." A tear fell down Wasabi's cheek as he tried to finish his sentence.

"Wasabi…..wheres Hiro!" Cass started fearing the worst for her baby nephew. Her fears were soon to be realized.

(*)

Darkness. That was all he could see; empty blackness all around him. It was cold and unpleasant. It seemed to be here to stay, however. He wanted the warm darkness, the one that was not always there, but that one also had an annoying little beeping noise and voices. What were those noises?

"G..e…..m….t...at.." "H...lo...t...m..ch...b..od"

The darkness started to fade into a bright light. The beeping noise got louder and began to quicken its beat.

"Wh….goin….on?"

Blobs of white clouded his vision. A bright light hung above him, much different than the darkness before. His eyes hurt. White figures with scarlet arms and bellies were moving around, holding small maroon-covered tools.

"Mr. Ham...da?" A figure loomed over him.

"Where…" This wasn't where he should be. White masks and goggles? What were these things that hid behind masks?

"He's awake! I thought I told you to give him anesthetic!" The masked figure swung his red arm behind him, another then followed to where he pointed. The others seemed to be working behind the figure hovering over him. One lifted its arms, the splatter of something crimson stained the white scrubs they were wearing. ' _Wait…..that's blood. That's….my blood'_ Hiro's eyes widened in fear. He felt his heart starting to hammer in his chest. Where was he? Why is this happening?

"Mr. Hamada" The white figure above him shined something in his eyes, "Can you hear me?"

"Wh…. goin' on?" Hiro choked out.

"Dont worry, we're getting you fixed up." A figure came up behind the first, handing him something. With his red soaked hands he took the item and placed it over Hiro's mouth and nose, and strapping it behind his head. The white form above him began to blur even more, the light around him seem to dim, the darkness was coming back.

"Don't worry...your surgery i..s…..al..l mo….st….o..v….er…." The white figures were gone and the darkness was back. It was warm this time, comforting, calming. Hiro didn't want to ever leave.

(*)

Her driving was erratic, but she didn't care. Fingers numb and unfeeling, her grip on the wheel turned her knuckles white, her mind so lost in thought that she ran a red light.

"Cass, you need to calm down. It won't help if you get into an accident." Wasabi tried to reason with the woman, but only received a harsh glance. They all understood why she was so mad, keeping the team a secret for so long. Now Hiro was hurt. Honey tried giving Wasabi a reassuring look, but failed as they turned hugging one another, crying in each other's arms. Gogo sat in the front with Cass, looking out the window and watching the night life of San Fransokyo. Lights flashing, people shouting, but she didn't seem to notice, all she saw were empty streets and clouded skies. Fred sat in the back next to Honey and Wasabi, lost in his own mind, thinking of how he could have tried harder to save Hiro.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, everyone was in their own heads. Once they pulled into the hospital parking lot, the car's wheels screeched around the corner turning into a parking spot. Cass quickly pulled the key out of the ignition and open the car door before any of the teens could even undo their seat belts. The car door slammed shut as Cass began to sprint to the hospital's front door. Her mind spun as she ran, thinking, hoping, praying, that Hiro would be ok. Tears started cascading down her face as her mind thought of the worst outcome. She lost one nephew, she wasn't going to lose another.

Practically jumping over the front steps, she burst through the doors and up to the front counter. "I'm looking for Hiro Hamada." Cass managed to quickly choke out. She stared desperately at the women behind the counter. The women, Brittany, according to her name tag, gave her a shy smile before turning to her monitor and started to type on the keyboard. Cass was panting from her little sprint, her hands in fists at her sides and her eyes red from tears.

Gogo reached Cass first and soon the others followed, each panting from their effort. All of them gave each other looks of concern before setting their eyes on Cass, who was still waiting for Brittany to answer her.

"Are you his mother?" Brittany asked.

" No I'm his aunt and his legal guardian. Now, where is my nephew!" Honey placed a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, but Cass shrugged it off and continued to stare at Brittany. Cass, who was normally so peppy and happy, was filled with sadness and heartache. Brittany once again calmly gave another small smile and began to type away on her computer.

Moments later, she looked back up, "Alright, he is still in surgery."

Cass's world stopped. Hearing those words. Her baby boy was in surgery. She cupped her hands over her mouth and tried to stop the sobs from escaping her shaking lips. She failed as a small whine escaped. Once one broke through, she broke down, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around herself. Cass's sobs kept getting louder. Her tears falling to the floor in puddles.

(* _1 Hour Later_ )

They all sat in the waiting room, the bright fluorescent light reflected off the white walls. This room had no shadows. Darkness was something no one wanted to see following them in their time of grief. Cass sat in a lone chair facing the wall, eyes staring blankly into its white glow. Her heart was breaking slowly into pieces with every passing minute. The clock was all she could hear, its rhythmic tick echoing in her ears like a death toll. Everything around her seemed to slow, the people spoke breathless words, the nurse walking amongst the grieving guests, everything just stopped. Her world was truly broken. Nothing in it made sense anymore. A stray tear inched its way down her cheek, leaving behind yet another salted trail.

Within her trembling hands rested a small photo. A little bigger then an index card, it sat in her hands, dried water stains warping it. The photo quivered at the corners. Her mind was hollow without comprehending. How could it be possible to lose two nephews in 3 months? Both of them were happy in this picture, smiling, oblivious to what reality was. That happiness seemed a lifetime away.

A loud intro tune to a news broadcast brought her back to that reality."This is San Fransokyo 6 news.." The sound of the TV broke her from her thoughts, so she turned to watch as the newswoman continued to address the public.

"Today at exactly 11 am the new criminal who goes by the name Inu, began to destroy the western area of downtown San Fransokyo." The newswoman shifted some papers while a small profile image of Inu showed up next to her. "This man was targeting Krei-tech's new college campus that finished construction one week ago after being destroyed three months ago by well-renowned inventor Robert Callahan. We now go live to field reporter, Maki, who can inform us more on the matter."

The screen then changed to a rubble covered campus, with police and workers trying to clean up the mess. "Thanks Hatti. Now what you see here folks is what's left of the East side of the Krei-tech college. Rubble and debris is just scattered everywhere, but what stands out amongst the destruction is this." Maki pointed to a large robot dog lying on the ground, she began to point out the large scratches and burned marks scattered along the mechanical beast's body.

"These burns and scratches were inflicted on the robot by San Fransokyo's hero group, Big Hero 6." Cass eyes widened, she turned to the teens sitting behind her. Every one of them had their eyes glued to the TV screen as they reviewed the scene.

"The Big Hero 6…" The news women continued as a profile photo of the team filled up the screen... "had come to stop Inu, but in a series of events, the criminal got away. Many eyewitnesses report seeing the smallest of the team get attacked by the robots, and others report seeing him as the one the medics put in the ambulance. All of San Fransokyo is beginning to worry for the young hero, as no news has come from any hospitals on his condition." Cass stared at the photo of the team, she mentally slapped herself not recognizing the group sooner. She now looked at the small purple figure standing next to the large red armored robot that Cass now recognized as Baymax. Hiro's visor was dark and hiding his face, but through the visor's tint, she could see a little smile with a tooth gap.

The picture vanished and returned to the field reporter Maki, who was standing in front of the caution tape, pointing to one of the robot dogs. "You can see here that this robot was one of the young hero's attackers, look closely here you can see what appears to be dried blood, and next to the robotic beast sits the hero's purple helmet with the visor shattered and a large gash in the back." The camera zoomed in on the helmet, behind the caution tape. The paint had scratches littered on it, little sparks flew from the exposed wires. The padding inside had large spots stained dark red.

Cass gulped. That was all she could stomach, but the news women kept on talking. All Cass could think was the worst scenario. Behind her, she heard a small sniffle come from one of the teens. She quickly placed the photo back in her purse and forced herself to stand. Then she slowly turned and walked to the couch where the teens sat with one another. Stopping in front of them, she swallowed in an attempt to remove the lump growing in her throat. Her whole body shook as she tried to form words to speak. Taking a deep breath she found her courage in her protective rage, "W-what exactly h-happened to H-Hiro?" Her voice trembled as she spoke despite her best efforts, and she avoided the teens' gazes.

Wasabi was about to speak when a woman's voice grabbed their attention,

"Hamada, Hiro?" A nurse asked while scanning the room for a response. Cass raised her shaking hand, waving the nurse over, Fred then reached for the TVs remote and muted it, cutting off the reporter who was still talking about the Krei-tech college. The nurse walked over, looking a little somber. "It looks like he had a few complications in the surgery, but he's recovering. He's in intensive care and he's not awake yet. I'm sorry, you can't visit him tonight, but it looks like he'll recover."

They all let out sighs of relief, Hiro was going to be ok. "What were the complications?" Honey asked nervously.

The nurse looked at her and then at Cass. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say, but know that he is recovering, and we will have someone watching his vitals 24/7."

They all looked at her with worry in their gazes. If Hiro was going to be ok, why did he need to be on such a strict watch? Each of them were trying to come up with their own scenario for what happened during surgery. Before anyone could ask any more questions, the nurse was called out of the room. All their eyes followed her as she left.

Gogo looked at Cass. Her eyes were wide with fear, her hands cupped together over her heart as if she was trying to hold it in place. The rest of them weren't so different. Honey was crying again, and Wasabi had his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Fred stared mutely in the direction to where the nurse left.

"Come on…..let's go home, there's nothing we can do now but wait." Gogo placed a hand on Cass's shoulders. Cass was about to shake her head in protest until Gogo gently locked their arms together and began to lead her out, the others in tow.

(*)

It was a silent and sullen ride home as Cass numbly stared past the steering wheel. Rolling into their driveway, everyone felt something was off in the cafe. The lights were on, and the doors were cracked. The stress of the day was not over. Someone was in the cafe. They all cautiously got out of the car and walked towards the cafe's door. Cass was wondering how in the world someone got into the cafe. She was pretty sure she had locked up when they left. She had a hunch of how someone could have gotten in, but no one knew about it other than Hiro and her. Before making it to the door, Cass lead the group down to a potted tree that sat near the entrance. She quickly placed her hand in the dirt, looking for the little hidden container that held the spare key. Nothing was there. It had been removed. ' _But, how? No one knew about the spare key.'_ Cass was freezing up with panic and that was the last thing she needed. Cass glanced to the teens who stood wide eyed behind her and shook her head.

Gogo turned on a dime and snapped into action. Her face turned from grieving to furious as she started to slink around the side of the cafe. Wasabi instantly knew what she was doing and gestured to the others to follow suit. Cass crouched and slid down the wall next to the ajar front door. Fred followed Gogo, motioning for Honey to stay with Aunt Cass. Honey nodded in understanding and waited with Aunt Cass outside while the others slipped in through the garage in the back.

Wasabi entered the garage code, and a little click was heard as Wasabi reached down to the handle, pulling it up and open. The garage was a mess, filled with robot parts and half-finished projects. The three of them carefully maneuvered around the miscellaneous items, making their way quietly to the door that led to the cafe's kitchen. Once inside, the three armed themselves, the boys grabbing pans, while Gogo got something with a bit more of a point. They crept through the kitchen's door to the cafe. Gogo glanced over to the windows, spotting Honey and Cass watching them. Giving them a nod, she turned back to Wasabi and Fred who started to make their way up the stairs to the second floor.

About half way up to the second floor they heard a loud crash and someone cursing under their breath. They all froze, hoping that the person upstairs couldn't hear them. Gogo looked behind her at a pathetic scene. Fred was hiding his face behind the pan he held and Wasabi shook like a naked chihuahua. Mentally, she face-palmed herself and glared at the two. "Stop, cowering and woman up!" She hissed to them. Wasabi and Fred gave her a shaky nod as they continued their climb up to the second floor. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they got ready in fighting stances, but no one was there.

Gogo signaled Wasabi to the kitchen around the corner, Fred went up to Hiro's room and she herself checked Aunt Cass's room. She snuck down the hallway to Cass's room, holding her knife in a defensive stance. Sliding into the room, she discovered that it too was empty. A metallic clang and a thud exploded from Hiro's room.

"Oh SHIT!" She heard Fred yell from the room. "GOGO!"

She almost tripped over the little footstools that Cass had decorating her room as she scrambled out to Hiro's room. Slamming through the door, she skidded just short of Fred, who was holding an injured person, trying to wake him up. She had problems comprehending who it was that Fred hit with the abandoned frying pan. Fred sat facing the door, in his lap the man laid, groaning. She felt her knees buckle, flopping onto the floor, her eyes wide. The man in front of her had burns on the left side of his face that trailed down his left arm. His short black hair hung down across his forehead. Footsteps pounded their way up the stairs, as Wasabi had gone down to get Honey and Cass after he heard the commotion. Cass was the first to reach the top of the stairs, where she saw Fred and Gogo hunched over the man. She took a few steps around the two.

Her heart rose as she recognized the unfortunate figure. Covering her mouth with her hand as she fell onto Hiro's bed, staring at the unconscious man. Not believing who they saw, everyone stared in silence. Aunt Cass took a shaky breath.

"T-Tadashi…."

 **Hey everyone! So there is chapter 2, really hoped you liked it! So another little cliffie and just a heads up most of my chapters will end on cliffhangers some bigger then others. Please review! I want to know what you guys think or even hear your ideas to make it better!**

 **Another thing I have been working really hard (12 hour shifts) and I will try so hard to get chapter 3 ready. Because of my crazy schedule, I really want to thank my friend and co-writer Dreamwriter, she helped this chapter get done so I could post it.**

 **Well, till next time.**

 **~Forever-Young890**

 **The same can be said for me, as I do have my own work schedule and I am writing my own (original, not fanfic) stories, but I will try to have more edits done for this thing. My behemoth of a 'book' that I'm writing isn't going anywhere at the given moment, so I'll have more edits done on my time off. Give Forever Young up there lots of love as she deserves it for looking after you lot, and I'll catch you guys at the end of next chapter!**

 **Your Stealthy Edit Ninja,**

 **~Dreamwriter**


	3. Burning Memories

**Hello lovelies! Its been forever since I last updated but I warned you! Been working 13 hour days and honestly i'm exhausted. Anyway, I just wanted to say that the villain in this story is my original character, I forgot to say that on chapter 1. So without further adu, Chapter 3!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu**

 **Chapter 3: Burning Memories**

A white light. That's what he remembered seeing first. Then a small beeping noise echoed in his ears. Quiet murmurings surrounded him as dark blurs faded into existence. As his sight focused, each blur took the shape of one of his friends.

"Tadashi, sweety?" That voice. He hadn't heard that voice in 3 months. It felt like eons.

"A-Aunt Cass?" Tadashi's words were weak but alert.

"Oh, thank god! Tadashi!" Tadashi's breath suddenly got cut short and half of his vision got obscured by a weathered yet very enthusiastic sweater.

"Ow…" Tadashi groaned, trying to breathe. "It's g-good to see you t-too, Aunt Cass." Tadashi let out a weak chuckle before returning her hug. Her hugs were always the best, always making any troubles melt away. They were soft and full of love, normally. ' _Ok, this hug is a little too tight.'_ Tadashi thought as his aunt's arms began to squeeze him tighter. Before Tadashi could say anything, Aunt Cass broke the hug and took a tight hold of his right ear.

"Tadashi Hamada! How could you do this to us?!" Her voice quickly changed from a trembling tone to a furious lioness. "Where have you been the past THREE MONTHS?! We thought you were dead! You better have a good explanation, mister." She pulled his ear down to her, so he had to look her dead in the eye, "Tadashi, tell me now before I blow a fuse!"

Finally Aunt Cass released her grip. Tadashi rubbed his ear hoping to make it feel better. It didn't help. His friends were looking at him, their eyes full of curiosity. ' _Well, they had to find out sooner or later, I guess._ '

He leaned back into his pillow, getting comfortable while looking up at the faces he sorely missed, "Do you guys have a bit of time for me to suck up?"

By the looks on their faces, the answer was no. Tadashi took a deep breath, then let out a long sigh, beginning his story anyway.

"Alright….some is a little fuzzy, but I'll tell you everything I remember." Tadashi closed his eyes, recalling where all this started. The night of the SFIT showcase fire, right as he ran into the building.

(3 months ago*)

He could hear his brother's cries for him, but he couldn't go back. Callaghan was in there. ' _Someone has to help.'_ Tadashi kept saying to himself, pushing down his fears. His hat fell behind him as he ran up the building steps, but he barely noticed. Besides, he could get it back when he got out. A bright orange glow blinded him for only a moment as he entered the building. Talk about running in blind.

The fire's heat consumed him, scorching his face as he looked around. The banners that once hung were nothing but ash, creaking beams threatened to fall at any moment and all the experiments burning away. The smoky heat clawed at his face as he frantically scanned the hallway that used to be filled with chatter and laughter. His heart hurt along with his head at the sight, but he had to push it aside.

"Professor Callaghan!" His voice was already weak and the smoke was filling his vision, making his eyes water. "Professor!" He coughed, retching on the putrid air.

Tadashi ran farther into the chaos, flames licking at his coat, burning his back. He rubbed his eyes in attempt to clear his vision. His coughs became more frequent, his breathing turning shallow in vain attempts to breathe. Tadashi kept running, farther into the fire's claws, until he tripped. Falling on his shoulder, he cried out in pain, grasping at his left arm, which was now in a bed of hot cinders. He forced himself back up and looked around again trying to find a way out. If his professor was in here, there was no way he made it out. Heart aching for his teacher, he started feeling dread as he began to get overwhelmed by the inferno around him.

"Im sorry.." He coughed, "Professor." Tadashi covered his mouth as he gagged. He had to get out. Wanting to leave the way he came in, he turned around. That's when he saw it. The fire roared at him, blocking the doors and exits. His heart jumped up to his throat. There was no way out. ' _No...no, no, this can't happen. Hiro. Hiro, he...he needs me! What was I thinking?'_ Tadashi's thoughts berated him, telling him how stupid he was, how selfish he was. Tears inched down his cheeks, steaming in the heat. A loud groan echoed through the building, as the beams above him began to give way.

One then broke, falling to the floor in a flaming blaze. Tadashi jumped out of the way right as it hit the ground, but he accidentally set off an experiment, knocking over enough chemicals to explode right next to him. Tadashi's fear bubbled over into panic.

"HELP! OH GOD, SOMEBODY HELP!" His vain attempts to reach someone took the last of his breath. His lungs burned, his eyes were blinded with smoke. He collapsed right as he reached the wall. On his knees, he clutched his chest trying hard to catch his breath. This was going to be his grave. This blazing inferno was going to burn him alive. Tears mixed with the ash on his face, making a tar-like substance that bubbled in the heat. He now waited for the flames to take him. No one was coming.

This day was supposed to be the greatest day; the day Hiro joined him and his friends at SFIT. Yet instead, a death would take away that happiness.

Over the raging flames and cracking beams, Tadashi heard the hiss of metal raining on wood. Looking through the ash and soot, he saw Hiro's microbots moving in unison towards him. They coiled around his body, picking him up and placing him on his feet. They created a platform below him and slowly began to rise up above the flames. Coughing once more, Tadashi glanced up to where the bots were taking him. Ten feet above him was an open window. A smile worked its way on his face. He was going to get out and leave this nightmare behind. Wait. Someone else was in the building. How else could the microbots be moving?

Tadashi looked to the show floor below him, searching for the one saving him. He tracked the movement of the bots to the stage at the back of the hall. To the left of the stage was a figure, raising his hand up with the movement of the bots below him. Tadashi couldn't quite make out the man through all of the smoke, but he was truly grateful. The bots halted and Tadashi turned around to see the open window right in front of him. Not wasting a moment, he scrambled into the opening. The drop was pretty far, but if he aimed for the bushes below, he should be ok. Or at least, he shouldn't break something important.

Tadashi glanced back one last time, looking to the figure who helped him. The figure began using the rest of the microbots to create a dome around himself to block out the fire's fury. "Thank you." Tadashi whispered hoarsely to the now concealed man.

Focusing back on his jump, he looked to a large bush below him. Letting out a shaky breath, he readied himself for the fall. A gargantuan noise knocked Tadashi to his knees. Another flash of light blinded him, followed by a percussive explosion that threw him like a ragdoll out of the opening. Searing pain shot through his left side as he fell to the cold grass below. Last thing he felt was a powerful blow to his head as it hit the ground.

(*)

"Over here!" A women called to paramedics on the scene. Two medics ran up to her, carrying a stretcher. The women pointed to the young man unconscious on the ground, burns covered the left side of his body, blood pooling out of his head onto the ash-covered ground.

"What happened?" One of the medics asked the women.

"I was running, then...then I saw the explosion and this man falling from the window." The woman's voice was shaking to the thought of what she just witnessed. Another medic came to her aid, taking her to one of the ambulances.

"Do you think we will be able to identify him?"

"With these burns, no. We'll have to wait for him to wake up." Both medics picked up the man and placed him on the stretcher.

"Are we taking him to the San Fransokyo hospital?" The medic asked the other.

"No, it's full. He will have to be taken outside the city." The two ran side by side pushing the stretcher along.

As they neared the front of the show case, a crowd was forming behind the numerous ambulances. Through the craze of the scene, a boy was at the front of it all, standing feet away from the blaze. A dark colored hat sat in his hands as he cried out to the building's entrance. The medics looked at the young boy, hoping he didn't have any loved ones that got trapped inside.

"Tadashi!" The boy cried.

Other medics began putting an IV into the man's somewhat unharmed arm. They then lifted the man into the ambulance. The sirens wailed in the medics ears, yet the only thing they could focus on was the boy's cries.

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" The ambulance doors then shut, the man's face twitching at the shock wave.

(*)

It was dark. A warm breeze swept across his face, calming and welcoming. The darkness began to fade into a bright light. Tadashi's eyes strained at the bright glow but as his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was in a field, dotted in red and blue flowers. His body felt no pain, just an ethereal floating feeling, even though his feet were solidly on the ground. Everything felt strange. Even the flowers looked like flowers that didn't exist. Blue and scarlet violets surrounded him for miles on all sides, initially giving him a sense of peace. Aunt Cass did like violets.

Something suddenly felt off. A warm breeze blew past, smelling of smoke. From the sky fell black ash. It blanketed the field covering the flowers' beauty, making Tadashi angry, and a little scared..

Tadashi felt a stabbing pain lance up his left hand. Panic started to fill him. The raging inferno behind him licked hungrily at the flowers. Frantically looking around, he spotted a small shed on the edge of the field.

The fire was moving quick, burning away the field. Tadashi sprinted towards the shed, running as fast as his feet could carry him. Pain surged through the left half of his face, making him gasp and stumble. ' _What's happening?!'_ Tadashi thought as he righted himself, clawing at his face, trying to make the pain stop. His skin blistered under his fingertips. Why was it blistering? The worst burn he had was when he was baking cookies with someone in a cafe. Who was that woman?

He shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind. Sagging against the shed, he drew his fingers away, watching his skin peel away in the breeze created by the inferno. Blood dripped off of his jawline. Tadashi's eyes were wide with fear. The fire looked like a monster, gobbling up more and more of the vegetation. Pain spread across his skin as he watched the flames burn.

"Stop… Please." He whimpered, holding his blistering arm. The flames though pushed on, burning everything in its path. It was close, too close, Tadashi panicked. He stumbled to the old door of the shed, grasping its splintery handle he pulled. But it didn't budge. Desperation made him throw himself against the door.

The pain intensified even more, making him hysterical. "LET ME IN!" He started screaming, "LET ME IN! I NEED TO PUT OUT THE FIRE! HIRO NEEDS ME! LET ME IN!" The lock clicked and the door swung open, tumbling him onto the floor. As if it was a message from a power greater than himself, a bucket of water sat next to him as he struggled to his feet again. ' _Wait, just a bucket, one stinking bucket!_ ' Tadashi thought in furry. How on earth was he going to stop a raging fire with one bucket of water? He leaned down and reached for the bucket, noticing a glimmer under a bench in the shed. It looked like a water pump. "Of _course, we don't want this easy now do we…'_ Tadashi mocked. "Unbelievable." He whispered under his breath. Tadashi picked up the bucket. Once he got out the door he saw the fire had destroyed more than half the field.

"No….STOP!" Tadashi screamed. He quickly threw the contents of the bucket on the unburned flowers. Turning to the pump, he started the tedious, yet panicking work of putting out the fire, feeling the pain get worse and worse, travelling even farther along his skin. Again and again Tadashi filled the bucket, poured it, and back again to the pump. What seemed like minutes, were hours. Finally Tadashi made it across the field, his left arm burned,the left side of his face charred and blistered. Blood dripped down his face, falling to the ground below. He collapsed by a rock, his breath coming in sobs, his bodily fluids mixing with soot on his face.

As he sat he watched the flames get closer to his watered flowers, he gripped his bucket, white knuckled. He held his breath, waiting, hoping. The fire got bigger and closer to the flowers that he was sitting in, but suddenly flared up, as if in anger that their progress was stopped. Tadashi watched as the flames spiraled up into the air, roaring against the mysterious force field around his flowers. The pain started to plateau out, even ebbing away a little. The blisters faded away, leaving behind only webbed scars. He felt waves of relief so strong that he started to cry.

He wiped away his tears and carefully stood up. The fire had now subsided, all that was left in its place was a black scar that stretched for miles. Tadashi smiled. Flowers bloomed, both red and blue, in about a ten foot radius circle around him. The blue flowers seemed to reflect more light than normal, pulsing brighter and brighter until his entire vision went white. Slumping against the rock, he felt his chin dip towards his chest and let his vision go blissfully dark.

(*)

Beep…

Beep…

Tadashi slowly opened his eyes. The rhythmic beep echoing in his ears. Little flickers of green and red lights flashed along with the beeping. A light shined next to him, but other than that the room was dark. The sudden change of atmosphere disoriented and confused him, making him mumble incoherently until the nurses came in. They looked at him with shock. Tadashi got a bad feeling in his gut that something, something just wasn't right.

"E-excuse me.." Tadashi's voice was rough as if he hadn't spoken in months. "W-where am I?" He looked to the faces of the nurses. The three of them stood there mutely. The nurse in the middle shook her head and walked to the bedside.

"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked, her voice was smooth like honey.

' _Honey…..why does that word seem so familiar?'_ Tadashi thought. He tried to remember but he couldn't. It almost like his memories had been destroyed. His face felt strange to move, like there was cloth over it. "C..Confused. Where am I?" The nurse again just stared at him. Never in his life did he wish he could read minds like a superhero or something. ' _Superhero….who talked about super heroes a lot?_ ' Tadashi's mind was quickly filling up with questions, questions he hoped the nurses could answer.

"Sir?" The nurse place a gentle hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "Sir, can you remember anything?"

Tadashi sat there for a moment, trying to recall anything. Only three things popped up in his mind. "N-name. My name is Tadashi. Someone else's name is Hiro. And… Something about a cafe, I think." The nurse looked back to the two behind her, giving them a nod. The two rushed out. Tadashi looked at the remaining nurse with a confused look. All she did in return was give a weak smile, but her eyes were telling a different story. A moment later, the two nurses from before came back in, but this time with a man.

"Ahh! So the mystery man finally awakens!" The man walked to Tadashi's bed side. "You know we never thought we would discover who you were, but here you are, awake and speaking!" The man held out his arms to emphasize his words. Tadashi looked to the man's gold plated name tag. 'Dr. Yotti' it read.

"Dr. Yotti? Whats going on, where am I?" Tadashi's breath was locked in his chest, scared of the answer he would receive. Tadashi's left arm was in a sling, and his eye seemed to be blocked by something.

"Well," he sat down at the foot of the bed before continuing. "you were brought here approximately 3 months ago. You had severe third degree burns on your left arm and half of your face. Your lucky you still have that eye." He then pointed to the bandaged half of Tadashi's face. "We treated your burns, but you will have permanent scarring. For the past 3 months you have been in a coma. Truthfully no one here thought you would ever wake up." His expression changed as he said that last part, obviously disturbed by the words. Dr. Yotti looked back up at Tadashi and gave a small smile.

"You s-said I had severe burns...how...how did I get them?" Tadashi looked down at his arm in a sling, remembering back to the flowered field.

"Oh!" The doctor shifted where he sat and picked up the clip board that hung at the end of the bed. He flipped a couple pages before he spoke back up. "You were in the SFIT showcase fire. A woman reported seeing you fall out a window. If you're wondering SFIT is a college in the neighboring city. San Fransokyo." The doctor continued to look over the notes.

Tadashi sat frozen. He knew that city, and he had a feeling that's where he would find his answers, and perhaps the owner of the name he remembered.

"Hiro."

 **Ok so this chapter and next chapter are pretty much about Tadashi and what happened to him. Dont worry the field thing will come in affect latter in the story, so hold with my craziness. Also we will return with Hiro soon but might be a while because after the next chapter I have more plans. *evilly smiles* Another thing is that I love all the reviews i'm getting, they make my day and help me push through my long hours on the farm so keep them up!**

 **Tell next time,**

 **~Forever-Young890~**

 **Whew, you guys are needy. Fun fact; I haven't ever seen Big Hero 6, and would sooner read the Marvel Comics than watch the movie. Don't be offended, I would just rather not. Editing stuff is fun, though, and co-writing something with a friend is always fun. Have fun reading your fanfic, here's Chapter 3 for you.**

 **The Stealthy Edit Ninja,**

 **~Dreamwriter~**


	4. Finding You

**Hello! I'm happy to inform all of you that I'm done with work for the summer! So my schedule for posting is that I will try to post a chapter every week or 1 ½ week. I love the reviews I'm getting and -Dreamwriter- loves them too! Love you guys and thanks for the support! So lets continue on with Tadashis story, here's chapter 4!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except for Inu**

 **Chapter 4: Finding You**

Tadashi was released later that morning. Having woken up at 6 PM, Dr. Yotti wanted to keep him there, just to run a few tests and tell him how to properly clean his burns, but he insisted on leaving. It took some coaxing, but eventually Dr. Yotti agreed. An hour later, Tadashi was wandering the streets, following directions written down on a small blue sticky note to the town's police station.

As he walked down the many streets, he couldn't help but take in the view. All the little shops had lanterns or colorful streamers hanging off door frames and canopies. The people were just as colorful as the streamers, wearing bright hues, and everyone had smiles on their faces. Tadashi felt at ease with all the happiness that surrounded him. His thoughts started to drift off as his feet started to take him down a road that his muscles remembered, but his head did not.

Walking down the street he suddenly stops in front of a small cafe. Still lost in thought, his feet carry him inside. Once he opened the door the smell of fresh pastries hit him like a bus, knocking him back into reality. Tadashi looked around the small cafe and saw that for its size it was rather full. Customers were lined up at the counter and almost all the seats were taken. He glanced around once more, taking in all the chaos of the room, until his eyes landed on a stool that sat in front of a small round window.

His feet immediately started to ache. ' _How long have I been walking?'_ He sat down on the stool and began to stretch his feet, moving them in circular motions. They started to feel better, but only a little.

"Hello sir may I get you anything?"

Tadashi's head shot up, a little startled at the sudden voice. The woman in front of him seemed to be in her 70's, her silvery hair was pulled back in a neat little bun. Tied around her waist was an old apron. The woman started to look at him as if she was studying his features. Which apparently, she was.

"Well I'll be darned," The woman said while lowering her hands to her sides, placing one on her hip. "long time no see Tadashi! For a moment, I didn't think it was you, but you have your mother's eyes."

Tadashi looked at the woman with a confused look, he didn't remember her at all, but she definitely remembered him. "Oh, ah… Yeah…" She then grabbed a chair and sat down in it next to him, she then placed her note pad down on the table.

"So how have you been? Last time I saw you, you were 9 moving to San Fransokyo with your Aunt." She looked at him with curious old eyes.

"Ah… I have been g-good, I was in an accident recently…" That's all he could really think to say he didn't remember anything else.

"Is that why you have some scars, you poor little thing?" Her eyes moved up and down his arm, as she did so Tadashi just wondered who the heck she was. "Im sorry that happened to you. Do they hurt? How did it happen?"

"Ah…" Tadashi panicked a little he didn't know what had happened; all he knew was that he fell out a window.

"N-no they don't hurt, not anymore and sorry, I don't like to talk about what happened." His muscles tensed as he waited for a response, hoping that she would accept it and move on.

"Oh, well I can understand that. Hows your brother, Hiro? Last time I saw him he was 3 and holding on to you for dear life." She chuckled a little at the memory but then her mood quickly dampened.

' _Hiro? He….he's my brother? Yeah. Yeah that sounds about right.'_ He nodded to the woman, trying to come up with something, "I was… on my way home, actually."

"Oh well let my husband and I drive you then." She then waved her hand at an elderly man. When the man walked up, she spoke up again.

"Honey, this is Tadashi, remember his family?" The man squinted his eyes at him, then seemed to have been hit with some realization.

"Oh yeah, wow boy you have grown!" The elderly man smiled, placing a hand on Tadashi's shoulder and shaking him a bit. Tadashi gave an uncertain smile.

"So what can we do for you son?"

"Well dear, he was going to head back to San Fransokyo. Your Aunt Cass still owns that cafe right?"

' _The cafe!_ ' Tadashi's eyes lit up. This was the cafe he remembered, most likely. "I think so. Yeah."

"Well, then let me take you, sweetie!' For as old as she was, she got up pretty quick. Bustling over behind the counter, she spoke to a young man. Probably a worker there. Then she grabbed her keys, motioning Tadashi to follow her. Giving a simple nod to the woman's husband he left, following her out of the cafe and to the busy streets.

(*)

The car ride to San Fransokyo was rather long, or it just seemed like it. The woman kept telling old stories of when he was a boy. Apparently, they babysat him and his brother quite frequently while their mom and dad worked. Tadashi came to the conclusion that that town was where he was born and raised. Her stories were mainly of how Hiro and he would always make plans to steal donuts, like they were spies on a mission. Tadashi chuckled at it but secretly he was sad, as he couldn't remember any of the things she was talking about. That is, until she started telling the story of the day his parents died.

"It's just so sad how your parents died, though." The old woman babbled on, "Car crash. Nasty way to go. They'd be so proud of you boys, if they could see you now." She sighed. His eyes began to water at his frustrating lack of memories. The car came to a sudden stop, pulling Tadashi out of his thoughts, or what was left of them. He unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door thanking the woman. As she drove away he waved to her, ' _I wish I remembered her name, she seems like a nice lady.'_

Turning to the cafe, he felt a sense of familiarity, but he had no memories of this place besides making baked goods. Thinking hard, he tried to remember back. There was a key somewhere. He looked around, trying to remember where on earth it was hidden. Finally after about 5 minutes of searching, he came to a potted tree next to the entrance. Reaching his hand in, he felt for a key, but all he found was and oddly shaped rock. Letting out a frustrated sigh he brought the rock out to look at it. It was weird looking, not like any rock he had ever seen. On the side it looked to have a lip.

Carefully he grabbed the little lip and pulled on it. The rock made a little 'pop' noise as it opened. In the rock, though he now knew it wasn't actually a rock, was a key. Taking it out, he fit it into the lock and turned it. The door sprang open, welcoming him. The cafe was dark, all the chairs up, and it was silent. Weaving his way around the tables he went into the cafe's kitchen. Glancing around he flicked a switch, lights flickered to life illuminating the room. In the corner there was a big space with a pipe sticking out of the wall. ' _Finally that old oven is gone, about time.'_

' _Wait, the old oven?_ ' Shaking his head, he kept walking, looking for little pieces of memories around what was obviously his own home. Nothing else was ringing any bells, walking out to the cafe space again he saw the stairs leading up to the second floor. Climbing up the stairs he looked at the many pictures that decorated the wall. The pictures held frozen faces, of him, a young boy and a woman looking to be in her late 30's. Reaching the top of the stairs he stopped for a moment, his eyes attached to the young boy in one of the pictures.

Memories washed over him. The photo, as he now remembered, was taken by his friend Honey Lemon right before Hiro made his presentation for his microbots. All his friends smiled in the photo, including Hiro who stood in the middle of the picture. As he looked at the photo, remembering how proud of Hiro he was, he didn't notice the overweight cat sitting on the counter.

'MEOW'

"JESUS!" He yelped, stumbling backwards into a shelf, knocking over a vase. The vase fell to the floor with a loud crash. Tadashi looked up to the cat and glared, yet soon just pushed it away and patted the cats head. After petting the cat, who he remembered is called Mochi, he went to check if Hiro was home. Swiftly he picked himself up and almost ran up the stairs to their shared room.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked as he opened the door. Getting no response he walked in to investigate. No one was there, but the room was rather clean to his surprise. The separator to his side of the room was closed, so he started to walk over to open it. Floorboards creaked behind him, and as he turned around, something bright flashed and his vision went abruptly black, his head ringing in sudden pain. He felt himself drop like a stone onto the floor.

The last thing he heard was a familiar voice, cracking on hysteria, "Oh SHIT!"

(*)

Finally after four hours Tadashi finished telling his story. He hadn't realized that while he spoke, his eyes had been closed. When he opened them, Aunt Cass and his friends were just sitting there, staring at him. Tadashi shifted in his hospital bed uncomfortably with their eyes on him. He wanted them to speak up, say something, but it was a lot to take in.

"Dude…..I'm so sorry I hit you. I-I thought you were an intrud-." Fred didn't finish as he saw Tadashi wave it off.

"It's ok, Fred, really. That hit actually made me remember some stuff." Tadashi tried telling his friend, though he could still see that Fred felt pretty bad about it.

"Wow, I can't believe Mr. and Mrs. Banti remembered you after all these years. I guess they did see you a lot, with babysitting you and Hiro." Her smile quickly vanished, and she turned away trying to hide it, but Tadashi didn't miss it. He began to look at her, worried that she was hiding something from him. Though before he could ask her what was wrong, Gogo spoke up.

"You said that someone saved you from the fire. W-With Hiro's microbots…." Her voice trembled a bit, her eyes full of fear, remembering that part of the story.

"Oh….yeah, he helped me get out. Without his help, I would have been trapped and probably…" He didn't finish the sentence though, he couldn't bear to say the last word. "W-why? Do you know who it was? Is he alright? I would love to thank him." Tadashi's friends all looked at each other, wondering if it was a good idea to tell him who that turned out to be. "Guys? What's going on?"

All of them glanced at each other somberly. Honey looked at Wasabi and whispered something in his ear. Tadashi got a horrible feeling in his stomach as Wasabi nodded to whatever Honey had told him. Wasabi was about to speak up, but before he could, Aunt Cass cut in.

"Wasabi, not now." Aunt Cass looked at him with one of those motherly glares, the ones that scared him down to his bones. Wasabi sat further into his chair, obviously receiving the message loud and clear, but Gogo didn't care. Tadashi needed to know at least some of what has happened in the past months, to them and to Hiro. Before she even dared to speak however, she thought about what it would do to him. For one, Callaghan was his favorite professor, and to learn that he stole Hiro's microbots, tried to kill them multiple times, and that he is in jail for destroying Krei-tech college, would hurt him. Then there's what happened just yesterday. She was heartbroken to what happened to Hiro, so how would Tadashi take it?

She didn't need to ask that though. She knew Tadashi would blame himself for not being there for him, not protecting him like a big brother should. Also he would probably get depressed, just like Hiro did when Tadashi 'died'. Gogo pondered this for a few minutes until she looked up at Aunt Cass. Cass still had that motherly glare but it had subsided a bit as she seemed to agree with Gogo. Yes, it's true that he would be upset with Callaghan, but they could tell him that at another time. Right now, his baby brother was in trouble.

She gave a nod to Aunt Cass. Once she returned the nod, Gogo turned to Tadashi. She took his left and entangled their fingers. Looking up to him, she found herself almost choking on herself. Taking a shaky breath she finally was able to produce coherent words.

"T-Tadashi….there's something you n-need to know.." Tears started to cascade down her cheeks. Tadashi squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. Looking to his friends, hoping to get some help, he saw that they all were crying. His breath began to quicken in fear. What was so bad that it had Gogo crying? Why was everyone else crying?

Again, Gogo took a breath before speaking, Tadashi tensed as she spoke. "H-Hiro is here in the hospital. He j-just got out o-of surgery and is in intensive care." Gogo looked away from him before continuing. "After you supposedly died in the fire, Hiro discovered that the fire was set on purpose. Someone stole his microbots and Hiro blamed him for your death. So he asked us to help him catch the guy. We all agreed because we knew that no matter what we said he would do it. Eventually we caught up with the guy and we discovered it was Callahan.." She took a deep breath. "Callahan wanted revenge on Krei for sending his daughter in a crazed portal. Hiro and Baymax went into the portal Callaghan remade and saved his daughter who was still alive in it, but we lost Baymax in the portal as he helped get her and Hiro out. Hiro was able to rebuild him after he found that Baymax left his green health care chip with Hiro in his suits glove. After that whole mess we continued to keep San Fransokyo safe from criminals. But….but yesterday we came across a new criminal. He calls himself Inu and…. and…." Gogo stopped talking, her breathing was quick and shallow.

Everyone was crying. Gogo didn't mean to tell everything, it just came out. Tadashi sat there in utter shock. His baby brother had been through so much pain. And Callaghan, how could he do that? Tadashi's mind was furious, his thoughts racing as Gogo tried to choke out the rest of the story.

"Gogo….what happened to Hiro?" Tadashi's grip on her hand tightened more.

"I… I should start from the beginning, Tadashi." She swallowed hard and started, avoiding his eyes.

 **There's chapter 4** **hope you guys liked it! If you could not tell the next chapter we discover what happened to Hiro! *screams of excitement* Any who, see you guys next chapter! Please leave reviews and give me some ideas for future chapters!**

 **~Forever-Young890**

 **Now that we're back in business, she should be posting with a bit more frequency, maybe. We have a lot coming up, including a chapter that I'm a little more than a Stealthy Edit Ninja, and we have battle scenes and, well, the villain returns. (surprise surprise. He's a bit of a showstopper) Fun for you guys, and I still haven't seen the movie.**

 **Cheers! ~Dreamwriter**


	5. Hero's Demise

**Hello everyone! Well here it is, time to see what happened to Hiro at last! Ok this chapter is special, i wrote the first half then -Dreamwriter- wrote the second part. So once you get to the part where you see (*Dreamwriter*) that means she wrote the rest! She is so good at writing battle scenes it be wrong for her not to write it. So, Here it is!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu**

 **Chapter 5: Hero's Demise**

"Alright everyone, lets suit up." Hiro leaped over the back of the couch, his mop of hair bouncing with his movement. His friends stood in a huddle around Fred, who was holding a tablet, watching the news cast playing out on its reflective screen. Hiro was bouncing on his toes next to them, throwing small confident fists in the air. "We got this!"

However, his friends kept watching the news cast, ignoring his excited shouts. Their eyes reflected the scene playing out. Robot-like dogs were running everywhere, harassing the public and causing a panic. Behind the beast stood a dark coated man, glowering in his brightly highlighted outfit, leading the robots and controlling their every move. His goggles reflected the carnage as he looked to the camera. With just a move of his hand, a robotic dog targeted the camera and began running to the cameraman, chasing him down. The screen shook as the cameraman ran, but the camera was abruptly cut off with a snarl.

"Come on guys, what's happening? Show me!" Hiro punched Wasabi's side, earning a jump from the large man.

"Hiro! Geez kid, don't scare me like that!" Wasabi rubbed where Hiro hit him, looking to his young friend. Hiro gave him a sarcastic 'I'm sorry' face and chuckled lightly.

Gogo quickly grabbed the tablet out of Fred's hands and sent it flying through the air. Hitting the couch, it bounced and fell to the floor with a bang. Hiro looked at her with an eyebrow raised, in return he got a snap of her gum and a glare. He lifted his arms in surrender, he took a step back and getting the message.

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck and looked to where the tablet now laid on the floor. He knew that Gogo was hiding something from him, but by her actions, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore.

"Ok? I'm going to go get Baymax suited up." With that Hiro turned on his heel, jogging to the charging station in the far corner in Fred's room. Along with the upgrades to Baymax, he decided to upgrade the charging port as well. So about three weeks ago each one of them got a charging port in there houses now. Surprisingly that idea of everyone having one was Fred's.

With a simple 'ow' a small beep called in return, along with the hum of Baymax's inflating form.

"Come on bud, time to suit up!" Hiro grabbed the robot's arm and dragged him out of Fred's room; it was going to take a few minutes to get the marshmallow robots armor on. As Hiro and Baymax left the room, Fred, Honey, Wasabi and Gogo gave each other worried looks.

"Guys I'm worried, this man looks serious." Honey spoke quietly, thinking that Hiro might be able to hear her, even though that wasn't possible. Hiro by now probably was across the mansion in Fred's garage.

"I know right….this new super villain looks crazy bad." Fred cradled his head in his hands, his eyes darting around.

"Woman up." Gogo bluntly said. Walking away to put her own suit on, she hit Fred in the arm as she walked by. "We'll be fine Fred, we have faced lunatics before."

"Yeah, but Gogo." Wasabi spoke, his voice filled with uncertainty.

Gogo spun around facing her three friends, with a hand on her hip. She popped her gum again. "This guy looks ruthless, but am I the only one who has seen a pattern that all the criminals seem to follow when we fight them?" Everyone eyed each was he talking about, a pattern? A pattern to what? Wasabi pinched the bridge of his nose, of course they hadn't seen it.

"Come one guys think, when we fight these guys, who do they always target right away?" Wasabi crossed one arm in front of his chest and held out the other. Pandering on that idea the three came up with an idea.

"Hiro?" They all said in unison with each other, Wasabi nodded.

"Exactly, but the criminals we have previously fought haven't been as big of a threat. But….but this guy he looks to be just as ruthless and mean as Callaghan was…..maybe even worse."

"So? What are you getting at, Wasabi?" Gogo was beginning to question this mission herself.

"So I'm saying Hiro could be in immense danger. Every criminal we have ever fought goes after him. And if we can't ke-" Before Wasabi could finish, Gogo punched him in the arm, making him yelp. Hiro would be fine. He has Baymax. However, Wasabi did have a point. They always went after the smallest member and always tried to kidnap him or kill him in particular. Yet Hiro had the best bodyguard, Baymax would never let anything happen to his smallest patient.

"Gogo...Geez, girl, really! I'm just saying that I got a bad feeling about this guy!" Clearly Wasabi was frustrated, looking at her with a frowned brow while rubbing his arm. Gogo simply fixed her jacket on her shoulders, walking to the door she quietly spoke before leaving.

"Woman up." She shut the door swiftly behind her.

(*)

Uncertainty gnawed at the back of Gogo's mind as they flew through the overcast skies. Wasabi's words echoed in her head. ' _Damn. I hate it when he's right.'_ She shook her head as she thought, stealing a couple glances at Hiro next to her. Wasabi was right, but she would never admit that. Every time the team faced a criminal, they would target Hiro. Sometimes they would even knock the young teen unconscious and kidnap him. What's more, Gogo couldn't even put a number on how many times Hiro had been taken.

"Gogo, you ok?" Hiro's innocent voice drifted over the communicator. She jumped a little, as the volume in her helmet was rather loud. Gripping hard with one hand on Baymax's wing, she tapped the button on the side of her helmet, lowering the volume. Fixing her grip, Gogo looked at Hiro next to her. His face had worry just etched on it. Worry. That's all she felt for her young friend.

"Gogo?" Hiro repeated.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry Hiro. Just thinking." She forced her lips to a tight smile, hoping he would buy it. Hiro may be a genius, but he wasn't too good at seeing behind masks. He bought it.

"We are approaching Krei-tech College campus grounds." Baymax's voice called over all of the communicators, causing them to look to the streets below. All except Wasabi, who was holding on to Baymax's armored arm for dear life, his eyes tightly shut.

"Baymax, scan the area for any people on the campus." Baymax did as Hiro told him to, his enhanced scanner firing up with a little hum. His visor flashed a bright blue.

"My scans show one patient on college grounds." All the teams visors, or in Fred's case a hologram, lit up showing a human outline, showing where the 'patient' stood.

Gogo looked at the outline staring at her. This was the first time since they formed the team that she felt sick, just thinking about facing the psycho.

"Ok, you ready guys?" Hiro's voice was filled with excitement, but that was the last thing Gogo was.

"Ready!" Wasabi and Honey said in unison.

"Yeah! Ready little man!"

' _God Fred, just say ready.'_ Gogo glanced at Hiro, then down to the human outline shining bright on her visor. With a deep breath and a shaky release, she replied, "Ready."

(*)

The sound of rockets made him look away from the debris around him, to the clouded skies. Through the thick cloud of dust and smoke surrounding him, he could slightly make out a large red figure. A smile creeped its way on his face as he continued to watch the red robot get closer. Turning on his heel, he walked to his designated spot. If he was going to destroy Big Hero 6, he might as well make a show out of it. He paused, brushing the dirt off his black coat and clearing the dust off the glass of his signature goggles. After one more look over himself, he figured he looked presentable.

"It's show time." Lifting a metallic homemade whistle to his lips, he gave it a hard blow, no sound arising from the end. The inaudible whistle soon seemed to fade and was replaced with clangs of metal on the bare cement. Yelps and metallic barks echoed off the broken cement around him. Raising his arms with grandeur, he looked to the mechanical beasts surrounding him.

"My pets," He began his glorious speech, "today will be a historic day for the city of San Fransokyo." Ear splitting shrieks erupted around him. "Today is the day, that this city will know my name. They will fear the very idea of it!" Yelps and barks came in all directions. The robotic hounds seemed to become frantic for battle, biting and nipping at one another. "Calm yourselves, my pets, you soon will have fresh meat because today is the day Big Hero 6 falls."

A large robot slammed down behind him, followed by foot steps and voices.

"Stand down, Inu."

He felt a laugh bubbling in his chest. "It's show time."

(*Dreamwriter*)

The scene was quiet, the world holding its breath as if it were waiting for them to land. The mech hounds snarled at the lights in the sky, each fixating their eyes on the flickering form of the red clad robot. It landed with a metallic clang and turned its head 360 degrees, scanning all of the robots. Remaining mute, Baymax let Hiro hop off. Red eyes shone out of the light-forsaken parking lot as a low metallic snarl echoed off of the pavement. Feeling the first butterflies of fear flutter in his chest, Hiro stepped in front of his own robot and straightened, letting his voice sound clear and loud, like a bell tone.

"Stand down, Inu."

The humanoid figure that was already barely visible in the settling dust disappeared with a drawn out cackling laugh that bounced around the parking lot, like a crowd of people were laughing at the team. Hiro subconsciously stepped closer to Baymax, the panic thrashing his head back and forth, following the humiliating noise.

"W-what…?" Hiro almost whimpered, hoping no one could hear him.

"Oh, what's wrong?" The voice took a break from laughing to tease them instead. The sudden noise from somewhere made everyone flinch closer together, "You can't stop the show now."

Hiro frantically looked around, trying to see through the impenetrable darkness. The cloud around them didn't seem to want to settle. Hiro's mind became as foggy as the air around them, like the dust was clinging to his thoughts. He could tell that the panic that had a grip in his chest was affecting the others as well. Another bone chilling laugh erupted around them, harsh tones clanging around inside Hiro's helmet, echoing again, forcing the team closer together with the intangible force. Everyone looked around for the source in different directions, their panic bubbling over in their voices.

"What are you guys doing! It's coming from over here!"

"No dudes, it's over here!"

"No, wait!"

The team yelled at one another in a blind panic. Hiro was in the center of their tight circle, looking up and around at the back of each of their heads in turn, hearing their panic and taking it all in. He wanted to bolt, his panic surging up like a tsunami wave and engulfing his thoughts. Stumbling into Baymax brought him back. The robot was quietly looking around, scanning. When Hiro stepped into him, he looked down and held Hiro's panicked gaze. Staring at his large and heavily armoured friend, Hiro let the sounds of his teammates wash over him, letting him think. He closed his eyes and focused on the laughter bouncing around them. Everyone was right. There were speakers all around them somehow, each belting out their laughter at the team.

"Guys, listen up!" Hiro snapped, his eyes still closed, "Stop yelling at each other and focus! Turn on your helmet lights." He heard five clicks as they each followed his order. Reaching up, Hiro turned on his own and opened his eyes. What they saw didn't make anyone feel any better. Honey gasped and almost stepped into Hiro. Dozens of mechanical hounds surrounded them, each pouring smoke from their ears like exhaust and glowing red radars for eyes. The laughter subsided, leaving the low snarling noise that Hiro now figured were the engines inside the bellies of the beasts.

The biggest of the mech-hounds was standing on a broken piece of cement, just behind the masses, as if posing. It bared its teeth, as if it was smiling at them. Running its razor sharp claws along the concrete, a horrendous screech oozed out from under them, declaring its presence. It dipped its smoothly crafted head, showing off a blood red 'A' in the middle of its forehead. The mandible of the bear-sized beast creaked open, Inu's voice sounding from a speaker inside,"Do you like my pets?"

"This is Alpha," The voice seemed justly proud of the beast, "The reasons for the name are probably obvious." Alpha snarled, grinding its gears and emitting a high-pitched howl, prompting the others to do the same. All of the hounds mimicked the noise, rearing up and slamming their metal paws on the asphalt. Hiro's eyes met Alpha's, the beast meeting his gaze with nothing but murderous intent. Lowering its elegantly crafted head, it kept the contact as it slowly drew its dagger-like claws across the cement again, baring its teeth in another smile.

"Get back!" Wasabi's voice broke Hiro's gaze. The shine of his blades caught Hiro's eye as he brandished them at the dogs, shouting abuse at them. Unfortunately, none of them were daunted. They kept circling the group like a pack of dingoes eyeing a cornered herd of antelope. Unlike Alpha, these dogs seemed factory-made, identical, and unmarked. Their eyes did not glow, but were simply empty of anything at all. The lights from the team's' helmets reflected against their shiny metal plating, but that only lit up more hounds, waiting for their turn to pounce.

(*)

Inu looked on in amusement. The fear in their eyes, the stutter in their voices, it was all too much to take. It never got old. A maniac smile split his face as he spotted the youngest, protected in the center like an elephant calf in its herd. How delightful. The star of the show was being blocked by the side characters, as they thought they should have done, but take out the star, and the rest wouldn't know what to do next. Adjusting his goggles, he focused on the calf behind the bulls and cows.

"Time for a real _showstopper_."

(*)

"I said get back!" Wasabi snarled back at the hounds, striking at them halfheartedly. The hound he slashed at focused on him and bunched itself onto its haunches, ready to pounce. Wasabi braced himself, but the impact didn't come. It was waiting for something.

"Now, my pets." The figure finally showed himself, like the star of a play. With a dramatic flare of his knee-length jacket, he stood next to Alpha on the cement. His maniac smile split his face underneath a pair of huge pilot's goggles. The helmet lights reflected off of his unrelenting stare, shining on his red and black leather coat. His teeth shone white in the entirely black-clothed figure as he visibly fought a chuckle.

"Kill."

 **JK! You don't get to know what happens. Well not until next chapter. Then you can see what happened to Hiro. Don't hate me! I was going to have this be one whole chapter but it was way too long! Anyway, next chapter I promise you get to know! I love all of you, like always, leave reviews and give us some ideas!**

 **~Forever-Young890**

 **Hey hey hey, guess who's being a bit more than a little Stealthy Edit Ninja! I actually wrote all of the last two and a half pages of this chapter and the next chapter is mostly my writing and Forever Young taking my place as the stealthy edit ninja. I hope I did well for not disgracing the movie because I still have not seen it, so tell me how I did.**

 **~Dreamwriter**


	6. The Pack Divided

**Hello lovelies! Ok this is another special chapter, the one that tells what happens and this whole thing was written by -Dreamwriter-! She really made this chapter come to life and I can't thank her enough! So here it is, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu**

 **Chapter 6: The Pack Divided**

Gogo sprung into action before everyone else. Skating around the team, she used her brightly coloured armour to attract the attention of as many hounds as she could, while whipping one of her mag-disks at the dark figure called Inu. Splitting off from the team, she jumped off of some debris and glanced behind her to see how many followed her. Six hounds were already on her trail and her disk lay forgotten behind Inu. A smile tugged at her mouth. The showpony looked a bit frazzled, like she cut off a lock of hair or a corner of his jacket.

Her skates wobbled dangerously as she hit a rough patch of debris. She shook her head, focusing her attention on dodging all of the obstacles in her path. Ducking and swerving around the carnage, she tilted her head and heard the snarls and barks from the hounds hot on her heels. A smirk ran across her face as she detached another mag-disk and got a hard grip on it with the rotating magnets in her palm. The poor dogs wanted to play. They were biting off a bit more than they could chew with her.

Swerving around yet another large piece of fallen building, she switched her grip on her mag-disk, preparing to throw it like a frisbee. Seeing a bit of cement that ramped into a dropoff, she sped up and launched herself off, taking the opportunity to whip her disk around and send it flying to the first unfortunate hound that rounded the corner. The hound leapt up, as if trying to catch the disk like most dogs would, only to have its head sheared off with an earsplitting screeching sound. The disk then embedded itself into the circuits of the next hound, sending it plummeting to the ground with a dying whine.

Ripping another disk off of her shoulder magnet, she hit the ground at speed, hearing the remaining four hounds still in pursuit, their paws pounding the asphalt behind her. Diving back into the cloud of smoke, she whistled as loud as she could, trying to draw more attention to herself from the hounds, trying to be the most exciting little toy.

(*)

Seeing Gogo dart off made the others feel a little bolder. Fred let out a whoop and jumped up onto a piece of rubble that was sticking up, yelling abuse at the hounds. They apparently took offense to being told off by a guy in a monster suit, and snarled at him, focusing their hunt to him. Fred kept jumping around as Honey and Wasabi held back laughter, trying to do their best, to take out some hounds before Fred was ripped to shreds. The distraction seemed to be working, with Fred only getting winded as Honey threw her chemicals at groups of hounds, and Wasabi slicing up the ones that were outside of her blast radius.

"Wasabi! Behind you!"

Honey's voice pierced the air as a hound's grating snarl overtook the noise inside of Wasabi's earpieces. Her warning came just in time for him to backstep enough so that the dog landed in front of him. Before he could react, a pink ball of some unknown chemicals bounced off of the dog's shoulder plating and disappeared into the machinery. It growled and turned towards Honey, and crouched down to pounce. Wasabi cleaved downwards with his blades, but he was too late. The hound was off in a flash.

As soon as she threw the ball and saw it fall through, Honey knew that she had goofed up. She frantically tried to get another ball made as the hound galloped towards her and opened its mouth, baring its drillbit-like teeth. Her little purse was too slow. She felt the little thing clicking around and making what she needed, but the hound would already be here by the time she could have it in her hand. A little pop and a surprised yelp made Honey flinch as pink goo burst out of the hound's plating, effectively shredding all of its armour off and destroying all of the electrical wiring inside. The oozing carapace skidded to a halt about a foot in front of her. Glancing up at Wasabi, she gave him a somewhat hysterical thumbs up, and picked up the new chemical ball she had made and tossed it into another pack of hounds.

"I am ON FIRE!" Fred was having the time of his life, and he was, indeed, on fire. His suit's claws were on fire, even though it did almost nothing to the hounds, as they were made of metal, but the claws themselves were cutting through the dogs like butter. He turned to his friends to give them a wild grin and turned back just in time to dodge a charging hound's attack and brought his claws down on its neck. Kicking it back up into the air, he spun on his heel so that his tail slammed into the sparking hunk of metal and sent it flying. "That looks like a Homer, guys! Am I right?"

"Fred!" Honey cut herself off. She couldn't be the buzzkill for Fred.

(*)

This team of Supergeeks was certainly interesting to Inu. Up on his perch, he could see the whole thing. The girl in yellow was trying to be a distraction, while the others were working together, for the most part. The youngest was still being protected, though. He was a stubborn one, not wanting to come out of his little spot. They all seemed to be having a good time with his hounds, as well. That wouldn't last. Inu was simply having his hounds do what he programmed into them, the instincts and the prowess of wolves.

The youngest seemed to be doing what he was doing, ordering his robot to attack, instead of endangering himself. This kid was smart. He was pointing to which hounds posed the most threat, and the robot fired what looked to be its fists at them, demolishing them. His Alpha could stand up to that force, if the force was fast enough to even hit her.

Alpha whined. She sat by his side and was fixated on the little purple one. Inu smiled. He rested his hand on her smooth steel head and glared at the red robot, who promptly ripped the motherboard out of an attacking hound.

Now was the time. Alpha looked up at him as he murmured to her, "Go, Alpha. Give me a show, and bring me a prize." Alpha's eyes sparked as she pushed off of the ledge and landed with a metallic clang, her targeting systems focused on purple.

(*)

A clang that was louder than the rest caught Hiro's ear, but he paid it no heed, as he was a little busy. "Baymax! Hammer Fist!" His trusted robot punched the pouncing hound so hard its head hit the pavement and bounced twice as it skidded across the pavement. If Baymax was good at one thing, it was following instructions. Order after order Hiro barked, but the hounds just kept coming. When Baymax smashed one to pieces, two more attacked him from behind. The number of the hounds couldn't be infinite, so Hiro just had to outlast them, but how many were there?

A long, drawn out howl chilled Hiro's blood. It sounded like it came from five feet behind him. Whirling around, he saw the flash of red eyes, intent on pain, and a silhouette outlined in the smoke of the beast bigger than the others about thirty meters away. More and more shadows lined up next to it, numbering in the dozens. His gaze locked on the red eyes once again, and he saw the power and skill to do a lot of damage, and the lust to do even more. This hound was hellbent on something, and Hiro knew that meant ill for him. The stare seemed to freeze his joints, making him stumble back and trip on nothing.

His big mistake was closing his eyes as he fell, his impact jarring him. When he looked up, the hound's figure was gone, as were most of the shadows. The smoke seemed to thicken around him, the snarling and metallic steps getting louder and louder. The panic pounding at the back of his head started to hurt. A flash of red pierced the darkness about fifteen yards away.

In a shaking voice, Hiro searched for his robot, "Baymax?"

(*)

With the final hound taken out, she took a moment to catch her breath. Wheezing and puffing with exertion, she heard the sounds of the screeching and clanking hounds as they chased her friends. Her distraction hadn't been enough for most of them to follow, but hopefully enough did that they wouldn't be in serious danger anymore. Before she could relax too much, a soot- covered hound leapt at her from the smog with an earsplitting roar. Spinning around and using her momentum for centrifugal force, she slammed the last mag disk she had in her hands into the robot's main frame, bending the main structure and sending sparks flying. It landed on the pavement with a thud, twitching and glitching out as it tried to move what couldn't move anymore.

Yips and snarls set Gogo's nerves on edge. They echoed everywhere in the smog, and it seemed like she didn't even put a dent in their numbers. She could barely hear her friends, and they seemed panicked, but she couldn't tell where they were, and the swarm of hounds was making it almost impossible to triangulate, or even pick out any words at all. One word, however, stood out among the rest because someone had yelled it at the top of their lungs; "Hiro!" Gogo forced herself to swallow the fear lumping in her throat and skated after them, following the word that trailed out of the dark.

"Guys, what's your location?" Gogo asked over the communicator. She could sense her team was somewhere close by, but she couldn't tell exactly where. Static buzzed in her ear.

Gogos fear came back with a vengeance. As she continued to skate through the rubble covered campus, she kept tapping her earpiece, like it would help with getting a signal, trying to get ahold of any of her friends. Another hound jumped from the shroud towards her, so she threw her last mag disk, but her trembling fingers slipped off of it too early. It spun off to the right, causing the hound to glance at it, then glare at her mockingly. She whimpered and launched after it, picking it up and slamming it into the dog's drill-filled mouth.

"Gogo!" Hiro screamed through the communicator, making her flinch and rip the mandible of the hound she had clean off.

"Hiro! Oh my god, Hiro where are you?!" Her voice sounded desperate even to her, but she didn't care at the moment. This message came from the emergency soundwave that Baymax transmitted in case their main communication lines were blocked.

"Gogo! Help me! Help-!" Hiro's voice stopped making words as the whirring noise that she thought was outside got exponentially louder and drowned out his cries.

(*)

Hiro gasped for breath as he sprinted through the rubble searching for Baymax. His primal instincts were to run in one direction until he was out of the fog and away from the hounds, but they were faster than he was and he wasn't about to leave his friends behind. A dark little part of his brain wanted to, and the quiet murmur was getting louder with the pounding footsteps of the metal battalion following him. Throwing a fearful glance over his shoulder, he saw a flash of glowing red and the gleam of his flashlight on metal. His breath fogged up his glass visor, veiling the rest of Alpha. The she wolf was still hot on his heels, and she could see better than he could. He was now praying for help to a god that he didn't believe in. How funny a lethal situation could make someone, anyone, religious.

"Baymax! Gogo! Somebody help!" Hiro was hysterical by this point, screaming for anyone to help him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that Alpha was about 5 feet from him. He prepared himself for an impact, but it never came. Instead, he heard the familiar sound of a rocket- powered fist. The projectile slammed into Alpha's side, sending the massive animal skidding sideways. Hiro stopped running long enough to see Baymax's massive bulk silhouetted against the lights from the campus building. Hounds were trying to bring him down, but he powered through it with the wolves clawing and climbing on his back and arms.

The graceful monster turned towards the red clad balloon robot and let out a mournful howl, which most of the other hounds answered, echoing around the battlefield. Hounds leapt out of nowhere, snarling and spinning their drill teeth, shredding through any and all exposed parts of poor Baymax's marshmallow-like skin. Hiro felt the panic return as his friend stumbled back into the fog, quickly getting covered by the robotic dogs. Alpha turned back towards Hiro, snarling him back into reality.

"Well isnt this a wonderful twist of our show?" Inu's face stepped out of the smog behind his prized robot, his maniac smile burning into Hiro's memory.

"W-why are you doing t-this?" Hiro's body trembled despite him trying to keep his voice steady. His fear showed through anyway, no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh, my young friend. Why not?" The man smiled unfeelingly down at the teen.

A hound suddenly leapt out of the darkness, knocking Hiro's head against the ground, shattering his visor and making him almost bite off his own tongue. Blood dripped out of his mouth as he kicked the hound off of his chest and glared up at Inu. Behind his goggles, Inu's sneer turned into a shocked gasp.

"No, it can't be." Inu's voice was surprised, but still mocking, "Well, that is a plot twist. The great Hiro Hamada, trying to play an actual hero. Ha! You are just performing for the cameras." He spat the last part, as if those words smelled of week old wolf dung.

"H-how do you know my name?" Hiro felt his panic bubbling in his chest again, his eyes widening. This psycho knew him. He knew his name, and probably where he lived.

"Of course, you don't remember." Inu's brow furrowed as his temper cracked. Striding over, he wrenched the teen to his knees and grabbed his collar, twisting it so Hiro was choking and gagging as he stared Inu in the goggles. "You took my life away! You took EVERYTHING away! I should have won that scholarship, not a little kid who isn't even at my level yet! You just batted your doey little eyes and they GAVE it to you! You didn't win anything, you just took it!" His voice was filled with an inferno that burned into Hiro's mind. He was there? He was one of the participants at the show case?

"Y-you were there?"

"Yes, I was the one who went before you."

Then the pieces clicked together. ' _Micko Sonorez._ ' He had created these robotic animals. His main piece was his robotic wolfhound. He had gone right before Hiro presented his micro-bots. Before Hiro could say anything, Inu threw him back onto the cold cement.

"This show needs to end. Alpha, you know what to do. It's time for the Fat Lady to sing, Hiro." Inu turned away, walking into the smog. Alpha snarled. Hiro's pale face shone through the soot on her polished facial plate as she pinned him to the ground as he scrambled to get away. Her drill teeth hummed a dissonant melody as she seemed to smile. Her prey wasn't getting away this time.

(*)

Gogo had found most of her disks, but none of her friends. Skidding to a halt, her eyes caught onto a scene that made her blood run cold. Inu was standing over a kneeling Hiro, grasping his collar and screaming into his face. Hiro looked frozen in panic, his eyes fixed on Inu's face, as if he recognized him. The sociopath threw Hiro to the ground and his Alpha dog snarled at Hiro.

"It's time for the Fat Lady to sing, Hiro." He turned towards the cloud of smoke.

The end game. In her focus on Hiro, she forgot that she was still rolling on her skates and she slammed into one of the few remaining standing structures in the parking lot. Her head spinning, she staggered to her feet. Her ankles weren't responding the way they should, and they burned like wildfire. Her skates barely moved as she bent her knees and she yelled with pain as her ankles cracked under her weight. A hound pounced on her, slamming her head into the cement debris she ran into. Her vision blurred, and her legs lost their strength. She heard Hiro call towards her, but she couldn't answer.

(*)

Hiro saw Gogo get thrown into the cement. His heart nearly stopped when she didn't get up right away. He couldn't go and help. Alpha was right above him, staring down into his soul with her remorseless red eyes. The other hounds were prowling around the fallen prey, waiting for their turn. Hiro's heart pounded in his ears. Trying to scramble backwards away from Alpha, Hiro's hand hit something small behind him, making him falter. Looking back, he saw that it was his helmet. Snatching it from the ground, Hiro knew that this could mean living or dying in what was going to happen next, and he hoped that he didn't just kill himself by getting in this last line of defence.

The she wolf pounced, landing with accuracy and placing a bear-sized steel paw on Hiro's sternum, slamming him into the pavement. Hiro's natural reflexes kicked in and his hands shot up to protect the face behind the cracked visor. The drills in Alpha's teeth spun and ripped at his gloves as his muscles shook with the effort of keeping the ravenous dog from ripping out his carotid artery and bleeding him out in front of his team.

"Hiro!" His name sailed out of the smoke with an edge of panic on it that made him instinctively look over to what would have been his saving grace. Gogo's thin wiry form was outlined in the smog, tailed by only a couple robotic dogs. In a moment of relief, his muscles relaxed, and against a robot with no chemical hormones powering it, his mistake was costly.

He heard the word again, echoing in his helmet, deafening him as he saw his hand slide away from the teeth he was keeping away from his throat. The bulky head of the creature was shoved underneath his chin as those teeth whirred, their drill bits spinning with anticipation of meeting the fibers of the soft underside of his trachea. Hiro closed his eyes as he felt the teeth enter his flesh and cut off his air supply by clogging the vital passage with blood from the many vessels within his neck. All he could see was the unforgiving red glow of the Alpha mech hound as her teeth started to rip his flesh into jagged cuts. Everything faded as the last image of his brother before the burning campus building flashed before him, making him wish that he could see his brother, just one last time.

 **Hey all you people, it's mee! Dreamwriter's in full swing, baby, and if you like what I wrote, my style, whatever, you can check out my blog that I post some little stories that I whip up on Google Docs whenever I get bored. Happy reading, and comment if you wanna!**

 **~Dreamwriter**


	7. When the Clock Stops

**Hi, just really quick a new character is being introduced in this chapter and she is my original along with Inu. Thats all, now chapter 7!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu and the new cha** **racter**

 **Chapter 7: When the Clock Stops**

Tick…

Tock..

The clock's rhythm bounced through Tadashi's hospital room. This constant eternal tick of the clock served as a reminder that he, the older brother meant to protect and guard his younger sibling, had failed. He selfishly ran into that building for a man who didn't deserve it and because of his selfish, yet noble actions. Three months of his life were gone. He could never get it back and could never make up for the time that was lost. Time was forever moving but Tadashi wished it would stop.

The clock now read 8am. After Gogo had finished telling him what had happened at Krei-tech, he had calmly asked them to leave. Right as the door had shut behind his friends and aunt, he broke down, quietly crying into his pillow until the early morning. Now, 9 hours later, he laid there, red cheeks and bloodshot eyes blankly staring at the wall. He had hardly noticed the nurse had come in 30 minutes ago, telling him that he could check out whenever he wished, but it had to be today.

Tadashi didn't want to leave, though. If Hiro was here, then he was going to stay. No one was going to take him away from Hiro.

A small knock brought Tadashi back to reality. Looking over his right shoulder, he saw that it was the nurse from before. She looked to him with a small smile before closing the door behind her. As she walked to his bed side, her heels clicked on the tile floor, ticking along with the counting clock. Holding her clipboard close to her chest she cleared her throat.

"Mr. Hamada, I'm sorry, but we need you to check out."

Tadashi laid there mutely, returning his gaze to the wall. She then walked around his bedside and kneeled down so they were face to face.

"Mr. Hamada you don't need to stay. Your head is fine, you can go ho-"

"I'm not leaving." Tadashi cut her off. He knew what she was going to say, but he wouldn't leave his brother again. She sighed and looked to him taking note of the dried tear stains streaking his face.

"Ok, Mr. Hamada. I know you just want to stay for your brother. Truthfully you two are the talk of the whole staff, everyone is just buzzing to know the story of you brothers. With your sibling being the leader of Big Hero 6 and you thought to be dead for three months.…"

' _Of course, everyone wants to now the damn story….the story of how I left my brother and caused all this. God what is wrong with me.'_ Tadashi was so lost in thought he had not realized that the nurse stopped talking and was now just looking at him.

The nurse knew something was wrong by the way he just spaced out. Guilt was starting to bubble in her chest knowing she was the cause for his unconscious daze. These brothers were close, they obviously cared for one another very much, the older more so for the younger. She just wished she could do something for them, to help. She looked to the floor and took a breath, as if re-thinking what she was about to do.

"I will talk to Hiro's doctor and see if she will let you stay in his room."

Tadashi's eyes widened in shock. Did he just hear her right? The only thing that he could think of was, why? Why was she doing this for him, for them? Tears started to form in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he jumped up, hugging the nurse. Though, there was something else she needed to tell him. Something she knew he would not like.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you so much." Tadashi cried into her shoulder. Her muscles tensed in his embrace, which confused him a bit. Cautiously he released, placing his hands on her shoulders he looked into her eyes. Her lightning blue eyes were filled with a strange sorrow.

" Mr. Hamada." She looked to him and motioned him to sit back on the bed. Following her movement he sat down with her next to him.

"Mr. Hamada," She repeated. "Your brother has slipped into a coma. I'm so sorry."

(*)

Tadashi tapped his pen against the edge of the clipboard that sat in his shaking hands. Hardly able to think, he blankly stared at the forms in front of him. His mind hardly comprehending what was happening. Once the nurse told him that Hiro was in a coma, he scrambled to check out and go see him, but the nurse quickly stopped him. She told Tadashi to let her handle it, and that Hiro's doctor might not appreciate if he just barged into his brother's room. His nerves were on edge, and began to show through with the increased tempo of his pen.

The papers in front of him were so he could check out, yet this was a bit different than for ordinary patients. Since Tadashi was put into the hospitals system as 'deceased' he had to go through this special form that the hospital just created that hour. It's not everyday that someone just shows up alive supposedly not dying from a freak accident.

' _Come on, Hamada think, just finish the papers so you can go see Hiro. But what if the doctor won't let me? What if I get sent home? I can't look after him, I-I can't be there for him….'_ Tadashi's mind battered him with 'what if' scenarios, all telling him how he couldn't be there for his little brother.

A single tear traced its way down his cheek as he sighed in utter frustration. ' _This day can't get any worse.'_

Oh, how wrong was he.

"Tadashi?"

His head shot up to see Aunt Cass and the gang behind her.

"Unbelievable…" He said under his breath. Falling back into his chair he let his head hang down behind the backrest. Running a hand through his hair he peeked over to his friends and Aunt who just stood there confused by his reaction. He gave a slight nod in attempts to ease there what looked to be concerned faces and gestured for them all to sit down. They all quietly walked to a seat, all except Fred who pulled a chair up not thinking about the screeching noise disturbing anyone in the room.

"Fred really?!" Gogo hissed at her friend, failing to hide her annoyed demeanor. Fred just shrugged his shoulders and was probably about to speak of one of his favorite superheroes in argument before Gogo punched him in the arm to shut him up. Cass sat next to Tadashi and looked over the forms he was filling out, raising an eyebrow at the sight of his name spelt wrong in the signature box.

"Sweety, are you alright?" Her voice was calm and collected, making it hard for Tadashi to lie. He already was a horrible liar, but he wanted to avoid any aspect of talking about how stressed he was.

"Ya, I'm fine Aunt Cass. Why do you ask?" His voice cracked saying that last part, one of the many signs of lying.

"Well it's just that you spelt your name wrong on the forms and the nurse said you have been in here for about 2 hours just staring." She smiled as she pointed to where he had wrote his name. 'Tadashi Hamerdr' it read.

For the second time in under 10 minutes he let out a frustrated sigh, though this time he hid his face within his hands, letting the clipboard and pen fall to the ground with a bang. Aunt Cass laid a hand on his shoulder in attempts to comfort her eldest nephew.

"Tadashi? Are you ok?"

' _Really am I ok?! My little brother is in a damn coma and you ask me if I'm ok?!'_ Tadashi was so mad at Honey for even asking that but he would never say anything. He was always good at hiding his anger and overall emotions. Though, today his mind was slowly breaking with every tick of the clock. With every minute that passed, Tadashi was slowly losing his sanity.

(*)

Tadashi hadn't spoken now for 5 minutes. He just sat there with his head in his hands, his leg was shaking. However, Gogo started to put two and two together, she knew her friend was ready to break, ready to burst like a volcano. As long as no one mentions Hiro or annoys him, they should be ok.

"Tadashi, don't worry. Hiro will be ok." Honey spoke quietly and calmly, unaware of what she just did.

Gogo looked to Tadashi, his whole posture had change in an instant. His leg stopped shaking and now was firmly planted on the ground, his hands move up into his hair and was gripping the strands with his now white knuckled hands, and his breathing turned into low quick breaths.

(*)

Tadashi shot out of his seat angrier than ever. How could she say he would be alright? He was in the damn hospital, in a coma.

"How could you even say that?" He spoke quietly, trying to hide his growing rage.

"What do you mean? Say what?" Honey questioned, looking to her friend in confusion. At that moment, Tadashi finally snapped.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY HE WILL BE ALRIGHT!?" He was furious. Grinding his teeth he spoke again, trying to be calmer. "Because of you guys, because of your stupidity and arrogance, Hiro, my little brother, is in a DAMN COMA! This is complete BULLSHIT! You should have looked after him better! Hell, WHY did you even let him talk you into becoming superheros?!" His friends were stunned into silence. Tadashi had never blown up like this. He looked to them again and pointed a finger at them. In a low stern tone he said, "This is all. _Your_. Fault."

With that said he stormed out, feeling the heartbroken gazes of his friends following him.

(*)

Aunt Cass looked at the door where Tadashi stomped out of. In all her years of raising him and Hiro, she had never seen Tadashi so angry before. He was not the yelling type and it scared her to see her eldest like that.

(*)

Gogo was shaking in her seat. Tadashi was right; it was all her fault. She was right there. Hiro was right in front of her and instead of getting up and helping him, she just sat there, letting Alpha take him. ' _This is all my fault, why couldn't I have saved him.'_ Gogo was now crying again, letting the tears fall down her cheeks, lifting a hand to her mouth. A pair of arms wrapped around her, bringing her into a gentle hug. It was hard for her to see through her tears but by the green beanie and long blonde hair she figured it was Fred.

"H-he's r-right...I-it's all my f-fault." She spoke into Fred's shoulder, so only he could hear. His arms tightened around her body and he quietly hushed her, telling her it will be ok, even though it wasn't. Tadashi was right it was all their fault. They were so stupid to create Big Hero 6. The gang could have talked Hiro out of it, that night at Fred's, when he said they could be 'way more'. She should have stopped him, spoken some sense into the young genius, but they encouraged him, helped him. They should have stopped. They never should have created Big Hero 6.

(*1 hour later*)

Sitting alone in one of the many hallways of the hospital, Tadashi stewed in his anger. Above him was another clock, still ticking. He felt so bad for how he yelled at everyone. That was not who he was. He always tried to be calm and collected, to never let anyone see his mean side. However Tadashi's head swam in negative thoughts of his friends, how stupid they were. Yet at the same time, he had a sense of pride towards them. The way they had to explain to Hiro in his time of grief over his supposed death, they were there for him, helping him through his pain and feeling of loss. Tadashi has to thank them for it. In Hiro's lowest and most vulnerable moments, his friends didn't give up on him. They cared for him and watched him, inspired him. Looking after him as if…..

Tadashi raised his head away from his hands, sitting up out of his arched position. His eyes red and puffy from tears of anger. However, as he sat straight in his seat, he realized. His best friends, after also losing him, had looked after Hiro as if he was their brother. His friends had taken his role and helped Hiro out of his rut, bringing him back to inventing and even getting him to go to SFIT with them. ' _And what did you just do, blame them, told them off like they should have just left Hiro alone.'_ Tadashi's thoughts were right. He just blew up on them. How would they ever forgive him? ' _I want to help. I want to make it up to them and help take down that son of a bitch who hurt Hiro. I guess I've got one option.'_

(*)

Walking back into the waiting room, Tadashi felt the atmosphere drop. All his friends were where they were when he stormed out, but his Aunt had moved to watch the news, probably to get his outburst out of her mind. Leaning against the door frame he thought about what he might say. Tadashi did not know if his friends would forgive him or like what he was about to ask them, but the worst they could say was 'no'.

Taking in a nervous breath, he walked to his friends. Seconds later, all their eyes shot up to him. Avoiding eye contact was hard, since he had always been a forward guy. Sitting down in the seat across from them, he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. As he thought about what to say, he could feel the lump in his throat grow, making it hard to even say hi. Right as he was about to say 'sorry', Gogo spoke first.

"We're stopping with the hero gig."

Tadashi's head shot up so fast he was pretty sure he gave himself whiplash. The popping sound that came from his neck didn't ease the concern. He looked to his friends, all having red eyes and puffy cheeks, that only made him feel worse. His mind spun with questions. Why would they stop? What they were doing was amazing. Sure, he got mad and said things, but they shouldn't just stop.

"Why?" Was all Tadashi could say. Gogo sat up straighter, making Fred move his arm off her shoulder and on to his own lap.

"You were right….We should have not started this whole thing. It's our fault Hiro is here. And..." Gogo looked to everyone's face, gazing at them with soft eyes. Turning to Tadashi, she said, "We're sorry."

"Gogo. No, no. I'm sorry." Everyone looked up, surprised. Even Aunt Cass turned around to listen. Tadashi looked to the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, and took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I was so selfish to run into the fire, leaving you guys behind and Hiro. I-I just wanted to help was all and if..." He swallowed hard, trying to speak clearly, "...Callaghan had not saved me, I-I would really be dead." By this time, Aunt Cass had come over, crouching down next to him. She gently placed her hand under his chin bringing it up so they were eye to eye.

"Sweety, you don't have to be sorry. Yes, we were broken, and yes we were sad that you had just left us. Yet you did it to help someone. I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry you lost three months, but there's an upside to all this."

He looked at his Aunt quite confused. There was no upside to all this, was there? "What is it?" Tadashi asked. Aunt Cass gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're here and alive."

(*45 minutes later*)

No one had moved since Aunt Cass had spoken. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred were watching the TV as Tadashi and Aunt Cass talked alone, though no one was paying much attention to the TV. They all were eavesdropping on the conversation. It was nothing too secretive, just Aunt Cass telling Tadashi more about what had happened in the past months. Things like how the cafe was doing, what Hiro had done in school and his grades, how he always was out with the gang, (but now that she thinks about it he was probably off being a hero most of that time).

Tadashi and everyone else's nerves had finally calmed down for the first time that morning, until a familiar faced walked up to them.

"Mr. Hamada." It was the nurse from before. Tadashi couldn't help to get nervous around her. She could say anything, whether it be good or bad.

"Oh, um hey." She looked to the gang, then to Aunt Cass then back to Tadashi. Biting her lip, a smile grew.

"I have good news. I spoke to Hiro's doctor. She said you can stay with him as long as you stay out of the way when she is doing check ups or anything else. Ok?"

Tadashi smiled ear to ear hearing that. Letting out a cheer of joy and once again jumping out of his seat hugging her. She giggled at his reaction and returned the hug.

"Thank you so much miss...Oh, ah, I never did get your name by the way." Letting her go he took a step back looking for a name tag.

"I'm sorry, I'm Hannah Sonorez." Lifting a hand in a late greeting. Tadashi shook her hand and introduced her to everyone.

"These are my friends. Gogo, Fred, Honey, Wasabi." They all said hello, all besides Gogo who just nodded. "And this is my Aunt."

"Well its very nice to meet you all, but what's up with the names? If you don't mind me asking." She gripped the clipboard tight and held it up to her chest, as she looked at Tadashi.

"Oh! Thats all me dudette." Fred cheered as he held his arms wide and gave a goofy smile.

"Well, why doesn't Tadashi have one?" She pointed her pen at Tadashi and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Tadashi in return rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I did have one… They called me 'medic', but when you work in a lab at school calling medic, it... it doesn't work so great…" Tadashi blushed a little bit with the memories flooding back to him. ' _Fun times_ ' was all he could think. Hannah broke out laughing and nodded her head in agreement. That just made Tadashi blush harder, which made everyone including Aunt Cass laugh.

"Anyways, what room is Hiro in?" Tadashi asked, clearing his throat. Hannah, after finishing her laughing fit, flipped through some pages on her clipboard before speaking back up.

"He is on floor 3, room 582. If you like I could take you up there." Before Tadashi could reply to her offer, something felt off. He looked to the TV and saw that it was going fuzzy.

"What?" He took a few steps closer to the TV, moving Fred aside as he did so. All followed his gaze they looked to the TV screen as well. The news cast playing out was getting cut off by static. The image blurred and cut off to a horrifying laugh that made Gogo, Wasabi, Fred and Honey freeze up. Fred grabbed the remote and tried changing the channel, but it was on all frequencies, the laugh interrupting and cutting off any show that was on. Soon the image just changed to a dark room with just a chair and a single light hanging from the ceiling.

Honey let out a whimper and took a step back. The team knew exactly who it was.

"Inu…" Gogo whispered. She was right as the man himself sat in the chair in front of the camera, with Alpha by his side. He patted the mech-hound's smooth-plated head before looking to the camera. Shifting in his chair and clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Hello, San Fransokyo. You all know me, but if you don't I'm Inu and this beauty beside me is Alpha, my dog." The dog growled at the camera and bared its drill bit teeth. " I don't want to take all your time but I'm here to warn Alistair Krei. If you run, I will catch you. If you hide, I will find you. Nowhere is safe for you or anyone else who dares to get in my way." He neatly folded his hands in his lap and leaned closer to the camera. "I speak directly to Big Hero 6, now. Alpha here is quite sad she couldn't finish her hunt yesterday. So hear this, if you can't keep your own team safe, how do you plan to keep the city safe?"

He took a pen and sticky note out of his jacket and wrote something down on it before sticking it to the lens of the camera for the whole city to see. Tadashi's eyes widened, his heart hammered in his chest. Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey, and Cass gasped.

The note said, ' _Floor 3, room 582. See you there.'_

Inu laughed as Alpha howled, and the feed stopped and changed to the regular program. Tadashi just stared. The room fell silent, which was strange. Glancing to his right, he looked to the clock, carefully listening for its rhythmic tick. Nothing was there. The clock had stopped, just like he wanted hours ago.

 **Ohhhh, cliffy! Anyway so new character Hannah! I love her and I hope you do to, she will play a big role here really soon! So prepare yourselves! Anyway for now on -Dreamwriter- and I will be answering your reviews! So keep them coming!**

 **~Forever-Young890**

 **Rosycat: Awww thanks so much and ya Hiro is in a lot of pain! We are horrible for putting him through this. -Forever-Young890**

 **Tony18: Oh Hiro will be alright, probably, maybe not. We won't know til later! -Forever-Young890**

 **Britt30: -Dreamwriter- It's not my best work, but hopefully you liked it as much as you said you did. If you would like, I can give you my blog's URL so you can read some of the stuff I've made up. It's all original content, and I like it a lot better than fanfictions, tbh.**

 **Hey, I'm back to my position as the Stealthy Edit Ninja. Sorry I can't reply to your comments through the comment box, as I don't have an account to that site. I wish there was a site like this one to just post Original stories on, to tell like the genre or something on it, but I haven't found one yet. Hey, if you do find one like that, please send it to me! I'd really appreciate that, thanks guys. Maybe mooching fame off of a good friend isn't all that bad. See ya'll!**

 **~Dreamwriter**


	8. Being Heros

**Sorry for the late update guy's I have been just so busy with SAT studying and with my senior project. I don't have weekends anymore. However, I will still write because I love it so much and I need a de-stresser. Another thing is that I will be responding to your comments from last chapters now at the beginnings because it's about the last chapter so reply before the new one.**

 **~Forever-Young890**

 **We don't have any mental sanity anymore, so expect a few delays until we finish our projects in January because we will have a few mental breakdowns between now and then. More likely me, because I'm taking AP Calculus and I want to either shoot myself in the face, set fire to my brand new calculus textbook, or both. Oh well. I'll get through it somehow. Boy, oh boy, I can't wait to burn the worksheets and assignments I got at the bonfire for homework at the end of the year. Burn baby BURN!**

 **~Dreamwriter**

 **Tony18: No, they can't give up the hero gig yet, you are right. We'll see if Tadashi is up for the role!~Forever-Young890**

 **Britt30: I'm sorry but I did do that, don't kill me! Also Inu having connections, you'll have to wait, I ain't saying nothin! ~Forever-Young890**

 **Britt30:** **~Dreamwriter~ Thanks for your reply, my good friend. I wish that there was a site like this one for original content, but the world isn't so kind. The URL to my blog is** **Enjoy, and tell me when you want updates because most of the stuff I have a bunch of chapters already done because I've been writing for… Uhh…. A long time. Tell me if that link doesn't work, because then I sent you the wrong one. Also, to get to the earlier posts, just hit something in blog archive on the little tab on the side.**

 **Rosycat: Thank You! I try to make the chappies crazy! Yes, Inu is a jerk. Yes, Hiro is also in a coma. Aren't I evil? :D** ***Dreamwriter* Not really. You could straight up just kill everyone.**

 **So here is chapter 8. I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu and Hannah.**

 **Chapter 8: Being Heros**

Tadashi continued to stare at the TV, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. His breath caught in his throat as he turned to face his friends. All their faces were the same as his, wide eyes and blank stares. Hannah was the first to break the silence, running off in a flash and straight to a bright red 'emergency' sign. Below it, there was a red button in a clear glass case. Racing to her side, Tadashi watched as she unlocked the glass case and without any hesitation, slamming her fist on the button.

A tremendous alarm reverberated through the entire hospital, followed by red flashing lights. Hannah motioned for Tadashi to move out of the way. Taking a step back, Tadashi saw that there was an intercom on the wall. Hannah taking a deep breath pushed the small button on the intercom,

"All available staff this is a code Omega Red, meet me on floor 3 room 582 for patient relocation." Her voice sounded stern through the speakers, despite that she was a trembling mess.

"What do you want us to do?" Gogo's voice startled Tadashi making him jump. The whole team ran up behind him, even Aunt Cass. However, there was one problem….

"What do you mean!? Without your suits, we can never take on that psycho!" Tadashi shouted over the high pitched buzz of the alarm. The red flashing lights danced across everyone's faces and turned the hospital's interior crimson. The white pure walls glowed now, a dangerous scarlet, tinting Tadashi's vision. A gentle hand grabbed Tadashi's shoulder, Hannah took a step forward looked to the team.

"Doesn't matter if you don't have your suits, that creep would not hurt anyone in this hospital." She seemed over confident about what she said, making Tadashi feel like she knew something he didn't.

"How do you know?!" His eyes were wide with fear, he didn't know what to think.

"I just do. Tadashi you have to trust me on this. Now go do what you guys do best." She gave a nod to the whole team then turned around running for the door.

"What do you mean!?" Gogo shouted after her. Hannah turned to face them right as she reached the door. Glancing to the hallway, Hannah could see doctors and nurses running up the stairs to level 3. Keeping her gaze on the hall she spoke back.

"Be heroes!" Looking to the group, she gave them a smile and a quick wink before rushing down the hallway herself.

The team stood there a moment pondering on what she said. Each member gaining courage, Fred more so as he took a super stance, with his hands on his hips and head held high. Wasabi, Honey and Gogo just looked determined. Aunt Cass, well, she was full of fury, looking ready to beat down anyone who threatened her baby. Tadashi looked down the hall, watching all the staff running to Hiro's aid.

"Ok, what's the plan with no tech? How will we stall that crazed lunatic?" Gogo said over the sound of the alarm. Tadashi turned around. She was right; how in the world were they going to do this?

"Oh don't worry, just follow me." Wasabi smirked waving the team to follow him out the door. Confusion was plastered on all their faces. Wasabi had a solution?

(*)

Following Wasabi, they ended up out in the parking lot. Swerving through the maze of cars, everyone started to wonder what the heck he had in mind. Gogo was the first to speak up.

"Wasabi, not to be rude, but just what the HELL are we doing out here! We should be inside figuring out how to guard the hospital!" She swung her arm out gesturing to the building behind her, getting quite annoyed with his plan. In return Wasabi just chuckled, taking out his car keys he hit the unlock button on the keypad. A small beep and a flash of lights came from his van parked in front of them.

"Well if we are going to stop Inu," He paused as he hit another button on the keypad, this time a click was heard, he reached down and lifted the back hatch of his van open. Revealing a lot of old tech. "I thought we might need this."

The team looked in awe, especially Aunt Cass who just gazed at the machinery laying before them.

"Remember last week when Hiro asked me to dispose of all our first prototypes for our suits?" Honey, Fred, and Gogo nodded in response, as their eyes were fixed on the tech.

"I thought instead of just destroying them I took it upon myself to make them portable weapons, just for occasions like this for when we can't get to our full suits in time." Wasabi folded his arms in success, he felt great pride at that moment.

"Wait, so did you change anything? Remember these were prototypes." Gogo placed a hand on her hip and gave Wasabi a glare.

"Of course I tweaked them. Gogo, I took your skate disks and made shoes to go along with them, they are just like sneakers but with magnets in them so you can still use the disks. Fred, Hiro's original design were monster gloves with ability to make fire balls. I just tweaked them a bit so they won't explode like when Hiro first made them." Wasabi handed Gogo and Fred there stuff, they both looked impressed with what he did. Turning to Honey Lemon, Wasabi spoke up again.

"Honey, your's was really tricky to figure out so I don't think I got all the bugs out of the chemical launcher." Reaching into the van, Wasabi pulled out a purse. Just like her chemical purse, it did the same thing but with a little different gidget in it. Pressing down on a side button one of the ends extended into a long tube, turning into a kind of rocket launcher but for chemical bombs.

"As for you two," Turning to Tadashi and Cass, Wasabi pondered for a moment. Frowning his brow he got an idea and went around to the front seat of the car. In the side of the door, he took out six what looked to be pocket knives.

"Ok these are of my own creation." Flicking up one of the blades it flared to life. It looked like Wasabi's plasma blades but just smaller and more compact.

"These are plasma knifes, be careful with them, just like my plasma blades they can cut through anything." He handed Cass one and she looked at it a little sceptical of the idea.

"Everyone take one." Handing them around, he saved the biggest for last. Tadashi looked to him and raised a brow.

"Tadashi, since you don't have any prototypes, you can have this one." Taking the handle from him, Wasabi motioned for everyone to take a step back, causing Tadashi's nerves to unsettle. He ran his thumb across the smooth handle, giving Wasabi one last glance, he tapped the side button. Unlike the other knives, this one was longer, more like a katana-like dagger. Tadashi looked at its teal glow, mesmerized by the pulsing colors.

"W-Wasabi this, this is amazing!" Tadashi looked to the blade in front of him, confidence boil up into his chest. They were going to protect this hospital, protect Hiro. Tadashi wasn't going to let anything happen to Hiro, if Inu wanted his little brother, ' _Then he has to get through me.'_ Tadashi hissed in his mind. Turning off the blade he raised his head and looked to the team.

"Alright here's the plan."

(*)

Gogo sat in the shade of a car with Honey at her side. It had been an hour since Inu's broadcast, and the media was swarming every hospital in the city. Staying out of sight, Honey and Gogo waited for Wasabi and Fred to get into their positions.

"What's taking them so long?!" Gogo grumbled, clutching the the walkie-talkie in her hands.

"Relax Gogo, they'll radio us when they're in position. And be careful, Hannah was nice to give us all radios to keep in contact, so don't break it!" Honey then cautiously looked over the hood of the car, looking for the media, "They're still there. Goodness, doesn't the media take a single day off?" Honey sighed. The media always got in the way.

"Ok, we're in position." Wasabi's voice sound out of the static of the walkie-talkie in Gogo's hands.

"Good, just stay there and try not to bring attention to yourselves. The media would have a field day if they saw you guys." Tadashi said, "Everyone is wearing a hoodie right?"

Gogo waited for the static to pass before she answered him, "Ya, Honey and I got ours. By the way thanks Wasabi for letting us use them."

"Ya, Fred and I got ours to and you're welcome Gogo. Just don't rip them!" Wasabi said the last part in a harsh tone, but through the walkie-talkie, it sounded like empty threat.

Tadashi spoke back up a minute later, "Ok good, make sure to keep your hoods up, and try to cover as much of your face."

"Well, duh, Tadashi, people would immediately know that we're Big Hero 6 carrying this tech." Honey gave Gogo a glare.

"Was that really necessary to say?" Yet before Gogo could argue, screams broke out behind the parked car. Whipping around, both Honey and Gogo looked over the hood of the car. The media crews were all screaming and running. "He's here.." Honey said under her breath. "Quick radio Wasabi and Fred that Inu is coming from the west side entrance!"

Gogo did just that. "Wasabi, Fred get over here, he is coming from our side." No answer.

"Guys, did you hear me?" All she got in return was empty static. She gave Honey a concerned glance; something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, did you girls say something? I don't think your teammates can hear you." Gogo dropped the walkie-talkie, letting it hit with a thud on the pavement. A menacing laugh mocked the girls through the walkie-talkie speakers.

"H-how did Inu do that? We don't have any communication with our team! Gogo, what are we going to do we can't give them the signal?!" Honey shook where she sat, taking quick breaths. Gogo glanced at Honey then to the discarded walkie-talkie, clenching her fists she summoned a disk to her makeshift magnet in her glove. Snapping a bubble with her gum, she pulled up her hood, then herself and walked out and around the parked car. As she walked past Honey, she said, "We find this son of a bitch and end him."

(*)

' _Whats going on, why haven't they answered!'_ Tadashi's thoughts were on overdrive, for the past 30 minutes he has been trying to get a hold of the team. Though every time he tried, he would just get static in return. "Something's not right." He said out loud, Aunt Cass glancing over to him. "They should have answered." He continued. Cass gave her eldest nephew a look of concern, as he was pacing back and forth in the hospital's hall, staring down at the walkie-talkie in his hands.

Sighing, she got up from her seat and walked to him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gave him a small smile. "Just calm down sweetie, everything will be fine."

Just then, footsteps echoed through the empty hall. Both Tadashi and Aunt Cass shot their gazes down the hall, just to see Hannah running straight to them. Tadashi's eyes widened and he ran to her to meet her halfway.

"Hannah, what are you doing you're supposed to be with Hiro!" Tadashi stopped in front of her. She bent down placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"T-Tadashi…" She breathed, "The…" Taking a deep breath she stood up straight, fear plastered in her eyes. "Tadashi t-the hospital is surrounded by mech-hounds!" Yelps sounded from the end of the hall. Tadashi pushed Hannah aside and brought out his blade. Pushing the side button, it came to life. Taking a heroic stance, he looked back to Hannah and Cass standing behind him.

"What the hell happened out there?!" Tadashi said as five mech-hounds came around the corner at the end of the hall.

(*30 minutes ago, east side entrance*)

"Why isn't anyone answering?!" Fred yelled, jumping to the side dodging a pouncing hound.

"Right?! I think Inu somehow blocked the walkie-talkies frequencies!" Wasabi lashed out, slicing part of a hound's faceplating off. Its eyes glowed, snarling and showing its drill bit teeth. Crouching down onto its haunches it jumped, landing on Wasabi. Slamming down with a thud, Wasabi's vision blurred. The hound above him placed its massive paws on his shoulders, digging its claws into his flesh.

Wasabi hissed from the pain, the claws slowly digged into his skin. A metallic smell filled the air. Gagging from the stench of his own blood, Wasabi dragged his hand along the ground. Frantically, he searched for his plasma-knife. The hound realized this and came down to him. Face to face, the dog gave a deadly smile, rearing up its gears grinded together, letting out a howl. Wasabi's hand was practically slamming on the ground, as he finally got a hold of the knife right as the dog came slamming back down. Diving his plasma-knife into the beast's neck, it let out a bloodcurdling screech. The dog's gears sparked and began to smoke, then finally falling lifeless onto Wasabi.

Pushing with all his might, he moved the hound off of him and onto the concrete with a bang. Grunting from the pain as he stood up, blood seeped into his coat, though he had no time to recover. Looking over to his right, Fred was being surrounded by hounds, his monster gloves illuminating an orange glow off the metal beasts. There were too many. They could not stop them all. Taking a firm grip of his knife and pulling his hood back up, he ran to his friend's aid.

(*West side entrance*)

"Gogo, on your left!" Honey yelled to her friend as she blasted another chemical bomb out of her purse blaster. Exploding in a big pink goo, three hounds got stuck in the pink mass, all yelping for help. Tapping the side of her purse, little clicks sounded in return making another chem-bomb. Waiting, Gogo sped by with a pack on her heels. ' _Come on, come on you darn thing!'_ Honey thought as she watched her speedy friend get hunted down. Finally ready to launch she aimed for the pack, confident with her aim she hit the trigger.

Nothing happened. Hitting it again, while following the moving hounds, she frantically kept pressing the trigger.

"No, no come on, not now!" She said in hysteria. Slamming her fist on the side of the shooting barrel, Honey tried to un-jam the thing. Remembering that Wasabi said; that all the bugs might not be fixed. Panic surged into her stomach, looking back to Gogo's moving form she saw that there were at least fifteen hounds on her tail.

"Come on!" She yelled and gave one final hit to the barrel. It gave off a little chime and in no time she aimed and fired at the hounds chasing her friend. A purple bomb flew out and hit directly in front of the pack, releasing a dense fog around them. Gear grinding howls and shrieks could be heard. One hound stumbled out of the fog and collapsed with a clang to the ground, its body rusted down to the core.

Gogo came speeding in, coming to an abrupt stop right next to Honey, giving her a thumbs up.

"N-nice shot." Gogo panted, falling to her knees next to her friend.

"Thanks, Gogo."

"This doesn't make sense…" Gogos sudden words confused the chemist major.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked while keeping a watchful eye for any more mech-hounds. Gogo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and fixed her hood before speaking back up.

"I mean, where is he? Where's Inu and why haven't we seen him or Alpha?" Gogo squinted her eyes scanning the parking lot. She was right, something felt off with all of this and she had a hunch why.

"It's a game….." She whispered. Gogo gave her a questioning look. "It's a game don't you see! He is keeping us distracted, while he gets to Hiro."

"Of course, DAMN IT!" Gogo slammed her hand on a hood of a car. "We should have known!" Gogo was so flustered, she began stomping, kicking up the dirt in her frustration.

"I have a plan." Gogo stopped and looked to her blonde friend. "Let's seal up the doors. I will shoot the doors with a pink bomb creating a mass to glue the door shut while you watch my back and take out the dogs." Honey's eyes sparked at her own plan and Gogo liked the sound of it.

"Alright." Barks and yelps sounded in the opposite direction of the hospital. "Let's go Honey." With that, the two girls were off.

(*)

Clangs of metal echoed off the buildings around him, as Alpha and Inu walked to an old building behind the hospital. Over the sound of Alpha's metal paws, he could hear the howls and yelps of his pack. A menacing smile worked his way on his face, stretching ear to ear. His plan was working perfectly. As he came up to the entrance of the boarded up building he looked to the old sign, overrun with vegetation. ' _San Fransokyo Mental Institute.'_ It read.

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out the old buildings blueprints. Rolling it open he looked at the detailed layout, searching for the next part of his plan. Looking to Alpha, he gave a slight chuckle.

"Why don't you rip open those doors for me, girl." Alpha followed her commands and stalked up to the boarded door. Releasing a low growl she pounced up, digging her claws into the boards and ripping them out, sending splinters flying into the air. Inu looked away from Alpha and went back to studying the blueprints once again.

Alphas growls and grinding gears faded as the door fell off its hinges to the ground with a bang. Inu looked up and gave his pet and approving smile. Walking to the now open door, he patted Alpha's smooth-plated head, in return, she leaned into his touch.

"I can always count on my girl." He cooed to the beast. "Call the rest of the pack over, it's time for the intermission to end." Inu disappeared into the building while Alpha sent out a high pitch call. Howls and barks called back along with the echo of metal paws on the city's streets. Turning around, Alpha followed into the building after her beloved master, with the pack in tow.

Walking down the lengthy halls, Inu came to the door he was searching for. Rolling up the blueprints, he stuffed them back into his coat. Grasping the cold metal handle, he pulled, to find the door locked. Sighing, he stepped back and motioned Alpha to run it down. Stepping back, Alpha pushed off her hind legs, her claws screeching as they scraped the marble floors. Alpha jumped, slamming into the door with her shoulder. She fell with a loud slam of metal on stone, the doors banging on the walls and bouncing back from the pure force of her jump.

The other hounds howled in victory, Inu raising a hand to silence them. From behind the swinging doors, Alpha stumbled onto her legs, her right leg gears stalling. Running to her aide, Inu carefully put her delicate gears back into place. Looking ahead, his goggles reflected the dark hallway that laid ahead.

"This…" He looked to Alpha, " This hall will bring us right under the hospital, leading us into the storage room. From there, your pack will move ahead with you and I in tow. Once we get to the boy's room, we will finish him. Sending Big Hero 6 into a full panic, giving us the opportunity to end them all. The show ending with them all seeing their failure."

(*Present time*)

The five hounds stood there, their eyes flashing red from their targeting systems powering on. Tadashi signaled Hannah and Aunt Cass to a room.

"Stay down...and don't make a sound." Tadashi's voice trembled, his eyes glued to the hounds. His muscles flinching every time the dogs made a move forward.

"T-Tadashi…." Aunt Cass sounded on the brink of tears. "Tadashi don-"

"Aunt Cass, sorry, but get in that fucking room right now." Tadashi's eyes didn't leave the dogs, his aunts quiet sobs breaking his heart. His lip trembled and a single tear fell, taking a deep breath he grasped the plasma-sword with both hands.

"Hannah...get my aunt to safety." His voice cracked as more tears fell. Without looking back, he could hear his aunt's protest as Hannah pulled her away. His shoulders were wracked with sobs, as he looked to the hounds. The five started to advance, Tadashi following their movement, ' _Don't be scared. This is for Hiro.'_ He looked to a window he was walking by, seeing his reflection. His stiff stance, eyes filled with fear, but what drew his eye were his scars. " _I'm not letting him down again."'_ One last breath, he went into a sprint, bringing his blade to the side.

"For Hiro."

 **Oh, here we go! Inu is coming, prepare yourself's because some major crap is going down! Anyways, I just want to say how grateful I am for your guys support. Dreamwriter and I really love it and love reading your comments. Also can you guys tell me if the story is in anyway confusing, I know I had a lot of flashbacks in like the first 6 chapters, so I want to know if you guys are lost in anyway. Thanks, comment, favorite, follow, you guys know the drill. XD**

 **~Forever-Young890**

 **Sorry about the small presence of the Stealthy Edit Ninja, but I got sick, am having a birthday, am taking the SATs and moving into a new house right now so I am a little busy. Somehow I manage to not die of stress and still edit and write a bit for you guys, but seriously, sorry about the tardiness. Have fun with these chapters, as they're mainly written by Forever Young up there, but she has issues with the whole 'there, their, and they're' thing, so I am still needed. My dooty calls, and Rohan shall answer, so feel free to comment and ask me stuff. I like the conversation. Check out my blog, it's under a comment somewhere in the feed. Have fun you peeps!**

 **~Dreamwriter**


	9. Family Secrets

**Hello everyone! Ok so this chapter I did all the edits! Tell me how I did because I want to improve my editing skills!**

 **Rosycat: Thank you so much I love comments like this! They keep me pumped and make me want to write more! WOOO! Also I'm saying this now, sorry….**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you so much and t** **here is more to come in this chapter!**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: What- Yess! Here you go no more waiting!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu and Hannah**

 **Chapter 9: Family Secrets**

His breath came in pants, gripping the plasma-sword with his white knuckled hands. Everything around him went in slow motion, until one of the hounds sprang up. Tadashi swung his blade, slicing it in two, the hound let out a dying whine before crashing to the ground.

"Come on!" Tadashi shouted as the four split, crossing one another, dodging around him. His feet skidded on the smooth stone flooring as he whipped around to be met by another pouncing hound. Tadashi drove his blade into the hounds metal plating, as the dog landed on him, sending them both onto the stone floor. Upon contact to the floor, Tadashi's head slammed down making his vision go abruptly black. Pain shot through his body like lightning as the barks and yelps echoed in his dizzy mind.

' _Open your eyes!'_ Tadashi thought as he tried to do so, but his eyelids felt heavy. The clang of metal paws sounded like they were getting closer, to close to his fallen form. Though he could not see, an image of the beasts stalking around him like coyotes plagued his mind. The weight of the dead dog on him was carefully dragged off and sounded to be thrown to the side. Loud bangs erupted on both sides of his head and a low dangerous growl sunk into his subconscious mind. Tadashi could feel the hot metal inches above his head. ' _Open your eyes!'_ Was his only thought.

The dogs drill-bit teeth whirled to life, playing a crazed tone. A sudden yelp called out, taking the attention away from the mec-hound above Tadashi.

"Get away from my nephew!"

' _Aunt Cass?!'_ Tadashi thought _, 'What the hell is she doing here!'_

Metallic barks and yelps was all he could her along with the shuffling of feet. Tadashi tried to move, tried to speak out but all he was able to do was let out a small grown. Yelps and whines called out as two dogs sounded running down the hall in what he assumed was retreat. Or at least he hoped.

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass's voice wavered with fear as he felt his body be pulled up onto her lap. "Sweety can you hear me?" Tadashi felt gentle taps to his cheek as Cass continued to wake him up.

Slowly but surely, Tadashi's eyes fluttered open, his vision blurred a bit but he could easily make out his Aunts form hovering above him. Her face stained with tears as her eyes filled with worry looked at him. Glancing to his left he saw another lifeless hound next to them, a plasma-knife still embedded in its head.

"Remind me to never make you mad." Tadashi breathed along with a small laugh. She smiled and brought him into a tight hug.

(*)

"Push guys!" Honey yelled. Wasabi, Fred and Gogo were pushing on the doors of the east side entrance. Their last entrance to seal off was proving to be the hardest. Mec-hounds were slamming against the door, sticking there heads and legs through the opening when they could. Gogo and Fred being the two on either side of the opening, had their plasma-knifes out, slicing through any hound that tried to come through.

"This isn't working very well...g-guys." Wasabi grunted.

"No duh, Wasabi." Gogo snapped through her teeth.

"G-guys I have a plan." Honey said while adjusting her footing. The growls and barks from the other side of the door made it sound like there were hundreds of them, they were open to any plan. "On t-three jump out of the way. My purses blaster has two bombs ready to launch. Once we let go, I will shoot the door hopefully fast enough to stop any hounds from bursting through in time. Ok?"

They gave each other questioning looks before looking back to Honey.

"You're sure about this? I mean, these dogs are pretty fast." Fred stuttered as he laid his head on the door pushing with all his might.

"I'm sure. Ready?!" Honey yelled over the high pitched calls, nodding to each one of her friends. "Ok, One...Two...THREE!" Everyone jumped out of the way, sinking to the ground and covering their heads. Honey whipped around and aimed her blaster. Mec-hounds began to pool into the door, snarling and showing their teeth. Shooting the bombs they exploded on impact, trapping the hounds and sealing the door in a big pink mass. ' _Thank God! It worked.'_ Honey thought in victory.

The rest of the team stood up, looking at the pink covered door in front of them. The frozen forms of hounds laid inside. Through the pink wall moving silhouettes could be seen on the other side. The pink shadows paced and clawed at the pink goo but with no avail.

"Come on let's go find Tadashi and Cass." Gogo laid a hand on Honeys shoulder, nodding in response they all started to jog down the hospital's hallway.

(*)

Passing the many rooms of the hospital, Inu marched on with Alpha at his side. The quiet empty halls brought a twisted taste of joy to him. Each of the rooms, locked with their shaken resident inside. Their shaking bodies, the way the children hid under their sheets and the eerie silence helped make it the nightmare he was hoping for. Alpha snorted and shook her head, growing impatient with the lack of action.

"Relax my pet, we are almost there." Growling in response she looked on ahead. Just at the end of this hall was his prize, room 582. The boy had no protection, except maybe some nurses and doctors but that was no threat to him. Distant murmurs echoed down the lengthy hall, causing him to stop in his tracks. Thinking it was the rest of the team, he motioned Alpha to stop and wait.

Listening carefully he was able to conclude that this voice was not one of the Big Hero 6 team, but one of a older women. She seemed to be speaking to someone.

"Come on, they moved Hiro to a room down here." The women said. This brought Inu joy, without running into any kind of trap that may await him, he could just follow the women and whoever she was talking to. Alpha suddenly let out a low threatening growl, confused, Inu tried to turn around but was stopped when a arm tucked under his chin putting him firmly into a headlock. Gagging a little Inu let out a frustrated growl himself.

"Not another step Micko."

He let out a chuckle, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Hello, sister."

(*)

Tadashi and Cass ran down the hospitals hallways. Their shared footsteps the only thing they could hear. Cass leading the way, she took a sharp turn down a narrow stair case. Both of their nerves were on edge, staying on full alert.

"Down here sweetie." She waved him down the last of the stairs, coming face to face with an old wooden door. Tadashi looked at the door nervously, swallowing hard he looked back to his aunt.

"He….he's in there?" Tadashi's voice shook as his aunt nodded in response. He took a hesitant step towards the door. Reaching out his hand he grasped the handle, about to turn and open the door his aunt screamed.

"TADASHI!"

Turning around on a dime he was met with a silver blur, with a pair of red beating eyes. Pushing Tadashi back against the door, the pure force ripping the old door off its hinges, sending Tadashi and the beast down in a struggling heap.

"Get in there you BITCH!"

Tadashi heard the anger in the man's voice and oddly enough it sounded rather familiar.

"Keep that man down Alpha, don't let him up."

Tadashi stared at Alpha, her glowing red eyes piercing his subconscious mind. Her growls, deep and dangerous, like her deathly gaze. Tadashi's eyes wondered up her smooth plated head, spotting the blood red 'A' right in the middle of the monsters well crafted head.

"You….." Tadashi hissed. "You, you, you're the one who did this to Hiro! Your Inu! I'll kill you!" Tadashi began to struggle under Alphas monster paws, trying to move them off his body so he could personally punch the freak in the face. Inu looked down at the struggling man under his pet and found it rather strange that he cared for Hiro so much. Looking to the man he had a sense of familiarity to him, but the burns on his face made it hard to identify him. However, he had more important matters at hand.

"Alpha," The beast looked up to her master, "end him."

"No, NO!" Aunt Cass screamed, her voice was broken with sobs and cries for mercy.

"Shut up!" Inu yelled, slapping Aunt Cass sending her to the ground. Her cries continued as she laid on the cold tile floor, her eyes meeting Tadashi's.

A rumbling growl made Tadashi look back to Alpha above him, she bared her teeth, Tadashi's reflection dancing in the spinning drills. Her mandible creaked open as she reared up. Tadashi looked in horror at the beast, yet suddenly in the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a spark flying out of Alphas right shoulder and the sound of stalling gears. Thinking fast Tadashi grabbed his blade, flipping it on and jamming it into the beast chest, angling it into her shoulder.

Screeching, Alpha jumped off Tadashi and stumbled to the ground. Spazzing, her circuits sparked and her shoulder smoked.

"Alpha!" Inu screamed running to his precious pets aid, but before he could Tadashi jumped up grabbing him and flipping him over his shoulder and onto the hard marble floor. Inu hit the floor with a flat back, taking the breath right from his lungs. Tadashi knelt down, placing his knee on Inu's chest before punching him right in the face, shattering the left side of his goggles and cracking the other side .

"Tadashi don't!"

Looking up from the man to Hannah standing in the door frame, tears rushing down her face. Tadashi looked to her bewildered, this man hurt his brother, the brother that's lying right behind him! She looked down to the floor as another tear traced her cheek.

"T-tadashi….." She took a deep breath, looking up and meeting his eyes, "He's my brother."

"W-wait..Tadashi? Tadashi Hamada?" Inu coughed below him now looking clearly at Tadashi kneeling above him. His eyes widened, he felt as if he had seen a ghost. Pushing Tadashi off he shuffled to his feet dumbfounded. Inu backed up until he bumped into Alphas twitching form.

"Y-you're dead, you died in the fire."

"My death was highly exaggerated." Tadashi's brow frowned at the man before him, looking to Hannah and back to Inu he grew angry. "This son of a bitch is your brother! Did you help him with all this? Are you in on his psychotic plan?!"

"N-no...I-I have been trying to stop him." She cried out to Tadashi fiercely shaking her head.

"ENOUGH! Time to end this." Inu reached into his coat, pulling out a gun. The world slowed, Inu seemed to be moving in frames. His finger on the trigger, Inu's eyes sparked and a psychotic smile worked its way onto his face. Then he fired. The bang echoed through the room penetrating everyone's ears. Tadashi clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself for the agonizing pain that was to come.

"No!" A voice called out as Tadashi felt someone push him out of the way and onto the floor. Time regained its speed. His body shook uncontrollably as he laid on the floor. His eyes widened at what just occurred, whipping around, he was met with a horrid sight. Hannah laid on the floor with a growing pool of crimson around her.

"You killed her." Inu spoke quietly.

Steadying himself, Tadashi quickly crawled over to her and checked for a pulse. There was nothing, no beat, or tick.

Tadashi's breathing began to quicken, tears threatening to fall. Gently, Tadashi moved Hannah on her back and began CPR. ' _30 compression's and 2 breaths, come on Hannah! Breathe!'_ Tears spilling over, dripping down, mixing with the blood. Besides Tadashi's frantic efforts, and the heart monitor beeping behind them, the room was quiet. Completely devastated Inu dropped the gun, looking to his sister's body. Shifting his gaze to the boy laying on the bed in the corner and back to his sister. Anger within him, he clenched his fist at his sides and motioned Alpha to follow him. Walking out the door he yells back to Tadashi and Cass.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" The man disappeared up the staircase with Alpha's limping form in tow.

(*)

"This is San Fransokyo 6 news with an update on the North Western San Fransokyo main hospital attack. Officers have finally unsealed all the entrances, clean up however, still continues on the grounds. Reports say that Big Hero 6 was here but not in their usual attire, rather in hoodies and using portable technology to protect the hospital. Through this hole traumatic experience, nurse Hannah Sonorez was the only casualty, after giving her life to save the young hero here in the hospital."

An image of Hannah appeared next to the reporter. Hannah's black hair freely hanging off her shoulders as she smiles. Below the photo blue wording appears, reading, 'In memory of Hannah Sonorez.'

" A horrible twist of events as it was Hannah's 3rd year working at the hospital and only five days prior she celebrated her 23 birthday. The team Big Hero 6 is reported to be in the hospital this very moment, honoring the nurse that gave her life to protect their youngest member. We will bring you more news on the matter latter at 6."

 **RIP Hannah Sonorez. Sorry but I just had to, it was not my original plan to kill her trust me. Short chapter I know but I will update soon, I just took the SAT test so that's off my plate (Thank god!) and I should have more time to write. Seriously guys keep the comments coming, they inspire me and remind me that you guys are enjoying the story. Well hope you guys got the feels from this chapter. See you next time, favorite, follow, comment, you know.**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	10. Patient

**Aww you guys are the best! I loved all the comments, they made me feel all warm and fuzzy! I guess my editing skills aren't to bad after all which is great! Which is a great thing seeing that I am now all on my own, my editor wanted to work on her own blog and book, so she will not edit for me anymore as she will be busy. Also holy crap! Chapter 9 I got the most comments I have ever gotten at once, thanks guys! So here we go!**

 **History Man84: Thank you very much! Also when we talked a while back I put some of the ideas you gave me into this chapter! So thanks for your help!**

 **7 (Guest): Don't know if this is an actual account but I'm still going to thank you!**

 **Rosycat: Thank you sooooooo much! I love reading your comments they just make my day! So my editing wasn't to bad? Also good you caught on to the 'sorry.' Ya I was going to have Tadashi get shot and injured but I felt it would delay the story more. So I killed Hannah. I'm evil.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Really it's awesome?! Cool! Thanks so much and here's is more for you!**

 **Tony18: Yep Inu blamed Tadashi, jerk. Cutting things closer…...ya, ya you could say that but it won't happen for a while.**

 **Dragonstars: Awwww thank you so much! I totally understand thinking about reading a fanfic or not but i'm happy you choose to!**

 **Dragon lover: Yes Hannah is gone, I'm bummed about it too, she was a good character. Thanks so much is it really?! Wow one of your favorites, that's really nice of you to say!**

 **Britt30:It was! Yes, it was intense for all you! Yes Inu is mad at Tadashi but you know the more I write about Inu I just find that he is mad at the whole world. (Dude can hold a grudge) My editing wasn't to bad that's good, I'm just scared that people will stop reading because I'm now on my own…..It's ok that it took time to read but really, chapter 8 didn't give you like a notification…..weird.**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu**

 **Chapter 10: Patient**

Comprehending what happened took its toll on the team. They all felt utterly useless. Failure was all they could think about themselves. No words needed to be spoken. The looks on each one of their faces confirmed that they all felt this way. Five. The five sat in the white room, listening to the mocking, yet peaceful beep of the heart monitor.

No one had even dared to look to the small boy in the bed, they couldn't. Innocent blood was on their hands. Though they had gotten cleaned up, they still felt the sticky coat of crimson dripping from their fingertips. She just didn't wake up. Tadashi tried to bring her back, following the CPR training he had, but her eyes didn't open. Her heart didn't beat, her smile didn't show them she was ok. Hannah had just laid there, cold, unmoving, lifeless, and just like that she was gone.

Tadashi sat there, unknowingly staring into the pure white walls, though the walls didn't seem pure or white anymore. Heartless and cold was more accurate. He failed. Miserably, he had failed. ' _Was this how Hiro felt? Did he feel this undying feeling of failure and loss? I….how could I have done this to him.'_ Tears threatened to fall as he thought to himself. Blinking them away, he slowly turned, looking back to his three friends and aunt who were sitting behind him.

Empty and broken, was how they all looked. Five pairs of puffy eyes stared blankly at the floor as if it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Taking a deep sigh, Tadashi turned back to the wall.

' _I'm so sorry, mom and dad. You must be so disappointed in me. I failed to keep my brother safe, I failed to keep Hannah safe. God, things are so messed up. I wish I could go back to when Hiro and I were kids. Dreaming of what the future could bring. I remember how Hiro and I would always go to the park with Aunt Cass, have picnics and enjoy being a family. I remember when I made that promise to Hiro.'_ A smile forced its way on Tadashi's face, remembering that one sunny spring day.

 _(*)_

" _Come on Dashi! Try and catch me!" The San Fransokyo spring air carried Hiro's laugher. His smile as bright as the afternoon sun and his eyes filled with life. "You can't catch me!" Hiro shouted, followed by more of the young boys giggles._

" _Come here you little knucklehead!" Tadashi chased after the little five year old with his arms held out wide._

" _Be careful you two!" Looking up from her book Aunt Cass watched for a moment. Her two nephews running around, laughing, and playing with one another were times she killed for._

 _Hiro ran around a cherry blossom tree, hiding his small body behind it as best he could. His small breaths came in pants as he covered his mouth to quiet himself. Cautiously Hiro peeked around the trunk of the tree, looking for his big brother. However, looking around he didn't see him. 'Did he stop?' Hiro wondered as he glanced over to the blanket Aunt Cass was sitting on 30 ft away. He could see that she was alone, head deep in her book. Just as Hiro was about to shout his brother's name, he felt two hands grab him. Hiro was thrown over someone's shoulders and dangled from their back, being held by his small ankles. A little shocked by the sudden roughhousing, Hiro looked up to see Tadashi. His coffee brown eyes looking over his shoulder down to him, with the biggest smile on his face._

" _Got you." Tadashi stated as he began jumping around, shaking Hiro and making him erupt with laughter._

" _Dashi….you..chea-cheated!" Hiro protested in between rough swings and jumps._

" _How did i cheat? You said I couldn't catch you, so I chased you and I caught you." Tadashi stopped for a moment and looked back over his shoulder to see Hiro with the fakest pouty face. "If you want down you got to work on your puppy dog face." Hiro smiled ear to ear and once again broke out laughing._

" _Boys come have some lunch!" Both their heads shot over to their aunt, seeing that she had sandwiches and drinks all set up on their picnic blanket._

" _Dashi put me down!" Hiro said as he squirmed in Tadashi's grasp. Carefully Tadashi kneeled down tell Hiros back laid flat on the grass. Releasing his grip on Hiros ankles, Hiro shot up, running straight to his aunt._

" _Hiro be careful!" Tadashi shouted to his little brother. Glancing over his small shoulder, Hiro gave his brother the biggest smile, showing off his signature tooth gap._

" _Come on Dashi! Com-" Hiro gasped as his foot caught and he fell to the ground. A second later Hiro broke out in tears, wailing for his brother. "D-Dashi!"_

" _Hiro!" Tadashi rushed to his brothers side. He knelt down infront of the young Hamada and gently picked him up. Placing him in his lap, Hiro instinctively gripped onto Tadashi's shirt and buried his face in his chest. Wrapping his arms around Hiro, Tadashi hushed him while rocking him back and forth. Aunt Cass approached the two and sat down next to them with a small first-aid kit in her hands. Aunt Cass reached out her hand to try and turn Hiro's head but Hiro jerked away burying himself further into Tadashi's hold._

" _Shhh, Hiro it's ok. Your ok." Tadashi cooed to his younger brother, while running a hand through Hiros raven hair. "Your ok, I got you."_

" _D-Dashi" Hiro whimpered through breaks of sniffles._

" _Hiro you're ok. Can you look at me?" But Hiro shook his head and tightened his grip on Tadashi's shirt. "Hiro please, look at me." Slowly but surely, Hiro looked up. His big brown doe eyes looking deeply at his brother. Tadashi couldn't help but gasp alittle at the sight of a small cut on Hiros head. Little drops of blood trickled out and appeared to have been smeared. Glancing down to his own shirt, Tadashi saw a little red stain._

 _Aunt Cass opened the first-aide kit, taking out a rag, a spray and a bandage. "Hiro can you look at me?" Aunt Cass quietly spoke as she held up the rag and spraying it with the anti-bacterial spray._

 _Looking up at Tadashi, Hiro looked to him as if for permission. Tadashi giving him a slight nod, Hiro looked to his aunt. Gently placing the rag on Hiros head, he hissed at the sudden pain, but let Aunt Cass continue to clean his cut. Once it was clean, she put a dinosaur bandage on it and gave him a small kiss on the cheek._

" _There, all better." Aunt Cass said as she packed up the first-aide kit. "Ok come on let's eat some lunch, but no running." She said pointing a finger at Hiro in a teasing way._

 _Sniffling one last time Hiro wiped his cheeks, freeing them of tears before snuggling back into Tadashi's embrace. Tadashi tightened his grip around his brother as he stood up, positioning Hiro in his arms for him to carry._

" _D-Dashi?" Hiros voice was small and quiet. Looking down to him Tadashi gave a warm smile._

" _Ya_ buddy?"

" _You'll always be there for me. Right?" Hiro looked up to his brother with his doe eyes again, his question shocking Tadashi a little. Letting out a chuckle the eleven year old hugged his brother tight before replying._

" _Always."_

(*)

"Always." Tadashi whispered to himself, but, "I wasn't. I-I wasn't there." He couldn't hold his tears back any longer, he let them fall. Though he didn't sob, his breath didn't hitch, Tadashi just let the tears stream down his face, not willing to fight them anymore. Sighing, he buried his face in his hands, letting the tear drops trace down his cheeks and onto the floor. His cheeks started to burn but he ignored it as he was silently wishing to return to those spring afternoons. However, that part of his life was far behind him, what seemed like forever was only a moment and like that it had passed.

Sighing again he struggled to stand up and out of his seat. Gripping the armrests, he forced himself up with a slight grunt. His muscles felt stiff and tired. How long had he sat there? Stretching his back, Tadashi turned around to see that he was alone. Gogo, Fred, Honey and Aunt Cass were gone. ' _Ok, seriously how long have I been sitting here?'_ Taking a few steps forward he caught sight of a little sticky note on the chair his aunt had been sitting in, who knows how long ago. Walking up to the chair he took the note and read it,

' _Tadashi,_

 _Didn't want to disturb you. We're going to see Wasabi and get food. Be back in a bit. - Aunt Cass'_

' _She'll be back soon.'_ Setting down the note the room fell quiet, with only the tick of the clock and the beep of the monitor reaching his ears. Tadashi nervously swallowed, does he dare to look behind him and see his brother in such a state? Yesterday he couldn't get to his brother fast enough but now that he's alone and here, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Hiro. ' _I don't think I have even laid an eye on him yet.'_ Letting yet another tear fall down his cheek, ' _What a coward. Hiro, Aunt Cass and everyone else went to your funeral after your 'death' and you can't even look at your brother in a hospital bed?'_

Tadashi began to turn around ever so slowly, preparing himself for what he may see. At the sight of Hiro he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand in vain attempts not to break down right then and there. Finally he sees Hiro, his small body lying still in the bed. The snow white covers tucked nicely around him, hiding the wounds and growing scars underneath. Wires hung down out from under the sheets leading to multiple machines. Bandages covering his arms up to his neck and around his head, with his raven dark hair sticking out every witch way.

Walking up to Hiro's bed side Tadashi sat down in the chair on the right side of the bed. The chairs legs screeched on the stone floor as he scooted closer. Leaning on his elbows, he sat there, watching his brothers chest rise and fall with every breath.

"H-hey Hiro." Tadashi's voice cracked as he spoke. "You kn-knucklehead. Heh, sorry it's just." Tears streamed down his face as he looked to Hiro's quiet form. Trying to find his words was harder than he thought, even though Hiro probably can't even hear him. "I...I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have never let go of you that night at the showcase, this is all my fault." Tadashi's voice wavered and his lip trembled. Grasping Hiro's hand he entangled their fingers. "Hiro if you can hear me, if there's any chance, I just want to say that besides of all the irresponsible things you could have done when I was away. I'm glad you made the team, it's amazing what you have done, how you've grown. I'm so proud of you little bro. So just do me a favor, ok?" The heart monitor was all that responded, with its rhythmic beat of Hiros heart echoing through the white room. " Just, wake up soon?"

A small knock made Tadashi look away from his brother and to the door. Standing in the door frame was a woman in a white coat. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, in her hands she held a clipboard and a small clear container with some unknown item inside. She looked to Tadashi somberly and walked up to him. Clearing her throat she looked to Hiro and then back to him.

"Are you Tadashi Hamada?" Her voice was quiet and calm, her hazel eyes drifting back to Hiro.

"Yes I am and you are?"

"I'm Doctor Mondul, I'm your brothers doctor."

(*)

"How do you think he's doing?" Wasabi looked to the team from where he sat. Everyone gave each other questioning looks.

"Well I ran into Hiros doctor on the way here so he should be talking to her right now." Aunt Cass took another sip of her coffee. Running her thumb over the rim, " Is it true?" Everyone looked up to her, "Are you going to stop Big Hero 6?" Cass looked up to them with curious eyes.

"Well-"

"Excuse me?"

Gogo was cut off by the quiet voice. The whole team glanced over to the doorway to see a young girl looking to be eight or nine years old and wearing a hospital gown. Her bright blue eyes looked to them nervously as she tightened her grip around a stuffed dog in her arms. She shifted uneasily and continued to stare at the team.

"Hi, what's up sweetie?" Aunt Cass spoke softly, just above a whisper as she walked to her side. The little girl looked to Aunt Cass then to the team behind her.

"Aaaa, are. Are you guys Big Hero 6?"

They all looked to her in surprise, the little girl recognized them? Gogo pondered for a moment on what to do. Biting her lip she knelt down infront of the little girl. "Yes, yes we are." Gogos voice was quiet and sounded in a motherly tone. Hearing that the girl smiled ear to ear and gave Gogo a big hug. Gogo lightly chuckled and wrapped her arms around the little girl's waist returning the hug.

"Thank you for making that scary man leave." She whispered into Gogos shoulder. Gogo smiled and tightened the hug for a moment before releasing. Clutching her stuffed dog again, she asked, "Are you Speedy? You look like you're a kind of girl who likes to race."

Gogo laughed at this and so did the whole team, including Cass. "Why yes I am. That guy right there is the one with the teal blades." Gogo said as she turned slightly to point in Wasabi's direction.

"Oh, sparky! I like the color of your blades there cool! Wait, why do you have bandages?" The girl asked tilting her head as she pointed to Wasabi's shoulders.

"Well i got hurt in the fight so the nice doctors patched me up."

"Ohhhh."

"And that girl right there is-"

"Rainbow Bomber!" The girl danced on her toes and looked to Honey with the biggest smile. "I love all your colors, that's why I call you Rainbow Bomber, because well, your colorful and you make things blow up!" By this time everyone couldn't stop smiling. Seeing the pure joy from the girl, seeing the way she lit up talking to them, showed the team just how much people, especially kids, love what they do to protect the city.

"He is the one in the monster suit. He's a bit of a geek." Gogo pointed to Fred and looked back to the girl giving her a teasing smile. Fred stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Hey little dudette I'm Fredzilla." Holding out his hand the little girl took it. Shaking her hand Fred raised up his other hand gesturing to the whole team. "And we're Big Hero 6."

"Where is Brains and his big friend?" Releasing Fred's hand, the girl looked back to Gogo with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Thinking for a second Gogo figured 'Brains' was Hiro and 'his big friend' was Baymax.

"Well, Brains is here in the hospital and his big friend is with him right now."

"Is Brains ok? I want to make sure, I heard that he was hurt." She tightly hugged her dog, bringing it up to her chest and swaying her body back and forth. Gogo looked down to the floor, tears threatening to form but she buried it deep inside and looked to the girl, giving her a big smile.

"Ya Brains is going to be fine."

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?!" A nurse looked into the room and sighed in relief. "Elizabeth there you are." Kneeling down to her next to Gogo she stroked Elizabeth's head. "Sweetie you can't run off like that, you know you have a chemo treatment to get to." The teams smiles quickly fell hearing the girl had to get chemo treatments.

"I know but I wanted to meet Big Hero 6 first. They saved the hospital and made all those big mean dog's leave." She pouted a little saying the last part. "I just wanted to thank them." she grumbled crossing her arms.

"It was really no trouble." Gogo said looking at the nurse beside her.

"Well good, now come on Sweetie, the doctor is waiting for you." Taking the girl's hand she stood up and started to walk her to the door.

"Wait!" Elizabeth said as she ran back to Gogo and gave her the stuffed dog. "Give this to Brains? And tell him to get well soon for me?" Gogo took the dog and nodded to the girl. Elizabeth giggled and ran back to the nurse waiting for her. Taking her hand, Elizabeth turned around one more time and waved to the team. Once she was out of sight, Aunt Cass looked to the team.

"So I'll ask again, are you going to stop Big Hero 6?" Aunt Cass crossed her arms in front of her chest with the biggest smile on her face. Cass new she just won the argument, without having to say anything else.

 **So tell me what you guys thought! I need to know if I need to improve on anything, so don't be shy and tell me. Also the story is slowing down for a few chapters because well, I have had battle scene after battle scene and I need more of the story. XD Hope you guys liked the chapter and OH before I forget there will be another character coming in, you guys know him but I will let you guys guess who it is. Welp, tell next chapter! Favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	11. Past Records

**TheUltimateFangirl: Awwww well that's very sweet of you to say! I'm glad that you liked the sweet moments with young Hiro and little Elizabeth. Also thank you so much, I'm really happy to hear you are enjoying the story!**

 **Cam the History Man24: Thanks I tried to make that chapter with lots of cute and touching moments, good to hear that I succeeded!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you so much I'm glad you think it's 'awesome good' and here's more for you!**

 **Tony18: Elizabeth is my original form another story but I thought bringing this little cancer patient in and having her thank the heroes for saving the day would give the team new motivation for staying together. So she in the long run inspired them to keep the team so they aren't giving it up.**

 **Britt30: Ppff hahaha! Omg you got diabetes, that's so funny how you wrote that! Ya, I tried to make it sad with Tadashi talking to Hiro, I just wanted to add more brotherly bond into the story and thought that would be a good way to do it. Anyway, thanks for your comment, it means so much to me!**

 **Rosycat: Omg thank you so much! Is it really still good without dreamwriter? I AM THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND! Sorry I'm so happy!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu.**

 **Chapter 11: Past Records**

Tadashi woke in the early morning to the repetitive sound of Hiro's heart monitor. He felt as if sleep had escaped him that night, a restless slumber. Though he had dozed off around a reasonable hour, Tadashi's body felt heavy and stiff. Maybe that was from the way he fell asleep. Cracking his eyes open, Tadashi realized he was hunched over on Hiro's hospital bed with his head cradled on his forearm. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, Tadashi groggily looked to his brothers peaceful form.

Memories of yesterday slowly filled his mind. Though he had just woke, his heart beat furiously in his chest. His breath caught in his throat as the bloodied image of Hannah printed itself on his eyes. His body trembled at the recurring image and he began to go into a full panic.

Tadashi's mind fogged with the recurring sound of the gun fire, but never feeling its fury. "It's my fault.." Breathlessly he spoke, his words trembling almost as if falling off his tongue. Clutching his chest he tried to calm himself, yet, the power behind this was stronger then him. "H-help…" Tadashi choked out as he fell out of his chair, falling to the ground in a trembling heap.

A small beep answered his call, followed by the familiar hum of an inflating form. Tadashi knew that sound from anywhere. "B-Bayma-xx." Tadashi fought hard not to choke on his own words as he fell into a coughing fit. Squeaks of vinyl approached him and looking through his teary eyes, Tadashi saw his robots silhouette, Baymax's eyes standing out the most through the glassy fog.

"Tadashi." Baymax said with a hint of concern, kneeling down and wrapping his plush arms around his creator, bringing him up to cradle him on his belly. Slowly Baymax rocked Tadashi back and forth, along with patting his head and telling him 'you will be alright.'

"Bay-max what i-s this?" Tadashi scooted closer to his bot, finding comfort in his embrace.

"My scans indicate you are suffering from an anxiety attack. Treatments include compassion, communication, and in some cases medication." Tilting his head Baymax looked to Tadashi, blinking once, he looked up to Hiro's still form on the bed in front of them before looking back to him. "Hiro also suffered from anxiety after the fire, but he has learned how to cope and has been learning to avoid or even work through the triggers that start it."

That shocked Tadashi but in the long run made sense. After everything Hiro went through, there had to be lasting trauma from the experiences. Tadashi's body shivered in Baymax's arms and tears trailed down his face and onto the robot's white vinyl form.

Baymax continued to rock his creator, while every few seconds scanning him for any changes. "Other treatments included being surrounded by friends and loved ones, would you like me to contact them?" Tadashi thought only a second before answering.

"No, Baymax it's o-ok, I got you." Tadashi leaned his head in and buried himself in his creations arm. Baymax watched as his creators shivers subsided and his breathing turned to normal.

Eight minutes passed before Tadashi felt secure enough to unwrap Baymax's plush arms from him. Reaching out, Baymax offered to help Tadashi to his feet. Taking his robots soft hand, Baymax pulled him up and did not let go until Tadashi was firmly on his feet.

"Thanks Baymax but…" Thinking for a moment while looking to his bot, Tadashi wondered how Baymax even activated.

"Yes Tadashi?" Baymax tilted his head.

"How….How did you activate. I programmed you to activate when someone said 'ow'. Not-"

"Help?" Baymax cut Tadashi off finishing his thought. Looking to his robot, Tadashi was bewildered.

"Ya.." Tadashi said while running a hand through his hair. Baymax shuffled over to the end of Hiro's bed and sat down, showing one of his plush hands in offer of Tadashi a seat. Tadashi was honestly amazed at how human his robot was acting. Baymax had certainly changed from his normal programming. As Tadashi sat in the chair he had previously been sleeping in he watched at his robot twiddle his thumbs, before looking to Hiro.

"I activate to other sounds of distress because of Hiro's incident."

"Hiro's incident? What do you mean Baymax?" Tadashi's curiosity was starting to get the best of him as he placed his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. Baymax's stomach lit up, the screen fuzzy at first but cleared to show Hiro in his room, sitting at his desk typing away at the keyboard.

(*Baymax's recording, July 8th, 2015*)

Hiro mindlessly typed away on his computer. He didn't know what he was writing about on the document, but he let his mind wander, putting down whatever came to him. It had been a week since Callaghan was put away and all was going great. His classes were going to start soon, Aunt Cass is chirpier than ever with Hiro being up and at it again, and the new exhibit hall is going to open soon….

Hiro's fingers paused at that thought. The exhibit hall. On July 11th the new hall was going to be opened and it was going to be named in honor of Tadashi. The 'Tadashi Hamada Showcase Hall' the front entrance will say, in big bold letters for all to see. Unknowingly Hiro's fingers began to type as he thought of the grand opening in just three days. In honor of the elder Hamada, the school is going to let Hiro cut the ribbon, symbolizing the buildings opening. Yet, how would he do that? Hiro can't stand walking into Tadashi's side of the room let alone go to the place where he was wrongfully taken from him.

Hiro's eyes stung from forming tears threatening to pool over, his lip quivered at the image of the hall exploding into a burning inferno around him. Hiro shook his head fiercely, erasing the horrifying image. That's when Hiro realized that he was typing away on the word document, ripping his hand away from the keyboard, Hiro read the words he had typed.

' _I screamed for him. Calling his name again and again. Hoping, begging, pleading that he would walk out of those monstrous flames. However, he never came. In my shaking hands I held his beloved San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap, the one that flew of his head as he ran into the burning showcase hall to save his teacher, leaving me behind. My throat burned from breathing the smoke that littered the starry night skies above._

 _The heat surrounded me, it burned my skin, pierced my eyes like daggers making them tear up, blurring my vision. All I saw was a bright orange glow in front of me, all I heard was the crackling fire and creaking beams. Pushing down my fear deep into my gut, I pushed forward to go after him, though before I could make a second step the building exploded-_

Hiro couldn't read another word, as the image of the building plastered in his mind. Hiro wasn't in his room anymore, no, he was back there. Lying at the bottom of the steps. ' _This isn't real, this isn't real!'_ Hiro told himself as he stared into the growing flames. Ashes flew past him, landing on his brothers cap. "No!" Hiro screamed grabbing the hat and brushing it off.

Finding his balance Hiro stood, "Tadashi! Tadashi!" He cried. Tears freely falling down his soot covered cheeks. "Someone! Help!" Frantically Hiro looked around him, for anyone to help his brother. "Help! Help my brother please!"

A breeze blew past his face covering him in the black smoke. Hiro swatted his hands trying to free himself from the putrid air. The cloud of smoke covered his vision, sending him into a black cloud that looked to have no end. Hiro clutched his brothers cap, bringing it up to his chest he crouched down sobbing. "Someone HELP!"

A ghostly feeling swept over him. Bringing him close. "You will be alright. There, there." With that Hiro opened his eyes, straining a bit from the light seeping in from the window. Cautiously Hiro looked around finding himself back in his room, on the floor in Baymax's arms. Looking up to his robotic friend Hiro met Baymax's eyes, or rather cameras. Hiro held on to his vinyl form, dipping his head down and silently cried.

"It is alright to cry, crying is a natural response to emotional pain."

Hiro broke, sobbing in Baymax's embrace, holding on to him as if he was a life line. Though at this point, he was. Hiro curled into a tight ball, sitting so close to Baymax that he was completely hidden in his balloon like form. Holding Hiro tight, Baymax gently rocked the young Hamada back and forth.

"You were calling for help Hiro and your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing sadness. I recommend compassion from friends and loved on-"

"Hiro what's wrong?!" Aunt Cass burst through the door from having heard Hiros cries for help. "Baymax where's Hiro?"

"Hiro is here." Baymax gently unwrapped himself from Hiro, though Hiro kept a tight grip on Baymax and stayed in his hunched up form. Aunt Cass looked at Hiro and quietly walked to his side. Kneeling down she sat in front of Baymax, watching her nephew hang on to Baymax as if he was a lost child.

"Hiro?" She asked quietly. His head shot up meeting her eyes. Cass gently reached out and cupped his face, wiping away his tears with her thumb before bringing him into a tight hug.

"I w-was there. Back at t-the hall." Hiro's body shook in Aunt Cass's gentle embrace. Hushing him she ran a hand through his hair, coxing him to calm down. "N-no one c-came to h-help him Aunti."

"Shh, I know sweetie. I know." Aunt Cass spoke into Hiros mop of hair, cradling him.

(*End of Baymax's recording*)

The screen flickered before turning off, as Tadashi stared blankly at Baymax's white vinyl form. His brother had horrible anxiety attacks and what's worse, they were about him. "I'm so sorry." Tadashi whispered. Baymax tilted his head watching his creator slowly begin to break again.

"Tadashi, Hiro may have had anxiety attacks but he got through them. With the help from his friends and Cass, I'm sure you could get through this to." Waddling up to him, Baymax gave Tadashi a hug. In return Tadashi chuckled and patted his robots back.

"Thanks buddy but-" Pulling apart Tadashi looked at his creation, wondering if Baymax had any other recordings.

"Yes Tadashi? How may I assist you?"

"Do you have any other recordings? Of Hiro?" Baymax took a step back and analyzed his data, finding countless videos of Hiro and his friends. Some of being hero's to the city, practice flights, helping at the cafe, and times of stress. Blinking, Baymax looked back down to Tadashi.

"Which would you like to watch?" The nurse-bot asked with a tilt of his round head.

"Umm...something memorable, for Hiro. One that brought him joy and let him feel….free." A smile tugged on his lips as he thought of his brother feeling free, not tied down by society or the loss of himself.

"The one I can find matching that description, is when Hiro and I took our first flight together over San Fransokyo." Baymax's chest lit up, starting with an image of Hiro looking at Baymax, wearing his helmet and smiling with his signature tooth gap.

" _Wooo, ok, I think that's enough flying for one day." Adjusting his helmet, Hiro let his arm hang loosely on Baymax's red armored body._

" _Your neurotransmitters are elevated."_

" _Which means what?" Hiro asked with a concerned look. Baymax turned his head to look straight ahead, showing the sunset reflect off the golden gate bridge._

" _The treatment is working." With that stated Baymax leaned toward the edge of the platform they were on, letting gravity do its thing. Hiro protested and screamed as they fell to the seawater below, before Baymax activated his thrusters sending them flying along the bay. Hiro, shouting with joy._

(*)

Aunt Cass paced around in the living room, deep in thought. She had returned to the cafe around 5 after seeing Tadashi passed out next to Hiro in the hospital. The gang had also left to their homes seeing that there was nothing for them to do, especially since Tadashi was the only one with permission to stay overnight with Hiro. Though Cass did not sleep last night.

These past four days, yes only four days have passed since she got the news of Hiro being in the hospital, that he has secretly been a superhero for 3 months and that her thought to be dead oldest nephew was actually alive, were the worst of her life and yet the happiness. Cass finally had her two boys together again, though one is in a coma, she is still relieved that they are both here.

Yet, now there was a new problem growing. Before leaving the hospital last night, Cass was stopped by a nurse and asked how she wanted to pay for the billing. It had totally slipped her mind, with the cafe closed for four days she had lost money already and now a huge bill was given to her.

' _What am I going to do? Should I tell Tadashi? No. He is already so worried with Hiro, he should not have to stress about this to. Then what am I going to do?'_ Releasing a heavy sigh she collapsed on the couch, cradling her head in her hands as her thoughts battered her even more. "I can't possibly keep the cafe going, raise these boys and pay the bills." Cass felt like she was trapped in a corner, she couldn't think of a way out.

Just then, Cass felt the soft nuzzle of a furry cat on her leg. Mochi purred against her leg while wrapping his tail around it before flicking it loose and turning around to do it again. Cass chuckled lightly at the affection from the chubby house cat. Gently grabbing the fat calico, she brought Mochi up into her lap, petting under her chin before stroking his back.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked Mochi. Only getting a small meow in return, before she went back to purring on her lap. Though Mochi got her mind off her problem for a minute, she still needed to figure out what she was going to do. Cass had planned to go to the hospital again but she could not afford to lose anymore money with the cafe being closed.

Making up her mind Cass placed Mochi on the ground before standing up and walking to the phone. As she passed by the TV she hit the power button, it flicked to life, showing the morning news. When she reached the phone she dialed Wasabi's number, knowing that he could tell the team about not coming to the hospital without forgetting. The phone ringed a few times until Wasabi finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Wasabi it's Cass."

"OH hi, what do you need? Is everything ok?"

"Well, yes and no, I need to open the cafe today so I won't be coming to the hospital. Could you tell everyone else and Tadashi for me?" There was a bit of silence before Wasabi spoke back up.

"Ya that won't be a problem."

"Thanks Wasabi, tell Tadashi I say hi."

"I will, bye Cass." With that Wasabi hung up, letting out another heavy sigh she too hung up the phone. ' _Okay, start making donuts then, open. I will open a little late but that's ok-'_

"Alistair Krei why are you here at the hospital?"

The sound of Krei's name made Cass turn around to watch the news. The Tv showed midea crews swarming the entrance of the hospital, while countless microphones being pushed into Krei's face.

"Why are you here at the hospital?" The reporter asked again.

"Are you in allegiance with Inu, somehow?" Another reporter asked.

Cass watched the scene play out and saw how calm Alistair was, he was handling the reporters well especially with them asking if he was with Inu in all this. The man himself turned around right as he was in front of the hospital's main doors. All the reporters went silent and waited for him to speak.

"I am here at North Western San Fransokyo main hospital because I wish to visit the young hero here. It is the least I could do after he and his team saved my life those months ago." With that Krei turned around and entered the hospital, leaving the reporters and newscasters babbling questions after him.

Cass looked away, wondering. Krei always had something he wanted or maybe he really did just want to visit Hiro.

The camera went back to its main reporter."Alistair Krei has just entered the hospital, here to visit the young hero. Though everyone here waiting outside the hospital is mainly trying to get a glimpse of Big Hero 6. Knowing that coming here to visit their young team member they won't be in their suits. A group of young-adults have already been seen numerous amounts of times around the hospital, raising speculation that they may be San Fansokyo's hero group."

"Oh no." Cass quickly picked up the phone and tried to dial Wasabi's number again. However, he didn't pick up. Trying Honey's next, then Fred's, and Gogo's but no one was picking up. Just another thing to worry about.

 **Well Krei is finally come into play, I just hope everything goes well. Anywho, I'm exhausted honestly, school is kicking my ass! I never write at home anymore, I write my chapters at school! So much fun. Please tell me how I did, if there are any really bad errors or anything like that (hope not). Also next chapter may come early (not promising) but it might, I'm trying really hard to update faster but each time I want to I find something wrong and re-write it. So maybe not. Favorite, follow, comment, I don't know why I always say this, you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	12. Moving Forward

**I will be posting one-shots soon based off of all the times Hiro got kidnapped, so those will be based before this story. I have one of them done but I can't make a good cover photo, so once I get that done I will post it. Man lets just get on with the reply's to your comments!**

 **Er Estine 13624: Yay! I'm glad you still like it and are sticking with me!**

 **Cam the History Man24: AWWW thank you very much! Just problem after problem for the team and now Aunt Cass!**

 **Britt30: Really you liked how I wrote that?! I was worried that it was blocky or even choppy, well that's a weight off my back. Tadashi and Krei….well you will see :D**

 **Tony18: The media always gets in the way for the team and you know I thought that would be a good little problem on the side. It definitely will be a problem in the future.**

 **Thanks for the comments and reviews guys, now on to chapter 12!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu**

 **Chapter 12: Moving Forward**

Tadashi had just finished his fifteenth recording and he was amazed at what he had seen. Countless times Hiro and his friends risked their lives for others in need. The feeling of pride for his friends pumped through his veins, but he was mostly proud of Hiro. The past three months Hiro had grown, not in height, but in his strength. Remembering back to the little brother he saved countless times from bot-fights and now, he's saving others.

Baymax tilted his head, "Your emotional state has improved, are you satisfied with your care?"

"Ya, thanks Baymax. I am satisfied with my care." With that Baymax gave Tadashi a nod before returning to his charging station. Tadashi smiled ear to ear with tears of joy staining his cheeks. Looking over to Hiro, he couldn't help but let out a bitter sweet laugh. Standing out of his chair, Tadashi walked to Hiro's right side and gently ran a hand through the mop of black hair. Running his hands past the bandages that peeked through his untamed locks, Tadashi thought back to what the doctor had told him the other day.

…...

' _Hiro lost a great amount of blood and his injuries are alarming. I was surprised when the paramedics told me he had woke up before he was put in the ambulance and in surgery.' Doctor Mondul had said. 'He had internal bleeding and we were able to find what caused it and stop the blood flow.'_

' _What do you mean, 'what caused it?' Tadashi asked with a horrified look._

 _Doctor Mondul held up a small clear container in her hands and inside looked to be a drill. 'This was found lodged in his stomach. Once we removed it we were able to seal the veins.'_

 _Tadashi looked at the little thing, horrified at the thought of what Hiro felt in that moment._

' _Also Hiro received a severe blow to the head, we stitched the cut but he may have permanent brain damage, we won't know until he wakes up.' She shifted the clipboard in her lap before continuing, ' Your brother was extremely lucky that the bite wound on his neck didn't penetrated the carotid artery.'_

' _I'm sorry but just…..' Tadashi looked back to his brother lying on the bed, shaking his head in disbelief. 'What….what are-'_

' _I'm saying that your brother had withstood immense pain and survived the first night.' She gave him a bittersweet smile before getting up and walking to the door. ' I will speak to your Aunt in a little bit telling her what I told you.' With that the doctor left, leaving Tadashi with the horrifying knowledge._

… _..._

"But you're ok. Your ok knucklehead." Tadashi said while gently rubbing his brothers small hand.

"Right in here sir, his brother is in there at the moment so-"

"Brother? No I'm sure you're mistaken his only brother died…." Alistair Krei walked through the door, a look of pure shock on his face. "in the fire." Krei finished as he looked to the man facing Hiro at the bedside. The nurse walked away with a kind of 'I told you so face.' Tadashi sat there looking at Krei through the corner of his right eye, his body still facing Hiro's small form. Krei shuttered a little bit, making Tadashi hide a small smirk.

"T-Tadashi, how...how did you-"

"Survive the fire?" Tadashi finished, standing up, now facing towards him. Krei's eyes widened even more at the sight of the pink scars on the young man's face, trailing down under his shirt and all along his left arm. "Funny story actually, the exact man who started the fire saved me." Tadashi said as he looked down to his scars covering his left arm.

Shaking his head out of his daze and putting on a fake smile, Krei walked to Hiro's left bedside and sat in the chair. Tadashi in turn, sat back down and glared at the man. The silence went on for some time before Tadashi spoke up.

"What exactly are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking." Tadashi's tone was low and almost in a threatening manner. Krei fixed his suits collar and this time gave a sincere smile. That confused Tadashi and scared him a bit, he had never seen a real smile on that man's face.

"Well as you probably know, your brother and friends saved my life. Coming here to visit is the least I could do." Krei looked at Tadashi and in all honesty, Tadashi believed the man. Relaxing his posture, Tadashi looked back to his brother with a sad look.

"I'm sorry this happened, that man is after me and Hiro," Krei looked to the boy, sorrow clear in his eyes, "Hiro was just trying to help. He didn't deserve this." Letting out a heavy sigh, Krei loosened his professional posture and slouched in the chair. Tadashi was shocked, this man could feel? Had real emotion towards others, who knew?

"Your brother is an amazing kid Tadashi." Krei smiled at the young man across from him.

"Ya, he is." Tadashi said. Though, the longer the two men sat there, the more Tadashi pondered on something in his mind. "Alistair?"

"Hm?" Not breaking his gaze to the young boy in the bed, Krei slightly nodded in response.

"Why is Inu after you?" Krei's face dropped at the mention of the man and looked to Tadashi. Taking a deep sigh, Krei closed his eyes as if wishing Tadashi had not asked.

"Well, I guess you have a right to know." Krei shifted in the chair, neatly folding his hands in his lap. Tadashi also getting comfortable in his chair.

"It was after I tried to get your brother to sell me his micro-bots at the showcase." Krei looked down to his hands in his lap.

"I was planning to just leave after your brother denied me his microbots. I was almost to the door, when my assistant stopped me and pointed me to Micko's booth he had set up. I was rather interested in his robotic pets, they were very fascinating and different. Just like your brothers project." Looking to Hiro somberly, Krei took a breath before continuing,

"So, I walked over and greeted the young man. Told him who I was and quickly got a deal with him."

"Wait you actually bought his project?" Tadashi stated in disbelief, he thought Alistair was more into weaponry making.

"Well yes, there was so much potential for his designs. Personally I thought his wolf hound would be great for military purposes."

' _And there it is._ ' Tadashi thought with a light chuckle. Krei laughed to, remembering all his plans. Rubbing the back of his neck Krei leaned back into his chair.

"Anyways, once I made the deal with Micko I offered him to be the head designer for future products, of course he took it right away. I explained to him that once the new Krei tech building was up, we would really get the project started and in the meantime I wanted him to make new designs for his dogs."

"Wait, so the mec-hounds he is using, are the ones you paid him to design?"

"Yes, I wanted him to get designs for a military grade robotic dog. Through the next few weeks everything was going great and Micko was performing extremely well. That man is a hard worker Tadashi, when he's determined." Krei said as he looked once again to Hiro.

"However," Krei continued, "when the new building was destroyed by Callaghan the project went bust. In that building we had blueprints, the prototypes, and Mickos original bot. Everything in that project and his showcase presentation pieces. Where gone. I had lost so much money from the building that I couldn't afford to keep the teams of scientists and inventors. So in the end I-"

"Fired him…" Tadashi whispered and in return Krei slowly nodded.

"A week later I received a threatening note, saying that I made him lose everything he had and that he would get revenge."

To Tadashi it made sense to why Micko, or rather now Inu, was so mad at Krei. The young man put everything into his project, just to lose it all in the end. Tadashi slumped against the back of his seat and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. Inu was just angry at Krei for firing him and canceling the project. ' _But that can't be all? There has to be something else that set him off to do all this.'_ Tadashi thought.

"That can't be all." Tadashi stated out loud. Krei looked to the young man across from him. "There has to be more, I understand him being upset but threatening you? Destroying your new building, hurting civilians and almost killing my brother! There has to be something else!" Tadashi was now pacing back and forth with a hand on his chin, Tadashi pawndered. "What aren't you telling me, there has to be something else." Looking to the businessman, Tadashi gave the man a glare.

Krei took a deep sigh and let out a light chuckle. "You really are smart Mr. Hamada." Tadashi took a step back, the whole time Krei was here he had called him by his first name and his statement had a bit of an annoyed tone to it now. Krei looked to Hiro then to Tadashi.

"About two weeks ago right before my new building opened I released advertisement for robotic pets."

"You WHAT!" Tadashi yelled, startling Krei, "Alistair how dumb can you be! First you fire the man, telling him that the project was canceled, then you take his project and sell it for yourself! God man!" Shock plastered across his face. "No wonder he's mad!" At this point you could say Tadashi was ' _huffing and puffing',_ his breath being fast and stern. Micko had lost everything in just a few short weeks, the man must of been driven crazy knowing that all his hard work, all his machines and plans were destroyed. Then just stolen by a man run by his own self greed.

(*)

It was now 2:00 PM, normally around this time things would slow down a bit. But not today. Since the cafe had been closed for four days, all the regulars were rushing in getting their weekly cookie bundles and cakes. It would be an understatement saying Cass was tired. No, she was exhausted, feeling as if she was woken from the grave to work. Pushing herself to her limit all morning to bake goods and keep the front counter running smoothly was hard to do herself. Luckily one of her workers, Staci, came in and started helping out. It took some of the weight off Casses shoulders but now they both were rushing around each other getting their orders filled.

"Cass?! Are there any 'Blueberry Sweeties' left?" Staci said while sticking her head into the kitchen.

"Ya, I'm filling them right now!" Cass said keeping her gaze on the small rounded, blue iced, blueberry filled donuts laid out in front of her. Cass was filling each one as fast as she could, laying them on the tray, then finally picking up the tray of sweets and heading out to the display case. Staci quickly moved out of the way as Cass flew through the door and out behind the display case. Opening it up and sliding the tray in.

Taking a moment to breath Cass saw that all the tables were full and a line that continued out the door and around the front window was there. Slouching her shoulders, she groaned and smacked her head against the counter. A few tears fell but not from pain, from the pure stress she was slowly being consumed by. Some customers looked over to her in concern, but before any of them could speak up four SFIT students rushed to her aide from the door.

"Cass, you ok?!"

Casses head shot up at the familiar voice, seeing that Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon were standing in front of her. Groaning again she laid her chin down on the counter.

"If those two boys don't give me grey hairs, this cafe will." She said. The gang gave each other looks of concern and then looked back to Cass. Honey in particular looked around the cafe, seeing all the different customers.

"Ok, Fred and I will stay down here and help Staci run the cafe, while Wasabi and Gogo, you guys go upstairs with Cass to give her a well deserved rest." Honey stated while rushing around the counter, grabbing a spare apron for herself and one for Fred.

"No, sweetie I can't allow you guys to do this-"

"Nonsense Cass, you have been working so hard you deserve a break. Honey, Fred and I will man the station." Staci smiled at Cass then went back to the register to help the next customer in line. Cass gave her a grateful smile before standing up and heading to the steps to walk up to the second floor. Taking off her apron and hanging it up as she walked by the hook, she looked back to Honey, Fred, and Staci giving her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Come on let's get you up stairs and I will make you some tea." Wasabi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, walking up the steps with Gogo in tow.

Once they made it to the second floor, Gogo lead Cass to the couch, which she happily collapsed on. Just like he said, Wasabi went to the kitchen to make some tea, while Gogo and Cass relaxed. Taking a few moments of blissful silence, Cass realized something.

"I thought you guys were going to the hospital today?" Turning her head to Gogo she watched as the young woman flipped her purple streak of hair out of her face.

"We were but right as we got there, we saw the media. I swear all the news channels were there!" Gogo said raising a hand in disbelief and Wasabi nodding his head.

"Ya, I saw that on the news, they are looking to see if they can figure out who is Big Hero 6 and they said that they have reason to believe that a group of young adults are to be just that." Cass stated as Gogo and Wasabi looked to her wided eyed. "It's a good thing you came back. Oh, and Alistair Krei went to the hospital to visit Hiro apparently."

Gogo sat back at that, laughing a bit. So was Wasabi. Cass looked to both of them with a raised brow.

"What?" She asked raising a hand in gesture.

"For weeks Krei has been bugging Hiro if he could do anything for him, in return for saving him from Callaghan." Wasabi said over his shoulder at the stove, putting the tea on.

"Ya, the man just has to do something for Hiro in return, it's annoying really." Crossing her arms in front of her chest Gogo looked to Cass next to her on the couch. Slightly elbowing her she added, " I wonder how Tadashi will react to seeing him there." Chuckling lightly, Gogo then looked to Wasabi bringing both of them a cup of tea.

(*)

"Mr. Hamada, you don't need to over react-"

"Over react?! Hell, if I was Inu, uh, Micko I would be damn furious to! I would want to run you into the ground!" Tadashi stood firmly, glaring down to the man with fire in his eyes. "Get out." Speaking in a low tone, Tadashi didn't care if he scared Krei. Secretly he wanted to. Krei bowed his head before standing from his chair, his business like posture returning as he fixed his suit jacket. Neatly folding his hands behind his back he walk past Tadashi, but not before giving the young man a glare himself.

Right before Krei walked out the door, he stopped, turning his head to look at Tadashi with sad eyes. "Tadashi, I do regret what I did, don't doubt that. But if there is anything I can do to help your family, please…." He reached into his pocket and took out a card, laying it down on the table next to the door frame. "Contact me and I will do whatever I can. It's the least I can do for causing your family pain."

Tadashi's glare relaxed at the offer, well more like changed, looking to Krei in confusion. Giving the boy in the bed one last glance, Krei turned around and walked out. Leaving Tadashi, with the new information and a new motivation. Looking back behind him to the bed, Tadashi's heart stung from the grown silence. Watching Hiro in such a still state, his chest rising and falling with the help of a machine, and just like the ticking clock, the constant beep of the monitor.

"This time baby brother, I'll be the hero. Don't worry I'll come back but you better be waking up when I do." With that said, Tadashi grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

However, what Tadashi didn't know was that Hiro was trying to.

(*)

The light penetrated through his eyelids, telling him to wake up. Straining from the bright light, Hiro opened his eyes, rubbing the sleepiness from them as he did. Yawning, Hiro forced himself up into a sitting position. Finally, just running a hand through his raven hair, Hiro looked around, startled at what he saw. A field. A field was where he was, sitting in red and white flowers that stretched for miles.

Standing up, he looked around some more, as the clean warm breeze swept across his face. Looking all 360 degrees Hiro found nothing but flowers. Hiro got a unearthly feeling about where he was. Not sure with what to do, he began walking in no orderly direction.

"Hello! Anyone here?!" He shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth to make himself louder. But nothing. Sighing, Hiro began to trek on, not knowing of the dangers that followed behind.

 **Yay! Finally we get to Hiro in the field, I have been waiting to write that smidge of a scene but you know it was worth the wait! Soon we will definitely be seeing more of Hiro now that the story is kicking into gear and into the main sequence.**

 **Please review I want to see what you guys think about Tadashi and Kreis argument and Tadashi's new 'motivation.' What do you think will come? What will happen with Krei and Inu? Please give me your predictions! I want to know! Well tell next chapter my lovelies! Favorite, follow, comment, you know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	13. Tadashi 20'

**Omg guys! I just applied to college and I'm so excited! This weekend was crazy for me with all the paperwork (not really it was all on the computer) and Halloween party it just was a busy two days! Gosh, well let's get on to your comments!**

 **Dragon Lover: Thank you so much! Inu is my original character and it's great to hear that you find him different and strangely like able.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you so much, this chapter will give you more feels hopefully.**

 **Rosycat: It's ok if you forgot about chapter 11, your comment still means so much to me! Wait you like Hiro getting kidnapped! Strange….. We will have more of the field very soon (well like in two chapters) I'm glad that this is one of the best! Wow that means so much!**

 **Dragonstars: It's ok you have a life to focus on and I hope you did good on your tests! With Hiro well of course he won't be alone but who will there is the question…:D**

 **Tony18: Well Krei in the first place, to me, comes across as a greedy jerk. Which I gladly made him for the story. We'll see what he does next.**

 **Britt30: Awws thank you so much, always appreciate the extra help with edits. I thought that last chapter would be good with finally telling what Krei did to Inu to make him so mad and with Tadashi, it was a great opportunity to make the normally calm keeps his cool guy go bazerk.**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar: Thanks for the favorite and follow, hope by now you're feeling a lot better! Here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu and mec-hounds.**

 **Chapter 13: Tadashi 2.0**

It was around 6:00 P.M when Tadashi parked his moped in the garage at the back of the cafe. After opening the garage door Tadashi flipped the mopeds kickstand down with the tip of his shoe and placed his helmet on the seat. Ruffling his hair, Tadashi took a good look around the garage, or really the make-shift lab. Scattered parts of metal littered the cement floor and countless papers and note books were placed on all the desktops. Looking a little wide eyed at the mess Tadashi wondered where he should start first.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a heavy sigh and walked up to Hiro's side of the garage. Well, technically the whole garage was Hiro's, even before the fire Hiro took up most of the space. Sitting down in the chair and raising the height of it just a little bit, Tadashi began to scan the monstrous piles of papers. Analyzing each paper from one pile, he found it to be just an essay Hiro had wrote for SFIT. At further investigation of it he fondly remembered having to write a similar paper his freshman year. Though, Hiro's paper was considerable more in depth.

Continuing to look through the papers and notebooks on the desk, Tadashi couldn't stop smiling. All the papers were assignments he had for college, some even graded with comments from the teachers saying how amazingly in depth he understood the work. Reluctantly Tadashi began to read almost every single paper he came across and as he read on, the prouder he felt. However, Tadashi was extremely proud of Hiro he needed to find what he was looking for. Saddly he placed down the notebook he had been reading for over 30 minutes and thought to himself. ' _Maybe it would be in his computer.'_

Rolling back in the chair, Tadashi leaned down before pressing the power button to his brothers computer. Sitting back up and scooting closer to the desk, three holographic screens lit up in front of him. Tadashi stared wide eyed at the computer in front of him. It definitely was not the same computer that was here just three months ago. Looking at the screen's in awe he realized that the middle screen showed a little box, requesting a password. ' _Crap._ ' Tadashi thought. Placing his hand on his chin he thought for a moment. A few ideas came to mind and he began to type one in at a time.

He first typed in 'GummiBear', but in return got a red flash of the screen and a quiet robotic voice asking him to try again. ' _Ok how about megabot?'_ His fingers typing as he thought, but again got a flash of the screen. Again and again he tried but with no avail. Finally Tadashi slouched in the rolling chair, somewhat defeated. Running his hands over his face and rubbing his eyes, he looked back to the screen to find a new message. 'To many attempts, one more until computer lock.'

"Shit." Tadashi breathed, he only had one more try! Standing up, Tadashi paced. With his hand on his chin he thought and yet nothing came to mind. Everything he deemed would be the right word he second guessed himself and put some ridiculous logic to why it would not work. Honestly he felt trapped. Grunting, Tadashi collapsed into the rolling chair, sending it rolling back and crashing into the desk. Piles of papers and books fell onto the floor. Scrunching his nose he slammed his fist onto the very desk he rolled into. This time a crash of glass got his attention as Tadashi looked to see a picture frame face down on the floor.

"Aw man." Reaching down Tadashi carefully moved the back plating to the side revealing the photo that it once cradled. Picking up the photo Tadashi flipped it over. A smile worked it's way on his face as he saw it wasn't a photo, it was a note that he had wrote to Hiro. Before the showcase 3 months ago, Tadashi gave Hiro a journal, to keep all his ideas and amazing creations in. He had wrote a small note that had been taped to the inside of the cover. Tadashi chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand and his eyes growing glassy with tears. He scanned the note reading it.

' _To Hiro,_

 _You have lots of great ideas! Here is a place to keep track of them. Remember...no idea is a bad idea. Every good invention needs to start somewhere! NEVER stop inventing!_

 _Love, Tadashi'_

Tadashi read the little note over and over again. Hiro had framed the note, keeping it at his desk. Tadashi was touched to know his brother kept the note close to him. Some realization hit Tadashi at that moment, ' _His blueprints wouldn't be in his computer. They would be in the journal!'_ Setting the note down on the desk Tadashi began to search every paper pile, every book and notebook, seeing if one of them was the journal he gave Hiro.

By the 8th pile of papers, Tadashi began to think that it wasn't here. Until he came to what used to be his desk. Oddly, his desk was rather neat compared to the rest of the garage. The pencils were in a little can, the papers neatly stacked, the books in alphabetical order. It was strange, it looked as if it hadn't been touched since the last time Tadashi was here. Yet, that wasn't right since all the papers had Hiro's name and all the books were either a comic or a robotics book. Shuffling through the papers and searching each book Tadashi moved on to the drawers.

Opening the first drawer, there was just robot parts and megabot. ' _God I hope he hasn't been bot fighting.'_ Tadashi thought as he moved on to the next drawer. Pencils, extra paper, metal parts, wires, but no journal. Just as he was about to shut the last drawer of the desk something caught his eye. On the bottom board was a little indent, as if someone could hook it and open a small door. Tadashi removed all of the contents of the drawer and saw small hinges hidden underneath everything. Curiosity finally made Tadashi reach down and try to lift the board up and surprisingly it opened. Revealing a small hidden space, within it was the journal.

Removing the journal and placing it on the desktop, Tadashi carefully put everything back before shutting the drawer and putting his full attention once again, to the journal. Sitting down Tadashi opened the cover to find entry's, some about school, some for inventions, and some just about his day. Tadashi looked with glee and flipped page after page, that is, until the entry the night of the fire. Sorrow filled his eyes, continuing on the next few pages were filled with hate and sadness. It killed Tadashi to read on, but he had to. On the next pages he finally found what he was looking for. All his brothers original suit designs. Each brought joy to Tadashi as he read all the little notes and plans for everyone's suit. Quickly flipping through the pages, one page in particular caught his eye. The page had a drawing of a white, red, and yellow kabuki mask, next to it was another entry.

' _It was Callaghan. He left Tadashi. I almost had him, if Fred, Gogo, Honey and Wasabi didn't stop Baymax I would of had him! Callaghan would of been gone. But, I'm glad they stopped Baymax. I can't stoop that low, I can't become revenge crazy like Callaghan did. Baymax showed me some videos from Tadashi's 84 different test trials. I miss him. Tadashi that is. Callaghan just left him to die. Didn't even try to save him! His and Tadashi's words keep playing in my mind._

' _Someone has to help.'_

' _That was his MISTAKE!'_

Tadashi took a deep sigh, placing down the journal at the same time. Covering his face with his hands, Tadashi fiercely blinked to rid himself of any tears threatening to fall. Running his hand up and through his hair, he leaned back, letting the rolling chair squeak with protest. Carefully Tadashi placed a hand over his scars, as if touching them would make the webbed pattern disappear. Shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose he scooted back up to the edge of the desk ready to read on. Looking back over the page, Tadashi realized that there was a little corner sticking out of the book more so than the others. Flipping right to the page he saw that it wasn't even part of the journal. It was a neatly folded piece of paper, that he assumed, was supposed to be a bookmark of some kind. Though when he opened it, Tadashi realized, it wasn't. Up in the margin it read,

' _If he was here, fighting by our sides. Tadashi 2.0.'_

It was a suit, for him.

(*)

Five hours had passed and Tadashi was hard at work in the makeshift lab. After reading through all of Hiro's notes in his journal, Tadashi immediately got to work. However, not everything was going as planed. What once was a room full of papers and notebooks, was now filled with burnt papers and ash piles of what used to be notebooks. Tadashi was putting out the last small book fire with the (thank god they had it) fire extinguisher. Dropping the extinguisher Tadashi just looked wide eyed around himself. "Hiro you just had to make my suit with fire."

See, Tadashi was good with robotics, but, when it came to anything dangerous, he could be a bit of a dork. He never took the proper precautions and he never thought the thing could activate by itself and almost set the whole room on fire! Collapsing on the semi burnt red couch they had in the corner, Tadashi shook out his hair.

' _Ok, think of a new angle.'_ Tadashi thought as he took another look around the room. His suits prototype was on and around the workbench. The armor pieces looked pretty good but the gauntlets fire power was proving a little tricky to control. Scorch marks littered the wall and the papers that once hung, were how you say, burnt, gonezo. ' _How can I make the gauntlets work without killing anyone!'_ Tadashi cursed in his mind as he facepalmed. "Maybe Hiro's journal has something."

Standing up from the couch, Tadashi went to Hiro's desk. Picking up the journal, he began to flip through the pages. "He has to have some thi-" Tadashi stopped mid sentence when he came upon Fred's monster suit. "Perfect." Rushing over to his gauntlets, Tadashi sat down in the rolling chair and read over the notes for Fred's flamethrower. Note by note, Tadashi began to feel really stupid. Firstly, Tadashi had wired it wrong, hooking up the key power source to the lighter hidden in the glove. Hence, why it kept going off on it's own!

Reading on Tadashi finally finished and he felt rather confident with the fixes. ' _Ok lets try this out.'_ Tadashi carefully slid on the gauntlet, letting the pieces fall into place, Tadashi flipped the lock, securing it. The small gears worked together, tightening around his hand and arm until the gauntlet was a snug fit. Tadashi began moving his fingers around, checking to see if the mobility was good and nothing got hung up or stalled. To Tadashi's surprise, it was working great so far but the real test was if it could fire.

Looking around a little bit, Tadashi looked to see if he could use anything as a target. Nothing really stood out until Tadashi came up with an idea. Walking over to his desk, he opened the drawer to reveal none other than megabot. Grabbing the little black bot, Tadashi set it up on top of a trash can and took a few steps back. Raising his arm, he opened his hand, revealing a small crevice in the machinery on his palm. A little click sounded and the crevice began lighting up with an orange glow. ' _Here goes nothing'_ Tadashi thought as a blast of fire erupted from his gauntlet. The pure force of it made Tadashi's arm to jerk backwards. Pain shot up his arm but the adrenaline coursing through his veins eased it out.

Looking to where megabot once sat, Tadashi saw that behind the trash can on the wall was a black outline with a silhouette of megabot in it. Taking a few steps forward, Tadashi searched for the little bot. Something crunched under his shoe and with investigation, Tadashi saw it was megabots faceplate. The smiling yellow face was now burnt and cracked.

"Oops…Well it worked." Tadashi smiled as he picked up and held the small faceplate in his hand.

(*)

The clock showed 6:00 A.M, the little buzzer echoed through the silent garage. Groning Tadashi slapped his hand down on the table, then again, searching for the alarm clock. Tadashi finally found the clock and pressed down on the small button, resetting the alarm for the next morning. Stretching, Tadashi ran his hands through his short black hair and yawned. Clicking his tongue, he looked around to find the garage literally in ruins. ' _Oh, Aunt Cass won't like this.'_ Tadashi thought as he chuckled. Running his hand up through his hair again, Tadashi slowly stood up and popped his back. One last stretch and he was off, through the door, into the cafe, up the stairs, then up to his room. Jumping in the shower, he cleaned off last night's ash and grease.

Saying that Tadashi felt better would be an understatement. He felt amazing! Totally pumped for the day ahead. Stepping out of the shower into the steaming air, he took a deep breath, then quickly dried off and got dressed. Running back down the stairs in record time, Tadashi passed Aunt Cass in the living room.

"I thought you were at the hospital?!" She shouted after him. Tadashi paused and peeked his head around the corner from the stairs.

"Wait you didn't hear anything last night? No bangs, yelling or explosions?" Tadashi asked rather shocked.

"Well no, the cafe was really busy yester- WHOA WHAT! Explosions!" Cass stood up and looked at Tadashi with concern and a hint of anger.

"Aaaaa, you know what just forget I said anything and by the way stay out of the garage. Oh and I need to use your pickup today, Thanks!" Tadashi said as he then bolted down the stairs, grabbing the keys and then straight back to the garage.

Once Tadashi was back into the garage he started collecting all his suit pieces. In one night Tadashi made this, but without Hiro's ideas and his 'Tadashi 2.0' drawings and designs, none of it could of been possible. Opening the garage door, Tadashi looked around to see if anyone was out. Luckily no one was, so he started to gather the parts and put them in the back of Aunt Cass's Pickup. As he was placing the last piece in the back he took out his phone, quickly dialing Wasabi's number. After a few rings a sleepy Wasabi picked up.

"Hello?" Wasabi asked.

"Hey Wasabi! Is there any place we all could meet? I need to show you guys something." Tadashi spoke with so much glee he probably sounded like a little kid through the phone. A yawn could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Ya Fred's place, when do you want us to meet you there?"

"Right now! Call everyone and get them to Fred's ASAP!" Tadashi said with a hand fling in the air.

"Alright you sound super excited, so you want Fred's address?" Wasabi asked, some shuffling could be heard on his end.

"No I know Fred is rich, so meet me there in 30 minutes!" With that Tadashi hung up. Grabbing a tarp that wasn't burnt or melted in anyway from the garage, Tadashi stretched it over the bed of the pickup, hiding the suit from view. "Wait!" Tadashi shouted to himself. Walking over to Hiro's desk, grabbing the journal before heading back out. Almost slamming the garage door shut, Tadashi hopped into the pickup, placing the journal on the seat next to him as he put in the key and started the engine. Tadashi could not hold in his excitement, he couldn't' wait to see what his friends thought of his suit. "I hope I made you proud Hiro." He whispered under his breath, looking at the journal as he spoke.

(*)

Tadashi parked outside of Fred's mansion. Opening the door and shutting it fast, Tadashi rushed up the little steps and knocked. Fred opened the door with arms held wide. "Tadashi my man!" Fred said as they gave eachother a hug. "What's up man? Why did Wasabi call me saying that you wanted us all to meet?" Fred said as they released each other from their hug. Tadashi smiled ear to ear and waved Fred to follow him. Stepping out the door, Fred followed Tadashi down to the pickup. Once they were standing at the bed of the pickup, Tadashi gave Fred a smile and pulled away the tarp. Fred looked in awe at the pieces that lay in front of them.

"Dude! This looks amazing! You made this?" Fred said as he reached down and picked up one of the gauntlets. Tadashi nodded in response and gave Fred another smile. Stuttering a bit, Fred spoke back up. "How did you do this? Wait, did you make all this in one night?!"

Tadashi walked around Fred and opened the passenger door, grabbing Hiro's journal. Flipping through the pages till he found the piece of paper holding Hiro's original designs and showed it to Fred. Fred looked at the designs, his expression dropping a little as he read the title. "Hiro, designed it. I found it last night and got to work right away." Tadashi said in a calm voice, his chest tightening a bit at the mention of Hiro. Fred smiled before handing back the paper. Carefully tucking it back into the journal, Tadashi placed it back in the passenger seat before shutting the door. "Come on help me get this stuff into the back yard before anyone sees." Walking to the back Tadashi opened the back hatch and jumped up into the bed of the pickup. "Here." Handing Fred a piece then grabbing one himself they rushed to the back of the mansion, before coming back to get another piece.

Twenty minutes had passed and Wasabi, Honey and Gogo pulled up to the mansion. They all filed out of Wasabi's car and together walked up to the mansions front doors. Ringing the doorbell they waited. "Tadashi better have a good reason for waking us up at 6:30 in the goddamn morning." Gogo grumbled as she threw a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Well on the phone he seemed rather excited." Wasabi said as the front door opened. Heathcliff bowed his head and offered for the group to come in. The three of them walked through the halls and to the back door leading to the backyard. At the moment they shut the door, Fred came sprinting around the corner with the biggest smile on his face.

"Guys, oh my god GUYS!" Fred said as he was literally dancing on his toes in excitement.

"Fred just spit it out and where's Tadashi?" Gogo said as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"I'm right here." They all looked to see Tadashi in an orange super suit. His face was covered with a helmet that curved around his head and into a rounded point in the back. Two red lines trailed down from his helmet and onto his shoulder plating, ending at one glowing red light on each shoulder. Moving down to his chest, he had a similar design to Hiro's suit. With a small glowing circle in the middle and platting that trailed down to his hips. His arms and legs were covered with heaving platting looking similar to Baymax's only slimmer and sleak. "So what do you think?" Tadashi said as he pressed a button on the side of his helmet making his visor disappear.

His friends just looked in awe. Gogo's bubble popped in her face and sticked to her nose. Tadashi laughed and looked to his friends, "So I take it that you like it?"

(*)

The world is a cruel place. Everything he loved was taken away. All, but Alpha. The hound herself sat next to her master's side, nuzzling his leg. In return, Inu patted her head. Releasing a deep and pain ridden sigh, Inu lifted up a small photo. The photo was from a time long ago, or at least it felt long ago. Hannah, his mom, dad and himself were posing for the picture. Inu didn't pay much attention to the two adults in it but rather stared at his sister. Hannah had her arms wrapped around the fifteen year old Micko, with her black hair hanging down into his face. Inu smiled as a tear raced down his cheek. She had always been there for him, throughout all the abuse from his mother and father. She was more of a mother to him then a sister, taking care of him, feeding him, and pushing him to do his very best.

Hannah was there the night of the showcase, she was the only one who showed up for him. After he had given his presentation, she had run up to him and given him a big hug. He missed those hugs. Full of warmth and made him feel as if the world was at peace with itself. However, when Hiro made his presentation about his microbots, his dreams seemed to shatter when he saw Alistair Krei and Callaghan walk up to him, congratulating the young genius. Inu tightened his grip on the photo, wrinkling the delicate corners. Alpha saw this and nudged him in the arm, calming him down.

That night when he lost the scholarship he was devastated. Not only was SFIT his dream school but he wanted to make his sister proud. He had planned to just leave, however when Krei wanted to buy his wolf hound, he thought he was going to be alright and that everything would work out. Boy was he wrong. Alistair made a fool out of him and then stole his invention for his own greed. He let out a heavy sigh and slouched further into his chair. Maybe he should just give up this crazy game. Leave everyone alone and just rebuild himself.

Alpha let out a menacing growl to him, as if saying 'you've come to far to give up now.' Inu nodded to his pet and looked to the photo one last time. Letting the pain wash over him like a storm. His best friend was gone, leaving him alone.

 **Tadashi finally has a suit of his own! Also get a little more insight on Inu's background. I feel bad for him really but you know I'm writing this pain ridden past, aren't I evil? Any way short little note here but oh well. Favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	14. Listing Fears

**Hello everyone! Hope your week was amazing! Just want to say that yesterday was the 1 year anniversary of Big Hero 6! I personally sat and watched the movie! Oh and with the one-shots about Hiro being kidnapped will be up soon I'm so busy that I haven't been able to draw the cover yet but I will! Well on to your comments!**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar: Hahahahaha! You copied Gogo?! Like with the gum on her nose that is so funny! Glad to hear your feeling better and thank you! I'm happy that you like the chapter, with Hiro we will be going back to him next chapter, so chapter 15.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Awww thank you! Here is more for you!**

 **Dragonstars: Omg your making your own fanfic too! I can't wait to read it once it's posted send it to me and I will totally read it! Ya, Inu has lots to learn about how to get along with people...with killing and hurting everyone it just won't make him look good. I mean seriously!**

 **Tony18: Ya, I thought that if Hiro had secretly made a suit for Tadashi even if he wasn't there would be really sweet. It just makes me feel so good with their amazing brotherly relationship!**

 **Cam the History Man24: Yes! He is officially a hero now but may hit a few bumps in the road at the start.**

 **Rosycat: I'm glad you like the chapter a** **nd got some feels out of it! I did my job! Tadashi is a bad liar I mean when you tell someone not to go somewhere they're going to go there! With Inu's past it is filled of heartache. I will give more details of it later but you know this guy just wanted to invent things, he never wanted Krei to literally screw him over I mean come on! Rude!**

 **Dragonlover: Awww it made your day! Yesssss! Things being BOSS yes it will be. Later! It's ok that you want to give Inu a hug, I think he needs one. One-shots coming soon just bear with me!**

 **Chapter 14: Listing Fears**

The team stared wide eyed at Tadashi. With the sunset behind him, Tadashi looked to be a glowing hero. His stance was firm and strong, the dulled orange coloring of his armor matching the sun's burning light. Tadashi stood there, watching his friends dumbfounded looks begin to fade as they all came to realize, "Wait! So you're joining us?" Gogo barked as she removed the pink gum off her nose and toss the piece of gum aside. Wasabi and Honey Lemon gave Tadashi an understanding look. I mean come on it's not like he was going to just stand by and not help. This is Tadashi were talking about, for goodness sakes he ran into a burning building to save someone!

Tadashi chuckled and looked at Gogo, "Well ya, ya I am." He simply stated.

"Sunfire!" Fred shouted. Everyone looked to him confused.

"Ummm, what?" Gogo said as she put a new piece of gum in her mouth.

"Sunfire! That can be your superhero name! Come on you guys have to admit the name fits him pretty well." Fred gestured his hand to Tadashi and looked to the team. Wasabi shrugged his shoulders and nodded, Honey snapped a picture with her phone and Gogo popped a bubble.

"I like it, it fits him." Wasabi said crossing his arms.

Honey nodded and snapped another picture. Gogo just sighed and looked to her armored friend. ' _I'm scared.'_ She wanted to say, but the words didn't leave her mind. Gogo knew how much this meant to Tadashi, how much he cared. Yet, she didn't want to lose him again. Her heart couldn't take it. All of her life she was pushed aside as she watched everyone she ever loved die off. By the time she was a senior in high school, her mother was the only one left. Not soon after graduation, her mother died in a car crash, leaving her all alone. Gogo was lucky she met Honey Lemon because without her she would be on the streets and not attending the college of her dreams.

Everyone she had ever loved left or died. She didn't want to risk losing one of her best friends again. Though at this point it seemed Tadashi had his mind made up and nothing she said or did would change it. Grumbling a little bit, Gogo crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine, just...be careful. I'm speaking for everyone when I say we can't lose you again." All the teams eyes filled with sorrow, the pain of the showcase hall burning clear in their eyes. Tadashi's posture loosened up, looking to his friends pain filled eyes. Quickly removing his helmet and discarding it on the ground, he rushed to Gogo, engulfing her in a hug.

Gogo's eyes were full of shock but she soon wrapped her arms around him. She placed her chin on his shoulder and whispered, " Just, don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed. Alright?" Sniffling she leaned her cheek onto Tadashi's armored neck.

His arms tightened slightly around her before he whispered something to her. "I won't, Promise." With that they both tightened the hug before releasing one another. Tadashi looked at Gogo and saw that she was crying. Gently cupping her face in his hands, Tadashi wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Gezz you two get a room." Honey joked as she broke out in laughter, along with Fred and Wasabi. Gogo and Tadashi took a step away from one another with their cheeks burning red.

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck and looked back over to Gogo giving her a smile. Gogo blushed even more and rubbed her right forearm with her hand. Tadashi then broke out in laughter and not soon after so did Gogo. All together they were laughing, not sure about what anymore but the freedom to laugh again as a group made them all feel complete again. Shaking his head Tadashi looked to the sunset, letting the light rid him of any doubt.

"Soooo, you going to show us what your suit can do?" Fred asked as if he was an excited little schoolgirl. Cupping his fist and doing some karate moves Fred began to jump around not able to hold in his excitement any longer. Tadashi finishing off the last of his chuckles as he walked back and picked up his discarded helmet. Sliding his head in, the visor shot down covering his face. Tadashi turned to his friends and motioned with his hands for them all to take a step or two back. They all complied and looked to each other with a mixture of excitement and worry on their faces.

Tadashi got in a ready stance, bringing his arms in with fists held tight. His suit began to glow, the circle emblems on his chest and shoulders began pulsing a bright red. Lifting his arms up above his head the lights glowed brighter and brighter, almost blinding to the rest of the team. Taking a deep breath, Tadashi clenched his fist tight above his head before slamming his arms down, opening his palms and releasing fire that burned into a ring around him. The team looked in awe as they took a few more steps back from the burning heat around their friend.

Tadashi began to shoot fireballs in the air as if like fireworks. The fire ring around him burned on strong staying in its ring form around him yet the flames growing bigger with each blast Tadashi did. His friends began to cheer and chant his name, unknowing of the danger that began to threaten Tadashi inside the fire ring.

He looked toward the shouts of his friends but he slowly lost sight of them through the burning light. Tadashi stopped and began to look around, seeing nothing but the haunting orange glow. " _Tadashi no!"_ Hiro? Tadashi looked around for his brother, his cry echoing in his ears. " _Callaghans in there, someone has to help."_ That's when it hit him. The fear, the panic, the searing pain of his flesh burning. The ring of fire around him faded into the showcase hall. Everything was gone, the banners, the students projects, they all were burning away. Tadashi's fear clawed at his chest, slowly sending him into hysteria. Looking every direction he pushed off into a sprint to the back of the hall.

(*)

Gogo and the rest of the gang started to worry. The flames around their friend didn't seem to want to die down. "Tadashi?" No respond. "TADASHI!" Gogo yelled in vain attempts to reach her friend. "We got to get him out of there!" She shouted to her friends. Fred rushed over to a hose and dragged it out.

"Wasabi!" Fred shouted as he pointed to a knob but Wasabi stood frozen, staring into the fire's glow. Watching with anticipation the fire jerked or as if pushed away from itself. Dieing down a bit but still burning strong. Now able to see over the clawing flames, Tadashi could be seen standing in the middle of it all.

"Tadashi!" Wasabi cried but there was no response from him. Tadashi stood firm, hands raised up to shoulders height with flames engulfing them. They all looked in horror at their friend, this wasn't like Tadashi, he would never do something that could possibly endanger his friends. They all concluded that Tadashi was not in his right mind.

Instantly the ring of flames were drawn to Tadashi, spiraling around him, as if he was a human torch. Gogo watched as her friend was consumed by the scorching heat. Pure horror, that's what this was. Looking to Tadashi, Gogo saw through the dark tint of his visor, his face expressionless. Nothing was there, no emotion, but his eyes were open wide with a dying fear. Before she could even think of a way she could help, Tadashi raised his head looking to the sky and blasted off, leaving behind a scorched pattern in the grass.

(*)

The heart monitor beeped a clear and gentle beat. The lights were off, except a single light from a desk top lamp next to the bed. Watching from the doorframe the nurse walked in and began to do the normal routine. First checking the machines, making sure they are all working properly. Next was to fix the sheets for the patient but the boy had not moved at all. Still she fixed them around him, gently tucking them making sure not to detach any of the wires that lay hidden underneath. She let out a heavy sigh once she finished and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt she looked to the still boy in the bed. Clearing her throat she quietly spoke.

"Hello. My name is Anna and I'm your new nurse." She swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "Your previous nurse, Hannah, well…... she died. I hate to say it because well she was a good friend of mine. I still can't believe she's gone." Anna whispered as she sat up in her chair looking to the boy. A small smile spread on her lips as she fought a small chuckle. "It's incredible that a young man as yourself could be the leader of Big Hero 6. It's astonishing really." She held out one hand in gesture and crossed her other arm in front of her chest. "Well I better go, nice meeting you Hiro." Standing up she gently patted his leg and was about to leave,

BEEP BEEP.

She spun around quickly, alarmed by the increased heart beat.

Beep…... Beep…..BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

The monitor lit up with colors, all the machines following a set of chain reactions. She rushed to the various machines and began checking to see what was the cause of this sudden reaction. Yet nothing, she didn't understand anything that the machines were telling her. The beeping got more erratic and out of beat as Hiros head fell to the side.

"DR. MONDUL!" The nurse yelled as Hiro began to shake violently in his bed.

(*)

The team was sitting in Fred's room somberly looking to the floor yet again. Everyone was worried for Tadashi. Why did he do that, what was going through his head, they all wondered. The room was silent, all of them sitting just how they were when they came back from the first battle with Inu, just a few days ago. A sad taste of dashavoo. This time though, Baymax was not there to comfort them, no, he was back in his charging station with Hiro. Where he belonged.

Gogo sat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her as she leaned on the arm rest. Resting her head in her hand she let her thoughts consume her in theories and possible solutions for the way Tadashi just blasted off. The thing that bothered her the most was the way he looked. His face had no emotion on it but his eyes, his eyes, showed how terrified he really was. ' _Why would he be scared though? He was so excited to show us his suit but then the flames got too big. Maybe he got scared cause he couldn't see us any more? No, that's stupid. Hmmm, maybe because of the heat or the sound or maybe even…'_ Gogo's eyes went wide, realization finally hitting her as she palmed her face.

The team looked over to her in confusion. "You guys do realize what happened to Tadashi right?" Gogo spoke with a bit of an annoyed tone. They shook their heads and looked to one another before back to her. "The showcase, the fire, the way the flames surrounded him in a burning inferno minutes ago. He had a flashback I bet, back to the fire at the showcase." Gogo slumped against the couch looking down into her lap. Everyone's eyes lit up, but quickly fell realizing their best friend had a horrible re-enactment of his accident that ripped him away from them for three months. ' _He's probably still experiencing it right now.'_ Gogo thought as she pushed her purple streak behind her ear.

"Some friends we are, we should have known this would happen." Fred said quietly from his bean bag chair he was sitting in.

"No kidding. We all should have warned him this could happen." Wasabi spoke as he folded his hands in his lap.

"He must be so scared right now." Honey said looking to each of her friends.

(*)

Tadashi kept running until he reached the back of the hall. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Placing a hand on the wall he slouched over taking quick erratic breaths. A beam above creaked causing Tadashi to look up. With one last low creak it snapped falling to the ground above him. Tadashi gasped and jumped out of the way and into the ash covered floor. A cloud of ash erupted as the beam slammed to the ground. Tadashi scooted back, frantically looking around until he backed up into what he thought was another wall.

A metallic hiss sounded over the creaking beams and cracking flames. Looking to his left Tadashi's eyes went wide at who he saw. "Professor?" Tadashi coughed. Sure enough it was Callaghan with the neuro transmitter on. Callaghan looked around at the fire before the microbots started to cover him in a black dome. Callaghan was almost covered until,

"SOMEONE HELP!" A voice called out further out in the hall. The microbots surrounding the professor fell to the ground as Callaghan looked around for the source of the voice. Tadashi stood up behind him and watched as his once respected mentor looked in horror at the fire around him. The voice called out again but this time closer to the stage they were at. Looking over to the left a dark silhouette of a man slouched at the wall could be seen. Tadashi got a strange feeling and suddenly all the fear he felt seconds ago just disappeared as he watched the scene before him.

Tadashi watched as Callaghans face dropped, "What...no, no one was in here, everyone got out! What kind of idiot would, SHIT TADASHI!" Callaghan looked over to the wall where he saw his most prized student fall to his knees and grip his chest in failed attempts to stop his coughing. "Hang on." Callaghan whispered as he raised a hand to the microbots and sent them over to his student.

Tadashi just watched wide eyed as his professor created a platform out of the microbots under his past self and begin lifting him up to the open window above. Yes Tadashi was mad at Callaghan when he learned about what he did after the night of the showcase but at the same time he should be grateful. The scene of when he saved him was playing out right before his eyes, this wasn't a nightmare, this was his mind showing him what happened that night. Tadashi was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Callaghan incase himself in a dome of microbots. Looking back over to the wall he saw himself about to jump out of the window, when the explosion went off. The white light blinded him and the sudden force made him fly back onto the floor.

….

The rush and hustle of cars could be heard through the high pitch ring in his ears along with the whistle of the evenings wind. Tadashi groaned and rolled his head up, facing the sky above as he opened his eyes to see the sunset colors painting the skies. Again the muffled sound of rushing cars came into play. Releasing a deep sigh, Tadashi forced himself into a sitting position. Tapping the button on the side of his helmet, his visor quickly vanished allowing him to rub the grogginess from his eyes. Taking a breath he opened his eyes and jumped back in shock.

Stumbling to his feet Tadashi looked to see that he was not in Fred's backyard. No, he was standing on the top of the golden gate bridge. Tadashi let out an uneasy chuckle as he looked to the sensory around him. ' _How did I get up here?'_ Tadashi thought as he cautiously scooted closer to the edge, looking down to the cars below. Last thing he remembered was being at Fred's, showing his friends and future team how his suit worked but then…

Tadashi raised a hand and began to stroke his chin or at least the chin of his helmet. Pacing back and forth on top of the bridge, Tadashi pondered. Trying to remember, well, why he couldn't remember! ' _Ok so what happened. I was demonstrating my suit's abilities. Shooting fireballs and had the ring around me.'_ Tadashi's heart began to pick up speed. His breaths quickened and locked up in his throat. "The fire." He breathed. The fire, the showcase, Callaghan, it was all coming back. The way he relived that night but not through his own eyes, rather through Callaghans.

Everything that Callaghan did was unbelievably stupid and selfish. However, that night Callaghan could have chosen to let Tadashi die but instead he saved him. Sure no matter what Callaghan did, he would never earn Tadashi's respect back but knowing that he did care about him and his wellbeing put a cushion on the hate toward the ex-professor. Tadashi now understood, that episode he had was not to scare him or scar him. No, rather help him heal and see that even in people's darkest mind set, there is hope that goodness is still in there.

Tadashi turned and looked to the setting sun, letting it once again melt his trouble and fears away. He wasn't afraid anymore, Tadashi was ready for whatever the world threw at him. No matter the cost, but maybe try not to almost die this time, he will do what he can. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he listened to the zooming cars and whistling wind. ' _Maybe, there's hope for Inu yet.'_ Tadashi thought.

Static started to come from his helmet, turning around, Tadashi pressed down on his communicator. Static was still the only thing that came through but it started to sound like voices as he changed the frequency.

"Tadashi? Tadashi are you there?" It was Gogo.

"Ya I'm here, hey sorry for blasting off like that I kind of had a bit of an…..anxiety attack let's say." Tadashi said as his visor went into place.

"It's ok-"

"No it's not." Tadashi said cutting her off. "Look I should have kno-"

"Tadashi really would love to hear you apologize but now is not the time you need to get back here something has happened." Tadashi froze up, what could have happened? He wasn't gone for too long. Was it Inu? Maybe he was planning to attack the hospital again.

"What is it." His voice cracked, though he tried to keep his voice strong. No one answered, it was quiet for a minute before Gogo reply.

"Tadashi," She sounded on the verge of tears, "Aunt Cass called, it's Hiro, he…..he's had a seizure."

Tadashi took a step back, his heart feeling as if it was just ripped out of his chest. Looking over to the city in the distance, Tadashi powered on his suit. The flames danced around him until finally pushing him off into the evening skies. His fear of the fire had passed, the list of fears had grown smaller but it never leaves. Instead, when you erase something, it just creates room for more.

"Please hang in there Hiro. I'm coming."

 **Dun Dun Dunnnn! Oh what going to happen? Well I know but you all will have to wait and see! Just want to say really quick that I love you all! You guys are the reason why I keep writing and posting! You love waiting for my story and I love waiting for your comments! Thank you soooooo much! See you next chapter! Favorite, follow, comment, you know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	15. I Admit

**Hey everyone! Here it is the chapter you all have been waiting for! I'm not saying nothing more about it!**

 **Rosycat: You have to read the chapter and see if Hiro is ok! Muuhhhhahahahaha :D**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: Here is your update!**

 **Tony18: Yes he had a seizure, but what will happen? Oh, Tadashi's big brother instincts kicking in! Read the chapter!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu and the mec-hounds.**

 **Chapter 15: I Admit**

Hiro ran as fast as his feet could carry him. His breath quick and erratic pants with fear. The flowers caressing his legs as he flew by. Looking over his shoulder he tripped and was sent tumbling to the ground. He gasped in pain, Hiro tried to steady himself back to his feet but stumbled at the sound of metallic barks. Looking behind him Hiro watched as the mec-hounds slowed from a run to a threatening walk. Their bodies reflected the flowers as they sizzled to a charred black wisp around them.

Each step the hounds took released a thick black mist from their paws, killing any flower around them in a five foot radius. With each step more flowers died and with each dying flower, Hiro felt pain shoot through his already aching body. This place looked so peaceful when he first arrived, the warmth of the wind, the relaxing hiss of the flowers dancing with it seemed like a true paradise. However, it was anything but. The hounds looked down to the fallen boy 30 feet ahead of them, watching, waiting for him to make a move.

Loud thuds echoed behind the pack, causing them to cower and move slightly out of the way. From behind them a large body appeared, reflecting the poisoned earth around it. Hiro's eyes were plagued with fear for the beast. It's eyes a dangerous crimson red, the deathly smile with the whirling of drill-bit teeth, and finally the haunting 'A' a top the beasts elegantly crafted head.

"A-Alpha." Hiro shuttered, his body trembling along with his shaking voice. Hiro scooted back as he kept the beast's gaze. She growled and gently ran her dagger like claws into the earth. Hiro screamed, his chest began to burn with a phantom pain. Alpha continued her actions digging deeper and deeper into the dirt as Hiro gripped his chest with another agonizing scream. Reaching down Hiro scrambled to lift his shirt. His delicate white skin showed claw marks, that began to get deeper and deeper as Alpha continued her actions.

The blood pooled down Hiro's chest, seeming to accent Alpha's work. Once the beast stopped the pain eased. Hiro took this moment to scramble to his feet and look to the monsters that stalked him. Alpha gently tilted her head, her gears creaking along with her movement. Watching the boy she crouched down slightly before lashing out at the air. A scratch appeared on Hiro's arm as he hissed in pain. Smiling, Alpha did it again and again, littering the boy's body with deep cuts. With one last swipe of her bear-sized paws, Hiro went flying backwards. Landing with a loud thud, Hiro laid there as the pain laced his body and his blood painted the ground. He just wanted it to end, no more pain and no more fear. He just wanted to die.

(*)

Tadashi bursted through the hospital doors and ran straight to the waiting room. Turning the corner, Tadashi rushed in to see his Aunt and friends sitting in a circle. Aunt Cass looked up with a tissue in her hands, her eyes immediately swelling up with tears seeing him. Going to her side he hugged her tight. Her sobs getting louder and louder, causing everyone in the waiting room to look to her with sympathetic looks. Tadashi just hugged her tighter, hopping that his hug would make her stop crying, but it didn't. If anything it made her cry more. Glancing around to his friends he looked to them with a 'help me' look. Though none of them moved, they couldn't help with this. Cass was broken, her heart had finally cracked and she just needed to get out her emotions.

Tadashi hugged her tight before releasing and helping her back into her chair. Looking around Tadashi spotted a tissue box and a garbage can. Going over he grabbed the two and set them next to Aunt Cass. She in turn threw away her tissue for a new one and continued like this for a few minutes. Once she had calmed down Tadashi gently grasped her hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. Cass leaned over and placed her head on her eldest nephew's shoulder. "I just got both you back. I-I can't lose him now." She cried.

Cass reached over with her other hand and held Tadashi's left hand. Her eye's secretly tracing every scar that created the web on him. "I can't lose him." She whispered. Tadashi held his Aunt's hands and tried to comfort her but nothing was working. He to was about to break again but he knew he couldn't. Tadashi had to be strong now, for Cass.

"What have the doctors said?" Tadashi asked looking to his friends sitting in their own chairs around them.

"It's not good." Wasabi said as he folded his hands in his lap. "They said that they were unprepared for this and…." He quickly looked away wiping any stray tears.

"What?! What did they say?" Tadashi shouted letting go of his Aunt and staring at Wasabi.

"Tadashi Hamada?" The voice broke his gaze at Wasabi and over to Dr. Mondul who was walking towards him. Tadashi quickly stood up, rushing to meet her and shake her hand. "Mr. Hamada if you could come with me, I need to speak with you." Her voice was quiet, almost to a whisper. Tadashi looked to her with a worried filled gaze, he didn't know what to expect, was it bad, was it good? His heart ached as they both started walking out of the waiting room.

"Wait!"

Tadashi spun around to Gogo rummaging through a backpack that he didn't even notice she had. She pulled something out and rushed over to him, grasping his hands and setting the soft item in them. "Give this to Hiro. It was a gift from one of the patients here." In his hands laid a stuffed dog. Tadashi smiled and gave Gogo a nod before turning around, continuing after the doctor.

The hospital halls were strangely vacant as Tadashi met Dr. Mondul around the corner, away from the windows and prying eyes. "Would you like to talk in your brothers room?" A nod was his only response. They both continued on silently, until they reached the 3rd floor room 582.

She opened the door for him, leading into the low lit room. Hiro still laid quite in the bed but this time, there were more machines, more wires hanging down leading under the covers. ' _Be strong, for him.'_ Tadashi thought as he looked to see two chairs set up at the foot of Hiro's bed. Dr. Mondul sat down and looked at him, putting on a fake smile. Though, Tadashi could see right through it. Something was wrong, her eyes said it all. Hesitantly Tadashi sat down, rubbing his hands together in a nervous manor.

Dr. Mondul let out a deep sigh before reaching over and grabbing the clipboard hanging at the foot of the bed. Flipping through it she lightly skimmed over the notes until she flipped the pages back. "Mr. Hamada I hate to inform you that Hiro may never wake up." Tadashi released a shaking breath, his eyes going wide. How could she say that? It's been 5 days! She can't make that claim in only five days! " Mr. Hamada," Tadashi looked back up, " There is a very slim chance he will ever wake up. We were unprepared for the seizure, I'm taking full responsibility for that but a child this young should not be having seizures in the first place. We don't know if he sustained any brain damage from the fight and now we can't tell if he as damage from this."

"What are you saying exactly? It almost sounds like…." Tadashi looked to her to see sadness. Her eyes were glossy and Tadashi knew she was just hiding it for his sake. She nodded her head knowing exactly what he was going to say.

(*)

The dogs stalked him, circling his fallen body like vultures. Hiro knew he had to get up, he had to run but why should he? There's nothing waiting for him, sure Aunt Cass but he didn't even know if he was already dead or not. "I'm strong, I've grown so much. I'm not the naive little kid anymore, Tadashi wouldn't want me to give up, I have to keep going." His breath gently swayed the flowers as he spoke. His shaky limbs started to help him up, stumbling a few times but in the end he uneasily stood on his two feet. Crimson red still dripped out of his many slashes but Hiro buried the searing pain deep down in his gut. He turned to Alpha who showed yet another deathly smile. "I'm strong, stronger than you." Alpha growled and began to advance.

(*)

"No, no no no I'm not pulling the plug on him how could you even say that! I was in a coma for 3 months and they said I wouldn't wake up but look I'm here and I'm fighting for my brother!" Tadashi stood firm now in front of Dr. Mondul who still looked at him with a sorrowful look.

"Mr. Hamada your case was different-"

"How do you FUCKING KNOW! No one knew I was even alive, everyone thought I was dead! How could you possibly know that my case was any different!"

She sat back in her chair a bit, shocked by the young man's outburst. "Your brother has sustained life threatening injuries, his body can't handle the stress." She simply said trying to stay calm with the young man.

"Don't throw that bull shit on me." Tadashi hissed, " I was thrown from a good 15 foot high window with severe 3rd degree burns, a concussion and was in a coma. That's life threatening to but look, I lived and I know my brother can pull through it to. He's a fighter, HELL he is the most stubborn person I know! But none the less I love him." Dr. Mondul let her head hang down a bit, he had a good point. She was so stupid to suggest this. Tadashi walked over to Hiro's bed side, lifting a hand and running a hand through his untamed locks.

"I'm not giving up on you."

(*)

Alpha was on the hunt, chasing after the young boy as she ran with her pack behind her. Hiro was running with all his strength, forcing his legs forward with every step. The pain was growing as well as his cuts. The flowers burned to ash as the dogs ran by leaving winding scars through the field. Alpha's pounding paws, her gears working as one, the spinning drills that let out a haunting melody. She truly was a nightmare. Lifting her head, Alpha howled calling more hounds to her side. From the flowers ash they formed. The black stirring ash swirled into misted clouds, barks and yelps called out from within them as hound after hound jumped out of them, joining in the chase.

They formed an army's line, the hounds running side by side as the numbers stretched for miles. Alpha ran in front leading the thundering metalized herd forward and inching closer to their prize running just up ahead. Fluently they ran and jumped over and around the small rocks and dirt holes around them. Booming steps and metallic yelps and barks echoed through the once blooming field. Almost nothing was left, the flowers quickly shriveled and burned, the blackened scar growing ever larger as the pack raced on.

It was taking it's tole on Hiro. ' _I can do this.'_ Hiro weakly thought to himself but against his mind's will to keep moving he stopped, gasping for breath as he collapsed on his knees. He waited. Yet nothing came. The sound of pounding paws, howls and barks stopped. Hiro hesitantly looked over his shoulder to see the pack holding it's ground about 20ft away. Alpha was still out front but even she halted, staring down at him with her glowing eyes. "What the hell?" Hiro panted.

" _I'm not giving up on you."_

Hiro's head shot around as he looked for the one who spoke. It couldn't be. "Tadashi?" Hiro quietly called. No one answered but as he continued to search, Hiro spotted a shed not to far from where he stood. A single step, that's all he was able to do until a deep growl came from behind him. Slowly Hiro turned just to come face to face with Alpha. His reflection shining back at him on her head as she once again growled before jumping on him, her drill-bit teeth whirring to life.

(*)

Tadashi now was sitting next to Hiro. Holding his brothers little hand he watched yet again his brother's chest rise and fall. Dr. Mondul still sat in one of the chairs at the foot of the bed reading over more notes. The two had not spoken for over 15 minutes now, the silence still loumed over them, both refusing to speak. Tadashi let out a heavy sigh and rubbed circles on Hiro's hand with his thumb. ' _I should probably go inform everyone else. They have been waiting long enough.'_ With one last squeeze to his brother's hand Tadashi began to stand up, but stopped suddenly. Looking down to his hand still entangled with Hiro's he squeezed again and in return got a faint movement.

Tadashi smiled with tears forming in his eyes as he did it again and again, Hiro's hand was moving. It was moving and was reacting to Tadashi's touch. "Doctor." His cracking voice made her come over in a heartbeat. "Look." Tadashi said as he squeezed Hiro's hand and in return his fingers moved, well more like twitched. The doctor looked in utter shock, Hiro was responding to his brother.

Beep…...Beep,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP.

Both of them jumped back. Hiro began to shake once again. "He's having another seizure!" Dr. Mondul shouted before reaching over and hitting the red nurse button.

(*)

Hiro gripped his side trying to slow the blood flow but it wasn't working. He was stumbling to the ground after another attempt to reach the shed now only feet away. He didn't know why but he felt as if it was a safe place. Hiro crawled on the ground almost dragging his body as he tried to reach the splintery handle. The hounds stalked around him, trapping Hiro in a circle. The field was almost gone, almost nothing remained except the tiny patch that was around him and the shack. With one final push Hiro got up onto his feet and jogged the 10 feet to the shed before slouching on the door.

" _Hand me that!"_

" _Get him more fluids!"_

" _Hiro! Hiro come on buddy fight!"_

The voices called out behind the old wooden door, but that last voice called out to him by name. "Tadashi" Hiro croaked as he grasped the splintery handle and pulled. Yet it was locked. He pulled again and again but the door didn't budge. "No, please." Hiro whimpered as he slid down the door and laid his forehead on it. Tears fell down his cheeks as he began to pound on the door. "PLEASE! TADASHI!" He cried as he pounded his fist as hard as he could on the old door.

The hounds advanced making the circle of flowers smaller and smaller. Though Hiro did not take heed of the pain, it was nothing, he already was scared to the core of his mind. What more could the beast do? They yelped and nipped at one another as Alpha targeted the young boy. "TADASHI!"

(*)

The doctors were trying to get Hiro to stop shaking but nothing was working. Even the strongest medication would not cease his movements. Tadashi watched from behind them, eyes wide and tears falling freely. He couldn't be strong, his brother was here in front of him.

"Doctor Mondul what do we do? He's not responding to anything!" One of the many nurses shouted. The woman herself was trying to hold the young boy down and looked at the other nurses.

"I-" But she stopped as Hiro's body stiffened. He arched his back, freezing in this position, his white knuckled hands gripped the bed sheets and finally he let out a small whimper before collapsing back down and his body went limp. Tadashi couldn't take it anymore and pushed the nurses out of the way sending them to the ground. "Tadashi! You need to-"

"Hiro please don't leave me!" Tadashi cried as he reached for his brother and held him gently in a tight embrace, whispering things into his hair that no one in the room could hear.

(*)

Hiro was done, he sat limply against the door as the mec-hounds around him waited like vultures for him to take his last breath. His blood stained what flowers remained around him, the red flowers looking really no different but the white ones were now a deep crimson or had spotting of the sticky liquid. Tears raced their way down his pale cheeks. He weakly held his side from vain attempts to stop the gash from spilling more blood, but he didn't really care. Things around him started to blur and disappear. The world around him started to fade away as his breaths got lighter. This was it, this was the end.

" _Hiro…"_

His half lidded eyes opened slightly at the call of his name. Gently he turned his head and laid his ear up against the door. "T-Tadashi"

" _Hiro please don't give up on me. I'm here and I won't leave your side until your better. Please wake up, come back to me and Aunt Cass. Hiro we love you, p-please don't leave me."_ His brother's voice was wracked with muffled cries. A ghostly feeling swept over him, feeling as if someone was craddling him in their arms. Hiro could feel the warmth of their breath in his hair, the strong yet gentle arms wrapped around him and finally, he could hear the steady beat of their heart. " _Hiro you have to be strong."_ His brothers voice spoke again.

"But I'm not Tadashi." Hiro leaned slightly into the ghostly hold. "I'm not strong ok. I admit it. All this time I thought I was b-but I'm not. I'm so lost without you D-Dashi. I want you back, I need you to come back but you can't. I want to go back to Aunt Cass and our friends but I don't know how." Hiro took a shaky breath, "Tadashi I'm so tired, I just want to sleep."

" _Hiro please, wake up."_

"Dashi? I….I don't understand." Hiro weakly whispered, Alpha let out a low snarl. Hiro cautiously looked up to the beast but instead of being right on top of him, she started to back up, the other mec-hounds following her movement. Soon the black ash started spiraling around them, causing their bodies to disappear into the dark cloud. Alpha's eyes were the last thing he saw until the clouds lightened up, coming to the ground like black snow. The nightmare was gone, all that was left was a black scar stretching for miles. The only flowers that remained were the ones Hiro sat in.

" _Hiro…"_

"Tadashi please." With that the door clicked, creaking open by Hiro's weight. Light pooled out from it, blinding Hiro as his body fell into the ghostly hold.

(*)

Tadashi held his brother's limp body tightly, the heart monitor had stopped beeping for over a minute and Tadashi couldn't accept that Hiro was gone. The nurses quietly left, leaving Dr. Mondul with the broken hearted older brother. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Tadashi clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, once again burying his face into his brothers mop of hair. The silence carried on until,

Beep…

Beep…...Beep…...Beep…..

Tadashi's head shot up, watching the heart monitor line began to move alone with Hiro's heart. The older Hamada let out a joyful cry as he looked down to his brother in his arms. Dr. Mondul began to scurry around, making sure all the machines were working along with one another. Though Tadashi ignored her as he watched his brother slowly begin to move in his embrace. Hiro lightly groaned as he tried to open his eyes.

Hiro knew he was being held but he didn't know by who. The strong arms holding him seemed familiar but his mind was to foggy to put a name to them. "Come on bud." A warm yet gentle voice called. His eyes fluttered open but his vision was blurred. He could see the figure above him had a smile on his face, short black hair and was wearing a tan cardigan. Hiro blinked a couple times until his brothers face finally came into view. His breath caught in his throat as tears gently fell down his cheeks. "T-Tadashi?" His voice was hoarse, but as he tried to speak again his exhaustion took hold, making the familiar words of his brother slur in his ears.

"Hey knucklehead."

Hiro's head laid back, his eyes closing, his brothers words echoing in his ears as he fell into peaceful darkness.

 **Ggaaaaa! Guys Hiro is awake! I loved writing this chapter and it has to be my favorite so far. I'm so happy! Hiro's awake, Hiro's awake! (jumps up with joy and screams to the sky) Ok calm down me. Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it Please! Favorite, follow, comment you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	16. Things That Were Stolen

**Hey everyone! So I have been getting a lot of messages about Tadashi and Gogo being a couple in the future and my answer is no. I put that in there to give Gogo a soft side again, I can see how it could have come across as love or crush flirting behavior.**

 **cryptidresearcher: XD Love your reaction there!**

 **Rosycat: Yesss Evil! Thank you so much that means so much to me! Last chapter was just so much fun to write, I'm actually really sad that we made it past that chapter. Thanks for the comment!**

 **Dragonstars:Right?! It's funny how Tadashi approached that, well he's a nerd! I'm sorry you missed another chapter that's kind of funny how the website does not inform you about all the updates, well just know I normally post every Sunday! Thanks for this comment it made my day when I read it! With Hiro having future problems, we will have to wait and see. :D**

 **Dragon lover: The feels are real! Yesss my mission is complete I don't have to write anymore.(JK I'm still writing how could I not!)**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: Thanks! I tried to make that chapter really crazy with action, feels, and real life problems! Truthfully my first draft did have Hiro die, not lying, but I decided to let him live I could never live with myself if I killed him.**

 **Tony18:Yes they are together! No Hiro will have issues I am evil like that!**

 **Britt30:Aaaawwwwww thank you so much for the amazing comments! They mean so much to me! I still can't believe you're reading my fic and that you like it! It's ok that it took you so long to read them, you have a life beyond the computer(or at least I hope XD) I love that you loved my chapters! The last chapter was so fun to write and I can say the same with the previous 2 before it. I'm so glad you like them!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu and the mec-hounds**

 **Chapter 16: Things That Were Stolen**

"He's awake."

They all stared at the nurse wide eyed, letting her words sink in. Slowly looking at one another a surge of adrenaline pumped through their bodies, as they all jumped up at once racing for the door. Aunt Cass pushed past Gogo, Fred, Wasabi and Honey Lemon, she was the first to the door turning the corner and running down the hall. The team watched her rush by with amazement before they all settled on their goal. Reaching floor 3 room 582. Their footsteps echoed through the hospital's halls. Every corner or so they would rush past a nurse or doctor, as they passed by the doctors and nurses started to applaud the team. Some even whistled with their patients standing next to them. The news of the young leader of the famous super hero group waking up spread quickly through the hospital. Everyone was cheering them on as they all sprinted down the hall.

One patient in particular was overjoyed at the news, as she gently bounced in her bed and shouted with joy. "Ya! Brains is awake! He's awake!" Elizabeth squealed. She wanted to get out of bed and watch with everyone else as the team rushed by to go see him. Yet her condition did not allow her to leave her room, not even leave her bed for that matter. The young girl looked to the window in her room that showed a smidge of the hall. Five people rushed by and she erupted with laughter and giggles. "Run Speedy!" She yelled as the team sprinted by, Gogo flashed a smile to her quick before she and the others ran out of sight.

A halls length away from Hiro's room Cass picked up the speed a little. ' _Almost there, we're almost there.'_ Aunt Cass thought as her smile grew wider with every running step. Her nephew was alright, they both were alright. The small Hamada family was complete once again. As she reached the door she quickly burst through to find a heartwarming sight. Hiro and Tadashi were cuddling in the small twin hospital bed. Hiro still lay flat on his back but some of the wires and machines from before had been removed and turned off. The young boy still had countless bandages wrapped around his body and a simple IV in his left arm, but he looked much better.

Hiro's head was laying on Tadashi's forearm, with Tadashi's face half covered by Hiro's crazy untamed hair as he gently held Hiro close to him in his sleep. The rest of the team came running through the door and saw the two Hamada brothers. Honey awed and everyone else just watched quietly as the two slept. "Well I guess he _was_ awake." Aunt Cass whispered to the group behind her as she lightly chuckled.

(*)

Two days had passed now and Hiro had been asleep for the whole time. Like he didn't get enough sleep when he was in a coma for a week. Yet, Tadashi sat next to the bedside quietly on his lap top. During the few days Hiro was in a coma his friends had helped him get the proper paperwork for him to re-apply to SFIT. The school was happy to give him the same scholarship and allowed him and Hiro to share the same lab, given the circumstances that he was actually alive. The morning after Hiro had woken up, Tadashi was emailed all the essays and assignments he had missed those 3 months. Being hard at work at his brothers side, Tadashi couldn't be happier. Well he would be if Hiro was awake but he knew Hiro needed his rest. The keys clicked rapidly with him typing his 3rd essay for the day, the lights were dim in the room although it was a bright and sunny day. The blinds were shut and only a desk lamp on the right side of Hiro's bed was on.

Aunt Cass would be their but no matter how much Tadashi begged her to stay with him she insisted on opening the cafe. Saying how it was her 'responsibility to keep the money coming'. Tadashi didn't quite understand by what she meant, so he asked if his friends would stay and wait to see if Hiro would wake up today but they all said they needed to go out and see about a robbery that had taken place. They even took Baymax with them. So here Tadashi sat typing away on his computer finishing his assignments.

(*)

A constant clicking sound echoed in Hiro's sleepy mind. He couldn't ignore it no matter how hard he tried. Wanting to move on his side Hiro leaned into it but pain laced his body. ' _Where am I?'_ Hiro wondered as he carefully peeled open his eyes to a dimly lit room. Slowly blinking, Hiro took in the hazy image of his surroundings. Trying to look around, Hiro again was stopped by a sharp pain and also a neck brace? Swallowing hard Hiro let out a few coughs. The annoying clicking stopped, followed by someone lightly gasp.

"H-Hiro?" The voice was low with a hint of concern in it. All Hiro could let out was another cough. "Hey." The voice came in as a quiet whisper almost as if they were talking to a lost pup. To Hiro the voice sounded so familiar and the frustration of not knowing began to naw at the back of his mind, that didn't help with his growing headache. Hiro tried to turn his head to look at whoever was talking but his body was in too much stress to let him move. His head began to throb at the effort to put a name to the voice, his neck felt on fire and he had the worst stomach ache of his life. Hiro let out a small whimper of pain as he tried to adjust his position in the bed. "Hey, take it easy buddy try not to move." Hiro relaxed, memories of that same voice calming him as a child swept in, making Hiro forget about the pain but only for a moment.

Taking a deep breath and lightly licking his lips, Hiro managed to choke out a few words. "Where am I?" His voice sounded rough even to his own ears.

"You're in the hospital bud, you took quite the beating last week."

' _Last week? It's been a week? Wait a week since what?'_ Hiro thought to himself as he settled his head into the soft pillow.

"How you feeling?" The man said as Hiro heard chair legs screeching on the floor. Hiro winced at the sudden noise and the man with him seemed to notice. Hiro felt his hand become interlocked with the man's but, something felt off. Gently, Hiro moved his thumb over the man's palm feeling bumps, skin that was rough. ' _Who is this guy?'_ Hiro thought as he continued his small movements, tracing what he assumed to be scars.

"Who are you?" Hiro whispered, stopping his actions. The grip on his hand tightened a little bit before letting up. The man moved the chair once again but this time in Hiro's limited range of view. Hiro's eyes widened, choking on his own saliva Hiro when into a coughing fit. The man had burns all on his left side, wearing a San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap with a matching shirt and tan cartegen. "Who are you!" Hiro said with as much force as his body could give. The impostors face dropped and scooted closer but Hiro wanted to get away, ' _This isn't real, he died, he's gone!'_ Hiro thought, ripping his hand away. Hiro silenced a painful cry by biting his lip, little drips of blood slid down his chin and the metallic taste tainted his tongue. Hiro was struggling to get up, he didn't want to be here, not next to this liar, this faker!

"Hiro take it easy! You'll open your stitches!" The impostor tried putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder but Hiro jerked away from it causing him to almost fall out of the bed.

"Who are y-you?! Why a-are you here? Why do y-you look like h-him!" Hiro's voice was scratchy from the over use as tears of pain cascaded down the young boys cheeks. The impostor couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Hiro by his shoulders.

"Hiro! Relax, look at me. It's me Tadashi, I'm alive." Tadashi watched as his brother scrunched his eyelids shut, refusing to look at him.

"You're not him." Hiro whined as more tears rushed down his cheeks, mixing with the small stream of blood from his lip. Tadashi's chest tightened hearing those words come out of his baby brother's mouth. Did Hiro really not believe him? Tadashi stood there holding his brother for a moment more until something came to mind.

"Hiro," The boy jerked hearing his name, "Hiro, remember that promise I made you, when we were kids? We were at the park, with Aunt Cass." Memories started to seeped into Hiro's mind. "I chased you around a tree, you insisted I cheated. Remember how you tripped and fell, hitting your head?" Tadashi released his brother and helped re-situate him into the bed as he continued, "Aunt Cass and I helped you back up and cleaned the cut but do you remember that question you asked me? Do you?" Tadashi asked as he now sat back down in the chair. Hiro relaxed into the bed and nodded his head in response to the question.

"I…" Hiro took a deep breath, "I asked if y-you would always b-be there f-for me." The young Hamada questioned whether he should look at the man or not now. Tadashi nodded and held Hiro's hand again.

"And my answer was." He took a short pause, "Always." Both brothers said as Hiro finally looked over to his brother, he didn't want to believe it but all that doubt melted away when he looked to those coffee brown eyes he missed so much. Filled with warmth, nerdy beyond annoying wisdom, kindness and love. Hiro thought he would never see them again.

"Well say something."

Hiro swallowed hard ignoring the pain that slithered down his throat. Letting one more tear caress his cheek Hiro spoke, "Don't you ever p-pick running into a b-burning building over m-me. Got it?" His voice was hoarse, but still was said with a firm tone. Tadashi chuckled lightly and smiled, leaning down to his brother so their foreheads touched.

"I promise."

(*)

Gogo flew through the streets with the team close behind. It was late afternoon when they finally made it to the crime scene of the robbery. Police cars surrounded the stores warehouse, caution tape hung off the street lights and around the trunk of nearby trees. Media crews swarmed around the scene. One reporter was informing the public, looking to the camera as she said her lines but as Gogo got closer to the scene the news woman perked up and pointed the camera at her. Once one camera got sight of her, every news team turned and rushed up to Gogo, forcing microphones in her face asking a variety of questions. "Who was behind this attack? What will Inu do if his plan succeeds? Is the young leader of your team dead? Why do you hide your identities?" The questions kept coming, each one sending shivers down Gogo's spine but she didn't show it. Instead she kept moving forward with the team behind her, they all walked past the news crews ignoring their comments and speculations.. Entering the scene Gogo lifted up a section of caution tape, lifting it up and over her head the rest of the team doing the same. The news teams stayed behind them not daring to pass the caution tape as police started shouting at them to back up and give Big Hero 6 room. Some of the officers backed off, giving them space as they looked to the scene that lay in front of them.

A large hole was blown into the wall of the warehouse. Cement, beams, and metal parts were scattered along the ground. Stretching out her hand, Gogo grasped onto one of the exposed metal poles, stepping up and through the hole. As the rest of the team made it in, they all looked in awe at all the robotic parts and pieces that lay scattered before them. The pieces lay abandoned by their boxes amongst the aisles. Some aisles had been pushed over into the others, blocking a few paths. The lights above hung by the thinnest wires, threatening to fall at any moment with its flickering light. The team walked a little deeper into the warehouse until they reached a five way split, where countless of empty shelves laid before them.

"Spread out, let's see what else the crook took." Gogo said as she started pointing the team down different directions. As everyone split off, Gogo slowly looked around the middle aisle. Scratches littered the support beams and shelves. The cement floor looked as if to be a scratching post, with long, deep marks littering it. Gogo knelt down to take a closer look at the marks, running a hand over the broken up surface. A loud and eerie creak echoed through the warehouse causing her to look up to the left center aisle shelf, that started to lean in her direction.

The last of the shelves contents started falling to the floor after her, acting fast, Gogo jumped out of the way and quickly spun a circle to look at the items now shattered on the floor. One last creak and SNAP! Gogo looked up to see the roof high shelve start crumbling down to the floor.

Whipping back around, Gogo skated with all her might. She could see the rest of the team standing at the end of the aisle, screaming for her to hurry. Each shelf started sliding out of it's separate metal support. Gogo jumped and spun out and around the falling parts as each one hit the ground with a loud bang. Her eyes were wide, she was almost to the team. A beam fell right in front of her, not seeing it at first the piece slammed to the ground. Startled, Gogo tried jumping but her jump was untimed and miscalculated. Her foot caught, sending her to the floor. Hitting hard on her shoulder then hitting her head onto the cement floor, her visor cracked.

"Gogo!" The team yelled running to her aid.

Looking up, Gogo saw what was left of the center aisle coming straight down on her. Covering her head with her arms, Gogo prepared for impact. An electrical hiss sounded above her as Wasabi sliced a hole in the tumbling shelves. A loud crash erupted around them as the crumbling center aisle settled on the ground. Gogo unwrapped her arms from her head to see Wasabi above her, with Fred and Honey heaving the loose shelving that Wasabi cut out of the way. Letting out a relieved sigh, Gogo sprawled out on the floor staring up to the flickering lights above.

"Gogo are you ok?!" Honey turned to her offering her a hand up. Taking Honey's hand she heaved herself up, looking to her friends,

"Ya thanks guys." She said slightly panting, her heart rate still up from the effort and adrenaline. Looking around to the damage, Gogo saw the metal framing mangled around them. "That was close." She said again as the others nodded in agreement. "Come on let's get out of here." With that the team started to carefully climb out of the mess. Wasabi was the first one out, offering his hand to Gogo but she pushed it aside. Climbing over the framing Gogo's foot slipped causing her to tumble down into the mangled metal work. Grumbling under her breath, she saw Wasabi offer his hand to her once again but this time she gladly took it as he pulled her up and out of the mess. "Thanks Wasabi." She quietly said before punching the large man in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Oh woman up." She said as she passed by him going on to continue their search of the warehouse. After a few more minutes of looking around Gogo, Fred and Wasabi regrouped at the far left end of the warehouse. Gogo sat down on one of the many boxes and removed her helmet. Shaking out her hair she readjusted her purple streak before popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Hey guys you might want to see this!" Honey yelled from the far right corner of the building. Giving each other questioning looks they all got up and rushed to Honey Lemon. As the team made their way, Honey pointed to something. Another aisle was blocking the rest of the team's view but as they walked around it to Honeys side they looked in surprise. Painted upon the wall was a wolf head with a red 'A' in the middle of the work. The paint was still slithering down the wall, meaning it was still wet, still fresh. Gogo walked up to it but strained back at the smell. A strong smell of iron filled her nose causing it to scrunch up in disgust. She reached out, catching a drop sliding down the white cement wall on her finger tips. Blood, it was painted with blood. Looking back up to the painting Gogo caught sight of something else, hidden behind a pile of boxes just feet away. Throwing the boxes aside revealed a message.

"He left this for us." Gogo blankly said as she stared at the message.

"But why?" Honey asked as she walked around her friend getting a view of the bloodied message herself. Honey gasped and took a step back.

"Because he wants to scare us, he wants to scare Hiro." The whole team stared blankly at the bleeding message, worry filling their hearts. In bold red letters the message stared back at them,

' _Enjoy what time you have left. -Inu'_

 **Dun Dun Duuunnn! Inu is on the move again! So hope you guys liked it, in all honesty I wrote this during my second period at school XD. Love you guys and the comments so please keep them coming! Favorite, follow, comment you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	17. There is No End

**TheUltimateFangirl2020: Here is the next chapter! No did not kill Hiro original plan was to but I will not do it!**

 **Dragonstars:Well Ohhsss XD but I did explain the whole paint blood thing to you so hope that was ok! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **RazzlePazzleDooDot:AAAwwwww thank you!**

 **Rosycat:Aaaawww thanks! Last chapter I just wanted to have lots of like bam! In your face like this is happening.**

 **Ern Estine13624: XD**

 **Britt30: Muuhhahahahah! I'm happy I could give you the chills!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu and the mec-hounds**

 **Chapter 17: There is No End**

The packs barks and yelps echoed off the building walls. The shadows of night hiding the beast from sight. The moon's peaceful glow seeped through the windows and cracks of the wall, for anyone who looked through they would only got glimpse of the demons that were hidden within the brick building. Yet, no one was there, everyone was sound asleep in their beds or out at bot-fights in this neighborhood. In the rundown side of the city, where crooks and criminals walked the streets Inu had perfect place to hide his growing plans. The man himself was locked away, working in the opposite side of the building in a closed off room where every hour a new hound came out to join the pack.

Each new pup would get a crud welcome, being thrown and taunted by the older hounds. Each new mec-hound was getting circled by older members, the pups tightened together, growling to their new found pack mates. The elders nipped and teased the pups, jumping in and out of hitting range while smacking their heads with well timed swings. The barks and hyena worthy yelps came from each pup as they tried to fight off the elders.

It was all a strategic game, as Alpha watched from her perch, her glowing red eyes pierced the darkness, giving her reflective body a deadly red glow. Her pack had new pups, they needed to be worked into shape. Alpha's scanners kicked into gear, reading the new coding signature of her pups. She watched and waited, seeing if any of the new shiny dogs, could live up to her standards and join her on the battlefield. The pups continued to be circled and taunted but finally they started to get the hang of things, seeing how the pecking order worked. Each pup began to gain some courage, lashing out to the elders claiming their own place within the pack. Alpha looked to one of the new pups that stood out from the rest. This one was larger, almost as big as herself. It's platting was tinted a light red coloring and her eyes shined a bright orange.

Alphas programming read the newly prominent pups coding. 'Omega' the signature read. Alpha growled feeling her dominance may be threatened as she continued to watch the pup swing and slash at the elders around her, then successfully lock it's claw into an eye crevice, ripping it off with one good swing. The building fell silent, all the hounds looking to Omega, scanning her as a new fighter by their sides but Alpha did not approve of this action. Her platting clinked together as she stood high and mighty on her pedestal. Her gears grinded together allowing her to send out a high pitched howl prompting the others to do so to. Yet, only a few returned her call.

Alpha jumped down from her high perch, landing on the ground with a bang that echoed off the building walls. Her bear sized body hovered over the other hounds as she walked by. Her dagger claws scraped on the cement floor as she stalked up to Omega. The other mec-hounds bowed their heads to her but Omega did not, she stood her ground and stared the beast dead in the eye. Their red and orange eyes mixing together creating a haunting glow. Omega did not turn away or bow to the old pack leader instead she challenged her by swiping a paw.

Alphas mandible creaked open and her teeth whirled to life, letting out one last growl she prompted for the pup to stand down. The moon glowed on the two, seemingly to create a fighting ring around them. Omega let out a low growl before leaping up onto Alpha's back, nipping and scratching away at the worn plating. Alpha roared and reared up, continuously trying to buck Omega off. The hounds around the two barked and yelped in approval, watching and following the two. Alpha turned her head and bit down on Omega's leg, ripping her forward and crashing onto the cement floor with a bang. Omega's body skipped along the ground until colliding with the wall. Alpha made her way through the pack and hovered over Omega's twitching form. Stumbling to her feet, Omega yelped and fell. Alpha's shadow consumed the fallen pup, her eyes piercing through the dark shadowing, with the bright moon shining above her. Growling once more she stomped a paw, startling Omega. She leaned down to the pup and threatened her again but this time Omega bowed her head in defeat.

The creak of a door opening made all the hounds look up to see Inu walking over to his beloved pet. Eyeing the scene Inu let out a low chuckle, "I see that you met Omega. Good she will be helping us." Inu said as he looked down to the new found pack member.

(*)

Hiro woke in his dark hospital room, the only light being a gentle glow of the moon seeping through the blinds. Yawning wide, Hiro stretched his arms but froze. There was no searing pain, no itchy bandages. Glancing down to his arms, Hiro found his arms clean of scratches or stitches, no wounds or scars. Almost as if his body had forgotten and erased the horrible ordeal. "T-tadashi?" Hiro stuttered, but no answer. His older brother did not answer, looking to the chair at his right bed side, it was empty. Tadashi wasn't there. "Tadashi?" Hiro asked again with a shaky breath. Supporting his weight under his arms, Hiro shifted in his bed to a sitting position. His hospital room was silent, quieter than Hiro liked.

A quiet dripping sound caught his attention as he looked over to an Iv tube , hanging down from the Iv bag and dripping to the floor. The once beeping machines lay silent next to him, turned off and it's numerous wires and cords neatly rolled up next to them. Hiro nervously swallowed feeling his saliva caress his throat as he did so. "Hello?" Hiro called out, yet nothing, no one was there. "Where is everyone?" Hiro asked himself as he looked over to the red call nurse button. Stealing a glance to the door he looked to the button, pressing down the button with his index finger, it let out a small click and illuminated a bright red. Yet, no one came. Lifting the covers off his body, the bed frame creaked as Hiro stepped out and on to the cold tile floor. The crisp chill traveled up through his nerves, sending a full body shiver.

The air dramatically dropped in temperature, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he watched his breath dance in the still air. An unnerving feeling settled into his stomach, this was strange. Hiro reached behind him to the bed and quickly took the blankets off, swinging it over his shoulders and huddling them around him tight. His feet padded on the floor as he walked to the door. Grasping the cool metal doorknob, Hiro twisted it and opened the door. The hinges squeaked as it revealed the empty hospital hall. Sticking his head past the door frame, Hiro looked both ways down the lengthy hall. "Hello?" He called, stepping out standing in the middle of the hall. "HELLO! ANYONE THERE?" He called a little louder but nothing. "TADASHI?" His voice just echoed, bouncing off the walls. Loneliness quickly sunk in, taking a step back he let the silence sweep over him. Adjusting the blanket on his shoulders Hiro crossed his arms in front of his chest and shivered. Suddenly Hiro caught sight of a shadow in the corner of his eye. Spinning around he expected to see someone, but again there was nothing. The hall just stretched down into what seemed to be a dark abyss. Fear boiled in his stomach as another chill of the air nipped at his body. Letting out a heavy breath, Hiro looked down both halls on either side of him, choosing a direction Hiro turned left and began to walk down the iree hallway.

His barefoot steps and the rustling of the blanket dragging behind him, was the only thing he could hear. This didn't make sense, why wouldn't anyone be here? Why would they leave him behind, where was Tadashi? Surly his brother would never leave him without telling him so or at least leaving a note. However, that wasn't the case. Walking along, Hiro made his way to the patient elevator and he quickly pressed the lobby button. The button just illuminated and sat. Nothing happened or came to his aid. Letting out a frustrated sigh Hiro looked to his left to see a sign pointing to the stairs.

Pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders Hiro took a single step, but stopped in his tracks. A low threatening growl echoed through the hall and into his ears. Hiro's body now shook with fear, that growl all too familiar to him. Cautiously, Hiro looked over his shoulder. At the end of the hall was a pair of glowing red eyes. Whipping his head back, he scrunched his eyelids tight and covered his ears letting the blanket fall to the floor around his feet. "Go away, please go away." Hiro whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks as fear gripped his heart. The haunting growls got louder and louder, consuming the boy in a fearful grasp.

The beasts growling engine roared, making Hiro slump against the wall. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Hiro screamed at the top of his lungs. Everything fell silent. Uncupping his ears and opening his eyes, he wiped the stray tears away. His breath danced in the cool air as goose bumps tormented his already shivering form. A creak of metal sounded behind him, a deep growl sounded in his ear. The beast deathly warmth covered his body. Hiro slowly looked over his shoulder to a mechanical beast. Hiro's fear blanketed him, unable to move, becoming completely petrified. Letting out a final growl the beast jumped, sinking it's teeth into the soft flesh of Hiro's neck. The hospital halls echoed the boy's screams.

(*)

Tadashi was reading a book in the quiet room. The gentle beep and quiet breaths of his resting brother soothing his every fear. His eyes scanned the page reading every sentence before turning to the next. It was now 3 AM and Tadashi could not sleep. Nightmares plagued him each time he closed his eyes, every time the same image. Hiro and his friends would be lying dead at the feet of Inu, with the crazed lunatic laughing. Putting down his book Tadashi ran a hand through his hair and let out a quiet yawn. He was really tired but the image of the ones he loved lying dead before him prevented any kind of sleep.

A small groan made him look up to his brother slightly moving in his sleep. Smiling just slightly, he watched Hiro's chest gently rise and fall. Hiro let out another sound but this time it was more like a whimper. Tadashi's brow creased as he heard the heart monitor slightly pick up speed along with Hiro's movements as they turned to slightly more violent jerks. Before Tadashi could think of anything, Hiro screamed. Tadashi jumped back in his chair as his brothers screams filled the once quiet room. "Hiro!" Tadashi called as he stood over his brother. Though the boy did not wake, instead sweat and tears began to stream down the boys face. Tadashi knew just what to do as he climbed into the bed and wrapped Hiro's body into a gentle hug. Hiro's screams quieted a little bit but now he began to speak. "Get away, l-leave me a-alone!" The boy cried in his sleep.

Tadashi gently ran his hand through Hiro's hair, trying to comfort the boy in the only way he knew how. "No...No,NO,NO!" With that Hiro woke. His body shaking fiercely in his brothers hold. Hiro's weak hand gripped onto Tadashi's shirt, his eyes were wide as the nightmares ordeal sunk in, leaving him in a fearful huddle. His breaths came in pants as cold sweat trickled down his face. Hiro looked up and into his brother's eyes, Tadashi held his gaze until Hiro's lip began to quiver and tears fell freely. Hiro carefully cuddled closer to his brother, his body unwillingly letting out a flinch of pain. His movement did not go unnoticed as Tadashi felt the small boy's body. Tadashi began to unravel himself from Hiro, "No!" His brothers strong cry startled him. "Don't I can d-deal with t-the pain, just...please don't." Hiro said between unsettled breaths and hiccups.

Tadashi said nothing and just carefully wrapped his arms around him again, holding Hiro close to his chest. It killed Tadashi to see his brother this way, haunted by his dreams but he was no different. Tadashi began to gently rock Hiro back and forth, running his hand through Hiro's raven hair. He wished Baymax was here but his friends had taken him with them. A nurse rushed in and laid her eyes on the two brothers. Looking to Tadashi she opened her mouth to say something but he quickly put a finger to his lips silencing her. Just mouthing 'I got this' the nurse nodded and quietly walked out.

Hiro hiccuped and Tadashi held him tight. "It's ok, I'm right here." He cooed to the younger.

"It was horrible." Hiro spoke in a whisper as he buried his face into Tadashi's chest. Tadashi spoke up, matching Hiro's quiet whisper.

"Want to talk about it?"

Hiro didn't respond for he was thinking it over, wondering if he should tell him. After a minute of deliberating Hiro nodded as he sniffled. "I-I was here in the h-hospital. I woke up t-totally hea-led. I had no w-wounds or sc-ars, no pain as I m-moved. But, it was quiet. No o-one was there, not e-even you." Hiro stuttered as words drifted off, he tightened his grip on Tadashi's shirt and in turn, Tadashi squeezed his arms around him. "When I got up e-everything went c-cold like all t-the happiness left the w-world. I walked out in the h-hall and started l-looking for someone but instead…." Hiro's went quiet not wanting to remember the beast.

"Hiro what happened? Who was there?" Tadashi asked. Yet, Hiro just shook his head. Tadashi sighed, he figured Hiro was done talking about it and he shouldn't force it out of him, he'll just ask him later. Hiro took a deep breath and slowly began to untangle himself from his brother, though he really didn't want to. As the two were separating Hiro hissed in pain as he bumped his stomach,

"Wow, t-that hurts." He breathed, laying down in the bed. "Could you help I want to sit up."

Tadashi smiled and complied, helping Hiro adjust and move the pillows around him so he was comfortable. Hiro laid back now and gently looked to his brother, "Thanks." He said as a small smile spread on his lips. Hiro watched his brother sit back down in his own chair, looking over to the small table between them, Hiro saw a small plush dog. "What's that?" Hiro said. Tadashi chuckled and gently picked up the small toy, fidgeting with it in his hands he looked to Hiro then back to the dog.

"It was a gift to you. From one of the young patients here, she apparently is a big fan of the team and wanted tell you to get well soon. "

"That's r-really s-sweet. What's the p-patient's name?" Hiro asked as he watched Tadashi gently moved the paws to wave at Hiro, making him chuckle.

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"C-Can I see it?"

Tadashi nodded and extended his arm out to Hiro. As Hiro lifted his arm he began to shake. His breathing quicken slightly, he wanted to reach out and take the toy but his body refused. His muscles worked against him and made his hand jerk away, as a haunting mechanized howl echoed in his ears. His eyes when wide, fear plastered in the gentle brown orbs. Flashes of mec-hounds jumping at him, slashing, biting and finally sinking into his flesh. Hiro jerked his body backwards into the pillows, quickly raising an arm in front of his face to block the phantom beast. "NO!" He screamed. The daggered claws dug into his bruised flesh and sent bolts of pain down his spine. "NO! GET A-AWAY ALPHA!" His screams were wracked with broken sobs and cries as he tried to push the beast off him.

"Hiro!" A distant voice called but soon became louder. "Hiro relax buddy you're safe." Hiro opened his eyes, instead of seeing a mec-hound on him, it was Tadashi who held his shoulders. Worry laced on his face as Tadashi's coffee brown eyes watched him. Tadashi ran a hand up into Hiro's hair and whispered gentle words. "Your ok, your safe." Hiro looked down to his shaking hands, the image of Alpha on him still clear in his mind. Looking over to the table he saw the small plush dog sitting on it once again. Tadashi followed his gaze and cupped his hands gently on Hiro's face, bringing his attention to him. "It's ok."

"I-I...I'm sorry." Hiro whispered, Tadashi slowly let his brother go, reaching behind him and grasping the chair with one hand bringing it right up to the bedside. Sitting, Tadashi held Hiro's hand with his.

"Alpha was the one in your nightmare. Wasn't she." Asking quietly, Tadashi gently squeezed his brother's hand as Hiro nodded his head.

"Ya…"

(*)

Inu stood atop a brick building, looking out to the busy city. The lights shined bright, reflecting off his pilot goggles. The city continued on not even noticing his presence. The chill of the wind blew through his hair, gently swaying his bangs down in front of his goggles. The honk and rush of cars called out from the city streets, the chatter of the people carried on the wind. The world was blind, the world was cruel, the world will learn.

Quiet clangs of metal called behind him. Slightly looking over his shoulder, Alpha's form showed as she walked up to his side. Nuzzling his leg, Inu patted her head and smiled down to his prized pet. "Soon girl, very soon this city will bow down to me." Alpha growled in approval as she nuzzled his leg once again. "Soon everyone will learn, that this show has no end." A manic smile spread across his lips as he and Alpha looked to the city that lay before them.

Fixing his knee length jacket, Inu patted Alpha's head one last time before turning around and making his leave. "Get the pack ready, we have a delivery to catch tomorrow." His voice reeked with confidence. Alpha watched as her master opened the rooftop door and disappeared down the steps. Her gears hummed as one as she looked to the city once again before turning back and following her master's steps.

 **I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving and bought lots of stuff on Black Friday. I did! Just a heads up I think I will make this story a little longer than I originally planned. Also I want your guy's votes for if I should make a squeal to this, I have some ideas for it but I'm still debating. Ya the whole idea of making the sequel would be pushed back seeing that I want to make this one longer but still give me your opinion! Tell me what you guy's think in the comments! Favorite, follow, comment you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	18. Bridges Collapse

**Hey everyone! I am happy to inform all of you that the first one-shot of Hiro's kidnappings is up, go and check it out! Also it's coming close to the end! I'm sad it is but it's coming up really quick! I'm predicting maybe 5-6 more chapters in this story but still time is going to fly by so fast!**

 **PinkiePieHamada: Awwww! Well here is another update for you, thanks for the comment!**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: You would like a sequel?! Awesome I have some ideas that are flown through my mind I just hope I can turn it into a story.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Nope nightmares aren't going away! I'm evil and I like writing them.**

 **RosyCat: Thanks so much! It was so much fun writing about the mec-hounds last chapter and I'm glad to hear people liked it! As for Omega you have to wait and see! Also the one-shots are up! Sorry it took me so long, I drew the cover photo and it turned into an art project for school but they are here now and I hope you like them!**

 **Dragonstars: With the mec-hounds they are programmed with the personality of wolves, so that's why I have them act like that, it's 'in there nature.' I agree with you in the sense of the stuffed dog, it's true they should have known but it being a gift from Elizabeth I guess they just forgot to think in that sense.**

 **Britt30: Thank you so much as always love when you comment! I took a lot of time on that chapter to get good detail and great imagery(especially with the mec-hounds). As for ideas with the sequel I would love to talk to you about all my ideas over PM messaging! I don't want to give anything away here.**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu, mec-hounds and Elizabeth.**

 **Chapter 18: Bridges Collapse**

Gogo walked into the hospital right as the early morning visiting hours opened. Walking to the front desk she asked for a patient and what room number she resigned in. The front counter worker Brittany, smiled at the patient's name and gave Gogo permission to see the young girl. Shuffling some papers in her work space, Brittany got everything organized and cleaned before she spun around and out of her rolling chair, telling the other front worker that she was going on her break. Her coworker nodded and went back to what she was doing. Brittany came around the counter and motioned for Gogo to follow.

Walking down the hall the two were engaged in small talk. Manly Brittany asking how Hiro was doing and if he was ok, but other than that, it was normal stuff. Their voices, being the only ones in the early morning halls, echoed of the walls, gently carrying them all along the hall. Gogo learned quite a bit about the young nurse. Brittany was a graduating medical student from San Fransokyo's private medical school, she gained the job here at the hospital because her final project mentor worked as a doctor here and he offered her the job. Gogo slightly smiled as she threw a piece of gum into her mouth, receiving a raised brow from Brittany.

"What?" Gogo asked as she threw the wrapper into a trash can as they walked by.

"It's just every time I see you, you have a piece of gum in your mouth. Doesn't your jaw get sore or your teeth hurt from the constant exposure to sugar?" Brittany said as they rounded a corner.

"Not really. I have been chewing gum since I was little. I guess it just became a constant de-stresser for me." Gogo said but paused a second as she had never told anyone that. Brittany gave her a sympathetic look before she stopped beside her and pointed to a closed door.

"Well I'm sorry that such a sweet treat serves you in that way but this is her room, I would talk quietly if I were you. Things haven't gone so great for her." Brittany then turned and waved Gogo goodbye over her shoulder.

Gogo looked to the door and took a deep breath as she positioned her backpack on her shoulders. She gave a simple knock on the door before opening it, revealing a white room that held a small child in it's walls. Over on the bed a small body laid, quiet and still. The covers neatly tucked around her and under her arms, leaving her shoulders and arms exposed. Unlike the last time Gogo saw the young girl, her head was bald, her skin was almost as pale as snow and dark bags lay under her eyes. Gogo sighed and gently shut the door with a small click but that seemed to wake the young girl as she stirred in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open but only halfway and a big smile spread on her face.

"Hi speedy." She said, her voice rough and scratchy. Gogo smiled at her nickname and walked to the bedside, setting down her backpack and sitting down in a chair.

"Hi Elizabeth." Gogo said just above a whisper, "How are you feeling?" She new the young girl was probably in immense pain but she would never say it. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head back into the soft pillow.

"I've been better." A weak smile went along with her words and it sent pain into Gogo's heart. The idea that this sweet young girl had to deal with cancer sickened her. Gogo smiled and leaned forward on her elbows with her head cradled in her hands.

"I was talking to someone on the way here and she told me that I'm your first visitor you've had. Why is that don't your parents come to see you?" Gogo asked but regretted it immediately as Elizabeth's gaze dropped down to the floor.

"No, my parents died when I was 6. None of my relatives wanted me so I went into the foster system here in the city." Her voice sounded like she was about to breakdown right on Gogo but she just sniffled and brushed it off. "It no big deal, the foster system isn't that bad." Elizabeth said but Gogo didn't buy it. She new that for her age, Elizabeth was small, kind of like Hiro was. Gogo figured she was hiding something about her 'home', if you could even call that a home. The strong headed speed demon understood the loss of parents but just not at such a young age. At least she had her mom until she died in the car crash her senior year and because she was 18 Gogo wasn't placed into the system. Instead Honey let her move in with her and quickly became more like a sister to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Gogo hung her head slightly before remembering she had brought something for her. "Oh, here I got something for you." Elizabeth's eyes lit up at the sound of that and she watched Gogo as she unzipped her backpack to bring out 6 plush dolls. The young girl gasped as she laid eyes on the plush toys. Each plush was a member of the team in their suits, being around 6 inches tall but the Baymax plush being 8. Elizabeth squealed in pure joy as Gogo handed her each one.

"Rainbow bomber taught me how to sew and let me tell you poking your finger tips a million times with a needle hurts." Gogo laughed slightly, remembering at everything she cursed at when she would prick her finger again and again. Elizabeth looked down to the toys then back to Gogo.

"You made these for me?" Tears formed in her eyes as Elizabeth watched Gogo nod her head. Reaching out her arms to Gogo, the speed demon stood up and happily hugged the young girl.

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered in her ear.

(*)

Tadashi, Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass sat together in a circle around Hiro's bed, with Baymax standing by the wall. Small chat was mixed within each of their conversations. The group laughed at jokes, talked about upcoming classes and what new upgrades they should put into their suits. Hiro was particularly interested about that topic and started blabbering on about countless ideas. Everyone smiled as Hiro started acting like his old self again. "Oh and Tadashi I e-even have a s-suit for you!" Hiro said, cutting into Tadashi and Casses conversation. Tadashi smiled and so did the rest of the team, Hiro looked confused as he seemed to be out of the loup.

"Well Hiro, I found your sketches quite a while ago now and I already made it." Tadashi said ruffling Hiro's hair, yet still being gentle not to hurt his head. Hiro swatted Tadashi's hand away and told him something about 'not the hair'. Everyone laughed as Hiro put on a pouty face to his brother and Tadashi groaned, not being able to not say sorry to him. Hiro was happy that Tadashi found his Tadashi 2.0 drawing but at the same time felt immense sadness, not being able to be there with him and create the suit together like he did with their friends. His eyes dropped in light as he continued to think about the lost time Tadashi and him had.

Tadashi saw Hiro's mood fall slightly as he got lost in his mind, his body slouched in the bed, his head hung down just slightly but Tadashi wouldn't allow any of that to happen. "You know Hiro, I'm not as good as you with building," Tadashi cleared his throat, "weapons very well. So once you're out of here and all better, could you help me fix the bugs?" Hiro perked up at Tadashi's words and his eyes glowed with excitement. Nodding his head, Hiro opened his arms inviting Tadashi in for a brotherly hug, of course Tadashi didn't hesitate and happily wrapped his arms around his brother.

A small click of a phone's camera made the brothers split apart and look over to Honey who was the culprit. The brothers shook their heads and laughed. "You boy are just too cute!" Honey squealed as she snapped another photo of them. "OH! Let's all take a group photo!" Honey said as she leaped out of her chair and rushed to Hiro's left bedside.

"But Gogo isn't here." Fred pointed out as he to went to Hiro's bed side next to Honey.

"It's ok she is visiting with Elizabeth right now." Honey said as she messed with some of her phone's camera settings. Fred just shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. "Hey Cass can you take the photo?" Honey asked as she finished with the camera settings. Aunt Cass smiled and reached out her hand, Honey gave her the camera and then latched her arm with Hiro's.

"Honey be careful." A worry filled Tadashi said. Honey lightened her her grip on Hiro's arm but Hiro waved it off.

"It's o-k Honey I d-didn't feel any-anything I'm on way too m-m-many painkillers." Hiro stuttered as he gave her a smile like he was drunk, Honey broke out in laughter and so did he. Tadashi had a questioning look on his face as he finally realized his brothers stuttering.

"Hey Baymax?" Tadashi asked as the plush robot looked over to him.

"Yes Tadashi how may I assist?" Baymax tilted his head slightly as he looked at his creator.

"Can you scan Hiro?"

"Tadashi w-why d-d-do you w-want him to-"

"Scan complete, Hiro has wounds on his stomach, legs, arms, and neck but all have been well stitched and show no sign of infection but his brain shows signs of damage in the frontal lobe, the temporal lobe and parietal lobe. Symptoms includes stuttering, dizziness, extreme headaches, memory loss, and slow or delayed thought processing."

Everyone sat silently, staring blankly at Baymax, Hiro really did have brain damage. Hiro stared blankly down at his hands in his lap and let out a deep sigh. ' _This is what I get? For….for…..wait how did I get hurt again?'_ Hiro thought to himself, he couldn't recall much of what happened or come to think of it, he doesn't remember really anything after he woke up. It didn't feel like he had seen Tadashi much but knowing he has tortured his mind.

The happy atmosphere had dropped dramatically. No one knew what to say or really do so they kept quiet, waiting for someone else to speak up first. Hiro kept to himself not noticing the awkward air around him as he kept to his thoughts trying so hard to remember the past few day's events. Tadashi looked at Hiro and the best description of him, was lost. Hiro looked utterly lost, his face was blank and his eyes darting around looking to his lap. Tadashi placed his hand gently on Hiro's shoulder breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hey everything will be ok, you can get through this." Tadashi said reassuringly.

"Yes indeed," Baymax said, "through proper speech therapy and daily brain exercises Hiro could make a full recovery." Everyone let out a breath of relief hearing this and the air around everyone quickly picked up again.

"See knucklehead, you'll be back to your chatty, nerdy self in no time." Tadashi said making Hiro smile at his words.

"Thanks T-T…" Hiro took a deep breath. "Tadashi." Hiro said breathlessly. It was now Tadashi's turn to smile at his brother.

Aunt Cass whistled to them and pointed to Honey's camera in one hand. Honey quickly scooped Hiro up and brought him close as she smiled for the camera. Wasabi and Tadashi were on Hiro's right side, Tadashi kneeling down on the floor making him eye level to Hiro. Honey sat with Hiro holding him in almost a bear hug and Fred stood next to Honey with his hand on her shoulder. Aunt Cass counted off from three and snapped the picture. "Awww you guys look adorable!" Cass cheered as she looked at the picture.

"Take one more!" Honey said with a little devious glint in her eyes. Again Cass counted down from three but this time right before Cass could snap the picture Honey leaned over, kissing Hiro on the cheek. His face dropped and his cheeks burned to a bright red in an instant. Aunt Cass broke out laughing along with everyone else as she snapped the picture. Releasing from the lip to cheek kiss, Honey started laughing at the young boy's face. Behind her Fred couldn't control himself and fell onto the floor rolling around grasping his stomach as failed attempts to breath and stop his laughter. Tadashi and Wasabi laughed and pointed to Hiro's red tomato face.

"You l-look like a-a love s-sick p-puppy!" Tadashi breathed as he held his chest trying to steady his breathing but unsuccessfully. Hiro's brow frowned looking to his laugh ridden older brother, grabbing a pillow, Hiro started beating Tadashi with it. Tadashi covered his head, still in his laughing fit, he couldn't take it anymore and like Fred fell to the floor. Hiro rolled his eyes and shook his head, everyone just found it so funny. It's not his fault, Hiro always did have a small crush on Honey Lemon. Collapsing back into his pillow Hiro looked around to everyone who were finally coming out of their laughing highs.

"Are you g-guys done y-yet?" Hiro grumpily said. A few last chuckles and everyone was done, well except for Fred who still laid on the floor trying to catch his breath. Honey rushed to Aunt Cass's side and got the camera from her. Looking through her gallery she squealed in joy as she came upon the two new photos.

"Awwwww Hiro you look so cute!" Honey said as she hugged her phone. Hiro huffed and looked at her with a bit of a annoyed look but he couldn't be mad at Honey Lemon. Smiling, Hiro let out a small chuckle and looked to his brother who was now sitting back in the chair next to his bed. Hiro really had it good. His life was back, his brother was alive, he had amazing friends and he had an amazing Aunt. He had work ahead of him but some day it could be perfect again.

A sudden jolt of pain shot from his head, momentarily blurring his vision. Hiro shook it off and showed no notice of it until it became a continuous pain the next few minutes. It was harder for him to fake a smile now as the pain surged through his whole head and like lighting shoot down his spine. His hand slightly began to shake, he tried to control it but his muscles were not responding. Hiro let out a small groan of pain, hoping that no one noticed.

"Hiro you ok?" Tadashi asked as he watched Hiro reach up and hold his head.

"Y-ya just a l-little headache." Hiro's voice trembled, his breathing shaky intakes of air.

"Headaches are common for someone with brain damage and can sometimes be followed by memory loss." The nurse bot informed the group making them once again worried for their friend.

"Hiro you're not looking so good, do you want us to call a nurse?" Wasabi asked but Hiro just shook his head. His headache was growing rapidly as the pain started to pound in his skull and he couldn't help but hiss in pain. Hunching over onto his elbows, Hiro cradled his head and tried to focus on his breathing. ' _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.'_ He repeated the words in his mind a few more times until the pain slowly eased. Letting out a sigh of relief, he sat back up to see everyone looking at him with worried eyes. Letting out a small chuckle he waved it off.

"G-Guys I'm f-fine." He said trying to reassure them. No one was really buying it and Tadashi was about to ask again but loud footsteps interrupted him. Everyone looked to the door as Gogo came running through it. Panting a bit Gogo tucked her purple strike behind her ear and caught her breath before speaking up.

"Have any of you watched the news?" Each one of them shook their heads and looked to one another. Gogo quickly looked around for the rooms TV remote and everyone joined in. Searching under the bed, chairs, on the tops of the small side tables but nothing. "Here it is." Gogo said as she reached up to the TV's suspended stand and take the remote. Turning on the TV she flipped through the channels before stopping at the Channel six news.

"Hello San Fansokyo if you're just joining in we are going to take you live to an attack happening on the Golden gate bridge." The reporter next to the first man shuffled papers as the camera went to her, along with a live feed popping up next to her of a helicopter's view of the bridge. "Thanks Yan. This attack happened 20 minutes ago when pedestrians driving off the bridge into the city reported seeing mec-hounds sprint by, running onto the bridge and targeting a Krei-tech delivery van that was heading to a nearby city." The screen then was filled with the live feed from the helicopter. In the center of the bridge the very Krei-tech van was turned on it's side with hounds jumping all around it. Cars smoked and some balanced on the edge of the railing, threatening to fall to the cold sea water below with their horrified drivers inside.

The team looked to one another then back to the TV. The bridge was in chaos. The news screen went back to the news reporter. "As this all unfolds everyone is wondering where Big Hero 6 is and can if they work up the courage to save the day after their youngest leader died just hours ago."

Looks of shock was plastered on each one of their faces but Hiro's was the worst. Shaking his head gently Hiro watched the scene playing out.

"They t-think I'm dead?"

 **Cliffy! Oh ya! So hope you guys liked it and again the first one-shot is up if you want to read it! Just for future planning I will be posting during the holidays, no holiday specials sorry, but for this story I will be posting just like normal( Every Sunday.) Also PM messaging is open for ideas with the sequel! Send me your guys ideas, I need help figuring out the story if I'm going to do it! Favorite, follow, comment you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	19. Into the Cloud

**G2BattleConvoy: Thanks so much! We will learn who told the media Hiro was dead. But thank you so much I will try to make the conclusion good.**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: Yes Hiro has rain damage! He will have to work hard to overcome some of the issue of it! We will learn later who told the media but till now you must wonder…**

 **Ern Estine 13624: XD**

 **Rosycat: Yes the end is coming soon but don't worry I still might do the sequel but I'm still trying to think of ideas for it. With the cover photo of my one-shots my teacher and fellow students loved it! I ended up creating a whole little series of all the teams helmets. Love hearing from you, hope you like this chapter!**

 **Dragonstars: Yes Hiro had to have some type of brain damage, poor thing...We will learn who said that to the media later but for now just come to wonder who.**

 **Helena Wang: Thank you so much I'm glad you like my story!**

 **-I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu, mec-hounds and Elizabeth**

 **Chapter 19: Into the Cloud**

"They t-think I'm dead?"

The silence stretched on, each of their minds comprehending what the news woman had said. Why would they think Hiro was dead? The newscast had no proof of this and was spreading false claims. Next to Hiro, Tadashi shook his head, "No, they had to get a tip from someone telling them that. The number one watched news channel of the city would not report anything unless they had a tip from someone saying so. Right?" He looked around the room to his friends and Aunt but no one was sure enough to answer him. "Guy's we have to set things straight, we can't let the city think that the leader of Big Hero 6 died! That gives Inu a more powerful image we can't let that happen!"

"Well wake up Tadashi because it already has!" Gogo snapped. She paced back and forth with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Gogo calm down th-"

"How can I calm down! The city thinks Hiro died from his injuries and now Inu is attacking the bridge! Hell, the city is questioning if we will even fight back because we and I quote, 'Can work up the courage." Gogo had a good point, the city saw them as a beacon of hope and safety. With everyone believing the young leader was killed, it must put everyone on edge. Inu will and has done immense damage to the city and it's people already, if the city believe the team is scared, what's stopping them from being scared to?

"Well I don't know about you dudes but we need to get out there stop Inu and set things right." Standing up Fred made a few steps to the door and stopped, looking back to his team mates and waited for them to join him.

"What if you don't tell them?" Everyone's head shot to Cass, they kind of forgot she was there.

"Aaaa what?" Gogo stopped pacing and looked to Cass as did the rest of the group.

"I mean what if you use this to your advantage. Think about it if everyone thinks Hiro is dead then so will Inu." Cass stood up and gestured her hand to the TV that still showed the ordeal playing out.

"She has a good point." Now looking to Wasabi, "If Inu thinks Hiro is dead he won't come looking for him, the hospital will be safe, Hiro will be safe and we can introduce you, Tadashi, to the city as our new leader. It's perfect." Wasabi clapped his hands together and stood up out of his chair next to Tadashi, stepping around and next to Fred by the door. This was a good plan and Wasabi personally loved plans. Tadashi thought for a moment on this, ' _Their right, if Inu thinks Hiro is dead then he will be safe. Once this whole thing is over we tell the city that he is alive and that we played alone with the false claim to protect him. It's genius!'_ Tadashi was on board and he stood up to stand with his two team mates at the door. The girls were still thinking it over but by the looks on their faces, they were in. Even Aunt Cass nodded in approval, feeling rather proud that they all liked her plan. Everyone was in except one person.

"Wait s-so we ar-are just go-g-going to l-et the city t-think I'm d-dead!" Hiro hated this, he wanted to help not sit on the sidelines but he really was in no condition to help the team at all. "I-I want t-to help!" Hiro said a little louder. Even the idea of the city losing hope in him made his heart wrench, he was alive, still fighting, Inu did not win! "The city won't b-believe in me anym-more! I have to h-help!" He began to remove his Iv, ripping it out as he tried to get up. Tadashi was quick to act and placed a firm hand on Hiro's chest, pushing him back down on the bed, with a little more force then there needed to be. Hiro looked up at his brother in disbelief and grew angry.

"Hiro you are not getting up from this bed! You are in no condition to get up let alone fight!" His voice was stern, Tadashi had never used this kind of tone with Hiro, it felt foreign to him. Pushing back on his brother, Hiro tried to get up once again. Tadashi tried to put both hands on his brother but Hiro was quick, slipping around him as he stood up and out of the bed but dizziness and pain quickly consumed him. Collapsing down to his knees Hiro cradled his stomach as his muscles strained and pulled his rather fresh stitches.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted as he knelt down and took one of Hiro's arm and put it around his shoulder, gently guiding him back onto his bed. A few stray tears slithered down the young Hamada's cheeks, immense pain being the cause. After Hiro was back in his bed Tadashi looked behind him to see everyone wide eyed, turning back to his incredible stubborn brother, he was ready to scold him like there was no tomorrow, but he didn't. Hiro covered his eyes with one hand as tears peeked their way through. Small sniffles and hiccups came from the boy and his shoulders bounced as his sobs got louder.

"Hiro." His voice was gentle. "Hiro I-"

"I can't lose you a-again." His voice was was quite, broken and heart filled. Hiro just got his brother back, he didn't want him to get hurt. Tadashi's eyes became glassy, his brother's words striking a deep heart string. "Tada-" Hiro got cut off by his brothers arms wrapped around him. Hiro took a moment to remember this feeling. Remember the warmth, the strength in his brother's strong yet gentle arms, and the miraculous way his brother always smelled of lavender. Hiro never wanted to let go, he wanted his brother to say here with him, stay safe. Hiro leaned his head into Tadashi's neck and whispered something into his ear. "Please, d-don't g-g-go." Hiro sniffled and tightened his arms around Tadashi.

"I have to." That was all he said before letting go of Hiro, wiping the tears off his cheeks, Tadashi stood up and quickly turned, leaving out the door before anyone could argue.

(*)

It had been an hour before the team was on their way to the bridge. No one dared to bring up the events at the hospital as they flew through the San Fransokyo afternoon skies. The wind was crisp as it caressed the bodies of the team, winter was definitely on it's way. Honey sat on the left side of Tadashi on Baymax's back and shivered. They all felt the winter's premature chill. This natural occurrence however, felt to be ungod like, as the air again pierced through their suits. Their muscles tense, stiff, feeling almost like it was the touch of death. It sent a bad message to them all, like something bad was going to come of this or maybe they were over thinking it.

Gogo sat on Tadashi's right side, just like she would with Hiro. It felt strange with Hiro not there, not leading Baymax or leading them. She still believed that she was falt for Hiro's injuries and the guilt of it was eating her alive. Her very soul felt the tainted feeling, slowly eating her sanctity and every good feeling she held in her being. She quickly stole a glance of Tadashi next to her, the way he held himself, the way he kept his cool with the worst of situations, she was jealous of him. Not like she would ever say it but her tough girl image had been slipping. Gogo didn't feel as strong, confident, or secure with herself anymore. She just wished she could be as strong as Tadashi.

Yet, what you don't know can kill a man and that was happening to Tadashi. He didn't know what was going to happen through all this in the end. Would they lose someone? Could their friendships be in jeopardy? What ever destiny laid before them was hidden with a curtain and only when you discover your true path will the curtain be drawn away to show you your road ahead. Tadashi just wanted to return to Hiro and hold him, comfort him and show him that everything would be ok, but it wasn't. Not until Inu is taken down.

"We are approaching the golden gate bridge but my scanners seem to be malfunctioning as we approach." Baymax said with a mono tone.

"He wants us to be blind in the fight." Gogo said over the communicators as she looked to Tadashi.

"Hey g-guys just curious but what's the p-lan?" Wasabi shuttered as he hung on to Baymax's arm for dear life with his eyelids crunched shut.

"Listen the plan is simple," Tadashi stated as he tapped a button on the side of his helmet that let up the dark tint on his visor, "just find Inu or Alpha and focus on them. Both of them are the leaders it seems so if we take them down then the rest of the pack will follow." The team question his plan, it sounded very familiar to the first plan they had to take down Callaghan. Yet before anyone could really question him, Tadashi spoke back up. "I'm going to fly around on the other side of the bridge and surprise him from the back." Just like that Tadashi let go of Baymax and jumped off, free falling to the city below. Gogo, Honey, Fred and Wasabi watched in horror as their friend plummet to the ground.

The wind whistled in his ears as he dived like a hawk. A click accented the winds blowing tune as his suit glowed before emitting a burst of power, sending him flying up into the sky. He leaned into it and flew slightly into the cloud coverage to hide himself. The team watched in awe as their friend flew over head to the bridge that lay ahead. Fred being held by Baymax's hand, clapped his. "Ohhh Fredy like!" He squealed over the communicators.

"Hamada you sure this is going to work?" Gogo said, concern clear through her voice but Tadashi did not answer. Static was all that she got in return. "Hello Tadashi?"

"Communications are down no one can hear you." Baymax said as he spoke through the emergency frequency.

"Perfect." Gogo bitterly spat as she watched her flaming friend disappear into the cloud line above.

(*)

Hiro blankly watched the news case play out on the small TV. Fear boiled in his gut as mec-hounds appeared out of the dense cloud that now formed around the scene. Pedestrians, police and the media stood at at the bridges entrance, where the cloud did not fogg their vision. Hiro's heart was beating furiously in his chest as his mind was drug back into that cloud. The shining glow of the mec-hounds platting, the smell of smoke and the beating red eyes that penetrated the darkness. His friends were out their fighting and he was here in a hospital being useless. Hiro's skin itched to be there with them, fighting alongside his team taking down this son of a bitch.

"Big Hero 6 has just arrived on scene." The news woman said as the camera zoomed in on the team flying around the bridge but, ' _Where's Tadashi!'_ Hiro shouted in his mind as he saw that his brother was not their. ' _They just arrived at the scene how could he not be there!'_ He tried to sit up but Aunt Cass laid a gentle hand on his shoulder from where she was sitting.

"It's ok sweetie he's there somewhere." She said with a reassuring smile. Hiro's eyes darted back and forth from the TV to her. Aunt Cass had a point but Hiro couldn't help but worry, his chest felt tight, his thoughts were going a mile a minute, and the gnawing thought of his brother being hurt killed him. Wow, was this the way Tadashi felt each time he went bot-fighting? ' _If he gets back, NO, WHEN he gets back I need to apologise to him for making him worry all the time.'_ Looking back to the TV Hiro watched as the team landed on the bridge, each one of them jumping off of Baymax's back and onto the bridge.

(*)

Once their feet were planted on the bridge the team took cautious steps toward the wall of smoke 10ft ahead of them. Everyone looked to one another and nodded. Fear was evident in their eyes, the monsters that waited for them could be standing feet away without them even knowing. Gogo was the first to take a step toward the smoke cloud but stopped as a low growl echoed through all their ears, sending fear ridden chills down their spines.

"Big Hero 6 are you scared? Should the whole city fear this man?"

"How are you coping with your young leaders death and how do you plan to stop Inu without him?"

The questions kept coming from behind them, the team's faces blank as they listen to each one. Question after question the media threw as if chains of guilt and doubt to be holding them down with each one. Standing side by side with their backs toward the cameras they listen together, letting the weight, the pressure of keeping the city safe pill onto the four pair of shoulders. They all wanted to turn around make things right, tell the city that Hiro was ok, that they weren't afraid and that Inu would fail but they couldn't. All the questions, the theories, speculations and predictions all had some truth within them.

"Is your team even fit to serve this city anymore? Obviously without your young leader the team will fail. What do you have to say for yourself?" Now that was a bold thing to say and Gogo thought so to.

She clenched her fists at her side and taped the side button on her helmet to make her visor dark, hiding her face. Spinning around on a dime, Gogo marched up the the male reporter and stared him down through her visor. The news man smirked, feeling great pride that he was able to make a hero act this way in front of the cameras, in front of all the city watching. Honey and Wasabi also tinted their visors and looked back watching Gogo as she fought to find her words.

"Well tell the whole city. Or, are you scared?" Gogo just wanted to punch the man in the face, wiping that smirk of his lips. Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat Gogo stood tall with confidence showing through her stance.

"Now listen. ALL OF YOU!" She shouted, getting every news camera and every person to look at her. "Need I remind you who stopped Callaghan? Who stopped the Bandito Brothers, the Fujitas, AND captured Yama, the most well renowned gang banger and bot-fighter in the city?" Some of the news women and men lowered their mics, feeling ashamed for doubting the team. "We have faced criminals before, we have STOPPED them before. Yes, we lost a member." Gogo dropped her head slightly, playing the part of Hiro being gone and honestly it's was hard for her to do so but it seemed she fooled the reporters as one asked,

"So the young leader is truly gone?" Cameras snapped pictures as everyone waited for her to respond. Swallowing hard,

"Yes but he would not want us to bury ourselves in self pity or guilt. He would want us to fight! Us, his team, he would want us to continue on and help the city in anyway we can. He was willing to die for the city he loved and so am I!"

"Oh that can be arranged."

Everyone turned, Gogo whipping around, facing the wall of fog. Alpha stood their with her master just right behind her. The team took a step back, fear building up. Inu put on a twisted smile, his pilot goggles reflecting the team and the news cameras. Letting out a chuckle Inu spoke softly. "So you're really willing to die for the city that questioned you? Well, makes my job easier. Alpha." The beast herself looked to her master waiting for her commands. "Fetch our willing friend." Gogo looked to him with wide eyes then down to the beast that targeted her. Alpha's gears grinned as she roared and jumped forward, scraping her daggered claws on the cement. Honey and Wasabi tried to stop her but two other hound jumped from behind Inu, knocking both of them down to the hard ground with loud thuds.

Fred was the first, as three hounds nipped and sunk their drill-bit teeth into his costume. Fred slashed his claws at the beast but the weight of them was to much and Fred fell to the ground before being dragged by his suits tail into the smoke cloud. His screams and calls for help quickly being muted by the dense smoke. Next was Baymax as five hounds jumped from the shelter of the cloud and onto his red armored back. The nurse-bot tried to fight them but there were too many as the hounds on him leaned toward the cloud, there combined weight over powering him causing him to stumble and quickly disappear into the cloud of smoke.

"No!" Gogo screamed as she quickly spun and dodged Alpha's attack. The beast landed with a loud bang, looking up she found herself in front of the media. The people screamed and ran for their lives, pushing one another out of the way. Gogo watched as the people screamed, Alpha seeming to smile at their fear. Summoning a disk to her palm magnet, Gogo was going to help but Honey's scream caught her attention. She looked over just in time to see Honey and Wasabi be dragged into the cloud, both of them being dragged by their feet into the darkness, calling for her. Inu laughed, his voice like the devil to her ears. Summoning another disk and taking a firm hold of one, Gogo arched back ready to throw with all her strength.

"Help, please someone!" Gogo's head whipped back so fast that a loud 'pop' came from her neck. A news woman lay on the ground with Alpha right above her. Creaking her mandible open Alpha roared in the woman's face but abruptly stopped when a disk slammed into her jaw. Alpha's eyes flashed a bright red, her gears spun and clanged together as the beast turned her head. Gogo held Alpha's gaze, the engine inside the beast roaring with rage. The woman below Alpha saw her chance and scooted away, scrambling to her feet she ran as fast as she could. Alpha though took no notice as Gogo was her prize.

"Come on you fucking monster. COME ON!" Gogo shouted, anger and fear mixing together in her blood. Alpha's bear sized paws clanged on the cement as she circled Gogo, growling as she toyed with the hero. Inu laughed at the scene playing out before him gaining Gogo's attention but that was a mistake. Alpha pounced, digging her claws into Gogo's armor. The back of her head slammed onto the ground, making her vision blurred. Lowing her head Alpha stared at the hero below her. Smiling, the beast turned and sunk her teeth into Gogo's left arm. Gogo let out a bloodcurdling scream, the smell of iron tainting the air. Alpha growled as she drug her prize into the privacy of the cloud feet behind them. Gogo tried to fight back but Alpha's grip on her arm was locked shut. She slammed her fist onto the beast head as the darkness of the cloud consumed her.

Inu leaned back his head, listening to the hero's screams. Music to his ears. Glancing over to the edge of the bridge where it met the city streets, he saw the news casts recording. The city had seen everything. He broke out into a psychotic laugh, with it growing louder every second. Inu stumbled a bit as he walked toward the media. He held his arms out wide and took a bow for them, his laughter not secing one bit.

A boom sounded above him and all the camera's turned toward the skies. The audience was not watching his closing performance, letting out a frustrated growl Inu looked up. A flaming figure was quickly approaching from above. Before Inu could do anything the flaming orange armored form was right on top of him, quickly grasping his shoulders sending both of them flying backwards into the darkness of the smoke.

 **Ok so I have been planning this out and after this whole battle scene there should be one more, won't be too long but that's what I'm planning. Anyhow I need another vote, who WANTS a sequel? I only got like 3 votes last time and I need more than that. I have an idea for a prologue for this story that would lead into the sequel. Please vote in the comments just say if you want one or not along with your regular comments. Well see you next time! Favorite, follow, comment you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	20. Shock of Revenge

**Alright everyone, the vote have been tallied and...drum roll…...There will be a sequel! I got 15 votes which was my minimum to actually go through with it! Ya I'm exited!**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar: Wow I just love it when I get rants! There so much fun to read and half the time you don't understand but yours made my day! Thank you so much for the amazing long comment and thanks for reading my story!**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: Well here comes more intensity for you my dear! Thanks so much by the way because you're one of the people who have been reading from the start and girl I can't thank you enough! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Dragonstars: After you commented I really thought about everything but in truth after everything that has been going on I did go a bit off character for Gogo but I have been doing that the whole story XD You're totally right I should have added more sarcasm, hmm I will have to think more about what I write. Thanks for the comment!**

 **Ern Estine13624: XD**

 **Dragon lover: Ya Inu got them….. whats going to happen! Oh, wait, I know but you have to read! It's alright that you have not been commenting you have a life beyond the screen (well I hope you do XD)**

 **ToscaThorCat: Well first time I have gotten something from you! Thank you very much I'm glad you have enjoyed this fanfic and I hope you like the next one after this!**

 **Rosycat: Yes they liked it! I try to get good emotion and detail and I'm happy you noticed, makes me feel like I'm doing a good job! Also like Fangirl2020 up their I want to thank you to, you have also been with me since the beginning and I can't thank you enough! Your comments always make me smile!**

 **AwesomeWriter2013: Another new comment nice! Well hon you get your wish there will be a sequel and thank you so much for your kind words! They make me happy!**

 **BH6FanTadashilsHere97: Love your name by the way, and your wish is my command! You're getting a sequel!**

 **I Don't Own Big Hero 6, except Inu, Mec-Hounds and Elizabeth.**

 **Chapter 20: Shock of Revenge**

"As all hope seemed to be lost for the heroes a new one has been revealed. The new found hero just came in and sent Inu and himself flying backwards into the smoke cloud that has consumed the bridge. The city seems to be on the edge of it seat as everyone waits for the heroes to emerge from the cloud but all we can do is pray that they will all come out safe."

(*)

Tadashi let go of Inu and came to a stop, landing firmly on his feet. Though for Inu it was much different, the pure force propelled him backwards through the cloud. As he came in contact to the ground the man's body skipped and slid to a halt on the hard cement. Tadashi lost sight of Inu rather quickly, the smoke quickly covering the fallen show pony, leaving Tadashi alone. Or at least he thought he was. His breath was deep, his body slightly shaking. Tadashi listen for any signs of hounds, of Inu or his friends. He waited. His heart beat loud in his ears. The world slowed, taking its time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

A metallic body slowly emerged as it growled and roared it's engine at Tadashi. Activating his suit, a flame flickered to life in the palm of his hands. Yet the pup did nothing, the black slits it had for eyes just watched him. Tadashi was on full alert, standing in a firm and confident stance, this dog could pounce at any moment. Yet something felt off. Why wouldn't the mec-hound attack? Why would it be waiting? Tadashi took in a quick breath, realization hitting him as he spun around just in time to blast a fireball at a hound jumping at him from behind, it body quickly disappearing back into the smoke cloud upon contact to the blast. Tadashi turned on a dime back to the other as he blasted another fireball, sending the beast skidding across the cement and clang into the bridge railing. The poor pup let out a dieing wine before falling limp on the ground, everything went silent again but only for a moment.

Yelps and calls rang out like a booming choir around him, red deathly eyes illuminating through the dense smoke. They numbered in the hundreds, all their body's silhouetting amongst one another with a tinted red glow. They were all around, on the road, up above on the cables of the bridge, Tadashi was surrounded. His fear grew rapidly as more of the shadowed monsters came into view. His mind was fogged like the air around him, his thoughts coming in jumbled words and ideas of what to do.

His ears were quickly consumed with the sound of grinding gears. His fear grasped his heart, constricted his lungs, about to send him into a full blown panic. "No no, not now…" His words trembled as he felt an anxiety attack brewing within. Falling down on a knee Tadashi tried to even his breathing but with no avail. The mec-hounds around him haunted his mind, plastering the image of his nightmare on his eyelids. His friends lie dead before him every time he blinked, sending waves of panic through his veins. Dreams and reality began to blur as he now crouched on the ground, his shoulders shivered a sickly fear that quickly spread, infecting every inch of his body.

A distant growl made him blink in confusion, as his senses slightly woke, Tadashi came face to face with a hound. Seemingly smiling the hound again growled opening it's mandible showing it's whirling drill-bit teeth. Tadashi watched his reflection dance on the haunting metal but before he could process anything else, the hound quickly drew back into its haunches and jumped. Snapping out of his daze Tadashi in record time raised his hand. As the beast made contact to his palm a burst of fire pulsed out of Tadashi's gauntlet sending his arm jerking backwards and the hound flying, crashing into two other of its pack mates with a bang. Tadashi furiously shook his head, breaking his dazed sight and back to reality.

Tadashi slowly stood back to his feet, watching as if in slow motion the hounds circle him. Opening his palms and tilting his head back, flames emerged and began to dance around him, illuminating the darkness that consumed him. The shining beast body's tinted to an orange glow as they watched the flames spiral around their target. Curiosity came to some of the hounds as a few stocked closer, swiping a paw at the scorching heat. The programming of wolf within all of them proved to Tadashi that they were flawed. Burying his fears Tadashi raised his arms above his head, clutching his fists tight. One last glance, Tadashi looked to the beast around him before closing his eyes, taking a deep and gentle breath. He let the barks, yelps and sound of the spinning gears surround him. Letting his fear melt away and clearing his mind. The clawing flames now licked at the hounds, caressing their metal plating as it blanket the bridges street. The fire pulsed bright before Tadashi slammed down his arms sending out a powerful shock wave. Together as one the flames whipped in the air sending the hounds within them flying. The shock wave clearing him of the hounds and clouded air, bringing a beacon of light above.

The fire died down as fast as it came, metal body's came crashing down around Tadashi with flying parts and pieces snapping like twigs upon contact to the cement. The dieing whines of high pitched tones, as the heads of metalized dogs slumped down. Some of the unlucky few flew over the bridges railing, falling down to the cold sea waters below as they unfairly called out for help. Tadashi looked in triumph but it was quickly demolished as the smoke cloud thickened around him once again. The limp lifeless bodies of the fallen hounds were quickly hidden and forgotten as metallic barks once again called out around him.

"How many are there?"

(*)

Tears stream down from her face, soaking into her helmet padding with pain consuming her body. The beast that held her arm with a tight hold showed no signs of letting go. The beasts glowing red eyes reflecting off her visor, to her fear ridden eyes and down deep penetrating her very soul. The drills spun, ripping her skin to pieces, her blood pooling down her arm onto her yellow armor, the trickling sticky liquid smudging and tainting her. Gogo pounded her fist again on Alpha's head, her efforts only making a dent. Alpha held her ground, slowly sinking her drill-bit teeth deeper into Gogo's arm. Her cuff-link on her arm cracked and finally broke, falling onto the hard cement in pieces.

Alpha growled as her mandible creaked, slowly closing tighter. The pain was extreme, like nothing Gogo had ever felt. It traveled up and down her nerves, like a tsunami consuming her whole body. Her cried filled screams ripped through the smoke cloud alerting other hounds. They staked around her and Alpha, waiting for their turn. Alpha growled at the pups circling around her and her prey. She wasn't going to give it up so easy. With one final squeeze from Alpha's jaw, Gogo felt her bone crack, the sound like a snapping branch it broke.

Her eyes went wide with the agonizing pain as she leaned her head back and screamed one last time. Tears staining her salted cheeks, Gogo summoned a disk to her free hand and with all the strength her pain ridden body could give, slammed it down on to Alpha's head. The beast shrieked a high pitch tone, dropping Gogos mangled arm. Alpha backed up as she batted at the embedded disk in her head, sparks and smoke emitting from the blow. Gogo laid there unwillingly laying still as her arm steeped the dark crimson red. Her fingers and arm were numb to the touch and yet the pain not ceasing.

Her breath came in heated pants fogging up her visor before disappearing into invisible vapor. Her body trembled, the sickly movements infecting her being. Her hair laid matted to her forehead by sweat and her vision blurred by the rolling tears. This is how Gogo laid, a nervous mess, her mind unresponsive from the ungodly pain. Behind her she could still hear Alpha yelping, her body's platting slamming on one another as she tried to dislodge the disk. Gogo listen to Alpha and Alpha alone, letting her cries fill her ears. She now laid there hauntingly being consumed, her mind going dark, the cold embrace welcoming her.

Though hellish heat creeped up her body as orange glowing eyes stared down from on top of her. The muffled sound of the spinning gears, the roaring engine. Gogo's tired half lidded eyes traced the beast head that laid inches above her. Following every curve of the metal plating until her eyes landed in the middle, where a 'O' laid painted in iridescent orange paint. Fear was something Gogo missed in this moment, her body so overwhelmed with the pain that her feelings were blocked. The hounds growls slurred in her ears as her eyelids gently fell. Omega's glowing eyes the last thing she saw before her head slumped to the side.

(*)

Alpha cried out as her systems staled. Frantically she slid her daggered claws along the disk embedded in her right eye. Her vision sparked and hazed, the imaging around her breaking in and out. The other hounds around her watched as their leader whined for help. Her automated system sent a reboot message to the right side. Her eyes flashed signalling the reboot success. Lifting a calm paw, Alpha gently clawed at the disk. Carefully she lowered her head and placed her daggered claws into the mangled platting. Hooking a nail, she pried the disk and half of her face platting off. The mangled mess creaked before falling to the ground with a loud clang. Her right eye flickered and sparked with the loss of mechanics. Letting out a low growl she turned back to where she left her prey but ceased at the sight before her. Omega stood above her prize, clawing off her preys bright yellow helmet. Alpha's system scanned the fallen hero finding that her prey had passed out.

The hero's head slumped to the right as Omega successfully removed the helmet. Tossing the helmet aside, it flew in Alpha's direction, landing feet in front of her, the visor shattering as it came in contact to the ground. Watching the helmet roll to a stop, the beast just stared at it. Her master's words echoing in her head. This hero was her kill, their master ordered her to end her, not Omega! Alpha snarled, her half exposed faces gears sparking and letting out puffs of smoke.

Leaning back into her hunches, Alpha quickly broke out into a sprint, her targeting system firing into gear as she ignoring her master's orders to kill the hero and instead kill Omega. The pup didn't even see her coming as Alpha slammed into her, sending her flying off Gogo and skidding to the ground. Alpha roared at Omega as she loomed over Gogo's unconscious form. Her eyes flashing a bright red that penetrated the darkness around them. Omega slammed down her paws as her platting clinked together as she stood. Her throat gears worked as one as she snarled, showing her drill-bit teeth. The two stared one another down, waiting to see who would make the first move. Older pack mates and new pups circled the two, all their eyes gently illuminating the darkness around them.

Alpha revved her engine nice and loud for all to hear, her body vibrating as she did so. The dogs around them stepped back at this and bowed their heads, all but Omega who revved her engine right back. Here and now, Alpha was going to put this pup in it's place once and for all.

At the same time both lunged forward, their body's like church bells as they clanged together. Their claws screeched as metal met metal, a defining sound to people but a sign of war to them. Both hounds snapped at each other, securely biting and ripping platting off one another's bodies. Omega swiped a paw, successfully slapping the old member square in the face. Again Alpha roared and reared up, Omega leaped backwards landing firmly as Alpha's paws slammed down onto the hard concrete. Omega found her chance and rushed around to Alpha's backside. Quickly jumping up onto Alpha's back, Omega planted her claws into Alpha's shoulders and bit down onto the back of her neck. A defining shriek erupted, clangs of metal, the whirl of her teeth and finally Alpha's cry.

Together the mec-hounds erased their data on Alpha, waiting for their new pack leader to take her place. Alpha's howls and whimpers echoed in their mechanical bodies, seemingly making them louder as it bounced from body to body. Alpha stumbled around, her eyes flickering on and off. Gear fluid leaked out from her mouth, dripping to the ground as a splattered pattern.

Alpha stopped and slammed down a paw, she had enough. She jumped and quickly spun onto her back, landing right on Omega, her slightly larger size crushing the pup on top of her. Omega let go as she to howled, her gears stalling as they caught onto one another. She shook her head fiercely, her yelps as if of a hyena. Limping to her feet Omega snarled at Alpha who now stood feet in front of her, still willing to challenge the leader but Alpha was having no more of this. In the darkness of the cloud both looked to be hounds straight from hell. Their eyes flashing from disconnected wires. Gears exposed clicking and grinding together as the beast tried to move. Platting that once was smooth and sleek, now torn and mangled slabs of metal.

Omega let out a challenging growl. Her programming kicked once again into gear as Alpha extended her neck and roared, slamming her front paws down and dragging them in a rounded motion, letting her claws shriek before launching herself forward. Her power and force clear through her slightly stumbled charge but before Alpha could slam into Omega, a shock wave of fire and light through them back. Sweeping Alpha and the rest right of their feet and into the air in an instant. Their bodies came raining down, shattering, platting warping, necks cracking, and systems failing. Alpha and Omega slammed down together, their systems stalling.

(*)

"Gogo, Fred, Honey, Tadashi!" Wasabi yelled at the top of his lungs, his throat became scratchy and sore from the volume of his shouts. He walked aimlessly through the cloud, desperate to find his friends. His movement however was slow, with each agonizing step his ankle stung with a new found pain. His steps were followed by low and pain filled grunts, his progress lessening with each. Even through the pain Wasabi kept a close eye on the darkness around him and over his pain filled whimpers he listen for any beast that hid within.

Once Wasabi was dragged into the smoke cloud he did his best to fight of the robots that bit and lunged at him. Slashing, punching, kicking, he had done whatever it took to get the beasts away. His armor showed where the hounds tried to claw at him with cracks littered amongst his teal armor. At one point he used his gauntlet as a shield, yet in the process broke the plasma blade. He thought it was the end until the shock wave came, sending any hound on him flying through the smoke. For a split second he wondered why only the hounds were sent flying and not himself but in the moment of fear clouding any logical thinking he really took no notice and continued to limp in no particular direction on the bridge.

"Guy's!" He called, his breaths becoming uneven from the putrid air. He had to find them they could be hurt or worse…. Wasabi fiercely shook his head, erasing the hellish thought. ' _They'll be ok_.' He thought as he stopped for a moment and lifted his head, looking around, the smoke was lighter here. Slowly he scanned the area but all Wasabi saw were cold and unmoving hell hounds. Continuing on, Wasabi limped a few steps as he passed the lifeless mechanical bodies, he tried to keep his head high, only looking straight ahead. He did not want to see the destructive monsters that lay around him, he didn't want to be in this cloud. Wasabi wished that things would just go back to normal, the destruction around him, the pain and suffering his friends had gone through was beginning to be too much for him.

As he was lost in his memories his foot bumped into a discarded metal piece, making it screech on the ground with the sudden movement. Glancing down, Wasabi's eyes went wide and filled with hope. The mangled metal had a bright yellow disk embedded in it. "Gogo…" Wasabi breathed. His head shot up once again as he scanned the area but this time he knew who and what he was looking for. He picked up his speed, his movements being hopps as he tried walk with his good foot. Panic began surged through his veins as he looked for his armored friend, making rushed spins and turns as he searched for her.

A glint of yellow caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Following the dulled out coloring as fast as he could he came upon Gogo's discarded helmet. His eyes became glossy with fear for his friend. Gently leaning down he picked up the damaged tec. A single tear traced his cheek as he frantically looked around him. Each direction looking the same as the last.

"GOGO!"

(*)

He let out a groan as he awoke. His body aching with pain that settled deep in his bones. Lifting a hesitant hand he ran his fingers through his unkempt locks. His goggles once again were shattered on his face, the broken shards of glass clinking together as he moved. Forcefully he sat up, his back popping at the sudden movement. Placing a hand on the bridges railing he carefully stood, groaning at the stiffness of his muscles. His ears slightly rung as he gained a firm footing.

Now standing tall Inu looked around him. There was nothing, none of his pets, no heros trying to foil him, he was alone in the darkness of the cloud. The last thing he could remember was standing in front of the press, basking in the glory as he listen to the hero's screams emitting from the cloud behind him. Yet then that figure appeared. Stealing his audience and then ramming into him, sending both of them into the midst of the cloud. ' _But who was the figure? Who was the one that glowed like hell fire, who shot me back into my own trap?'_ Inu thought as he leaned up against the railing of the bridge. As he thought Inu only came up with one person who would do that, who would want the most revenge out of the whole Big Hero 6 team. A twisted smile straightened his lips and a small chuckle bounced his shoulders. Only one would want sweet revenge from him.

"Tadashi." Inu breathed, the name like sweet honey to him. Another chuckle bursted from his lungs, letting his voice echo in the silence of the dark cloud. "Looks like we have something in comment Tadashi." He said as he stood up straight, fixing his ripped and tattered coat on his shoulders. He looked ahead and listened ever so carefully. Patiently he waited for any sound. A bark. A distant bark was all he heard seemingly coming ahead of him. Clearing his throat he began to advance forward. "We both want revenge." Inu laughed as his body disappeared into the dark cloud.

A single shock wave was sent through the darkness. Yelps and cries echoing out for help. Though through the chaos a menacing laugh rang over all the yelps and cries.

 **Things just got serious up in here! So there is the first part of this battle. Ok I know I make battle scenes 2 chapters long but I just like to! It gives me enough room to get everything in it. Any who hoped you guys liked it! See you next chapter! Favorite, follow, comment you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	21. Corrupted Lungs

**Ern Estine13624: XD**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar: Hi Sammy! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you felt so much with the chapter, I did my job right good to know. Yes Gogo is hurt and out cold, Alpha and Omega just flat out hate one another and Inu does think that because he is a crazy psycho who doesn't know any better! Anywho here is the next chapter for ya!**

 **Rosycat: AWWWWWW!**

 **Wow ok i will try to answer all of this. I like to add a little humor because it gives like you said a weird yet fun thing in such a serious scene. Emotions and all that, thank you, I try hard to add description and detail into what they are feeling and what they are seeing. Tadashi's break down was a thing I actually have been planning since the beginning of the story because I wanted to show that he is not perfect and that he has flaws and scars like everyone else. (you got it on the dot in your comment!) Alpha and Inu being my original characters, I have worked on them a lot and I just love how I can describe them in ways I don't get to for other characters. I love my twisted little show pony! Don't worry Gogo will be fine, maybe, you have to wait…..:D and I like the long comments it's ok!**

 **Dragonstars: Ya Inu making Omega…..he did not think everything through. It's ok with your last comment I mean you held a good point and I appreciate you telling me. Just this whole story I have really gone off character for Gogo and I should think about how much about her I actually change, I don't want a complete different character. So thank you and no sorrys needed!**

 **AwesomeWriter2013: Ya the team ain't got no breaks and their not getting one any time soon...ok maybe like one chapter break but nothing more!**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: Here is the next chapter and you get to find out! Thanks for the sweet words! I try and make battle scenes intense and still get a lot of action in there with everyone!**

 **Kiki Anderson:Hahahahahaha! omg really! That is so funny! When I read your comment I couldn't stop laughing it was just great! Thank you so much and I'm happy I can make a fanfiction that makes your family think you're crazy!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu, Mec-hounds and Elizabeth.**

 **Chapter 21: Corrupted Lungs**

"It's ok, it's ok." Honey soothed to the young girl in her arms who hung onto her with a titan grip. Honey quickly spun around looking to her monsterly clothed friend helping the young girl's parents out of the car. Sitting on the edge the car teetered, rocking back and forth ever so gently but showing the dangers of falling to the cold sea waters below. The small child in Honey's arms cried slightly, watching as the other hero pulled her mother out of the car. Once free the women jogged to her husband, hugging one another know that they were both free. Holding each other tight they glanced over to Honey with tears prickling their eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The girl cried as she practically leaped out of Honey's arms and ran to her mother and father. The family enjoyed the small reunion as they picked up their daughter together and spun her around. Laughter erupted from the happy family as now they were together, now they were safe.

"I'm sorry to break this up but we need to get you three out of here." As Honey said this barks echoed further into the cloud. Fear quickly took hold of the family as they held each other tight. "Now." Honey urged, the family, Fred and herself started to jog along the bridge's edge, following the side railing until they reached the end of this hellish smoke. They ran as one, their footsteps echoing along in the darkness. Honey and Fred kept an extra eye out for any danger. Scanning the darkness Honey kept a tight watch, listening over the sound of rushing feet for the pound of metal on cement.

The girl sniffled in her mother's hold causing Honey to glanced over, seeing the young girl's eyes meet hers behind the tint of her visor. Her chin rested on her mother's shoulder as they ran, slightly bouncing along with her mother's movement. Honey sent her a gentle smile, reassuring the nerves growing within the girl.

"HELP!"

Everyone abruptly stopped, the scream clearing their every thought. Honey and Fred looked around, trying to find the source of the scream. The family with them looked to the hero's with worried and pleading eyes. Looking to one another the hero's ponder.

"Hon-aaa I mean…." Fred thought for a moment. "RainbowBomber you take the family to safety." Honey glanced at the family and then at Fred, nodding to him.

"Come on." Honey said as the family nodded and mouthed a thank you to Fred. "Hurry." Honey said as the family followed her. Watching honey and the family disappeared into the cloud Fred watched and listened to Honeys heels clicking on the cement before it faded into silence. Now alone Fred took a cautious look around, the scream gone from his ears.

Fred's fear slowly boiled in his chest. Standing at the bridges railing he looked for the horizon but nothing, just the empty black cloud that consumed him. Within his suit he sweat, feeling the liquid slide down his face as his nerves took hold. "Ok. OK!" Fred said as he pumped his fist trying to settle this growing feeling of uncertainty and fear. Shaking out his arms he turned around, nothing lay in front of him but darkness. "Ok…." With a confused tone he thought where he should start. The call for help now had not come for a few minutes putting a guilty feeling deep in his gut.

Nothing was here, no people, only their abandon cars that laid on the edge, no hounds, well their were until that shock wave came. Honey and Fred had found each other after the blast went off. Momentarily they had hugged relieved that they were both ok, originally they were looking for the rest of the team until they came upon the cars. Both of them worked together to gently get the terrified resident out. Slowly, but they eventually got six families out of their cars and on their way out of the smoke cloud. The other five however didn't have any kids, so they felt obligated to stay with the six family the whole time tell they were out but now that left them apart.

Fred had not noticed but as he thought of what happened he had aimlessly walked away from the railing. Blind he carelessly walked on, hoping to hear the call for help again. Instead a howl broke him away from his thoughts as he sprung into a fighting stance. Clangs of metal could be heard but Fred couldn't pinpoint where the destructive sounds were coming from. A loud yelp rang through his ears as a mec-hound was sent flying by him, just missing him by a foot. "Geez!" Fred called as the dog slammed down to the ground. He carefully watched the fallen dog making sure it was fully down before his head shot over to a large red figure barely visible ahead.

"Baymax!" Fred shouted with joy as he held his arms out wide with glee but Baymax took no notice as he threw another hound of his back and ripped the motherboard clean out. "Oh right!" Leaping into the air Fred released an explosion of fire.

Baymax turned his head, now noting his presence. Baymax watched as Fred spewed fire at the dogs around them. Their body's illuminating a silvery orange glow. As Fred leaped in the air Baymax took notice of his companions momentum. Slamming his fist down on a mec-hound, Baymax kicked another making it slide on the ground with a ear piercing screech. The dog stumbled a bit but quickly regained its balance, taking a stance it roared at the red armored robot. "Gravity Crush!" Fred called as the roaring dog abruptly stopped, looking up it slightly crouched down and gave out a whimper before Fred slammed down crushing the poor hound to bits.

Fred whooped and cheered as he continued to jumped around. Baymax punching or kicking the hounds in position, Fred continuously coming down with immense force. The dogs got crushed one by one with their petty yelps and whines of defeat. "Yeah!" Cheering, Fred pumped his fist. "Great job my robotic friend." Fred said as he planted his feet firmly on the ground before patting Baymax on his shoulder plating. Looking to the damage around them, mec-hounds laid crushed to pieces, some even flatten. "Maybe I got carried away…" Fred sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his suits 'neck.'

"My scanners are inoperable, I can not locate any of our team." Baymax said as he turned his head pointlessly trying to scan the area. Fred let out a heavy sigh.

"HELP!" It was the same call from before.

"Come on Baymax!" Fred said as he grabbed Baymax's plated arm and quickly drug him along, farther into the smoke cloud.

(*)

Tadashi gently hovered over the ground, avoiding all the bits and pieces of what once were hounds. The fire emitting from his thrusters let out a low hum, sending a graceful wave of sound echoing of the bodies of the fallen mutts. They laid littered amongst the ground, powerless empty beast that was just the representation of a shell of a man. As Tadashi creeped along he felt pain in his chest for Inu. All this knowledge and skill wasted for petty revenge. What was he even wanting with a Krei-tech delivery truck? What importance did it hold? Questions swirled in his mind like a turning current, with each a new question emerged another causing more frustration to build.

Deactivating his thrusters he landed with a small bang to the ground. Stretching his feet one by one in circular motions he loosened the tight muscles that cramped. Looking behind him he looked to the countless hounds that laid before him. A few still sparked or slightly whined with pointless attempts to regain its control and power. Though Tadashi knew that would never be, all these machines will be left behind and forgotten, soon to be replaced by newer ones.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Tadashi tapped his side button communicator.

"Any one there?" He asked in a monotone, no one had answered when he tried before but it still was worth a try. "Hello? Guys can you hear me?" Yet only the static fuzz of silence returned to him. Tadashi was so worried, he didn't know what was happening to his friends all he could do was hope they were alright.

Turning back around, putting his back to the scattered hounds, Tadashi marched on. Keeping a careful eye out for any other hounds. He had yet to find Alpha and Inu he lost sight of a while ago. Probably not the best strategy on his part but something gnawed at Tadashi. Where was Alpha? The whole time Tadashi was here he had not set eye on the beast once. From the story Gogo told him about when they first battled Inu, he recalled that the mec-hound was very strategic. Along with Inu's commands and the knowledge of how to separate the team apart, Alpha would have targeted him. Sure Inu and her were separated rather fast but still. Something didn't seem right.

As Tadashi thought he continued on through the cloud, every now and then walking around fallen hounds. ' _This just doesn't make any sense. This robot has extreme intelligence, what would be so important that it would just ignore taking down the ranks of our team.'_ Tadashi said within his mind as he hopped over a mec-hound. His coffee brown eyes looked to the ground through his visor but a reflection disturbed the gently curved glass. Lifting his head, Tadashi looked to his right. His eyes widen a bit at the sight of the Krei-Tech delivery truck on it's side. An eerie feeling settled in the air as Tadashi slowly approached. Tadashi lifted his hand and activated the gauntlet, powering a small flame to illuminate the air around him.

One of the double doors lay open on the ground with the other gently swaying. The navy blue paint was worn, with long jagged patches strict on the sides. Holding his hand a little higher so the flame lit the area, Tadashi ran his other hand over the paint. Feeling the rough surface scrape through the thin fabric on his finger tips. The cab windows were shattered, the glass littered amongst the ground as if to be stars against the black cement. One suspended tire still slightly rolled on it's gears. After taking the time to investigate around the truck, Tadashi stood at the back. Looking into the darkness of the back compartment. Taking precaution for whatever may lay inside, he powered his other gauntlet.

The flames dance around his hands in the still air. Taking a deep breath, Tadashi crouched down under and through the back door. Letting out a sigh of relief he deactivated one flame. Nothing of danger waited for him. Walking further into the truck, Tadashi just found boxes upon boxes flipped and thrown everywhere. All holding the signature 'K' of Krei's company on each. Tadashi's face filled with confusion as he walked to the very back, some of the boxes lay ripped apart with bits and pieces of metal scattered every where.

"Hmm." Bringing the flame down a little to see the damage, Tadashi concluded that Inu did this himself. Instead of clean and precise cuts, the boxes laid in ruin. Split and ripped, some even had indentation of where the man grabbed the cardboard and pulled. "But why?" Tadashi breathed. Investigating further, Tadashi pushed some of the rewind boxes and packing peanuts aside and found a shipping order. Examining the shipping order it read,

Krei Technology.

Order #15325879klh

Shipment of 35…

"Shipment of 35 what!" Tadashi shouted as he looked to where the information had been torn. In his frustration he crumpled up the paper and shoved it between his chest plating. Using his free hand he frantically searched for the torn piece. Packing peanuts and cardboard went flying as Tadashi pushed the useless junk out of the way. A small fragment of cardboard flew, gracefully, swaying back and forth as it made it's way down. Before it landed it's course led it straight to the flame that still dance in Tadashi's right hand, setting it ablaze. Tadashi had not noticed and the burning cardboard landed, slowly setting the other box fragments on fire.

He was still busy trying to find the lost shipment piece when Tadashi realized the inside of the truck was glowing a flickering orange. Looking behind him, his eyes widen at the growing fire, burning all the packages and most importantly all the evidence. He had no time to think as the fire quickly engulfed the inter works of the truck. The flames licked at him but he wasn't to worried since his suit was obviously fireproof. Manly Tadashi was furious with himself, setting a delivery truck on fire, he could practically hear Hiro's mocking words in his head. ' _For someone who is extremely protective, you don't do such a hot job on helping yourself.'_

Rolling his eyes at his own interpretation of Hiro, Tadashi got up and turned, rushing to the single open door to the back. The boxes burned to ash around him, the flames curled upon impact to the highest side. Snaking around it, Tadashi made his way before he ducking down and out. Sweat slithered down his face from the intense heat but coming out and looking back, he was fine. "Not even a scratch." Tadashi mocked to the burning flames that he would have once feared. The cracking flames consumed the delivery truck, melting the sides and warping the frame work that lay helpless on it's side.

The black smoke releasing as if to be the fires putrid breath hung heavy in the air. Making the smoke cloud already there even darker. Swirling around him, the smoke teased. Tadashi's heart picked up speed, his breathing uneven and his sight totally blinded. Growls erupted around him, calling out from every direction. The haunting barks penetrated his mind, making him spin in circles as he tried to follow the sounds. His head twisted around, as he followed each one, ' _from the right, no to the left, NO ahead of you!_ ' His mind screamed at him. Tadashi couldn't see anything, just a black empty void that left him to the devils that hid within. Over the sound of howls and barks a laugh over ran them all, sending a chill down his spine, then everything fell quiet.

Tadashi stopped his erratic movements, waiting, listening for anything.

(*)

He ceased his laughter, confident that he scared the young man. The orange armor was barely visible in the black misting air, but it was all he needed. Some of the last remaining hounds gathered, joining in on the hunt. Their bodies smeared with ash, plating warped and broken gears, all the hounds wanted their turn to tear this boy apart for causing it. Inu was rather impressed with the young mans suit. In the time he had to build it, it was rather clean and dare he say polished with all the trinkets and toys he needed. With further investigation, he had concluded that the single shockwave that demolished more than half his pets, was a combination of a high voltage frequency and heated attack. As the shock wave had hit his pets, the frequency matching his pets would overrun the power and the added heat and force sent them flying while over heating and melt the wiring.

Inu gritted his teeth, the boy was able to demolish his army, his work, his goals, all in one blow. The few that survived now stood by his side ready for their commands. Blinded with his boiling rage Inu did not see that Alpha and Omega had returned, both damaged beyond recognition. One of the hounds stepped forward but Inu showed his palm. "No." He growled. "Tadashi is all mine. He took everything from me, after I'm done with him it'll be Krei." Tightening his fist down to his side, Inu watched as Tadashi's dark silhouette stood tall. "He's all mine."

(*)

Tadashi stood tall, the sounds of the mec-hounds had died awhile ago. Letting out a sigh of relief he dropped his guard, taking a moment to relax and recoup himself. It was now that Tadashi felt the burning sensation come from his throat, his lungs constricting wanting nothing but fresh clean air. His shoulders began to bounce with his coughing. Scratchy and harsh his lungs fought against him, pleading for relief.

"Oh what's wrong? Can't breathe a little smoke?" The voice startled Tadashi as he spun around for the side of his helmet to be hit. His visor cracked, allowing more of the poisonous air in. "Funny, surviving a burning building I'd concur that you would be a little immune. Looks like I was wrong." Inu mocked as he watched Tadashi stumble at the punch he delivered and not long after Tadashi fell to a knee trying to catch his breath. Inu smiled before kicking Tadashi hard in the stomach, sending him backwards, flat on his back. The pain laced his body, the kick taking whatever air he had.

Inu came down and knelt above Tadashi, smiling wide he said, "You know I'm doing you a favor." He paused and slipped two fingers between Tadashi's helmet and his chin. Tadashi tried to fight back but Inu quickly slammed his knees down on both Tadashi's arms, pinning him. His chest heaved at the added weight of Inu, closing his eyes he felt his helmet slowly be taken off and thrown somewhere in the midst of the cloud. Each breath now was a new form of torture, the toxins of the still burning truck freely invading his nostrils.

"H-how are y-you doing m-me a favor?" Tadashi wheezed. Another smile formed on the mad man's face.

"Well you see, once I kill you," He pointed at Tadashi with a ripped gloved hand. "You will be reunited with that _Freak_ of a brother." Inu spat, but that made Tadashi smile in his mind Inu did believe Hiro was dead.

"He was nothing you know." Inu's words broke Tadashi's thoughts. "He was nothing, a Zero one could say." Tadashi tighten his fists, just because he thought Hiro was dead didn't mean he could talk about Hiro like this. "In all honesty he deserved to die, to feel the agonizing pain of my pets digging away at his flesh. But don't worry, yours will be just as painful." A laugh bubbled in his chest as Inu freely breathed in the toxic air. In the corner of his eye, Tadashi saw hounds surrounding them in a circle. A new gnawing fear bloomed and Tadashi squirmed under the man's weight as a last attempt to get free but it was pointless, between his coughs and aching body, he had no energy.

Inu kept his smile as he watched Tadashi slowly start to lose consciousness. Raising a hand he signaled his hounds forward. They yipped and barked in approval, wanting nothing more than to sink their teeth into Tadashi. "Wait!" Inu shouted seizing his hounds. Tadashi looked to the man above him and what he saw had terror seeping into his soul. Inu reached into his back pocket and brought out a knife. With a gentle flick of his wrist the blade emerged and Inu placed it flat on Tadashi's cheek. "Let me do the first cut!" He said as he swiftly sliced Tadashi's left cheek. The sharp pain seemed to be nothing compared to the burning in his lungs but the action sure did please Inu. "Don't worry I sliced your pretty web of scars, now when you're dead my blade will permanently mark you. No one will ever forget me!" Inu's eyes went wide behind the shattered glass of his pilot goggles, just the idea made him want to scream to the heavens, the world knowing him as the amazing inventor, who lost everything but grew into something extraordinary.

"My glorious pets!" He said raising his arms in great grandeur. The bodies gently glistened from the dulled truck fire, tinting them an orange glow, as if straight from hell. Inu whipped his head back down to Tadashi, "Let Tadashi's current finally fal-"

His speech was cut off by the sound of rocket thrusters. In an instant a red armored fist bursted out of the smoke, hitting Inu square in the back, sending him flying off Tadashi. Free from Inu Tadashi coughed and rolled onto his side. Tadashi's vision was of a dark haze. His senses were weak, his breathing getting lighter with every burning breath. Tadashi's eyelids felt heavy and he welcomed the dark embrace but before he lost consciousness a familiar face appeared. Fred flipped up his suits headpiece and shook Tadashi gently. His friends face was covered with ash and his left cheek had a deep cut. Fred shook Tadashi a bit harder seeing that his eyes were closing.

"No no, come on Tadashi stay with me man." But Fred's words were just muffled sounds to Tadashi's ears. Baymax, Honey then Wasabi with Gogo in his arms appeared behind Fred before Tadashi's vision went black.

 **Welp there we go! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Well I don't have much to say so I guess see you next time! Favorite, follow, comment you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	22. Words of Fire

***Please at the end of this chapter read my note at the bottom.***

 **Kiki Anderson: AHHHHHHH don't worry I didn't kill him!**

 **Dragon lover: Yet Inu thinks he is cool when he really is a crazed lunatic hungry for revenge. At the end of the chapter read the comment….I got bad news.**

 **Florafinopetals: No Dashi won't die, I couldn't do that.**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar: Well S** **ammy I'm glad you are almost speechless about last chapter.**

 **Rosycat: Awww thank you!**

 **G2BattleConvoy: Yes Inu got what he wanted but he didn't wear a gas mask because he enjoys pain, weird right.**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: Dashi is ok relax, yes Hiro will be scared. Thank you so much for your kind words, I really try hard on the battle scenes.**

 **Dragonstars: Dashi is alive, yes it will kill Hiro inside knowing his brother is hurt.**

 **AwesomeWriter2013: I'm cruel but not that cruel to kill Tadashi, I love that dork too much to kill him. Break your heart, I can't help it if I do that!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu, Mec-hounds and Elizabeth**

 **Chapter 22: Words of Fire**

Tadashi woke suddenly, his eyes straining from the bright iridescent lights. With sleep fogged eyes he peered around, finding a blurred figure sitting to his right. Taking his time, Tadashi let his eyes adjust until Hiro's small body came into view. He sat in a wheelchair with his chin gently resting on his chest, a single hand resting in his lap and one stretched out onto the bed gently locked with his. A small smile spread on his lips as he gently rubbed circles on Hiro's hand.

Now Hiro was out of his own hospital bed Tadashi could get a good look at him. Both his arms were wrapped up to his shoulders. Wearing a simple hospital gown, he could slightly make out his brothers small frame, obviously wrapped with bandages as the gown slightly bulged at his sides by the cloth underneath. From his toes to the tops of his knees, Hiro was covered with bandages, covering the stitched up cuts. Tadashi squinted his eyes slightly as he looked to Hiro's neck that was no longer covered like the last time he saw him, but his raven hair hung in the way. Carefully he slipped his right hand away from Hiro's and stretched to brush the strands away. As he did so his heart skipped and as if plunged, scaring his baby brother's neck were puncture wounds. Slightly red and scabbed the wounds lay in a pattern of a beast's jaw.

"Alpha…" Tadashi said just above a whisper. That monster of a dog imprinted his brother, put her mark on him just like the hundred other scars littered on his body. Retreating his hand a single tear traced his cheek as he grabbed onto Hiro's hand again, securely entangling their fingers so if he fell asleep their hands would stay together. Letting out a heavy breath he leaned back into his pillow, letting the soft stuffing within surround his head in a cloud.

Something pinched the back of his head and he let out an annoyed groan as he reached back and felt the back of his neck. His scarred left hand glided along before coming upon a rubber band. Confusion rose as he pinched it and tried to lift it but it slipped and snapped on his skin. Hissing slightly at the sudden sting of pain, Tadashi finally realized he had a breathing mask on. He grabbed and pulled the mask down and let it hang off his neck. He took a deep breath but all that he could smell was disinfectant spray, nothing comforting. At least he had Hiro here by his side.

Speaking of the young brother he began to stir. His shoulders rising then falling with a petty attempt to stretch them. A loud yawn came from Hiro as he used a hand to rub his sleepy eyes.

"Hey buddy." The sound of his brothers voice made his eyes jerk open. At the sight of Tadashi smiling at him, Hiro chuckled and leaped into his brother's bed, smothering him in a hug. "Hiro easy! You're going to hurt yourself." Tadashi said as he wrapped his arms around his brother not being able to resist. Hiro stiffened a little in his hold and Tadashi helped Hiro lay on his back next to him. His eyes and nose were scrunched as he settled into the soft white sheets next to his brother but Hiro didn't care about the pain.

"The p-pain doesn't bother m-me." Hiro said through slightly clenched teeth. Tadashi laughed at the poor attempt, Hiro just didn't want to admit that every little move hurt. "No r-really." His laughter ceased and he looked to Hiro next to him. "As long as y-your ok then the p-pain will never hurt me."

"That makes no sense." Tadashi said as he smiled wide as Hiro's face dropped to an annoyed look.

"You k-know what I m-mean." Hiro stuttered as he gently snuggled closer to Tadashi. Laying his ear against his brother's chest he studied his gentle heart beat and his deep breaths. Letting the calming beats sooth his every nerve.

"Hiro you know you don't have to do that. I'm really here it's not a dream." Tadashi's words echoed in his mind. ' _How'd he know?'_ Hiro wondered as he looked up through his hair.

"How d-did you know?" Hiro quietly asked. Tadashi smiled warmly and wrapped a single arm around his brother bringing him closer.

"Because I know you Hiro. You're worried that this is all a dream, that I'm not here." Hiro buried his face into Tadashi's chest, his words sinking in. "You don't need to memorize the beat of my heart, you don't have to try and remember what my voice sounds like. I'm here, I'm real and you're going to be stuck with me as your brother for the rest of your life." Tadashi's voice trailed off as he heard Hiro sniffle against his chest and a slight feeling of wetness seeping into his gown. "Hiro look at me." Hiro lifted his head and looked to his brother with big doe eyes. Glossy with tears, Hiro sniffed again.

"I thought I lost you again." Hiro said, his voice a little whiner then he would like but he couldn't help it. When he was watching the news he couldn't help but worry about his brother or his friends. His heart had soared as he watched everyone come out of the cloud but seeing Gogo unconscious in Wasabi's arms and Tadashi in Baymax's, he could have sworn his heart broke in two.

(*7 hours ago*)

"Hello San Fransokyo we now enter our 2nd hour of 'the battle within the cloud' coverage. Two of the Big Hero 6 hero's have now been seen numerous times bringing out families and other citizens from the depths of the darkness. These pedestrians got immediate medical attention and we got a word from one of them." The camera changed to a man holding his wife and daughter, covered in ash from head to toe their bodies shook with fear. The father cleared his throat before he spoke.

"The two hero's helped my family out of our car that had crashed into the railing. They showed great kindness and patients as they worked together to get us out of the car before it fell. I will forever be grateful for their bravery, I just hope the rest of their team is safe." At that moment a medical team ran by, the family and camera following them as they approached the edge of the cloud. Two bodies emerged, then another and then finally a large red robot holding one of the team members. The medics ran over and quickly took Gogo out of Wasabi's arms, placing her on a stretcher as it came up.

"Cover her face!" Wasabi yelled as he fell to a knee, his injured foot not able to hold him any longer. The medics did so by hovering hands over her face before the cameras could get a good look at her. Tadashi was next as he laid limp in Baymax's arms. Baymax held him so his face was turned toward him, blocking any camera. More medics swarmed the team and helped them all into ambulances and on their way to the hospitals.

"Folks you just saw all the members of the team emerge from the cloud battered and wounded, two of which were unconscious. Everyone fears for the hero's but at the same time wonder if Inu has been defeated." Her question was quickly answered as Inu stumbled out of the cloud holding his chest. Blood trickled out of his mouth and his coat torn and ripped at his knees. The man looked at the camera with rage burning in his eyes. His other hand clenched at his side he yelled at the top of his lungs toward the cameras. The few hounds that remained flew out of the darkness. People scattered as the hounds ran by, the damage and battle clear to everyone by the damage of the dogs. Alpha who barely could be recognized stopped at her master's side as he jumped on her back, sitting on whatever platting she had left and wrapped his arms around her neck, securing himself atop his beloved pet. Letting out a piercing howl, Alpha was off, following what pack remained with her master hanging on. His tattered coat whipped in the wind as they ran by, people jumping out of the way of all the beast leaving a clear trail for Alpha.

The cameras followed them and everyone prayed that they don't follow the path of the ambulances that held the hero's inside but instead of turning the hounds continued straight, disappearing into the city streets.

(*)

Hiro laid next to his brother, quietly listening to his breathing and his steady heart as he slept. It had been 2 hours now and Tadashi quickly fell asleep after they talked. Peering at the clock in the corner of his eye he saw that it was now 10 P.M. Settling back into the arms of his brother Hiro just relaxed in the ability to hug Tadashi once again. What Tadashi said earlier was true, he didn't have to savor every hug or moment he had with him, he was here, he's alive and once again in all their lives.

A small knock at the door caught Hiro's attention and he slightly turned his head to see his nurse, Anna, come through the door. She smiled warmly at the sight before her as she walked to the bedside where Hiro lay.

"Hi Hiro how are you?" She asked as kindness laced her words.

"Ok." He said with a tired voice, he didn't notice how sleepy he really was.

"Well the doctor asked me if you wanted to go back to your own room so we can give you some pain medication." Hiro stiffened at the thought of leaving his brother and the nurse took notice. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She whispered as she gave a little wink. Hiro smiled warmly at her and snuggled back into his brother. The nurse chuckled at Hiro's actions and she walked to the side corner, rolling around an extra Iv stand. "Here i can put an Iv in and give you some pain medication so you can get some sleep." Her voice was quiet and gentle as she spoke.

Hiro nodded slightly and carefully turned so his arm with the Iv plug could be hooked up. After she hooked up the Iv a small dripping noise echoed in the room. Anna smiled at Hiro and gently ruffled his hair a little. "Get some sleep little guy." Her words were soft and calming to the ear. Looking up from Hiro, Anna saw Tadashi's breathing mask hanging from his neck. Reaching over Hiro she gently grabbed it and put it back into place around Tadashi's mouth and nose. Looking back to Hiro, "Make sure he keeps this on, his lungs took quite the beating from the smoke inhalation." Hiro nodded slightly and closed his eyes listening to Anna's heels gently click on the tile floor before exiting the room, leaving Tadashi's breath and the gentle timed dripping sooth him to a peaceful sleep.

(*)

Gogo's eyes fluttered open, revealing a dimly lit hospital room. Lifting her head slightly, she looked to see if anyone sat in one of the many guest chairs, but nothing. The chairs sat abandon, not even showing the slightest indent of one who may have been their. She was all alone. Closing her eyes she slammed her head back into the pillow, her short hair sprawling out around her. Running her right hand up and through her tangled mess of hair, she grasped the short black and purple strands and slightly pulled. Feeling the slight sting made her cease her actions and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "God how did I end up here?" She asked herself though she knew the answer. "How in the hell did I end up in a crime fighting super team? Me out of everyone in this goddamn world, how was I chosen to go through this hell?" Question after question she asked herself, never expecting a true answer. And yet, she had her answers

Looking down to her left she saw her arm in a tightly wrapped sling, that side of her body completely numb. Her chest rises as a chuckle escaped her lips, quietly echoing in her room. Haunting memories played in her mind, reminding her of the fight, of the hounds that beat her so easily. As her laughing stopped she let the silence around her settle, bringing a comforting peace to her mind. The silence grew until a gentle breath disrupted the silence. Opening her eyes she lifted herself, listing closer, she could hear multiple. Gogo sat up with confusion, as far as she could see no one was in the small hospital room.

Not being able to find the source of the sounds, Gogo contemplated about getting up and investigating. Maybe it would be best to just ignore it. She rolled her eyes at herself and let out a frustrated grunt. Swinging the covers off, she quickly hopped out. As her bear feet hit the cold tile floor, she again listen. The gentle breathing still could be heard but near the end of the bed. Tip toeing around the bed Gogo eased her stance and smiled. Laying peacefully on the floor her friends Honey, Fred and Wasabi slept. All of them curled up with blankets snuggled tight around their bodies, well almost. Looking to where Fred lay, his limbs laid every which way, the blanket only covering his feet.

Leaning up against the frame of her bed she watched her friends sleep. "How did I get so lucky to have such amazing friends?" She whispered. "How did I, get into such an amazing school and get to have a life like no other?" Yes her life is different, definitely not normal but why would she ever question it? When she had friends like the ones she has. Honey stirred a little and sleepy opened her eyes. Looking up she met Gogo's and yawned.

"Hey Gogo you're awake." She sleepily said as she stretched her arms, lifting them up high above her head and rolling her wrists before settling back down. "How you feeling?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Fine." She breathed.

"Hey Honey?" All she got in return was a slight hum.

"Can I sleep down there with you?" The question made Honey scrunched her brow together in confusion, before she shrugged and nodded. Gogo slightly turned and reached for her pillow. Grabbing it she tip toed around the two boys and knelt down next to Honey. Setting her pillow down next to her she then laid herself down, not without a little difficulty though as her slig got caught on her gown a few times before she settled on her side. Honey then stretched her blanket over both of them and smiled at her friend.

"Just be careful." Honey whispered causing Gogo to look at her questionably.

"Why?"

"You back is facing Fred and I know those hospital gowns are quite revealing in the back." She rolled her 'r' on 'revealing' and smiled at Gogo. Gogo's face dropped as she peered behind her to see Fred's sleeping form facing her back. Turning to lay on her back she looked back to Honey.

"Ya your right." Both shared a giggle before saying their good nights and falling into a restful slumber.

(*)

His footsteps echoed through the near empty building. His pets sat in a line with their head hung low with failure. They listen as their master paced back and forth, mumbling incoherent words to himself. For hours he did this, not stopping for a second. His mind lay in almost ruin, the hunger for revenge growing within his soul. His shadow danced along the wall, mirroring his erratic movements. "How is it POSSIBLE!" He screamed, kicking a pile of scrap pieces. The clings and clangs echoed off the brick walls. "How is it possible for a team of nerds to ruin my show! Ruin my plans and destroy my army with one well planned attack!" Punching the wall his frustration grew.

"And!" He said as he looked to Alpha and Omega, their bodies still in ruin from the battle. "How is it possible that my two pets couldn't get along!" The two dogs flinched at his words, both laying down to submit to their master. "I built Omega to have an upper hand! To have an extra push! You two were supposed to get along and work together to ambush the heroes not EACH OTHER!" Inu growled at his submitting pets who let out whimpers. "Because of you two my plans are gone! That delivery truck was supposed to be left for the public to see! So everyone knew that Krei is a lying thief!" Inu roared as he ripped out a crumpled piece of paper. Unfolding it he looked to the half torn shipment info. "They would have known." He sounded now on the verge of tears.

"God." He whispered as he finally fell to his knees and stared at the paper in his gloved hands. His coat laid ripped and torn around him, his sleeves burned and his goggles sitting atop his head, the glass shattered. Tears pricked his eyes and fell down his soot covered cheeks, the dried blood from his torn lip slightly tinting it a light orange. "They would have known." He gripped the paper tight, wrinkling the corners even more. Letting out a heavy sigh he looked up to his pets. All of them looking to their master with curiosity.

Taking a deep breath he wiped the tears from his cheeks. Standing up he brushed himself off. One last time he glanced at the ripped shipment paper in his hands. "Alpha, Omega get ready we are going to move on with the plan weather Big Hero 6 is dead or not. Krei isn't getting away." He growled as he crumpled up the paper. "This city will know my name." He continued as he lit a match from his pocket and threw it on a pile of old cardboard boxes. "Weather they want to or not." A smile worked it's way on his face as he threw the paper within the fire's flames.

Before the fire burned the ink to ash it read,

Krei Technology

Shipment of 35 mechanical pets

Label 'Wolf.'

 **Well now we know what was in the delivery truck.**

 **Important Please Read! *due to recent events (family, school, college prep, and future farm job during the summer) I will NOT be able to do the sequel. I know I'm mean, a jerk and evil for telling you guys I would but reality hit me late. I will not have time to write the story (I didn't think this fanfic would take me this long to do…) and I never got a solid story line for the next one. I'm so sorry I feel god aufle. But just know that I will write a prolog to this story covering some of the ideas or things I knew I wanted to cover in the first chapter of the sequel, also I'm still doing one-shots and I may make another small service for small things bast after this story. Again I am sooooo sorry.**

 **Follow, favorite, comment, you guys know what to do.**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	23. This Happens Now

**Hey everyone so sorry to leave all you with a 3 week waiting period I just got so busy with school work and my senior project, it was hectic but know I think I'm good but don't quote me on that. The good news is that I passed my senior project with flying colors and the teachers are going to use my project as an example for the underclassmen, which I think is really cool. Ok on to all your long awaited comments.**

 **Dragon lover: Thank you so much for understanding, the sequel was something I really wanted to do but life is crazy. Also thanks, I'm glad you liked the little regrouping with the team last chapter and with Inu I really did want to remind people that he is still human but he was just given the wrong hand, so good job for you hitting the point of that chapter right on the nose!**

 **Dragonstars: Yess that line was my favorite of the chapter and yes he definitely embarrassed himself. XD**

 **TheUltimateFangirl2020: Thanks for understanding, I wanted to but life sometimes stinks. With Hiro and Tadashi moment I wanted to kind of switch the script a bit, so Tadashi in the bed and Hiro waiting for him to wake up instead of Tadashi waiting for Hiro. Honey and Gogo that was just such a fun little scene with them just sharing a laugh, love moments like that. Again sorry for such a long wait I really had to focus on my essays and graduating project, but I passed so yeah!**

 **Kiki Anderson: Omg ummm… how do I say this but Krei DID NOT make the wolf hounds… Inu did make them but if you remember back to when Tadashi and Krei were talking (arguing) in Hiro's hospital room Krei said he was mass producing Inu's hounds, might I add illegally. Inu wanted to leave that delivery truck on the bridge so everyone could see that Krei stole Inu's invention and was trying to sell them without his permission. I'm so sorry if it was confusing in any way.**

 **charizard produccion: OMG that is so SWEET for you to say! Like I wish this could be the actual sequel to the movie, that would be amazing (Insert nerdy laugh here) Thanks for the kind words it made my day!**

 **Rosycat: Hey! Ok yes no sequel but How Many Times will continue! Also I have another one-shot in the works for a new story and one for How Many Times is also in progress!**

 **Britt30: Thanks so much for understanding with the sequel. I'm glad you caught up and I hope that whatever kept you busy is completed or almost!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6, except Inu, Mec-hounds and Elizabeth.**

 **Chapter 23: This Happens Now**

Aunt Cass had her gaze to the floor as she walked through the halls she had grown to accustom to. It was late in the morning, so around 10, when she finally left the front counter, now fixed to a payment plan with the hospital. The bills were enormous. The hospital officials assured her that with the plan she will be able to keep the cafe but she knew better. She was going to lose everything to her name. ' _How am I going to tell the boys? Where are we going to live if I can't afford the house? What are we going to do?'_ Tears escaped her as her thoughts brought more questions that she could not answer. She was on the verge of a mental break, what was she going to do?

Crossing her arms in front of her chest she hugged herself, trying to calm her fluttering nerves. To say it helped would be a lie, it brought no comfort just the knowledge that she was truly alone on this. Within one of her hands was a Lucky Cat cafe bag, filled with treats and goodies for the gang. The bag crinkled in her grasp as her fist tightened around it, one of her figures puncturing a hole within the paper. In her other hand was a plastic bag that held an outfit for Hiro. He had asked her to bring him some of his normal clothes because he hated how revealing the hospital gown was.

She continued down the hall like this for a few minutes until she came upon Tadashi's room. Glancing through the small door window she saw everyone sitting in a circle around the bed. Wasabi and Honey sat at the foot, Gogo and Fred on the left and Hiro in his wheelchair on the right. A small smile worked it's way upon her shaking lips and a few more stray tears found their way down her cheeks. The smiles their faces held brought her joy in this time of great struggle and frustration. Sniffling she whipped her tears with the sleeve of her worn sweater, ridding the evidence of her mental stress. Taking a deep breath and releasing it a second later she opened the door and put on a show, with a big smile.

"Who wants donuts?" She said as she held the bag high. Everyone looked to her and the smiles they had grew twice in size.

"Ya nothing is better than free food!" Fred shouted as he threw his head back and his arms in the air. Gogo rolled her eyes as Honey and Wasabi laughed at his reaction.

Aunt Cass started to work her way around, handing one donut to everyone. As they received their treats they all said a grateful thank you. But as she came to her two nephews, she stopped and looked to both of them. Hiro and Tadashi looked to one another in confusion before both spoke up at the same time.

"What?" They asked in unison. Sighing Aunt Cass reached into the bag and gave her two boys their treats.

"I'm just glad I have both you back." She said, her voice only trembling slightly. Everyone looked to her with a sympathetic look. Aunt Cass had been going through so much, worrying about her boys, weather the two were ever going to come back. But if only they all knew how much stress she was really carrying on her shoulders. Tadashi and Hiro looked to one another again and nodded as they both looked back to their aunt they opened up their arms.

Letting out a small laugh she quickly accepted the kind but awkwardly positioned hug. With Tadashi on the bed and Hiro in a wheelchair next to him, they had to stretch their arms pretty far but it still held the Hamada love. With a click of a phone's camera the small family parted to see Honey practically jumping in her seat.

"You guy's are just too cute!" She squealed and showed the photo to Wasabi next to her.

Aunt Cass chuckled and shook her head as she looked around to find the last remaining chair. Putting the bag of cloths down she pulled the chair over as she reached with her other hand and grasped Hiro's hand as she sat down."So how are you feeling?" She asked as she gently rubbed circles on his hand with her thumb and waited for his reply.

"Fine. B-Baymax has been g-giving me speech t-herapy everyday. Boring might I a-add." Aunt Cass laughed at his side remark and so did everyone else. "Everything f-from the n-neck down hurts but o-other than that I f-feel fine." He shrugged his shoulders and took a big bight of his chocolate glazed donut, savoring the taste as the sweet flavoring consumed every inch of his tongue. It was so much better then the hospital mush he ate. He got so caught up in the flavor he did not hear his aunt speak to him again.

"Hello?" The voice was muffled to his ears. "Hello earth to Hiro? Are you their?" Hiro finally looked to his aunt with a mouth full and made a petty attempt to answer her, making a kind of garbaly noise. With his cheeks stuffed full and looking to his aunt with innocent eyes, Aunt Cass could not help the laugh that escaped her lips. Soon everyone was laughing at Hiro's chipmunk face. Swallowing hard, Hiro coughed as the bite was to much for his throat, causing more laughter to erupt around him. Growling Hiro looked to each one of his laughing friends and family, his cheeks quickly flushed a deep red and embarrassment quickly took hold.

"What!? If you guys had to e-eat the same di-sgusting hospital f-food everyday you w-ould be the s-same!" Hiro argued but the laugher did not cease. "Awww come o-on guys!" Hiro whined. "G-guy's-s-s" Hiro suddenly gasped, pain emitting deep within, sending bolts of lightning coursing through him. Everyone immediately stopped and looked to Hiro with worry. Tadashi and Cass being next to him, both put a hand on his shoulders.

"Hiro? Hiro are you ok?" Tadashi asked as he watched Hiro's knuckles turn snow white as he gripped his head. All Hiro could muster was a small whimper of pain that left his lips with a shaky breath. Tadashi didn't hesitate as he slightly turned and hit the red nurse button. Tears swelled in Hiro's eyes as the pain would not cease, the hunched over sitting position he sat in not helping calm it. His stitches felt as if they were about to pop lose, his arms stung from the way he held his head and his mind buzzing with agonizing pain.

Anna just then rushed through the door and immediately went to Hiro's side. Placing a hand on his chin she lifted his head slightly and took a small flashlight out of her pocket and shined it in Hiro's eyes. Anna watched as Hiro's pupils stay dilated, even with the brightness of the light. "We need to get him to his room now." She bluntly said as she clicked the flashlight off and spun around behind him, grasping the wheelchair handles and start to wheel him to the door. Before Hiro left he let out a bit louder whine and just under his breath he muttered, "Tadashi."

He then disappeared around and out the door. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the open door frame as their minds tried to decipher what just happened. Aunt Cass was the first to move as she stood up and patted Tadashi's hand before picking up the bag with Hiro's cloths next to her and making her leave out and down the hall.

(*)

It had been an hour since Hiro left and everyone just sat quietly. Glances were sometimes exchanged but no words had been said. Tadashi still sat in his hospital bed, thinking to himself. ' _I wonder how Hiro is doing….Why hasn't Aunt Cass come back yet, is everything alright?'_ Tadashi let out a heavy sigh and sunk himself down into the bed. Everyone looked to him with understanding looks, they all knew this must be hard for him.

"Ok dudes we can't just sit here and do nothing." Fred said breaking the silence, Gogo rolled her eyes and turned her head to her comic loving friend.

"Well what do you recommend we do? Everyone but you and Honey is hurt so we can't really go anywhere."

"Technically I can leave." Tadashi spoke up but immediately regretted it as Gogo sent him a glare. This girl may be small but she can kick your ass in a second if you tick her off and Tadashi knew that to be a fact. "Sorry." He sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well fine, three of you can leave but Wasabi and I can't. With his foot and my arm being in casts we aren't going anywhere any time soon." She pushed her purple streak behind her ear before looking back to the group.

"Ya but we can heal from this, we can get back in action but you know…." Wasabi's words trailed off, he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"What Wasabi?" Tadashi asked raising an eyebrow looking to his friend.

"It's just what about Hiro?" His voice was quiet as he looked to all his friends. Honey, Gogo and Fred took his words and thought for a moment but Tadashi didn't understand, was he missing something?

"What about Hiro?"

(*)

The constant clicking of the wheels echoed down the hall. With a smile on his face, Hiro made his way back to his brothers room. He was on his own, no nurse leading him and Aunt Cass had left after Hiro had received his medicine, with her saying something about 'keeping things running while they can.' Hiro questioned why she said it like that but he didn't get to ask her before she left. So he shrugged it off and set his worry aside.

Anna had told him after Cass left that his headache was just a side affect from the brain damage but she was going to check on him hourly just to be safe. Hiro didn't mind the extra check ups but he didn't like how everyone was babying him. Yes he got injured and still was feeling the affects of the fight but from those wounds he could grow, he could overcome it and show that he's not scared. But Hiro secretly was scared. He feared that he could never be what he used to be. His mind was proving to be a challenge to get back but his body was more so. Pain shot through him every time he tried to walk and his stomach hurt with the slightest movement. Already, he was rather skittish for his age and pretty small but since the fight he had lost a lot of weight. Anna grew concerned and had Hiro get extra meals each day, telling him that he needed to eat more but how could he. The food at the hospital was disgusting, it was like eating chunky baby food.

Hiro's body shivered at the thought of the horrid meals he had consumed the time he had been here. That was something he would not miss once he was out. Hiro rounded the last corner and sped up. From where Hiro was he could see that Tadashi's room door was slightly opened. About to reach for the door, "What about Hiro?" He froze where his wheelchair sat, that was his brother's voice. What could they be talking about? Hiro rolled slightly closer to listen in.

"Well will he ever fully recover from this?" Silence fell upon the room after Wasabi spoke. "I mean he took a major hit, what….what if he can never join the team on parole or help with taking down the criminals? I mean yes he can heal physically but what about mentally? Tadashi you told us he couldn't even stand to hold a plush dog. What if he mentally can't handle it anymore?" Again silence.

"Wasabi has a good point." Hiro's heart dropped hearing Honey. "But at the same time he still needs time to heal." Honey said with a little hope in her voice. A sigh came from someone but Hiro could not tell from who.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Hiro's heart broke in two when his brother spoke those words. His team, his friends and his brother didn't believe in him anymore, just like the whole city. They were questioning him, weather he could ever be apart of the team again. Hiro released a breath of shock, his lungs tightening at the feeling of betrayal. ' _How could they even think that? Why would they even say that?'_ All good questions but Hiro could not answer them. Tears swelled in his eyes, a heavy feeling settling on his heart.

"F-fine." He breathed as he sniffed. "Fine…" He backed up his chair and spun it around heading back down the hall to his own room. The clicking of the wheels the only thing in his ears.

(*)

He tiptoed his way around the building, keeping to the shadows. People walked along the street just beyond the alley. Looking back from where he came, he signaled his pets to him. With Alpha in the lead, Omega right behind her and six others behind Omega, they all crouched low to the ground staying as quiet as possible. The hounds bodies still showed scars from the battle, but Alpha and Omega got some new platting yet not enough to cover all the damage. Alpha stopped at Inu's side and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately. Though Inu was still a little mad at her he couldn't ignore her, so in return he patted her head.

Alpha shook her head after her master returned her gesture and looked ahead, growling at what she saw. "Good girl." Inu praised at his beloved pet. Looking to her, "Come on we still have a ways to go." Inu said as he looked to the building just beyond the alley way they were in. Though it was going to be hard to get there in broad daylight. Not wanting to be seen Inu had picked a hell of a day to go through with his final plan.

The streets lay filled with innocent people, talking and laughing away the day, not ever noticing the danger that laid silent near by. Children holding their mothers hands innocently asking for attention, pets on leashes smelling the sweet air, small bells ringing above doors as customers filled into the many shops and the quiet hum of engines as cars sped by. To the average person this day was perfect but for Inu it brought painful memories. Times he spent with his sister filled his mind, making his heart constrict and the unholy feeling of loss filled him. How he missed his sister, to hear her laugh again made him feel as if the hole in his heart would be filled at last.

Just then a brother and sister passed by, both filled with joy as their laughter echoed into the alleyway. Inu watched them pass before turning and sitting behind a dumpster, his breath shaky as his feelings forced their way through him. He cradled his head in his hands trying to hide the dying feeling growing within. But he couldn't. It clawed at his chest, gnawed at his heart and sadden his soul. He was all alone, with no one there to comfort him or help him. He yearned to have someone to tell him everything was going to be ok, for them to sit down with him and just let him talk on and on about his goals and what once were dreams. His thoughts continued to take him to times that seemed a lifetime ago.

Alpha watched as her master slowly break, his mind getting lost in the past and blind to the future. She stepped forward and bumped his arm gently with her snout. At the sudden feeling Inu's head shot up, making eye contact with Alpha. She whimpered a bit and gave off a sudden release of heat mimicking a restless breath. Inu's expression lightened up as he looked and observed the situation. What was he doing? Wallowing in self pity showed weakness and he was not weak. Nodding to his pet he quickly picked himself up, brushing off his worn coat and looking back to the busy streets at the entrance of the alley.

Alpha growled next to him and dragged a paw against the concrete beneath her, her daggered claws screech echoing against the building walls. A few heads passing the ally looked, some even stopped to see who or what was down there. His lips stretched into a thin line and he looked down to his pet at his side. "Alpha, time to finish this show once and for all." He growled through clenched teeth, raising a hand his hounds were off. Jumping out of the shadows the people screamed. Cars screeched to a halt as the hounds jumped up on top, staring down the frightened people scurrying every which way. Alpha stood tall and watched what remaining pack she had torment the people.

Inu walked out of the darkness with his head held high and fists at his sides. The people's screams music to his ears. He laughed a bit at the sight of one of his dogs roaring at a fallen man desperately trying to scramble backwards away from the beast. Looking up he saw Alpha above everything, as she stood atop a van looking down to the chaos that rang out around. She seemed to smile as her weary gears grinned together, howling loud. Leaping off she met with her master as he walked around the van, both of them set on a destination, their prize lying just inside.

This was it, now or never would he get his revenge. Taking a firm step, he walked into the buildings grounds. A building that had outer windows for walls, tall pillars decorating the grounds and a large sign to trademark it all. That sign too familiar to Inu, a sign of betrayal, of loss and failure to him. The other hounds now marched behind him, ready for what's to come. Passing a sign he looked to it and spat. The sign reading,

 _Krei Tech Industries._

 **Ok here we go! I'm so excited for this not only is the end of my first major fanfiction coming to an end but this final scene is going to be great! Just a heads up to all you that I'm trying to get at least 4 more chapters in here, there is a lot that I need to finish with it since I won't have the sequel to finish this story with a neat bow. So prepare for that and I will see all of you next time! Favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	24. Loyalties

**Hello everyone I am so sorry for making you wait again more stuff came up then I got really sick. Going to keep this short since you all probably want to read the chapter.**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar: Wow that would be really cool but sadly things cant work like that...and I'm glad I could get your heart to break a little last chapter, I did my job!**

 **Rosycat: Muhahahahaha! You must read to see if they will all be ok! No promises though!**

 **Britt30: I feel so bad doing that to Hiro last chapter, I hate when my little noodle feels bad (which is weird since I have put him through hell and back..) And thank you I have been trying to get those little descriptions in there!**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 except Inu, Alpha, mec-hounds and Elizabeth**

 **Chapter 24: Loyalties**

"He's what!?" Tadashi shouted, his eyes wide as he and the rest of the team looked to Anna with shocked faces.

"Inu is attacking Krei-tech as we speak." She repeated, her eyes darting to everyone on the team before settling on Tadashi. His heart raced in his chest, his thoughts going a mile a minute. Everyone sat there mutely, unknowing what to say. Tadashi shook his head, collecting himself he took a breath before swinging the bed covers off. Quickly on his feet he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Ok Anna how long has it been since the attack started?" Tadashi asked looking to the nurse who stood by the door, her foot tapping nervously on the floor.

"About 30 minutes. Why?" She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and began to bite her nails, obviously a nervous habit.

"God he is going to kill Krei…." Tadashi said under his breath but obviously not quite enough as Honey covered her mouth silencing a slight gasp.

"He wouldn't do that..right?" She asked with a shaking voice, afraid of the answer she was going to get. Tadashi just looked to her with sadden eyes and she got the message loud and clear. Tadashi wanted to talk more about what they were going to do but he didn't want Anna there to listen in, thinking fast he came up with an excuse.

"Anna can you go check on my brother and get him for us please? He needs to be apart of this." Anna nodded her head and quickly exited the room, as her heels became just a distant tap, Tadashi spoke back up.

"What do you guy's what to do? With half of us out of service at the moment," He glanced at Gogo and Wasabi as he spoke, "how do you guys want to play this out?" At this point Gogo had gotten up and was pacing with her un-slinged hand on her chin as she was deep in thought. Wasabi sat in his chair silently as he let the ideas flow in his mind. Honey was a nervous wreck as she rubbed her forearms with her hands and her eyes plastered with fear.

"Dudes this is serious, this is his last move! Just like in my comics, the villain feels as if he has absolutely nothing left to lose so he just jumps without a plan and attacks!" Fred said sitting from his own chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hanging loose.

"God damn it Fred this is not one of your comics!" Gogo shouted as she stopped her fast pace movements for a second before continuing them. She grumbled under her breath about who knows what and her pacing sped up.

"We can't argue at a time like this we need a plan." Wasabi said as he watched Gogo's movements. Gogo shot him a glare as his words were directed at her, passing by she quickly punched him in the arm and continued her pacing. "Ow! Gogo!" But he did not get a response as the speed demon picked up speed yet again. "You can't ju-" Wasabi's words were cut off however as they all focused on loud footsteps echoing down the hall. Before anyone could get up and check, Anna flew into the room her body language stiff and her eyes wide.

"Anna where's Hiro?" Tadashi said with worry, his eyes growing soft and his hands tightened to fists as he tried to keep his cool. Anna shook her head and took a shaky breath, her body trembled as she tried to choke out the words.

"I don't know he wasn't in his room and the other nurse told me that she thought he was with you." She said quickly, taking a deep breath as she finished her sentence. Looking up she saw the team staring at her blankly for the second time in ten minutes.

"Well then where is he!" Tadashi shouted, knowing that no one knew the answer to his question.

(*)

The sirens were like screams in his ears, his nerves growing with every new set of alarms that arrived. The streets were filled with officers and now FBI squads, ducked behind their swat cars. Lights flashed, men shouted orders to the ones getting into position right beyond the campus grounds. Every entrance and every exit was surrounded this way. It was now or never for him, no backing out now.

He paced back and forth, his shoes like muffled thumps against the carpet flooring. His movement was quick like his thumping heart, beating like a drum, it hammered in his chest and beat in his ears. Sweat slowly dripped down his face, the salted tang tainting his tongue as it slithered down his pale white face. His head whipped back to the window as he heard ambulances now come on sight. An uneasy laugh slipped passed his chapped lips as he once again began to pace. Mumbling to himself he thought with quick and incomprehensible ideas that passed through his panicked mind.

He just couldn't stop thinking, how this is not his fault, how did it all come to this and why did it happen to him? He didn't deserve any of this. He did everything he was supposed to do, worked hard, studied instead of socialized, focused on his dreams and worked to reach them but nothing went as planned. Lifting a hand he fiercely scratched the back of his neck where a raw patch sat. Red and sore he itched it tell his fingertips were tainted red.

His black hair hung down, matted and unkempt, the dark strands glowed a greasy shine in the light that seeped into the office that he hid within. His nerves stood on end as the sirens echoed through the still air, reminding him what lay right outside the walls.

"But it's not your fault." He whispered to himself. "It's not your fault and once everyone knows the truth I will be fine." Stopping he looked to the window again, "I'll be fine…." The words as if falling off his tongue, a lie that he had been telling himself for a long time now but was beginning to question. His face fell, the truth slowly engulfing him.

"Micko stop this."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Inu yelled at the man he had tied up behind him. Gritting his teeth he turned and looked to the man with an icy stare. "That's not my name." Inu repeated again, knowing deep down that Micko had died along with his dreams. "He's dead." Inu coldly said as he whipped around to look back out the window.

(*)

Alpha sat right outside the door of the office her master and the prisoner were in. She could hear the constant thumping of his feet as he paced within the walls and heard his booming voice as it echoed through the empty halls. Alpha shook her head in impatiens, wanting to just kill the man and get over with it but nothing ever was that simple with her master, he always had to make a show out of it. A low growl came from her 'partner' next to her, the demeanor of her constant puffs of smoke and low growls showing that she to grew impatient with their master. Though Alpha ignored the smaller hound as she just blankly stared at the wall across from her.

Inus shouting broke her gaze as she gently tilted her head towards the door on her right, waiting for any command her master wanted to give but when nothing happen she just turned back to the wall.

Omega let out the last of her frustration and looked to Alpha next to her. Gently tapping a paw on the ground, Omega tried to get Alpha's attention. Again and again she tapped her paw on the marble flooring as she watch Alpha of any signs of acknowledgment, but nothing. Like a pup wanting it's mother's attention she continued her actions and let the tapping get louder and louder with each passing minute. Finally Alpha turned and snarled, her treat piercing Omega deep but she did not cower back, instead she slightly revved her engine, not in a threatening manner but rather in an offer. Tilting her head, Alpha did the same, the communication between the two carrying on with puffs of smoke, tapping paws, head shakes and engine revving.

"Shut Up!"

Both turned their heads at the sound of Inu yelling once more but again no danger. Alpha looked to Omega and let out a puff of hot air before getting up. Her hind leg gears spun in fluent movements as she turned to venture down the hall. Omega stayed put and watch as her pack leader disappeared into the dark hallways before turning her attention back to her master that once again yelled through the closed door.

(*)

Alpha aimlessly walked down the halls of the Krei-tech building. Passing room after room left abandoned by the scientist that just an hour ago filled. She new it was pointless to check the rooms again but Alpha needed something to do. Checking room after room, office after office and lab after lab, like before, nothing. All empty.

She continued like this for 20 minutes, searching each room on each floor, scanning every one and coming up with no life signatures on her scanners. As she left another office she looked across the hall to find a door that was just opened slightly. Curiosity filled her mechanical mind, all the room she had previously checked were closed. Why was this one open? Walking across the carpeted floor she listened to her metal paws patter before she abruptly stopped. Through the small opened door darkness laid.

Alpha let out a quiet bark, listening to how the sound echoed within the dark room. Nudging the door ever so gently, instead of breaking it down, she let the door creak open before her.

Taking a step forward, Alpha found that the door led to a large room, most likely a lab space. Her programming kicked into gear and she scanned the room for any signs of life, but like she predicted, nothing. She shook her head fiercely in frustration as she turned to leave but something on the floor caught her eye. A discarded paper. Turning her head in curiosity Alpha stalked to the scribble ridden paper. Observing it she found a drawing much similar to her design. Tilting her head Alpha brightened her gleaming eyes. Investigating more Alpha looked to see that in the margin it read,

' _Project A2 designs by Alistair Krei'_

At the sight of the name Alpha firmly placed a paw on the paper before ripping to shreds with a quick swipe. Proud of her work Alpha growled in approval before lifting her head and again looking around, first right then left. One last glance down at the now ripped up paper she turned right, walking in between the cabinets.

Metal pieces laid scattered on the floor, each piece glowing a haunting red as Alpha walked by. She spent some time in this room as she found multiple files and small projects. Ripping each one up or throwing the invention with one smooth hit from her paw. This amused the beast and helped pass the time as her master paced in a room that was far from the one she was in. Alpha came to the end of the aisle and walked around the cabinet to her right, hoping to find more things to destroy. But as she rounded the corner her gears stopped and her eyes dimmed to what lay before her. Taking cautious steps Alpha approached the metal works.

If a mechanical beast could cry, Alpha would. Laying before her on the floor, on counter tops, observation tables and hanging from the ceiling, were mec-hounds. Specifically hounds from her pack. The pups on the ground laid in patternized pieces, as if they were skeletons on a display board. On the counters the pups laid on their sides, bits and pieces hanged loosely as they once were being dissected. Alpha let out a light whimper, looking to her fallen comrades, being treated like a common lab rat.

Looking to the hound that laid on the floor, Alpha cautiously walked toward it. Each paw step was careful and quiet. Lowering her head, Alpha huffed. The pup before her laid still, wires sprawled out every which way. The eyes were blank, no light illuminated from the crevices. Alpha's eyes though lit up the pup, each curve, every gear and plate, surrounded the pup with her motherly red glow. Gently Alpha nudged the pups head, prompting the little one to wake and walk again. Moving to the shoulder, Alpha tried to help the little one onto it's feet. With each gentle tap of her metalized muzzle, a sense of dread began to consumed her.

She had never truly cared for her pups but now, seeing them lifeless, helpless and all alone, Alpha felt a motherly love towards them. Lifting her head from the pup that laid on the floor, her dimly lit eyes bounced between all her lifeless pups. Her programming told her to leave, that they were useless mutts unfit to join in her hunts.

Under her new platting something sparked, Alpha's right eye flickered along with the small jumps of light. Alpha may have gotten new platting, fixing her appearance but her programming still sat damaged from from the battle underneath.

Sparks emitted from under her elegant face plating, illuminating the tables around her with quick flashes of light. Alpha whimpered and began to stumble, her programming losing it main focus of balance and precise coordination. She fell against the observation tables causing them to tip over, crashes of metal and the shuffles of papers filled the once still air. Finally Alpha collapsed to the floor with a loud clang, her body twitching. A small whimper was all that she could let out before her eyes went black and her body fell limp. The room fell silent. The once powerful engine of the beast, sat still within her. Her unnatural heat quickly starting to cool.

Her programming though was in full gear within her. A small chime was given off and a slight humming sound began to fill the room. Soon Alpha's engine once again roared to life and her eyes slowly illuminated but this time, instead of a hellish red, her eyes shined a gentle white. Sounds of gears clicking and ticking together echoed off the dark walls as her body powered on.

Alpha let out a sudden bark, her system suddenly jolting as she jumped to her feet. She stumbled a bit before she gained her footing but once she did Alpha furiously shook her head, the powerful movement causing her whole body to shake. Taking a moment, Alpha's system revved, testing itself and seeing what it could do. Her right eye sparked as her system went through it's full system check causing her to yelp in surprise. Regaining herself she looked to the pups. Leaning down she nudged the one closer to her one last time.

"Shit."

The word was faint but Alpha heard it. Her head shot up, looking around the dark room. Again she heard something but this time it was more of a bang. Looking to the pups, she gave them one last look before turning around and finding her way out of the lab. Her movements were well timed, each one a patternized clang to the flooring whether it be marbled or carpeted, her presence was well known. She jogged with her head held high, steps fluent and graceful as she moved. Something was different and Alpha could tell. She still held the love and loyalty to her master but her priorities shifted, to what the beast could not tell.

Again a thud was heard but as she followed it, it lead her further away from where her master and prisoner lie. Someone got into the building. Her speed slightly increased at the thought of police or the FBI coming in. She had to protect her master and what pack she had left.

Alpha slowed as she came upon a two way split, go either right or left. Lowering her head just slightly she listen. Her engine slowed and her gears came to a quiet hum, allowing her to focus only on the mystery intruder. She waited for what seemed to be 20 minutes before another sound echoed through the halls. Her head shot left, her shoulders rising as she lowered her head to listen in.

Alpha froze when she heard a rather loud whimper. Looking back to where she came from she found the hall covered with shadows, only patches of light accented it through the windows at the far end of the hall. Her head shot back when a loud crash echoed next to her. With her engine and gears once again picking up speed, Alpha turned left and began to trot down the hall. Heavy breathing could be heard along with muffled sobs as she came closer. Turning the final corner, she abruptly stopped.

Alpha's was in great turmoil. Her programming trying to decipher what she saw or rather who she saw. A vase lay shattered next to him, it had fallen most likely when he tried to steady himself on the table that sat up against the wall. Alpha's gaze shot back down as she heard another muffled cry. His body was wracked with sniffles, trembling from the immense pain he was in. Staring at the boy, Alpha was torn. Her master's words were to kill this boy but something else grew, she wanted to help and protect the boy, comfort him like she does her master.

The boy lifted a hand from under his stomach and Alpha's eyes seemed to grow. Blood trickled down his pale fingers as it dripped down to the marbled floor. His breath quickened as he let his arm fall limp to the floor. He seemed to give up on his mission. Alpha was about to walk away until,

"I'm s-sorry."

Her head whipped over. The boy's cries getting louder with every second. That was it. Alpha patted over to him and gently nudged his head. His body jerked at the sudden gesture and his eyes widen in fear. The boy flailed his limbs as a petty attempt to get up and run but exhaustion quickly took hold. Now on his back, the boy's eyes stared at the beast he feared so much but something was different.

Hiro looked at her with caution, preparing himself for her attack but she didn't move. She to just stared at him. Alpha lifted a single paw but Hiro flinched. His movement did not go unnoticed as she placed her paw down. She let out a slight whine as she tilted her head. Confusion consumed Hiro, this was a killer beast, one that haunted his dreams and one that already tried to kill him multiple times. Why was she waiting? Why did she not attack in his weakest moment? Alpha huffed, pulling Hiro away from his thoughts.

Hiro watched as Alpha walk around to his side. Looking down to him she lowered herself and gently nudged his hand. Situating herself, Alpha got Hiros hand to rest on her head and she started to try and maneuver it to be around her shoulder.

' _Is….Is she trying to help me?!'_ Hiro thought in utter confusion but he was right. As his hand came to lay on her shoulder, Alpha turned her head to him. With his right arm half way around her, he hesitantly tried to get up. With his left hand he held his stomach, trying to slow the blood from his wound as he slowly moved himself to sit up. As he put weight on to his right foot he hissed in pain. But before he could fall, Alpha caught him, letting his body lean on her. Hiro let out a hesitant breath, shock plastered on his face.

Alpha looked back to him and Hiros fear as if melted away. Her glowing eyes did not hold the evil it once did. They shined instead a pure white, her body language showing kindness. Hiro broke their gaze as he pushed himself up off her with all his strength. Finally somewhat steady on his own two feet, Hiro looked to the bear sized dog next to him. Swallowing hard, Hiro lifted a shaky hand. When he saw Alpha make no move to stop him, he inched it forward till his hand laid atop her head, what happened next shocked him. Alpha leaned into his touch, letting loud a quiet bark.

Hiro smiled and let out a joyful laugh. The sweet moment however did not last long as sirens echoed through their ears. Hiro and Alpha's eyes met and he nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Take me to him."

 **Well there you go! Again sorry it took so long to update, a lot of stuff has been going on and then I got super sick. Well tell next chapter! Favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	25. Is That You?

**Hello everyone! Don't got much to say so let's just get to the comments and then the chapter!**

 **Kiki Anderson: Thank you very much Alpha might surprise you this chapter.**

 **Dragon lover: Thank you so much and yes I am feeling much better though I still have a cough. Hiro and Alpha got more this chapter and yes you are right intensity is coming soon.**

 **Rosycat: Honestly I had last chapter planned out since the first chapter of the story. I knew I wanted that moment of Hiro and Alpha getting along but the part of her helping him was a twist I added thought it would be sweet.**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 except Inu, Alpha, mec-hounds and Elizabeth**

 **Chapter 25: Is That You?**

"Tadashi calm down." Honey said as she watched Tadashi scurry like a cockroach caught in the light. Ever since they had arrived at Fred's house, Tadashi had been frantically trying to get his super suit on. Even in the car ride there he kept whispering things under his breath, 'how it was all his fault' and 'how he should be a better brother to Hiro.' The team understood his motives and understood the heavy weight of guilt that truthfully hung on all their shoulders. Yet, Tadashi did not seem to understand that. As he passed by yet again carrying one of his shoulder pieces, he whispered softly,

"What have I done?"

Tadashi had no reason to think like that. The team watching him figured that he had multiple voices telling him off within his head but all the voices belonged to him. No one else would ever blame Tadashi, they would never hold him accountable for the horrible things that have happened but to Tadashi, he was the root of it all.

"Tadashi man, calm down at least we know where the little man is." Fred tried to reason as he slipped one leg into his monster suit. Tadashi in turn just grumbled under his breath causing Fred and the others to sigh some what in defeat. Minutes passed by as Tadashi, Honey and Fred got ready in complete silence, no words were exchanged in those minutes that passed. Instead everyone was lost in their own minds seeing of how they could go about this mission. The silence seemed to calm some of the nerves that boiled and clawed within them, except one.

Gogo and Wasabi had been sitting on the couch the whole time, watching their friends get ready for the coming fight. Gogo however, was itching to throw her suit on and join them. She hated being left out, feeling like a total waste and invaluable to the team. The thought consumed her mind, she wanted to help, she still could! But before she could get up and speak her mind, another thought came, her brows frowning at it. ' _This is how Hiro feels.'_ Thinking to herself she finally understood.

Hiro was the start of it all. He was the one who came up with the idea of Big Hero 6. He was the one who took the time to study each one of their individual projects, to make them into heroes. Even Tadashi's suit was taken from Hiro's own journal. Everything that they do and stand for was all because of Hiro. His drive and passion to carry on what his brother believed in, made all of this possible. Gogo let out a huff of air, ' _Now he feels useless to the team.'_ She thought to herself, now understanding the heavy weight that sat on his and her heart. Hiro created all of this, put his heart and soul into it, but know..

"He feels unwanted." Gogo's sudden words made everyone freeze, even Tadashi stopped to look at her.

"W-what?" Tadashi stuttered, shock painted his face. Why would she say that?

"Hiro, he feels unwanted in the team." Gogo repeated herself adding just a few more words. Tadashi shook his head, not wanting to believe that his brother would ever feel that way.

"W-why would you even say that...it's not funny." His voice got louder as he said every word, his fist clenched together so tight they turned paper white. "Hiro knows we all love him and want him to get better, why would you say HE FEELS UNWANTED!" His shouts echoed through the whole room, striking a fearful cord within his friends. Looking to Gogo with an icy glare he spoke again, "HUH?! Why would you say that?!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"BECAUSE!" Gogo yelled in return as she quickly stood up from the couch and took a single step forward.

"That's not an answer." Tadashi retorted.

"Because...Because he HEARD US TALKING ALRIGHT!" Gogo's hair fell in front of her face, she growled and quickly tucked the strands behind her ear, "Because he probably heard us talking! Hiro feels as if he is now unwanted in the group. He feels as if he will never recover fully and that he is a useless asset to the team!"

"Hiro would nev-"

"Shut up Hamada and let me finish." She pointed a finger at him with her uninjured hand and tucked her slinged arm tightly against her chest. Looking to everyone else, "Why do you think he went there? He wants to prove himself, show that he can still fight alongside us." She calmed down a bit and turned back to Tadashi. "Tadashi we know how you feel, Hiro is our brother to. But Hiro...you know how he can get."

Tadashi looked down to his feet, contemplating on Gogo's words. She was right. Gogo could see the sorrow, worry and love within Tadashi's eyes. He cared for Hiro dearly, just like they all did. Tadashi let out a heavy sigh as his shoulders slacked down. "Gogo you're right." All eyes fell on to Tadashi. "Hiro...I love him so much, if he was not here...I don't know what I would do." His eyes grew glossy with his words, wiping his eyes before the tears could fully form with his hand he continued. "Yes, Hiro can be so thick headed and one minded but I..we love him no matter what."

Gogo crossed her uninjured arm around her sling, satisfied with the realization as she sat back down next to Wasabi. Sharing a smile, Honey, Tadashi and Fred quickly got the rest of their suits on before saying their goodbyes to their two injured teammates and making their leave. "Yeah! Rescue mission! This is just like in my comics where-" Gogo was so happy when they shut the door and Fred's voice became an incoherent mumble. Turning her head to Wasabi,

"Let's watch the news so we can keep an eye on all them." Reaching for the remote, Gogo quickly turned on the news. As the TV flickered to life and they changed to the channel 6 news the cameras showed police scattered around the campus building but not one made an attempt to enter in fear of what may lay inside. The camera made a quick turn showing the reporter. "Reports just came in that Inu has another hostage, who though is unknown." Gogo and Wasabis eyes widen.

(*)

Inu's stance was stiff as he fiddled his thumbs behind his back. Fearful eyes watched out the window as officials aimed their guns at the building. Taking deep breath Inu tried to keep the growing fear buried deep within. His prisoner sat behind him in the shadows of the room and Inu didn't want to be seen as weak.

Though Alistair's mind was to clouded for him to think. There he sat in his chair with his wrists rubbed raw from the scratchy rope that contained him and his shoulders were sore from the tight ropes wrapped numerous times around his body. Krei huffed to himself, knowing he had slim chances of coming out of this alive but their was still a thread of hope. One that even the man who stands guarding him did not know of. Yet, that chance was small. Letting out another helpless breath Krei hung his head down, guilt coursing through his veins as he thought silently to himself. This was all his fault.

Not just with Inu's circumstances but with Callaghan as well. Remembering back to that day on Akuma island, before things went horribly wrong, before the whole presentation to the general, Alistair remembered how Callaghan and himself used to be good friends, in fact, how they use to be college roommates. Both were big dreamers but Callaghan had all the ideas. Going farther into his memories, Krei thought back to the project Callaghan had done for the showcase for SFIT. He remembered how Callaghan had created an amazing piece about magnetic servos, the project still had work on it that over time could improve it but none the less it was an inspirational piece of tech.

Callaghan had won the scholarship to SFIT leaving himself to pay his way through but he didn't complain. Through the years the two had grown closer, as if brothers. Both graduated in the same class but soon their passions drove them apart. Callaghan stayed at the school to become a professor and soon after joining the school he released ' _Callaghans laws of robotics_ ', his tech and himself moving on to inspire new generations of students. As for Krei himself, he became a successful businessman, buying and selling inventions off to companies around the globe.

The two friends stayed in contact but once they got the offer to work on Project Silent Sparrow, that's when things fell apart. The day of the accident, when Krei was staring at the distorted portal, the one that just consumed half the room, Krei realized what he had done. Yelling erupted from behind him as the general held back Callaghan. His words struck a deep cored with Krei. He didn't just lose thousands on the project that day, they didn't just lose Abigail, no, he lost a brother and his best friend.

Krei let out a heavy sigh as his mind came back to the situation he was in. Sorrowful eyes looked up to Inu, watching him as he watched the word play out before him. What once was a bright young man with a brighter future waiting for him, was now a broken down boy. Lost between reality and the lies he told himself. He did this.

"I-I'm sorry."

Those two words got Inu to turn around, the light that seeped through the window reflecting off his broken pilot goggles that lay atop his head. Inu looked to him with hateful brown eyes, Krei's words not fazing him at all. Inu's brow fell, his hands becoming tight fists at his sides. Slowly Inu began to walk toward him, listening to his steps thud on the carpet.

Alistair watched as the young man walked around him three times as if he was examining him. Maybe Inu was getting a change of heart, maybe he was thinking to let him go! But that thought quickly died as Inu reached out and firmly grasped Krei's collar, bringing their faces close. The chair he was tied in now teetered on the front two legs, with Inu's grip on him balancing it out. Fear consumed him at the sudden force, his eyes going wide at the man that stood inches from him. Krei now so close could see the panic demeanor hidden under all that anger. Inu's eyes still burned an angry blaze but within that fire, Krei could see fear, insecurity and a sense of loss within the man.

Inu's hold tightened around Krei's neck causing him to choke at the sudden loss of air. He struggled in the man's tighten grip, his restraints though still held him firmly. His mind grew foggy, his vision blurring slightly, was this it? Inu let a twisted grin spread on his face as he watched the traitorous man struggle in his hold. Letting out a light chuckle, Inu threw Krei back, his body jerked at the pure force of it and almost made him fall backwards in his chair. The motion though as fast as it came stopped, making Krei cough, the chair standing on all fours once again.

Krei hung his head low trying to catch his breath, his chest tight with nerves and his fear sent shivers down his spine. This man was crazy. Inu watched as Krei collected himself, but the fear he could see, the shivers and his low untimed breaths sent joy through him. The man who made him suffer, made him lose everything he once held so dear was finally in pain himself. His shoulders bounced slightly at the laughter that began to bubble within him, the sound making Krei look up to see Inu holding his stomach to control his laughing fit. "You think it'll be that easy?!" Inu said between gasps of air. Krei looked to him, worry and fear being the mixture of feelings that coursed through his veins.

Inu stumbled slightly as he waltzed back up to Krei, placing a hand on the back rest of the chair and staring the man dead in the eyes. Letting the last of his giggles out he peered at Krei with amusement, his damsel in distress looking back to him with an almost 'deer in the headlights' look.

Alistar's fear was at it's highest. It gripped his heart and constricted his lungs. His mind a full frenzy of thoughts and things to come. Krei trembled as he looked into the eyes of his captor and realized they had changed. No longer did fear lay hidden behind them but amusement and a twisted sense of joy. "P-please Micko." Krei stuttered as his lungs constricted yet again.

Inu opened his mouth to speak but he stopped at the sound of Omega growling outside the closed door. Turning his head he listen closely. The sound of muffled gears and plates clinking together softly echoed through the room assumably meaning Omega stood up. Another deep growl could be heard coming from the beast but then another chimed in. Their growls were powered by the engine that laid within, power and strength followed the new set of growls. Inu stood from Krei and faced the door, his thoughts trying to confirm what he was hearing.

A booming bark made Inu take a step back. He looked slightly over his shoulder and found Krei the same as him, confused, but Krei had more fear in his eyes. Just then a bang rang out. Screeching feet and gears could be heard just beyond the door.

(*)

Alpha shrieked as she jammed her daggered nails into Omegas head. Omega whimpered in return and jerked back, breaking off her new face platting. Both hounds took a step back as they watched the now mangled piece of metal clang on the ground. Omega huffed and lifted her head to Alpha and then to the boy standing behind her. Her programming told her to kill, to keep fighting till there was nothing left of the two but Omega faught. In short time, Omega came to respect Alpha, to follow her commands and orders but...the Alpha that stood before her seemed different.

Alpha took a step forward threatening Omega once again. Shaking her head Omega growled back, she may have grown respect for Alpha but the boy she was protecting had no right. Leaning back on her hunches Omega roared before springing forward and slamming herself into Alpha. They both took a hit as they fell to the marble floors, their body's skidding to a halt. Quickly Alpha got on her feet and bit Omega, sinking her drill-bit teeth deep into her neck. Positioning herself, Alpha stumbled a bit as Omega flailed in her hold as petty attempts to free herself.

Omega cried and yipped, her eyes flashing on and off, sparks shooting from her neck. Her paws scratched the floors leaving deep marks. Her engine roared as it tried to give her more power, but all attempts were futile. Alpha bit down hard, creeks of metal could be heard along with popping gears. With one last bite Alpha pulled back and threw Omega against the wall. Though as Omega laid on the ground she still lifted her head, the struggle couldn't be more real as her head teetered back and forth holding on by only a few wires.

Alpha growled and snapped down her jaw again, lifting Omega and throwing her against the wall. The bangs echoed down the hall as Alpha slammed the pup again and again. The wall soon started to give way, exposing the building's frame and installation. With one final swing, Omega went flying, not against the wall but down the lengthy hallway. Her body clanged and screeched against the marble floors as the pieces fell. Coming to a halt, Omega's body was in ruin. Wires lay exposed, plating warped and her gears bent to acute angles. Alpha watched as the pups eyes flickered, trying to reboot but it was useless.

One last flicker and her eyes went black, her engine went silent and her bark went mute. All that remained of Omega was the mangled body. Alpha stood with pride, stomping her foot once on the marble floor to call her victory. With one last look at the fallen hound Alpha turned but abruptly stopped. The boy behind her laid on the ground, his body trembling. His eyes were painted with fear as sweat dripped down his pale face. Alpha's programming kicked in and she remembered what she had done to this boy weeks ago, the pain, the fear, the trauma she imbedded into his mind.

Alpha took careful steps, each one timed and silent as she walked to the boy. His eyes watched her every move, his body flinching at every step she took but he did not run, he did not leave. His body was wracked with muffled sobs and painful shivers but he knew he could not leave, he didn't want to be considered weak. Alpha now stood above him, slowly inching her head down to him. He however let out a whimper of fear as he inched his body back. Ignoring the shooting pain in his arms, stomach and legs as he tried to shuffle backwards but Alpha stopped him. She gently bit his shirt holding it in her teeth just enough to cease his movements.

His hot breath danced off her plated head, the steam dissipating in mere seconds. Letting go of his shirt, Alpha moved her head down to his hand, rubbing her muzzle against it. His heart hammered in his chest, his fear overpowering his thoughts. He wanted to run but everything that his friends and brother said would then be true. He had to prove himself. Something bumped his hand again and his head shot down to Alpha nudging it. Letting out a shaky breath he lifted his hand and Alpha in return put her head underneath. Patting the beast's head, Hiro found himself calming down. His breath started to even out, his heart slowing, and his mind making coherent thoughts. Letting out one last breath, Hiro's body relaxed.

Lifting her head Alpha looked to Hiro and Hiro back to her. This was a beast, a murderous monster that tried to kill him so many times, why did she change now? Everything she did was for her master, was based from her programming. Why would she have a change of mind? Why would she be wanting to help him and protect him? Alpha's sudden movement broke Hiro from his thoughts again as he then watched her lean her head down and up against his chest. The top of her head laid against him and she gently rubbed. Hiro's eyes were wide but a smile spread on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

Their they sat. Boy and beast. Once bitter enemies, now friends.

"Alpha?"

Inus muffled voice came through the door and both Hiro and Alpha slightly looked to the door but didn't break each others hold.

"Alpha is that you girl?"

Again Inus voice came through. Neither wanted to part but they let each other go and looked to the door. Alpha turned and looked to Hiro and Hiro nodded to her. Helping him back up they turned to look at the door that sat feet in front of them. Taking a deep breathe Hiro lifted his head,

"Here we go."

 **This chapter was really fun to write may I just say, especially the part with Hiro and Alpha! Just as a heads up the reason why this finale battle is lasting so long is because honestly I'm really sad that it's coming to an end. I don't want it to! Well that's how I feel but I know that it must at some point (but not next chapter don't worry). Favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	26. How Can I

**Hey everyone Happy Easter! Or well it's Easter for me… Happy Easter anyway. Okay so I have been really busy but here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it and please comment, the story is coming to an end soon and I want to hear you guys before it's over!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Here is more for ya!**

 **Rosycat: Awwww thank you I love Alpha like this to, she is such a sweet mec-hound when she's not terrorizing the city. Ya prolonging the end…..I'm busy so keep forgetting to update and then with the longer story line, yep definitely prolonging!**

 **Dragon lover: I'm so happy you liked it! Last chapter was one of my favorites along with chapter 15. Sorry short reply but I want you to read!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6 except for Inu, Alpha, mec-hounds and Elizabeth.**

 **Chapter 26: How can I**

Inu watched the door patiently. The bangs had stopped a few minutes prior and now everything had gone silent. All but the sirens outside echoed in the small office space. His heart as if panicked in his chest with uneven beats and rhythm. He had called out to Alpha, seeing if it was her twice but he heard nothing in return. Finally a shuffling sounded came from behind the door and both Inu and Krei looked with curiosity. Who would walk through the door? Listening carefully, he could hear sounds of metalized paws on marble and…' _Whose voice is that?'_ Inu wondered as he heard a faint 'thank you'.

The doorknob turned and in walked Alpha and….Inu's brow frowned and yet raised with surprise. His heart skipped and his hands slightly shook, his eye's went wide and everything slowed. In limped a boy he thought was dead. In limped a boy he thought _died_ from his injuries. His mind began to swim, ideas of how he faked his death circled like an ocean's current. This was not right, he should be dead, he should have died, that's why the city feared him so much! All his credibility would be lost if the city discovered he was alive and well, that he survived his injuries and he was able to trick him to thinking he was dead! Anger boiled within him as he clenched his fists at his sides.

A chuckle made him turn around to Alistair and the look on his face made the anger he felt rise ten fold. The businessman now sat there with a smug look on his face, no fear could be read from his features and it infuriated Inu. Turning back he watched as Hiro turn himself and stand before him. Alpha came around and stood by her master's side, her eyes however not leaving him. The air around them grew heavy, confusion and anger clear in Inu.

"We need t-to talk." Hiro finally said as he tried to stand tall but flinched back and gripped his mid-section, a flicker of pain showing through his body. Inu smiled, his confusion subsiding as he then held out his arms as a welcome.

"Well I would love to." He simply said as his arms fell to his sides. Watching the boy closely, Inu could see the pain in his eyes, the fear and the insecurity, though his eyes stopped where Hiro had his arm wrapped around his stomach. Fresh blood stains could be seen on the shirt he wore, giving Inu a sense of joy. The boy may be alive but he was suffering, which reminded him. "You know Hiro," His voice as if in an amused tone, "you and your brother have a tendency to fake your deaths." He raised a hand out to him in gesture and chuckled slightly though he found this not one bit funny.

Hiro looked down at the floor and smiled, which made Inu angry. This boy should be scared, trembling at his very presence, not laughing. "Well I was j-just as surprised as you, I didn't pl-plan it. Actually I hated the i-idea of the city thinking I was d-dead but the team t-thought it was b-best to go along with the f-false claim."

' _He didn't even plan it? And. I. FELL FOR IT!'_ Inu screamed in his mind but stopped to looked at Hiro once again. His voice. "I see your fear is hard to hide boy." Inu sneered referring to Hiro's stuttering. Again Hiro just smiled, making Inu's teeth grind.

"Well I w-will say that I s-speak with a s-stutter b-but that's-just from the s-seizures." Krei's face dropped as he remembered the still boy that once laid silent in the hospital room but Inu just slowly turned, signaling Alpha to follow him. Hiro watched as the man walked back to the window, watching the world once again. His mind raced as the silence in the room grew, the two people behind him watching him carefully. Inu kept thinking, not minding the unsettling atmosphere that soon lay before them, he found comfort in it. ' _This boy..'_ Inu thought, ' _This boy has been through hell and back, lived a lie and is now…'_ Inu dropped his head slightly thinking. Looking over his shoulder he looked to Hiro, his slightly slouched stance, the stiff way he held his side and the pain hidden behind his eyes but…

"Why are you here?" His question hit Hiro like a fist. "Your a boy." Inu mocked as a smile worked its way on his face. "You have no team, no powers, and no gain from any of this. So I ask again." He walked back, standing in front of Hiro as he peered down with hate filled eyes, "Why are you here?"

(*)

Tadashi, Fred and Honey arrived just off scene, across the street. Landing on the ground they all hopped off of Baymax's back. Tadashi looked to the officers ahead before re-situating his helmet as he turned back to his heavily armored nurse bot. "Alright buddy where's Hiro." On command Baymax lifted his head looking to the building that stood surrounded by city officials. With a quick hum of his system and a flash of his visor, he looked back down.

"Hiro is on the 8th floor within a small room most likely an office. Two others are with him Alistair Krei and Micko Sonorez." That made Tadashi's heart stop, Inu had both of them. With a shaky breath Tadashi nodded to his large friend and tried to swallow the lump that quickly formed in his throat.

"Thanks buddy..aa… fly over head and keep us updated with what's going on." With a simple nod of his round head Baymax was off. As the rockets became just a distant hum, Tadashi turned to the building taking in all the chaos. His hands became sweaty and his body began to tremble in fear. Hiro was with him, Inu had his brother. What was he going to do?! How was he going to help him, how was he going to get in there! His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. Looking over, Honey smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder gently in a reassuring way.

"It's ok, Hiro's a smart kid." Honey whispered. A laugh slipped passed his lips.

"If he's so smart why'd he do something as idiotic as this?" Tadashi said in an annoyed tone as he gestured to the building that stood before them. Honey looked to the building then back to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes fear and insecurity blocks any logical thinking." Honey shyly said. Patting his shoulder, she turned and started to walk towards the officers that waited for them across the street. Watching her leave his side, Tadashi took a breath before following her with Fred right behind him. Who knew the change in atmosphere could be so dramatic with just a cross of a road. As the three of them walked up to the officers, visors tinted, they watched as people ran all over the place, some still getting into position.

"Good you're finally here...where's the rest of the team?" The officer question as he looked to Honey, Fred and Tadashi. The three of them exchanged looks to one another before Tadashi looked up to the officer.

"Our other two team members were injured in our last confrontation with Inu. Now can you tell us what's going on?" Tadashi's voice was stern, showing confidence with his words, though, that was the last thing Tadashi was. The officer was slightly taken back with the new member of the team, he was not like the young leader that once lead them. Clearing his throat he lowered his gaze slightly from Tadashi,

"Y-yes.." Turning toward the crowd of officials, "Over there is the FBI, they are taking the front line closer to the building, our officers are behind and around the rest of the building." He said as he pointed to crouched men and gestured around. "We also have snipers, there, there and there." Looking to where he pointed the team found the three men, their guns and full attention to the building.

"Good, we have our robot circling overhead as aerial precaution." Tadashi added and the officer nodded in approval.

"Why have you not advanced into the building may I ask." Honey said as she continued to look around. The officer raised a brow at her, her question obviously bothering him in some way. Clearing his throat,

"We don't now how many dogs he has, people reported only seeing six to eight dogs but we don't want to take that chance with what we know of them."

"But do you have any blueprints of the building that could show a secret entrance where you could surprise him?" Fred asked through his suit. Giving the monsterly man a questionable look he slowly nodded his head.

"Yes but as I said, we don't want to move forward until we know how many dogs he has."

Tadashi rolled his eyes behind his visor. These men were wasting precious time waiting for something as ridiculous as that. As Honey and Fred continued to ask questions as Tadashi looked on to the building, letting the sirens and shouts of the men become muffled noise to his ears. His brother was in there and that's all that mattered.

' _Tadashi!'_ At the voice Tadashi gently shook his head, confusion consuming him. ' _Tadashi!'_

"Hiro.." Tadashi breathed as he watched the world around him slowly fade. The men and cars wisped away and instead formed into a burning building. The orange light shined bright in his eyes, the heat scorching his skin though he was far from the flames. His breath began to quicken his throat starting to constrict. He quickly ran to the burning showcase hall but as he ran he couldn't help but wonder, why was he here?

People ran passed him as he quickly approached the buildings steps. Here he was again, in front of the doors of the showcase hall watching as the fire consumes everything in its path. As he watched the flames he heard the voice again but this time behind him. He spun on a dime and his eyes grew to who stood before him. Hiro stood there looking to him with tearful eyes. "Hiro? Hiro it's ok I'm right here." He tried to sooth his baby brother but as he reached out to him, his hand slipped right through him.

Jerking back Tadashi looked to his hands in confusion then back to his brother that was breaking down before him. That's when Tadashi saw that his hat was sitting within his brothers hands. "Hiro.." But he didn't finish, the building exploded behind him, the heat he could feel with a scorching pain but he did not feel the force that sent his brother flying back. As the light died down Tadashi looked to see his brother struggling to get up. His heart lunged forward along with him as he stumbled to Hiro's side trying to help. But everything he tried was pointless his hands just passed through, he was a phantom.

Tears pricked his eyes as he watched his brother cry out for him. Tears stained his ash covered face and slight burns littered his young body. ' _Tadashi! Tadashi!'_ He kept crying. ' _Tadashi!'_ Soon Hiro was back to his feet, slightly stumbling as he did. His head whipped around finding the hat that had flown from his hands. Tadashi sat on his knees helplessly watching his brother search and call for him.

"Why am I h-here?" Tadashi whispered as his hands clenched the fabric of his shit, wait shirt? Looking down to his attire his suit had gone and was replaced with what he had worn that night of the fire. Tadashi had confusion swimming through him, he had conquered his fear of the fire, forgiven his professor, why was he here again? Outside the flames that he was presumably in. But he wasn't in the flames, when the explosion went off he was sent flying out the window. He wasn't in the building.

' _Someone! Please someone help my brother! Please anyone!'_ Hiro cried out to the medics that were arriving on scene. Tadashi however looked away from his brother and over to two medics who were running over to the side of the building. ' _Tadashi!'_

"Hiro...HIRO!" Tadashi scrambled to his feet and ran to his brothers side."Hiro it's ok it's ok..I'm over there just look over to the side just for a second and you'll see me on the stretcher." Tadashi's words came a mile a minute as he tried to get Hiro's attention but Hiro just looked on, looking straight through him. Tadashi looked to the side and saw the medics coming back with a body on the stretcher, a body he knew was his own. "Hiro, Hiro please just look to the side I'm right there!" Tadashi's eyes couldn't hold back the tears, they fell freely down his cheeks as he watched the medics load up the stretcher and go to shut the door.

' _TADASHI! TADASHI!'_

"Tadashi? Are you okay man?" Fred's words spooked him as he jumped in surprise. "Hey man are you alright? You've been staring into space for quit awhile." Tadashi's chest heaved as he looked at his friend, the world slowly returning to him. Looking around Tadashi once again heard the sirens and officers shouting calls to one another.

"It was just a vision…" Tadashi said under his breath.

"What?" Fred questioned.

"N-nothing what did the officer say?" Tadashi asked as he looked away from the building ahead and to his friends.

(*)

Pain shot through him as Inu threw him against the wall, his fist gripping tightly around his shirt collar as Inu lifted him up above the ground. Hiro could feel his throat closing, air getting harder to get. His toes barely scraped the carpet floors as he struggled to get footing and stop the man who held him tight. Inu looked at Hiro with anger, his fist slightly tightening as his rage grew. Coughing slightly, Hiro struggled, grasping the man's shoulders and moving to push at his chest in futile attempts to get free. Inu let out a light chuckle as the boy's eyes became glassy and slowly begin to close.

"You're weak." Inu hissed through clenched teeth. Adjusting his grip Inu snapped, quickly whipping around throwing Hiro across the small office space. Hiro gasped as his body hit the floor, pain shooting through him like lightning, every inch of his body tensing at the searing pain. Hiro choked for air, his chest and lungs constricting from the sudden pain.

Krei began to struggle in his bindings, his sudden energy blooming from the want to aid the young boy. Grunting slightly, Krei used all his strength to pull against the ropes that held him but the ropes held him firmly. Collapsing with exhaustion Krei peered over to Hiro that laid on the ground trembling. What could he do in a moment like this? How could he help!? Krei's thoughts were interrupted as Inu let out a low chuckle, a twisted smile working its way on his lips. Inu slowly approach Hiro, one step at a time tell his body seemingly loomed over the boy that struggled to breath feet in front of him.

"Micko I swear if you hurt him I'll…"

"You'll WHAT!" Inu shouted, his body turning towards him, his coat flaring up at the sudden movement as he stared him down. Krei was at a loss for words as fear engulfed his body. Smiling once again, "That's what I thought." He hissed as he turned back to Hiro but his body tensed, a deep sense of betrayal seeped into him. There before him was his trusted pet, his most prized possession, comforting his fallen foe.

Alpha gently nuzzled Hiro, reassuring him that she was there for him. His eyes fluttered open as tears fell down his cheeks, looking to the hound that stood before him. Her demeanor was soft, her eyes showing the same kindness that even Baymax seemed to posses. Slightly whimpering Alpha gently tapped his side, prompting him to get up. Hiro turned his head and looked to the ceiling, following Alphas plea and focusing on his movements.

He took deep breaths as he prepared himself, one last time and he forced his body up into a sitting position. Crying out just slightly as his muscles stretched and pulled on his open wound. His position was stiff and showed discomfort as Hiro wrapped his arms around his midsection, hoping the hold would ease the pain. But it didn't. If anything the added pressure made the wound sting even more. Alpha looked to him and tilted her head, leaning forward she maneuvered her head between Hiros chest and arm. "Ok.." Hiro choked as he used her as a base for him to lean on. Slowly he stood on his feet, Alpha turning and standing by his side as he balanced himself next to her.

Inu looked to the scene in front of him dumbfounded. His most beloved pet and only friend was helping Hiro. Helping Hiro! The boy that took away his scholarship, the boy that ruined his future and the one who has humiliated him from faking his death! Inus mind was at a loss, the love for his pet competing against the hurt of loss and betrayal. Letting out a huff of air Inu took a step back, causing Hiro, Alpha and Krei to look over to him. This is what he wanted, to have the attention on him, the show about his marvelous tale of how he started from the bottom and worked his way to the top. But nothing was going as planned, nothing was going as he rehearsed.

Hiro looked and saw that Inu was ready to crack. His eyes were glossy and filled with pain, tears pricked at his eyes as Inu looked to his pet, the one he loves so much and the one he created. She betrayed him, left him. Why?

"Alpha…" His voice shook with uncertainty as his shoulders slouched.

"Inu…" His head whipped to Hiro at the sound of his name. Opening his mouth Hiro tried to contemplate his words but nothing was said. His voice seemed to be lost within his throat. Letting out a heavy sigh, Hiro dropped his head letting his chin rest on his chest. Looking down he saw that his shirt had another red stain, one that looked to be growing. Raising an arm, Hiro wrapped it around his stomach once again but this time as his skin made contacted with the damp fabric, he pulled away to see the bloodied imprint.

"H-Hiro are you alright?" Krei asked with a shaky voice as his eyes glanced to Inu before looking to Hiro. Nodding his head Hiro covered his midsection with his arm.

"Y-Ya my s-stitches just b-broke..No big d-deal." His voice was quiet and in a monotone as he gave a shy smile to Krei. Raising his brow in a questioning manner the hostage businessman nodded his head. But Inu looked blankly at Hiro, his movement was stiff, he held himself protectively and he could see the boy shaking. ' _How could he say it's no big deal?'_ Inu wondered.

BANG!

They all flinched, Hiro stumbling back at the sudden noise. All eyes fell onto the window, gun fire, was all what they could think.

(*)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Tadashi screamed at the officer that fired the shot. His eyes grew wide as Tadashi marched over and grasped at the man's collar, bringing him down so he was eye level through his visor. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!" Tadashi screamed again, his nerves on the brink. His brother was in there, why on earth would someone fire at a building when innocent people are in it?!

"Sunfire calm down." Honey said as she approached Tadashi, his head slightly turning when he heard his superhero name. She walked to his side, her heels clicking on the cement, the little sound annoying him. "Just calm down." Honey tried to soothe the tense older brother instincts that she new were controlling her friend.

"HOW CAN I?" Tadashi shouted releasing the officer from his titan grip and turning to her on a dime with his hands in fists at his side. "How can I? My BROTHER IS IN THERE!" His voice wavered from the threat of tears as he then gestured to the building on his left. Hearing his voice all the officers and FBI officials turned to him, looking in disbelief.

 **DUNN DUNN DUUUUUNNNNNN! What has Tadashi done! He has revealed something important, will it cause them trouble? I wonder?! Ok so hope you guys liked this chapter and the next one WILL be posted next Sunday! I will do that! I'm sure of it. Ok maybe….Just another update to my one-shots How Many Time will be posted also soon to, just another little dabble but it will! Sorry for the wait, I love you all so much. Favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do!**

 **~ Forever-Young890**


	27. When Glass Shatters

**Nausicaa of the Spirits: yep he's a dork XD**

 **AnythingReally1: Yep they are all unbelievable. Well lets see what will happen.**

 **Rosycat: Aww thanks and yes Hiro and yes Inu and Yes Tadashi! Lot of stuff going on.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: XD**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6 except Inu, Alpha, mec-hounds and Elizabeth**

 **Chapter 27: When Glass Shatters**

"Escort this man out of here now!" The officer yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed to two officers. Honey, Fred and Tadashis eyes widen in shock, not at just what Tadashi revealed but at the officers choice of action. In an instant, the two men the officer pointed to wrapped their arms with Tadashis and started to drag him between the both of them.

"What no!" Honey shouted.

"What the hell man!" Fred then said jumping into action as he tried to pull the officers off of his friend. Both continued to yell and shout at the officers that were forcefully dragging Tadashi away, following right behind. With all their might Honey and Fred push and pull at the officers, trying to pry the men's hands off of Tadashi but they resisted. Pushing the hero's back and yelling for them to stay away or they to will be escorted out. In all the chaos that erupted around him, Tadashi didn't notice. Instead his head was slightly turned, eyes locked to the building where his brother lay inside.

"This man is a danger to the situation, he's letting his emotions get in the way of reality and that could put countless of officers lives on the line! So I ask you again to Step Back!" The officer's words were filled with force but they were just muffled words to Tadashi's ears. All he knew is that he had a mission, one to save his brother. He left him once, he wasn't going to leave Hiro behind again.

Tadashi then firmly planted his feet on the ground, standing tall as his action halted the two officers escorting him. Before they could even register what was happening, it was too late. In a split second Tadashi took firm holds on the men and activated his thrusters, giving him the extra force to flip them onto their backs. Then men groaned as they then laid on the ground next to Tadashi's feet but his action didn't go unnoticed, no, the other officials around him were right on him, immediately aiming their weapons at the supposed hero instead of the building. "Don't move or we'll shoot!" The officer from before called.

Looking around Tadashi looked to the men, their guns barrels pointing straight at him. Taking a single step everyone tensed, the sound of shuffling bodies following Tadashi's movements. "Stand down!" An officer to Tadashi's right yelled. ' _Like Hell I will.'_ Tadashi spat inside his mind as fire engulfed his body as his suit powered on with tremendous force. Tadashi had a duty to his brother and _nobody_ was going to stop him. Honey and Fred were pushed behind the officers in the hectic chaos and from behind them watched in horror as the scene played out, neither knowing what to do.

(*)

The room was quiet, only the sound of sirens and the muffled shouting of men filled the still room. Three hid within the walls, scared of the gun fire that may fill the air once again. Inu sat crouched behind a bookcase, his mind swirling with fear and the anticipation of officers storming the building. His breath came in heavy pants, fear of the outcome of this day making his head swirl with regret. Turning his head slightly, Inu met a scene that broke his heart in two. Alpha sat in front of Hiro, guarding him from the window. Her back was turned toward the danger as Hiro snuggled himself between her front and back legs from how she lay. His pet in conclusion left him and no longer loved him. Turning back Inu just blankly stared at the wall ahead of him. Nothing seemed worth it any more.

Letting his mind drift he thought back to everything he had worked for, everything he sacrificed and did. The countless hours he spent perfecting his project for the SFIT showcase. A time that seemed only to be days ago but really were months. Back then he was full of dreams, drunk on the hope of a new day and begging for the chance to prove his worth. But sitting where he is now, Inu began to contemplate on the actions he took. All the out comes, all the pain that was caused...To him...To Hiro...To Krei...To the whole city. Leaning back his head he let it rest on the bookcase, letting the memories empty his mind of pain and worry but he new the careless paradise could only last for so long.

Hiro looked from Alpha to Inu sitting 5 feet from where he sat. His eyes blankly stared at the ceiling above as his head rested on the side of the book shelf. His coat sat underneath him sprawled out ripped and tattered, the rest of his attire dirty and torn as he sat limply, seemingly lost within his own mind. The man before him seemed hopeless, the world as if taking it's time to slowly break him down. Hiro's eyes softened when a single tear gently trace the man's cheek. ' _This is it._ ' Hiro thought taking a deep breath, ' _He's hit his all time low.'_ Hiro's eyes scanned Inu, the crazed man showing his true emotions for the first time and that was sadness, loneliness, heartbreak and loss.

"I'll be ok…" Inu breathed just above a whisper, a hopeless smile flashing onto his face before quickly falling. He didn't believe in that lie anymore. Inu came to realize he had nothing. What would he have after all of this? Not his pet, not his sister, not college, no...he would have a prison cell. His life was over, his hopes and dreams had died and no one could ever erase the crimes he had done. His eyes quickly grew glassy and all too soon tears freely fell, his shoulders bounced with his sobs as he finally let it all go. The guilt, the sadness and depression had finally reached his soul, breaking him down into a shell of a man that he had become. Nothing was worth it. Nothing.

Hiro and Krei looked to the man with sorrowed eyes. Yes, his actions were brutal and downright wrong but this man felt nothing but loss. So many wrongs were dealt to him in such a short amount of time that it would make anyone go crazy. Inu sure did. Together they watched as the man ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, cradling his head before letting his cries get louder, breaking both their hearts.

The thing they had been fearing again raised as the sound of gunfire rang out through the room causing Inu and Hiro to cower and Krei to flinch in his chair as he waited for the window to shatter by the numerous bullets fired, but it never did. Once the sound died down Hiro lifted his head up and over Alphas body to peer at the window, still in tacked, causing him to wonder what the officers were firing at. Hiro continued to questionably look to the window, his mind pondering what was happening outside the very walls he resided in.

"I-I'm so sorry…" At the words Hiro's head whipped over along with Kreis. Hanging his head low, Inu looked to Hiro through his greasy hair that hung down. "I-I'm sorry Hiro." His voice cracked as he spoke, his eyes again forming new tears before falling, following the hundreds of tears that were there seconds before. "I….I…" He struggled with his words as he sighed and turn away, folding into himself to rest his head on his knees that sat tightly against his chest. "I never meant for any of this to happen…" Inu spoke mostly to himself but Hiro heard his words. The pain and sadness that laced each letter was like a punch to the stomach.

Before Hiro could reply Inu again spoke. Lifting his head and running a hand over his eyes, "I mean I've lost everything...I killed my sister," He paused as his voice locked in his throat. The painful realization that it was he, not Tadashi, but himself that had killed her. Taking a deep breath he tried to steady the growing sadness that was ready to burst within. "I lost the scholarship, I've lost my home my bitch of a mother and father AND!" He looked over to Hiro and Alpha, holding out a hand to them, "I've even lost my most prized possession! My one and only friend in this whole bitch ass world." Inu's voice wavered from the evident heart break, his lip slightly trembling as the emotions swallowed him. He turned to Krei letting the man that took so much from him see what he had really become. A monster. His breath was broken sobs as he turned to Hiro, holding up both his arms, "I have nothing! Hear that? NOTHING!" He yelled looking up to the ceiling letting all his emotions go, the dam breaking as he screamed his feelings and pain away to the dulled gray paint above.

Hiro had tears himself as he looked to the man whose world had shattered like glass. He knew what it felt like to lose a sibling but the guilt of killing them, he hoped to never know. Hiro watched the man before him, his shoulders bounce with guilt, his eyes filled with pain as he protectively held himself. Hiro couldn't take it. As the sound of gunfire erupted once more, Hiro leaped forward, collapsing on Inu as he wrapped his arms around him. As the bangs of bullets continuously filled the air Inu to wrapped his arms around Hiro, holding him tight as the shooting played out.

Hiro knew that over the booming sounds that sang around them that Inu would never be able to hear him so snuggling himself closer to the man Hiro got himself close enough to his ear to say,

"I'm so sorry Micko." His words came out like a gentle oceans wave, nothing broke his words as his stuttering seemed to give him this moment to speak perfectly with all the emotion he could muster. Inus or rather Mickos arms tighten around Hiros small frame, his fingers tangling themselves in the back of the young boys shirt tightly. When the firing ceased Mickos cries were once again auteoble. Seemingly minutes passed when finally the two split from their embrace. Keeping his head low Micko wiped the tears from his cheeks and the ones forming in his eyes.

Sitting on his heels Hiro waited for the man to collect himself, waiting for the real Micko to show himself. Letting out a breath, Micko looked up but right back down to Hiros midsection where blood still seeped into his damp shirt. Sniffling, "You should get someone to look at that...It could get infected you know." His voice was quiet but the concern in his tone was definitely there. A smile tugged at Hiros lips as his words reminded him of Tadashi.

(*)

Burn marks littered the ground as bullets litter the sides of cars. Tadashi stood tall with his left hand aimed at an officer and the officer aimed a gun. Though, Tadashis other arm hang loosely at his side, blood trickling down from a single bullet hole in his tricep. With his right arm raised Tadashi readied himself to fire but something or rather someone(s) were in his way. Between Tadashi and the officer were Honey and Fred, their arms held out on either side of them to cease the conflict that had and was playing out.

"Enough! Alright!" Honey shouted as she turned her head to both the officer and to Tadashi, the anger and frustration clear in her voice. "We are on the same side!"

"Well tell your supposed hero friend that. Like I said he is letting his emotions get in the way!" The officer yelled, his aim still at Tadashi.

"Do you blame the man! His brother is in a building with a psychotic creep! Wouldn't you want to save him to? Wouldn't you do anything you could do to get him out?" Fred yelled through the thick fabric of his suit. The officers brow frowned as he thought of the heros words. Yes it's true he would but never to the extreme this man did.

"Doesn't matter! He is a danger, now move aside so I can get this man out of here!" All eyes were on them from the other officers, to pedestrians and the media that tried to get through the thick brigade of officials trying to keep them out. "He needs to lea-"

"I'm not leaving him again!" Tadashi yelled interrupting the officer. By this point Tadashi was crying behind his visor, his emotions getting the best of him as the worst possible outcomes for his brother passed through his mind. Slouching his head Tadashis arm fell to his side, taking a breath, "I'm not going to leave him alone again. I have to do this, please." Tadashis words were filled with sorrow, making the officer rethink his decision but before he could say anything the radio on his belt chimed in.

"Sir there is movement on the 8th floor." It was one of the snipers on one of the roof tops.

"Hiro…"

(*)

Hiro was busy untying Krei as Micko looked out the window before turning to help. As Micko crouched down the two worked together untying the man but Hiro found himself not able to stop glancing over to Micko. Hiro saw something strange, well rather felt something strange that seemed to loom around the man next to him. Just his whole body language gave Hiro an unnerving feeling in his stomach. The sense of danger wasn't there but something else...something that sent a chill down his spine. His observation however was cut short when Micko finally untied the final knot. Krei slowly stood up from his seat as he rubbed his raw wrists, the rope leaving dark red lines circling around his wrists and slightly up his arms where his jacket had bunched, the sight making Hiro cringe.

"Well thank you….both of you." Krei said as he looked to Hiro then Micko with forgiving eyes. Hiro gently smiled but Micko quickly turned away, avoiding the man all together. Confusion rose in both Hiro and Krei as their brows rose with wonder. Micko should be happy, he's doing the right thing, making the right choices again, why would he turn away? While Micko did some terrible things and he _should_ be ashamed of his actions but right now was not the time. Right now he should be proud and help to figure out what they were going to do to get Micko the smallest prison sentence as possible.

"Hey girl…" At Mickos voice Hiro looked to see the young man pet the head of his once beloved pet. Alpha returned his affection as she nuzzled his hand before turning away and instead walking to Hiros side. Letting out a heavy sigh Micko let his head hang low as he watched Hiro pet Alphas head. He could still see some fear of her resonate in his eyes but it had drastically faded, instead Micko could mostly see love and happiness within the boys gentle brown eyes.

Micko chuckle at the twos affection, he had known the feeling. Looking back to the two he smiled but a real one this time. No anger or twisted sense of joy powered it, just happiness. "You know...Hiro." Micko said gaining the boys attention and also Kreis. "I...heh..um…." He struggled with his words as he continued to stutter and think over his decision he was going to make. "Um….Hiro...I...would you look after Alpha...for me?" His question came unexpected to Hiro and took him back a bit. Even Alpha seemed to take a step back before looking to Hiro waiting for his answer but, Hiro didn't know. He already had Baymax, another robotic friend would be a bit much.

Lost for words Hiro stared at the darkly clothed man for a minute. Shaking his head in disbelief, "Micko...Why?" Was all Hiro could muster himself to say. He knew that the man would not be able to take the hound with him to prison but he couldn't just take his most prized possession! "Micko why-"

"Hiro please…" His tone of voice was a sudden turn to him as sadness laced the man's words. Micko let out a breath as he walked up to Hiro. Listening to the gentle pat of the man's boots on carpet, Hiro found Micko placing his hands on his shoulders and crouching down so they could look to one another in the eyes. There it was again, that unnerving feeling. It began to fill Hiro up, making him shake with fear and uncertainty.

Micko took notice and tried to calm the young boy, shushing him gently and bringing him into his chest. Hiro shook uncontrollably against the man but his gesture reminded him of Tadashi, the way he would calm him down in a time of panic. "Hiro let's be honest here…" Micko said as he slightly pulled away to look at him. "I see three ways this all could go for me, one." He held up a finger, "I could go to jail and rot in there for life. Two." Another finger rose, "I could leave the city and run for as long as I could or….t-three." His voice stuttered as the idea swept through his mind. Lowing his hand, Micko let out again another breath.

"N-no. Micko I could talk to the p-police, try and get you a smaller sen-tence!" Hiro protested as his eyes quickly began to swell with tears. Hiro found himself in a position he was not familiar with, it felt like Tadashi saying goodbye, like another brother that Hiro never had and all of a sudden found, was saying goodbye.

Chuckling lightly, Micko looked to Hiro, the one he was once so jealous of and now saw him as the younger brother he never had. His eyes were filled with pride, sadness, love and it seemed he had made up his mind. Micko turned to Krei and gave a shy smile that even got the business mans eyes to form tears. "Krei...don't do this boy any wrong...do whatever you can for him and his family. Got it?" Micko said as his lip gently quivered. Krei nodded and wiped a tear from his cheek. As the two men seemed to come to terms with one another Hiro couldn't help the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind that Micko was saying good bye, forever. Was he going to run from the city and leave?

"Micko why does it sound like you're s-aying goodbye?" Micko looked down to the boy and his face fell. Hiros cheeks were littered with streaks from his tears, his shoulders slowly starting to bounce from his sobs. This wasn't fair. Micko just came back, remembered who he was, he could try to do good again.

"Hiro.." His words were so soft, as if he was talking to a wounded puppy. Swallowing hard, Micko fought back his tears, there was nothing left for him here or really...anywhere. "Hiro… I told you the three options I could take. I don't want that. Prison...I don't want to rot in there Hiro. I don't want to live a life of running Hiro." His voice was broken with heartbreak. "I have nothing Hiro.."

"That's not t-true!" Hiro tried to protest but Micko held up a hand shushing the boy. Wiping tears from his cheeks with his torn gloved hand, Micko sniffled before looking back to the boy.

"Look out for Alpha for me would you?" His voice wavered with fear as he stood. "Hiro please...p-promise me."

Hiro shook his head fiercely, agreeing to his plea as he tried to reach out for him. "Micko what are yo-"

"I'm sorry.." And just like that he was in a full sprint, slamming his body against the full length window, shattering it. The whole world slowed for Hiro as he watched in horror as the glass shattered around Micko, the ear shrieking sound filling the air. Hiro screamed out for him as he tried to run and catch him before he fell to the floor grasping his midsection as pain gripped him hard. Micko heard Hiros loud cry but there was no going back. He had nothing left in this world. Closing his eyes, Micko let go of everything that was holding him back. He finally felt free.

Time regained its pace and Micko quickly vanished out of sight. Over the blaring sounds of sirens and screams of horror a loud thud sounded over it all. It was done. Hiro was on his hands and knees staring at the shattered window before him. Like a tsunami wave, Hiro was flooded with sadness as he began to cry out. His eyes stung from the tears as his vision blurred. His head pounded as he tried to process what just accord. Soon he started to hyperventilate as he then looked down to the carpet below him. A large stain was growing on the dark blue carpet as blood pooled out his midsection wound. Hiro grew dizzy as he collapsed, the world darkening. Hiro heard his name being called as he saw Krei rush to him but Hiro didn't care. All he could focus on was the shattered window that laid before him. Before darkness took him he gently swallowed,

"Micko…"

 **God this chapter...it killed me so much writing this. Micko is my crazy child, doing that to him...I-I'm sorry I need a moment *Hides in dark corner and cries*. Favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do.**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	28. Incoming News

**Hello everyone I'm so sorry for not updating I was so busy and so much stuff just got thrown on me. *sigh* I'm really sorry guys but here is the next chapter I really hope you guys like it.**

 **Ern Estine 13624: XD**

 **Rosycat: Thank you very much last chapter was so hard to write because I love my character Inu/Micko. He is my darling misunderstood genius inventor that got dealt the wrong hand all because of my writing…**

 **Taura Fall: It's alright it's happened before but still thanks for reading my fanfic!**

 **reece8765: Awwwww! Well yay but awww, i'm sorry I made you cry with that chapter but this review was written for chapter 15, that was what chapter… I Admit? Ya that's right. Anyway thank you so much for the review it made my day and boosted me with confidence with my writing!**

 **And wow thanks for last chapter review! You get to find out this chapter. Wow you're stalking my profile….Okay!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6 except Inu, Alpha, Mec-hounds and Elizabeth**

 **Chapter 28: Incoming News**

"This is the San Fransokyo 6 news and welcome to tonight's special report." The young reporter sat tall in her chair with her hands neatly folded upon the desk. With sorrow filled eyes she looked to the camera. "Tonight we have finally settled the chilling debate over one of San Fransokyos most feared villain Inu. His death was no accident and claims have been coming in nonstop about whether the man jumped willingly or was pushed by Krei or the other hostage whose identity has now been confirmed. With both stories from Krei and the other hostage plus the reports from the FBI snipers who watched the building it has been confirmed that the man in the end, jumped on his own free will." The reporter turned direction looking to another camera.

"Along with tonight story we have a report from a young man we as a city thought to be dead. One that remarkably, survived the odds and pulled through, playing the city and the man who almost killed him. Yet," She glanced down to her hands before taking a deep breath and looking back up to face the camera lens she new showed her face across the city. "Yet, the young hero recorded a message, one about the events that took place just one week ago at Krei Tech industries, where now confirmed, that the criminal Inu committed suicide. Here now is the message the young man sent in."

The camera faded and showed a profile picture of the young Big Hero 6 leader. His visor tinted but still just slightly, one could see a gap tooth smile. The sound fuzzed, cutting in and out before settling on a voice.

(One week prier*)

He didn't know how many times he had woken to the constant beep of the monitor but by now it seemed like hundreds. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the blinding lights that he had grown accustom to. Though this time, the lights were dim, no, the lights were off. Hiro's eyes gently fluttered open, revealing his brown orbs to investigate the all too familiar hospital room. The room was dark, the pure white walls shining a dim gray against the small lamp light on Hiro's left. Turning slightly Hiro came to face his brother, who himself was putting down a book he was reading on the side bed table. A weak smile accompanied his older brother's face as he sorrowfully scooted his chair closer just to reach out and hold his brothers hand.

Hiro appreciated the offer but no comforting gesture in the world could fix the sinking feeling that soon consumed him. Already Hiro could feel the sting of tears as they formed in his eyes. Slightly opening his mouth to speak,

"No…" His brothers voice shocked him. "I'm sorry Hiro. He...didn't make it. He's gone." His brother's voice was quiet and so very gentle as he spoke to him. Calming and cooling to the ear as the words he spoke set a fire burning within. As if Tadashi read his mind, Hiro tried to speak but his voice betrayed him as a small sob broke through and passed his lips.

"No." Hiro breathed as he clenched his eyes shut and let the dam break. "It's not fair." Hiro whined as he shook his head. Tadashi quietly shushed him as he leaned over to hug his broken sibling.

"I know."

They sat there for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours but the two siblings didn't care. They simply sat there holding one another. Tadashi held his brother gently, rubbing comforting circles on his back just like he did when Hiro was younger. Hiro in turn laid his head in the crook of Tadashi's neck, letting his tears fall onto the elder skin before gracefully sliding down into his shirt. When they finally broke both brothers took a second to wipe away stray tears before looking to the other. As Hiro looked on he remembered his promise, "Alpha…" He swung his head around looking for the mec-hound. "Tadashi where is she?" He desperately pleaded as he frantically looked around but there was no sign of her.

Placing a firm hand on his chest Tadashi firmly pushed Hiro back down on the hospital bed. "Relax she is back home in the garage, Krei told me what Micko asked of you." Hiro looked to him with wide eyes still unsure to the response he got but none the less Hiro followed Tadashi's hand and laid back down. Silence then stretched on between the two as Tadashi figured that Hiro needed the silence. Let the younger collect his thoughts of the events that had occurred just hours ago.

"What happened?" Hiro asked out of nowhere. Tadashi sat back into his chair, slouching. Its at this time Hiro saw the bandage wrapped around his brothers right upper arm, looking at him questionably. Following his brother's gaze, Tadashi saw that Hiro was looking to his bandages.

"I will tell you about that later but…" He paused to then decipher his thoughts. "But after Micko...jumped the officials stormed the building, taking out the few hounds that were there. I on the other hand immediately flew up to the window. Once I was there I saw Krei over you trying to stop the bleeding from your wound. Krei quickly filled me in about Alpha before I could shoot at her. I was skeptical but your safety was more important. I called Baymax over and he came in and took you and Alpha with him." Tadashi took a breath as he ran a hand through his short black hair. "I followed close behind, leaving Krei to explain what had happened. After dropping you off here at the hospital with me, I told Baymax to take Alpha to the house and leave her in the garage for safekeeping." With the short explanation Hiro nodded as he looked to the ceiling above. Again silence.

"I want to say something." Hiro bluntly said.

"Okay go ahead."

"No...not to you to the city, I want to say something to the city about this whole thing." Hiro's words caused thoughts to swim in his brother's mind, throwing him back a bit. Turning his head on the pillow Hiro looked to Tadashi with soft eyes. "Please."

Taking a deep breath, "Okay I will contact the gang in the morning to see if we can do a recording or something but for now get some rest."

(Present*)

The sound fuzzed, cutting in and out before settling on a voice. The recording sounded of someone clearing their throat before taking a short breath. "Hello," the voice paused, " as some of you have probably guessed I'm the leader of Big Hero 6, the one who you all thought to be dead." There was another short pause in the recording as the speaker seemingly thought. "And I'm sorry for that." The recording fuzzed again from the speaker releasing a heavy breath. "Trust me, that was not my plan to fake my death, actually, after investigation by the team and myself, Alistair Krei was the one who gave out the false claim of my supposed death." The people watching looked of shock at the screens before them. "Some may ask if I'm mad or am upset but I'm not. Instead I would like to thank him for doing so because with that claim, it gave our enemy false hope that he was winning. Allowing us to then get the upper hand. But…"

There was a pause for a good thirty seconds, muffled voices could be heard but they were to faint to understand. "Do not blame Inu. In the end...he died a good man." Everyone listening took a step back questioning the young man speaking. "You all probably think I'm crazy," seems like he read the minds of the city, "but he was a man who got dealt the wrong hand to many times. Away from his alter ego that the city came to know him by he was a brilliant young man who wanted to help the world, wanted to make a difference... just like me…" His voice trailed off into a whisper. "And, it saddens me that the world will never know of the man he once was." His voice trembled through the recording, sounding as if he was on the brink of tears. "In the end, amazingly, the last few minutes of his life, I came to know him for who he really was. The smart, determined dreamer."

A sniffle could be heard as the speaker cleared their throat. "So I ask you, please, do not hate this man. Yes be angry for the actions he took and the pain he caused all of us, but do not hate him. He...he…." Quiet voices sounded talking to the speaker. "He…."

"He was smart." A voice as smooth as honey chimed in.

"And hella brave. He took me out of line and no one has ever done that. Hell, he wasn't just brave and smart he was strategic. He knew where to be, when to be there and what to do! Though he did some bad things, he was one of the smartest in the city." This voice was strong and confident yet sounded of a young woman.

"Man this guy was a dreamer." Everyone listening immediately knew this voice belonged to their monsterly clothed hero. "His inventions and ideas were beyond today's scientist and I should know I'm surrounded by them right now!" Laughter erupted from the recording making the people of the city smile.

"I'll give it to him that he was precise. Always knowing what to do and how to do it. Though most times we got in the way." Husky this voice was yet gentle.

"This man wasn't a monster he was someone who lost their way and forgot who he really was." A pause. "Inu in the end was my friend…" The voice wavered and it seemed the young speaker broke.

"It's okay, good job."

"Ya good job little man."

"Great job knucklehead, I'm proud of you."

Five different voices continued telling the young man good job before the recording stopped.

The photo of the young hero vanished and returned to the female reporter from before. She wiped some stray tears from her eyes as she had been moved for what the heroes had to say. Realizing she was on the air she let out a light chuckle, "Sorry emotional there for a minute." She said apologizing to the camera. Clearing her throat she sat tall in her seat before continuing. "Inu as the city knew him seemed to be more than what was originally seemed. And in relevance to the tale of this man, Alistair Krei is taking full responsibility for making the man become the man we feared so much. Admitting to authorities that he stole the young man's invention in attempts to make profit off of the idea that he found was revolutionary."

The camera changed to a recording outside Krei Tech industries the day of the final attack. As Krei walked out the doors with officers on either side of him, the businessman was quickly swarmed with news casters.

"Alistair Krei were you scared that this man would kill you?"

"Why did he jump or did you push him? Who was the other hostage with you in the building?"

"Is the city finally free now that this monster is dead?"

The questions were like bullets in Krei's heart. Each speaking a bitter truth of the events that had just occurred. The cameras flashed and the media cameras were rolling, the whole city waiting for his answer. Waiting for his explanation. Waiting for the truth. Officers with him tried to push the reporters back but it was of no use, the media was relentless.

It was obvious to the cameras that this man was both physically and mentally exhausted. Almost to the point where it looked like he was going to pass out. "Alistair Krei why did this man want to hurt you?" There it was, the million dollar question. With that Krei's brow dropped in defeat as he took a breath and stop dead in his tracks, not trying to push his way through anymore. He took another breath and looked to the camera.

"Inu was a man of many things, anger, loss, hatred but I knew this man before he became the villain you all saw him to be. He was a man of dreams and great motivation. He pushed himself to the limits trying to be his best in every way." The cameras flashed. "I hired the young man as a fresh mind. I wanted his new ideas to inspire my whole company. That was back before my old colleague, Robert Callaghan, destroyed my building. Yet, once that event occurred…." He paused as guilt filled his soul but the great man he was, hid it. "I ended up firing Inu and I _greatly_ regret it. It's my fault that the once brilliant man became the monster you all have labeled him to be."

"But Alistair a simple firing could not be the source of all his anger?" A reporter shouted over the shutters of cameras.

"You are right. You're right...I…" He struggled with his words as the truth was hard to swallow. "After firing him, I...I stole his invention for my own personal game. I took everything that this man had worked for and just….took it." The reporters fell silent, staring at the man. "For that I created the man the city had come to know. But moments ago before...before he jumped. The young leader of Big Hero 6 brought the man I once knew back." As if a feeding frenzy the reporters fired question after question. Over the chaos the man spoke again, "The young leader brought back the brilliant dreamer that I once knew and that I once hired. Though it was to late, I...I made him lose everything I pushed him to far. It's my fault." Taking a breath Krei looked over the heads of reporters and saw where a car was waiting for him. "No further questions." He stated as he began to push his way through the vultures that swarmed him.

"Wait you said the young leader?! He's alive, why would he lie?"

"Did you see the young hero without his helmet? Who is he, what's his true name?"

"Alistair what was Inu's true name? Medics over where he lay say it will be impossible to identify who he really is! What is his true name?!"

Krei reached the door to the car that waited for him and stepped in without a word.

The recording stopped and returned to the news reporter again. "There it is San Fransokyo. The show that captivated, scared us and now has stolen our hearts has come to a close. We may never know Inu's true name or know the dreams this young man once held dear and the city officials have come to accept the hidden identity of Inu. In the words of a broken man, 'the curtains have finally closed, the show has come to an end.' This is San Fransokyo 6 news good day and good night." The screen fell black and quickly flickered to a commercial ending the report that the whole city sat and watched but now has past, that now has come to the end.

The TV flickered off and as the remote was gently thrown onto the bed. It bounced twice before it fell still, the covers around it wrinkling at the sudden disturbance. The machines that accompanied the bed lay there in silence, screens dark, completely shut off. A small bag sat tangled within the girl's hands growing larger as she carefully one by one placed her six dolls within the plastic wrapping. She released a heavy sigh as the last doll was placed the within the bag. All packed she let the events of yesterday and today consume her, remembering the months she spent here. Though most memories were grim some of them made her feel lighter, happier and most definitely more confident. That's when she remembered, it was gone, she beaten the odds and beat the cancer, now, she was free to go. ' _But go where?'_ She thought as she turned, slowly walking to the door. As she thought, a bubbling feeling made her see the room dim. With each step she took it seemed as if the room was sad she was leaving. Yet, this was a good leave, her life could continue, especially now that she felt more determined to fight and race to reach her goals.

Her ideas and dreams soon filled her up and she couldn't help the extra boost of energy. Rushing out the dimly lit room she flew down the hall, listening to her shoes batter on the marble floors. Her shoes, she finally was out of the hospital gown and into some normal clothes accompanied by pink lace up shoes. She bounded and leaped, savoring the moment. Though as she ran, evidence of the past events still lingered. Long scratch marks still littered parts of the hall along with damaged walls and broken lights. The memories of fear hit her hard, causing the young girl to slow down as her thoughts lingered to her hero's. ' _How are they? What's happening? Where's speedy?'_ Her heart constricted as the name came up, her favorite of the heroes, how she would come to visit her. The hero had told her weeks ago that her name was Gogo but she found it wrong to call the hero that name.

She rounded the final corner and found what she was looking for, the elevator. But as she reached out for the doors button, a sign above her caught her eye. It was simple, just reading 'Stairs' with a big arrow pointing the direction they were. She bit her lip and wondered. She hadn't walked much or run at all, in fact she couldn't remember the last time she used stairs. Recalling her hand she turned and followed the sign. The sleek black railing came into view and as she looked to the indented concrete, a sense of joy grew within and without any hesitation she rushed down them. Her legs carrying her gracefully as she stomped her way down. Around and around she when and soon she jumped down a flight, landing on the floor below. Giggling in delight she continued tell she reached the bottom floor.

She panted slightly as her legs trembled from the over use but it was worth it. Letting out one last big breath she smiled wide and looked ahead to the front desk, to where the foster home employees waited for her. Her smile quickly faded… "Right, foster home." She said so quietly, not wanting the people ahead to hear her disappointment. Why did no one want her? That question brought a wave of sadness that seeped into her soul. Her feet felt ten times as heavy, not at all like seconds before, as she walked to the front desk but as she approached, realization hit her, there were others that the foster people were, talking to.

Stopping behind them she waited for someone to notice her but no one did. Clearing her throat it seemed to work as the people before her turned around. Their faces simultaneously lit up with pure joy. "Hey Elizabeth, my little fighter. How are we today?" Her foster counselor, Judy, asked as she knelt down to her. Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are we going to-"

"Elizabeth?" The voice cut her off, Elizabeth's eyes quickly glancing behind Judy and her eyes went wide with who she saw. A smile that spread ear to ear formed on her face as she ran around Judy and straight over to the arms, or rather arm, that opened wide to welcome her.

"Speedy!" She shouted as she hugged Gogo tight. Gogo smiled at her nickname and only feeling slight pain in her still slinged arm but none the less she wrapped her good arm around the young girl. When they broke Gogo knelt down and gave a warm smile to her before popping a pink bubble. Elizabeth giggled at it.

"So, I see my number one fan beat cancer." Gogo said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yep! I did it!" Elizabeth said, confidence projecting from her voice as she held her head high. Gogo laughed and gently tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder. The hero was so proud of the young girl and found it amazing that she only met her just two months ago.

"Well just to move things along we," Gogo looked to the foster counselors behind Elizabeth, "have a surprise for you." Gogo finished almost too excited to hold back her smile wanting to form.

"Really!" Looking in shock Elizabeth turned to her counselors behind her. They smiled to one another before looking to her. Elizabeth took note of the smiles, they were the widest she had ever seen and their eyes even seemed to glow. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked, curiosity brimming in her mind.

"Well-"

"What's up dudes and dudettes, where's my new little sis?" Elizabeth's face froze as her head whipped around to see Fred waltz in with Honey and Wasabi behind him. Wait...' _new sis?'_ She slowly turned to Gogo and stared, just stared, at her hero with big blue eyes. Gogo smiled at her as she placed a hand on one of her small shoulders.

"New...sis?" Elizabeth repeated and Gogo smiled and nodded.

"I couldn't take you because Honey and I are rooming together but Fred and his dad agreed to take you. Everything is already done and set up." Her words sunk into Elizabeth's mind as she kept repeating them over and over again scared that this was all a dream. Yet, Fred flopped down beside her and smiled wide.

"Yep, from this day forth you are Elizabeth Lynne Lee. Welcome to the family, the Lee family and," He raised a finger and took a pause for dramatic effect, "the Big Hero 6 family or should I now say Big Hero 8 since we got Tadashi and this little dudette now." Fred said as he looked to Gogo, Wasabi and Honey.

"Nice try but she is still too young. She could get hurt!" Wasabi said before quickly yelping in surprise as Gogo punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't be so dramatic." Gogo said as she situated herself on her feet. Wasabi gave her an annoyed look but Gogo just brushed it off as she looked down to Elizabeth. "Are you okay?" Gogo asked as Elizabeth's face was still pasted with shock. The three other heroes looked down.

"Oh no, do you think we broke her?" Fred said as he whispered in Honeys ear. They all kept looking to the young girl, questioning if she was happy or not. Though that thought was quickly confirmed when she leaped forward and hugged Fred. They all laughed together as Fred picked her up and spun her around, his new little sis.

 **Alright everyone….you ready? Next chapter is the last chapter. I'm just going to let that sink in. Favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do.**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	29. Passing Days

**Hey everyone I know I have not updated in over a month and I am really sorry, so much happened and I had to finish all my projects and take all my finals for my college classes and High School classes but I am proud to announce that on June 4th I am a High School graduate! Finals are over, high school is gone and I am free to move on to the next stage of my life. With a few college classes completed I have a good hold on going into college in the fall so Hurray!**

 **Also IMPORTANT! I decided that this is not the last chapter I thought it was but I was having trouble continuing on from the point I finish this chapter on and I just decided to post what I have and work on the last chapter.**

 **FishyKittyPuppy: No it's not the end you get one more chapter after this!**

 **Taura Fall: Well that's ok your short statement says what you thought XD**

 **Reece8765: Sorry but no sequel I decided that awhile ago because I just got way too busy and over the summer I have to do a lot. Sorry but I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! It was always my plan to have Fred adopt Elizabeth, I really thought that having her in the story would give it more emotion and reality within it. Thanks for your kind words your comments always make me smile!**

 **Rosycat: awwww thank you so much! Last chapter was so fun to write and it was just so much fun to tinker with the descriptive sentences. I'm so glad you noticed all the thought and ideas I put into this!**

 **Dragon Lover: awwwww thank you so much! And I too am back you could say. Thanks for your comment it made me feel really good about how I was writing and what I did with the chapters.**

 **Korrasamic: OMG thank you so much! That is so sweet of you to say and wow 26 hours reading the whole thing! Ha! I'm so happy you liked the story so much!**

 **DanielN10: Sorry but here it is!**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 except Inu, Elizabeth, Alpha and the mec-hounds**

 **Chapter 29: Passing Days**

The afternoon sun seeped through the rounded window of the small lab. The beautiful campus could be seen as the trees swayed gently with the wind. Though the boy took no notice to the beautiful day that lay just beyond the window, no, he sat with his legs criss crossed and his hands up in between two metal plates. He was covered with grease, sweat and soda (having spilled his lunch time beverage all over his shirt) yet he didn't care. Instead his mind was fully wrapped within the project that lay before him, a project he felt obligated to complete.

It had been a month and a half since Micko (Or as the city knew him, Inu) had passed and asked Hiro to take care of his most prized pet. At first, Hiro didn't like the idea of taking Alpha but as a last request from the man, he felt honored. After the whole ordeal was over, the team had set things straight with the media, telling them about the whole scandal of their young leader still being alive and how Krei had a part in it. Krei had also revealed how he had known Micko before Inu had come on scene and, also, in honor of the man Krei would stop all production of the robotic pets. Yet the revel of Krei-tech stealing the invention, resulted in a full company investigation that to this day is still in progress. Yes it had been hectic so through all the chaos of setting things straight, Hiro through the weeks, had forgotten about Alpha. Leaving her in the garage where her engine laid silent for 6 weeks.

Though in that time Hiro had made almost a full recovery, key word almost. Scars and wounds still littered his body, yet everything was healing well; All, but his mind. That he had the hardest time with. Days after the whole thing Hiro still would have nightmares every night, waking up in cold sweats within his hospital bed screaming either Tadashi or Mickos name. Sometimes a nurse would come running in but normally, Tadashi was right by his side to help him through it. The mental scars ran deep, proving very hard to cure but, no scar can ever truly be healed. His wounds could be fixed but each one left a scar that permanently marked him, reminding him of everything he went through. The scars that lay on his skin and deep within his mind were ones that would never go away but, Hiro accepted it.

After days of speech therapy and continuous check ups with his doctor (that Hiro deemed were the worst of all) the hospital finally said he was ready to leave, on one condition of course. Hiro had to call in once every week and give an update of how things were going for two months. But that was small comparison to what he went through.

The day he check out Hiro couldn't stop smiling. Finally after walking out those doors and into his Aunt's pickup, no longer in a tiny room, wear a hospital gown or eat that disgusting hospital food. He was finally heading home to where his life could pick up where it left off. Once Aunt Cass, Tadashi and himself got to the café, Hiro came home to a welcome back party planned by his friends Honey, Fred, Wasabi, Gogo and the newest member he had yet to meet, Elizabeth. Together they all stood on the second floor living room with a welcome home banner, tones of his aunts pastries and, _many,_ welcome back hugs.

To say that day was great would be an understatement. It was the happiest day of Hiro's life. Seeing all his friends were alright, made him truly grateful and appreciate what he had. Especially now that their family had grown by one. Meeting Elizabeth was one of the best moments of that day and Hiro quickly realized that she was bright, strong and a very confident 10 year old. Not to mention a huge fan of his work with the team.

Then their was his brother, to think Hiro had his brother back, that he got a second chance with him made Hiro want to savor every minute he had with Tadashi. But of course all great days then have a twist.

(*)

As his laughter subsided Hiro had made his way into the garage looking for a pack of extra sodas. He flipped the switch and the hanging light flickered to life, illuminating the homemade lab space. Looking on he sighed, his thoughts and body calmed by the familiar space but as he observed the room Hiro found some new scorch marks littering the walls and floor, something he would have to remember and ask Tadashi about. Hopping down the two small steps from the door and onto the cement floor Hiro searched for the sodas he was sent to find.

Shuffling through the mess he began to wonder if maybe he should have listen to Tadashi when he told him where he had left them. Hiro sighed once again but this time at his own stupidity of not listening. As he looked next to the couch a shining piece of metal sticking out from behind caught his eye. Tilting his head in wonder he walked toward it. Rounding the couch Hiros heart fluttered then dropped to the floor seeing the tech that laid limp before him. Her body laid in a lying position with her head between her legs facing toward him. The metal plating was covered in dust, body cold as the gears sit jammed no doubt from the weeks of stillness. Hiro let his eyes trace the dog before him, searching for the scratches and dents upon her body, remembering how she had obtained each one.

Hiro felt his knees buckle before they gave out, his body slumping to the floor between the hounds front legs. Taking in a breath he gently picked up her head from the cold ground and placed it in his lap. Her neck creaked as he did this, just proving to him how long she had been sitting there. "Hiro?" The voice was muffled to his ears as he continued to stare at the hounds head upon his lap. "Hiro?" The voice was closer this time as footsteps accompanied it. Tadashi peeking his head into the garage finding the mop of raven hair sticking out from behind the couch. Rounding the couch himself Tadashi's eyes landed on his brother sitting on his knees with Alphas head in his lap. The smile that had been on his face fell as he watched Hiro lift a shaky hand and wipe away the dust on her head to reveal a faded "A" atop her head.

"I forgot she was here…" Hiros voice was just above a whisper as he caressed the metal hound. Tadashi let out a heavy breath as he let his head fall to his chest before raising it once more.

"Ya… me too."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know Hiro...I really don't."

Silence fell onto the two brothers as they both looked to the hound. What should they do? Alpha couldn't play a role within the world today, well, at least the way she was initially programed. Tadashi's gaze switched from Alpha to Hiro as his brother began to stand up, gently placing Alphas head down as he did. "Here help me move her out from behind the couch." Hiro asked as he positioned himself between Alpha and the wall. Grasping underneath her chest Hiro readied himself to lift. Tadashi quickly complied not wanting Hiro to try and lift the heavy piece of tech on his own. With his own hands quickly in position they looked to one another.

"Okay, one...two...Three." They lifted with all their strength, Tadashi more so as to give Hiro less to lift on account to his still healing body. Shifting out and around the couch they pushed things aside with their feet as they shuffled to the middle of the garage. Her body creaked within the brothers arms, the long banged up legs swinging pointlessly from side to side.

"What-t should I do with her T-Tadahsi?" Hiro grunted as he situated his grip on a piece of metal. Tadashi somewhat shrugged in response, his voice lost to him as he carried most of the weight. Letting out a large puff of air the two brothers continued to shuffle around the lab.

"Okay right h-here." Hiro huffed as both boys abruptly let go, Alphas body falling to the floor with a loud clang that echoed through the whole house. Hiro gasped a breath, his eyes open wide as he stumbled back. His heart sped in his chest threatening to burst. Tadashi jumped over Alpha and knelt down to his trembling brother. Small whimpers escaped the younger's lips as his body shivered with his haunting fears.

"Hiro-Hiro shhh, it's ok we just dropped her. It's ok-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Hiro choked as he let his walls crumble. The echoing clang had long gone but to Hiro it was constant, replaying in his mind like a broken record. The dogs still tormented his mind, mocking him with their whirling teeth and deathly stares. So many things reminded him of the mec-hounds. From day to day sounds, movement and simple tinkering on a project. If a screw fell to the ground, clinking to the floor Hiro would react on a dime scared of the beast that may stalk him from behind. Hiro was sick of being scared, sick of being weak and worried for what may lie in the darkness that surrounded him.

Tadashi stood there with Hiro in his arms, comforting him by holding him close to his chest as he stroked his raven hair. How was this going to work? Guilt weighed heavy on Tadashi's shoulders for his brother, the task of taking Mickos pet was overwhelming stress for the younger and Tadashi couldn't help but feel guilty for it somehow. Letting out a heavy sigh, Tadashi turned to look at Alpha that sat limp behind him. Yet as he looked to the hound Tadashi thought of an idea, it was a longshot at best but it could work. Turning his attention back to Hiro he shushed him once again, calming him down as he gently started to rock him back and forth.

"Hiro…" Tadashi whispered. No response. "Hiro I think I have an idea of what to do with her."

(*)

Here the young genius sat, in his lab ignoring the beautiful day that laid just beyond the walls that held him but he was so focused, so determined to finish. Yet days before he began to rebuild the beast Hiro had spent _days_ researching. Studying behaviors, the ways they moved, how dogs held such a close resemblance to their wolven ancestry and along with the research, days and nights were spent designing countless of robotic dogs.

After what seemed like his hundredth design Hiro finally had hit the wall or what else is known as the creative block; slamming his head against a table or wall hopelessly trying to restart his exhausted mind. Each drawing that had once sat upon his work space would nag him for how it came out, least to say this hound was NOT going as planned. Every drawing would look aggressive as if it was ready to rip someones arm off. Hiro wanted the opposite of that, yes he wanted the hound to have the power to do that but mostly be kind and gentle.

After he had wasted a day of pouting Hiro had hopped into the rolling chair that accompanied the desk and brought up a search engine to look up countless of dog breeds. From the tiniest Chihuahua to the largest Great Dane Hiro searched up every breed he could think of but Hiro didn't like any of them; he wanted something that looked strong but had the kindest demeanor, not to big and not to small, Hiro wanted a dog he could count on but, Hiro, _did not_ know dog breeds... After hours on the internet and long after the sun had disappeared over the horizon, Hiro found himself scrolling through photos of San Fransokyos K9-units. The photos showcased the powerful dogs on duty, jumping or running with such grace and force that Hiro found himself hypnotized by the frame by frame action.

That night as Hiro researched more about the dogs on duty, the ink printer in the lab was put to work, printing countless of pictures of the officers and their dogs. One time when Tadashi came to check on him he stood dumbfounded in the labs doorframe, staring blankly at the walls as he saw K9-Unit after K9-Unit. Tadashi had looked around before his eyes landed on his little brother in the middle of the lab working furiously on taking the metalized hound apart, almost as if he was looking for something embedded deep within her.

Tadashi was right, Hiro was looking for something within the robotic beast but finding it was proving harder than he initially realized. Hiro knew that Alpha was going to need a new body and well...new everything. But out of all the pieces that were warped and rusted, Hiro prayed that one stayed intact. Almost her whole body laid scattered on the floor and as he rummaged through her chest plating again, his fingers gently glided over a circuit. He found it. The piece he prayed for in all it's robotic genius stood untouched within her, no dent or scratch laid upon the circuit board. A smile had spread on his lips as he carefully maneuvered the piece out and into the light of the desk lamp that sat feet from where he sat on the floor. Shouting out with joy Hiro jumped with glee before tripping on one of the many piece laying upon the floor. Yet as he hit the hard marble floor he didn't care, didn't mind the sting of pain through his shoulder, his only thought was that he found the circuit board. He found her memory.

Since he had gotten the piece he needed so dearly Hiro then looked up to the numerous pictures that hung upon the walls around him. With his raven hair sprawled out around him Hiro let a giggle bubble in his chest. The pictures…Hiro knew what he was going to do but he was going to need more than pictures of the dogs on duty, he needed to see them in action.

The next two days had then been spent finding ways for Hiro to get up close and personal with the majestic K9 heros but doing that was proving harder than he thought, everything about this was proving to be hard. He called all the police stations in San Fransokyo explaining how he was doing a project and how he needed to see the dogs in person to understand their anatomy. Yet each department denied him. Reaching his last chance Hiro called the last department in San Fansokyo, fingers crossed. "Sorry young man I can't allow.." Those words had hit him hard, all his hard work and most of all his promise to Micko was crumbling. "But.." Hiro perked up. "There's a fair going on this weekend and our K9 department is doing a big demonstration. I can't promise any up close examinations but you can come check them out as they go through the course." Hiro had almost jumped out of his seat with pure joy and excitement. Quickly replying in a mess of stuttered words and phrases Hiro hung up.

It had been Wednesday when he made that call and now it was Saturday, the first day of the fair. The fair was being held little outside of San Fransokyo in a large field that the city rarely ever used. Originally the land was ment to be a new sight for Krei-tech industries office and foreign relations, but, since the investigation of Krei-tech was still in progress the project was put on hold. Hiro had gone on his own, his friends, aunt and brother insisted that they go with him but Hiro politely declined. This was something Hiro had to do on his own, he wanted to know the dogs, see how they ran, jumped or even howled. If Hiro was going to follow through with this plan of how he was going to rebuild the once fierce hound, Hiro wanted to make sure he was picking the inspiration for her that best suited him.

As Hiro arrived at the fair his senses were quickly bombarded with the smell of fair ground fatted sweets, shouts of kids and the moans and creaks of the fair rides. Each sound was like a dagger to his ears, echoing painfully in his head. People quickly passed by, bumping into him not minding the small contact but for Hiro the sounds, smells, contact...it was all too much. Deep within him it felt as if the dam had burst, his heart sped in his chest as his vision quickly grew blurry. ' _No not now.'_ Hiro thought as he grasped his chest as a petty attempt to slow his heart. Small whimpers escaped his lips as he stumbled to a nearby booth to lean on. Slamming his hands down upon the surface, Hiro let all his weight be supported by his trembling arms. Whosoever table it was Hiro, at the moment, didn't care as his world blurred together, his balance teetering on the edge; the anxiety hit him full force. The booming sounds around him amplified and as if pulsed like a beating drum through his mind. His body shook, his stomach turned, ears ringing and vision proven to be useless.

Yet what Hiro didn't know is that the booth he was leaning on was the one he came for. He couldn't hear over the sounds in his head but two men had quickly come to his aid and were trying to speak to the young teen. Though the men's words simply hit deaf ears. Tears stung his eyes threatening to fall but….. Hiro head a huff, well more like a yelp next to him.

The painful volume of sounds in his mind, were muted for a second as Hiro let himself focused on the small yelp. Trying to get a glimpse of what was next to him Hiro had lost his battle as his body finally collapsed, making his world spin. Landing on the grassy ground with a thud, Hiro let his body sit against the table, his arms limp at his sides. Another yelp was heard and seconds after Hiro felt a wave of warmth on his body. His eyes being closed, slowly opened to see a mixed brown and black dog laying across his lap making small advances as it situated itself on him. Hiro stared at the hound for a moment, his brows bunching in confusion of where the dog came from but his thoughts were silenced immediately as the dog nuzzled it head closer to him and gently lick his hand.

"Young man? Are you alright?" It was at this time the world around him came into perspective. The sounds and smells returning to him as Hiro slowly looked up to see, out of all things, an officer kneeling next to him. His eyes looked at him intensely, worry as if written across his face. Taking a deep breath Hiro let his mind relax. Continuing as he followed the procedure Tadashi had taught him for occasions of anxiety attacks.

' _Breath in, hold...1...2...3 and out. Breath in, hold...1...2...3'_ Hiro thought to himself as he carefully followed the steps. The officer next to him understood what the boy before him was doing and proceeded to sit crisscross on the ground next to him, patiently waiting for when _Hiro_ was ready to talk. After his tenth deep breath Hiro felt his heart return to a normal beat and now he allowed himself to fully turn his attention to the officer next to him. Yet at the sight of the officer sitting next to him, Hiro felt an intense heat on his face as embarrassment filled him head to toe. He just had to get an anxiety attack, in front of an officer, at a public fair, god how many people saw…

Hiro groaned at himself. This is not what he needed. "Are you alright young man?" The officer again asked as a smile spread on his lips. Hiro nodded his head before burying his face within his hands. Sensing the tension the officer laid a gentle hand on Hiros shoulder. "Hey it's ok, lots of people get anxiety in big crowds like this." The officer said as he tried to reassure the boy in front of him. Hiro on the other hand wasn't just embarrassed he was mad. How could he get a full blown anxiety attack like this? Why? It's almost like the world wanted to torture him, not like he hadn't already been through enough.

Unknowingly as Hiro thought his hand had moved to pet the dog that still resonated on his lap. Petting the sweet dog on the head and behind the ears. Only when the dog let out a huff of pure bliss did Hiro realize that he was petting the animal. "So what brings you here to the fair?" The officer tried.

Hiro looked up and gave the officer a smile before letting his head drop back down to the K9 in his lap. "Well actually I came for him...aaa...her?" Hiro stuttered as he questioned the animals gender. Letting out a light chuckle the officer replied,

"Her. This is Anita my partner."

Hiro smiled at the name and quickly realized that Anita was wearing a K9-Unit vest, with her name and a K9-unit badge around her neck. "Wow…" Was all Hiro could say as he got a good look at her. The officer on the phone had said he might not be able to get up and personal yet here he was with the dog he came for on his lap. Sensing his change in mood Anita looked up to Hiro. Her eyes as if looking straight through him as she then turned and got up off his lap and next to the officer. The man in turn pattered her on the back.

"You...you said you came for her," the officer said as he continued to look at Anita, "are you the young boy who called the other night about coming and wanting to study the dogs?" The officer turned to Hiro, a smile working its way on his lips as he seemed he had hit the bullseye. Hiros eyes were wide for a moment before he let a chuckle slip past his suddenly dry lips.

"Ya actually I am." At his answer the officers smile grew, patting Anita on the back one last time he looked to Hiro with proud and humble eyes.

"Well what would you like to know?"

 **Well there's that chapter and like I said I'm making one more! Think of this chapter and the next kind of like a 1 and 2 parter. Well tell next chapter favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do!**

 **~Forever-Young890**


	30. First Blink

**Alright my lovleys here it is. The final chapter. Oh it hurts my heart for it to be over! Lets get some real quick history with this, I started writing this fic on May 10th 2015 and didn't post the first chapter tell June 9th 2015. Now over a year later, it has come to an end.**

 **Rosycat: My sweet girl I don't want it to end either! This story has been so much fun to write and it's been amazing writing it for yous! Thank you so much for being here through the whole thing it means so much to me!**

 **DanielN10: Sadly here is the next part and also the last! Sorry for the wait though each time I opened the document I just couldn't write, I really, REALLY didn't want it to be over but I did finally get it done. AND YES! I will continue writing for Fanfiction more info on that at the end of the chapter.**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar: Your review made me cry I'm so happy I could connect with you on a personal level with my writing. Also my brother is a cop, that's where I got the idea for the whole K9-Unit. My brother has always wanted to be a K9-Unit handler and I guess adding Anita the cop dog into the story was kind of for him, I look up to him a lot. Thank you so much with sharing a short story of your parents with me and I hope your father will be ok with this years 4th of July. Wish you and your family much luck and love.**

 **Jathagarth: Thank you so much and yes some spelling errors but you know what fanfic on here doesn't have some errors, don't answer that because I know a few that actually don't. With the sequel I did write down my basic idea of what I want but I really don't know. Yet your right, you never know. Write a fanfiction! Do it, make it, write it! Also message me if you do write it I would like to read it!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6 except Inu, Alpha, mec-hounds and Elizabeth.**

 **Chapter 30: First Blink**

"OW! MOTHER…" Hiro shouted as a quick zap of electricity hit his finger tips. He quickly recoiled his hand, brows scrunching together as he let out a slight hiss of pain. His eyes darted to the wires then back to his hand as he hopelessly tried to shake off the pain. Ceasing his frantic movements Hiro looked to his bright red finger tips. The tingling sensation still resonated within them but he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes; leaning forward to once again put his attention on the hound before him.

The once warm sunny day that hours ago had called to him just beyond the small lab window now hung within the dark of night. The sun had gone down quite some time ago leaving the young genius on his own as students one by one had left for the evening. Bidding the few students that stopped by good night, Hiro had decided to stay late and work. Though being on his own was starting to get the best of his still fearful mind. Hiro didn't want to admit it but the darkness that loomed outside the window pane scared him to the bone. Every now and then he couldn't help but glance to the darken side of the room, watching how the darkness sat and consumed every corner it touched.

What could lie within the darkness? What could be patiently waiting for the perfect moment to strike- Hiro whipped his head back to the hound before him more than ever determined to finish her. For the past week all Hiro wanted was the hound by his side, wanting nothing more than the sweet knowledge of the hound standing next to him. Guarding him, _protecting_ him from what may lie in wait. Yet Hiro couldn't think like that. His heart, soul and most of all, his mind couldn't take the extra weight any longer.

Two days prior, after the San Fransokyo K9-Unit Demonstration, Hiro had left the grounds with a skip in his step. After Anitas handler, which Hiro learned later his name was Max, had helped him through his anxiety attack, Max had then helped Hiro finish up his research and helped Hiro get all the information he needed. Along with the completion of his research Hiro and Max had hit it off. Max in the end even invited Hiro on one of his nightly patrols. Saying he would think about it and how cool it would be Hiro couldn't help at the time but think, ' _Oh I have been on plenty of late night patrols.'_

In that minute, in that hour and in that moment, the world seemed like it was finally going his way. There he had been, skipping like a schoolgirl on one of the many sidewalks of the city, a smile stretching from ear to ear as he traveled back home. Though by now Hiro should have known that the world never takes breaks, it only waits for the perfect moment to strike.

On his way home Hiro had come to a fork in the road, go right or left. Having traveled those very streets late at night during his rebellious bot fighting years, Hiro knew that if he turned right he could cut off six minutes of his walk home. With his smile still lingering on his face Hiro turned right, passing by the many small shops that littered the block. People had looked to the young boy with a raised brow before smiles had worked it's way on their faces as well. It seemed that Hiros mood was contagious, infecting everyone he passed.

After a few minutes of walking along the sidewalk Hiro had in turn shifted directions down into an alley, hence the reason that going right was a short cut. Yet soon after Hiro had left the safety of the crowded streets and turned down into the rundown alleyway, he slowly felt a pit of nerves and anxiety settle deep within his gut. Something just didn't seem right.

Hiro got the feeling he was being followed. Continuing down the cracked and broken up cement of the alley Hiro heard the muffled shuffle of footsteps behind him. His pupils dilated to specks as he whipped around, but now facing the direction he had come, no one was there. Hiro new better, with all his nightmares he had endured the past months he knew something hid within the darkness. Thinking fast Hiro remembered that there was a split in the road just beyond the confinements of the alley, if he could get to the normally crowded street he could be safe from anyone wanting to pick a fight. He turned around once again making it his _goal_ to reach the end of the alley, yet it seemed his luck had ran dry.

"Let's just grab him."

Hiro jumped at the voice and tried to run but it was too late. A strong firm hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the hard brick wall, grunting from the impact to his head. Hiro's vision got fuzzy and his ears rung a high pitch tone from the blow. Hiro lazily lifted his head and through his haze looked to the two men who stood above him, recognizing them almost instantaneously. They were two of Yama's goons.

"Hey, little buddy we've been looking for you." One of the men said with a devilish smirk across his face.

"Ya.." the other man chuckled. Both their breaths reeked of alcohol making Hiro nauseous. "Yama has been wondering where you've been, you've been gone for a couple of months." Hiro's eyes grew wide with fear, his hands trembling at his sides. The man holding him sneered as he reached down into the pocket of his torn and tattered jeans. Hiro watched his hand with anticipation, noticing how his fingers lingered in his pocket for a little too long. Finally his hand emerged and with it, a small knife. Eyes sparkling with amusement, the man brought the small blade up to Hiro's face, ever so gently sliding it down his cheek before resting it on his throat.

"You know.." The man said as he slowly pushed the sharp, glistening tip into Hiros throat. "Yama is a very reasonable man, maybe...we should just finish the little brat right now, he would understand right?" He took a moment to glance to his partner behind him, "We'll just tell him you tried to escape and we had to finish your pointless and miserable little life right here." Removing the blade from Hiros throat the man wanted to have a bit more fun scaring the boy in his grasp before ending him. Taking the blade he slowly slid it against the brick wall behind the boy, watching in pure joy as Hiros face paled. Yet Hiro didn't fear the man before him, it was the sound of metal on brick.

The hounds flashed before his mind, taking him back to months before as he fought Inu for the first time in the fog, remembering the way the hounds slid their daggered claws on the cement around his trembling form. Hiro let out a shaky breath and panicked, his body reacting on instinct as he flung a small fist into the side of the man's face. His attackers scream brought Hiro back into reality as he then watched as the man released his grip on his shoulder. Reacting on a dime Hiro wiggled his way out but stumbled to the ground.

"You little brat!" The man spat as he swung his arm with the knife in hand at Hiro's back cutting through his sweatshirt and slicing part of his back. Hiro hissed, the pain pulsing through his veins but through his tearful vision Hiro found his balance and ran.

Hiro didn't stop, he ran all the way to his Aunts café.

That incident happened two days ago. The cut on his back well hidden from his brother and aunt for those two days thanks to Baymax. The robotic nurse had told him he should inform his family of the attack but Hiro refused, it was just another reason for them to think he was weak and frail, but he proved that he wasn't.

(*)

Aunt Cass walked through the doors with a shocked, relieved and just an overall happy grin. Locking the door behind her she made her way through the long ago closed café. Reaching the steps up to the second floor and making her way up she only looked straight ahead with no words. Unconsciously as she reached the top of the stairs she walked over to the kitchen counter, dropping her keys in the small ceramic bowl they had before plopping herself down into a seat at the table. She sat there with an expression that could be taken in many different ways yet the only feeling, amongst the mixture she felt, was relief.

She had gone to the hospital to pay the month's payment but when the lady at the counter brought up her file it showed that Hiros surgery, treatments and room had all been paid in full earlier that day. Aunt Cass had looked to them with a displeased look thinking they made a mistake. But as the woman turned her monitor around for Cass to see all the payments had been...paid. She looked to all the charges and read as each one said after them 'Paid'. Again and again she read it, the bill had been paid. As she reached the bottom of the screen Aunt Cass took notice to a note that had been made. Squinting her eyes slightly she read the note and gasped, it read,

 _I said I would do anything to help. -K_

The woman behind the desk then bid Aunt Cass to have a good evening and made a remark of 'hope to not see you anytime soon' which Aunt Cass took as to be in the form of her and the team having been there so much the passed months. Though Cass only thought that for a second. The bill was paid. No worries. No fears of losing the café. Everything was ok again. Aunt Cass brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she silently let out tears of relief.

(*)

A loud yawn echoed through the lab. His hand coming up to rest against his lips to muffle the sound. ' _Just a few more tweeks and we should be ready to go…'_ Another yawn escaped his lips as his fingers fumbled to tighten a screw. The screwdriver within his weak and tired hands was placed to the cold tile floor below as he finished tightening down the last metal plate.

Letting out a low groan Hiro stretched his arms up high above his head. Hearing the small pops from his joints as he did so, releasing the built up tension. A breath of relief escaped Hiros lips as he scooted backwards, looking to the newly built hound before him. Unlike before with her body having sharply carved metal curves, dark crevices peeking out from in between her gears and wires, a bulky build and holding the look of pure power. Alpha or as her soon to be finished coding chip will say 'Alpha 2.0', stood before him with smooth articulated rounded curves, her body seemingly holding a soft look. Her head in comparison to Mickos design, now was rounded. Her snout no longer carved to kill but now curving with lines fitting naturally with her live counterparts. Her ears sat atop her head but instead of spewing putrid smoke played as if a powerful sonar able to pick up sounds from miles away.

Her neck, like her head, played within the design. Plates sitting elegantly and to the eye her stature and construction would satisfy even the most picky perfectionist. Following the gentle reflection of light on metal soon came to contrasted with the layered plates and rounded gears that showed off her powerful legs. Hiro had taken great thought into the power and fluency he placed within the newly crafted beast. Her power enabling her to hold securely in place if someone or something hung on the edge. Alphas newly designed engine and gears allowing her to hold, pull, or lift 1500 pounds. That number coming from days of trials and errors.

Fluency of the body was a big factor, yes power gave Alpha the ability but fluency gave her the grace of movement. The gears sat aligned so that when she moved, the gears would seamlessly dance as one. Test trials for these key features were performed on a moving platform. As if a large treadmill, Hiro would give power to the beasts body and gears. Carefully he had watched as each plate moved, listening for any creaks or resistance. Programing illusionary obstacles, Hiro would watch as Alphas body moved as one with itself. Jumping, crouching, running and jogging. Her body completed every task upon the treadmill perfectly.

Yet of course with the test runs and trials Hiro would never allow power to her head. As each trial had happened her eyes would remain dark, no life illuminating the bulbs as her mind within laid silent. Hiro wanted to test her body, not her mind. Her mind laid within the memory board he retrieved out of her old body. No testing had to be done.

But know, with her body completed. The time had come for Alpha to wake. Behind him from where he sat a 'ding sounded, signaling the download was complete. This night, Alpha would once again wake from her long slumber but not without a few tweeks. It was Tadashis idea to program her with the training of a therapy dog but Hiro, being Hiro, also brought the training of a K9-Unit.

Her calm and kind demeanor that matched with her new build and design, Tadashi thought, would play well with the ability to be a therapeutic pet. Tadashi of course didn't just suggest to program her that way for the kind demeanor but Tadashi believed that the mec-hound Hiro once feared. The one that haunted his dreams and stole countless hours of sleep, could also be the one to heal him. Could be the one to block out the haunting dreams.

Alpha had scarred many people and many places. Her claws still lingered within the buildings, once like daggers slicing the walls and floors like butter. Her body dented and smashed now dormant cars. Her clanking paws had cracked the cement with every powerful step she had once took. Her stare plagued the mind of many who were ill fated enough to witness her pre-programed rage. But the thing that haunted Hiro, the thing that tormented him every time he closed his eyes, every time he would steal a glance to the darkness of a corner, where her eyes.

The once piercing blood red eyes followed him wherever he went and knowing what light could emerge from the darkness, what those eyes ment to bring forth scared Hiro. Crawling through his skin, trembling his bones and piercing his very soul with fear. Alpha was the one to cause this, she was the one who was ment to fix it.

The 'ding of his computer filled the silent room once again. Hiros eyes drooped, his body losing the will to keep them open. Yawning yet again Hiro slowly stood. His balance shaky with exhaustion evident through his body. Rubbing his eyes, Hiro stood and lazily walked to his desktop. On the screen was a flashing light reading 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.' His lips twitched to a small smile all his hard work finally coming to an end. Like Baymax, a green chip ejected from the computer accompanied by a small gear turning hiss. Within that one chip was everything that Alpha once was. Her memory. Hiro made sure to delete the primal programing but everything else he kept.

Hiro knew that when he started to rebuild her that he wanted it to be the same Alpha that helped him that day. The one that stood by his side as he spoke to who was once her master. He wanted that Alpha and nothing else. So with the new programs and training software lay the same hound he so quickly came to friend. Reaching out his hands he let the tips of his fingers brush against the cool surface of the memory card. Letting them linger a moment longer before pulling the chip from the port of the computer.

Hiro couldn't help the smile that formed as he looked happily to the green chip that sat within his hand. He wanted to name the chip. Like Tadashi had done with Baymax but he didn't want to simply write his name. This card held more than just his hard work. It held the memories of a man and a beast, who side by side fought for what they had been cheated out of. Signifying a time of scars and wounds that to many would simply fade tell they were forgotten.

An idea came to mind and Hiro quickly grabbed a sharpie and wrote down the name or title of the chip. Capping the sharpie Hiro grasped the chip and turned to face the soon to be alive robotic hound. He took soft steps wanting to savor the moment for later years when he looked back and remembered this day. Kneeling down in front of her Hiro looked into her lifeless eyes and patted her head before looking down to the front of her chest. Right in the middle, below her neck plate and between her shoulders sat a chip port much like Baymaxes.

Gently tapping the access port it slid open revealing five empty chip slots. Hiro took the chip and placed it in the third one, right in the middle. Giving just a small push the chip clicked into place. The gears worked from there sucking the chip inward before closing. Hiro recoiled his hand and sat patiently. Waiting as the first small tell signs of power hummed as the machinery powered on, echoing through the room. Before full power could be given, Alphas body first ran a full system operating scan. Her legs were the first things to be checked as they slightly began to move. The joints and gears moving her body up and down testing the stability. Her earth friendly engine quietly revved twice checking the power. Finally her mind showed the firsts signs of life as her eyes slowly illuminated to a gentle baby blue, signaling she was on stand by mode.

(*)

At first her mind was dark, no light. A slight humm echoed before a single word appear on screen. _Welcome,_ the pixels wrote as it gently pulsed a white light. Her programs then let out a slight hiss as the screen started up, flickering to life as a loading bar flashed below. The bar quickly moved to either end of the screen before a name and a system update appeared in the middle. _Alpha 2.0 Power on successful. Welcome Alpha._ The words then faded as five file slots appeared on screen. For each file slot that was empty it read below, _Space available_. However only four were empty, the third slot showed the outline of a green chip as it gently flashed on the screen. Slot ones outline lit up as then did slot two as her system moved to the third port data. Selecting the chip caused the rest of the screen to blank out to the baby blue stand by color. All that remained on screen was the green chip and soon accompanied by words reading,

 _Now downloading chip data base._

At first only a few images appeared on screen. Showing in first person with her on a stage. She quickly remembered this was the day of the SFIT showcase as her master Micko displayed her to the crowd. As those photos faded, videos soon appeared and began to play, showing test trials at none other than Krei Tech industries. Micko before her was drawing up new designs for Krei. Video after video appeared, playing scenes of Micko working for Krei before...The building before her now lay in shambles. Herself perched up high on a cement bolder staring down a team of heros through a thick fog.

Flying through her system each video seemed to play at the same moment filling her memory with times almost forgotten. However as each video played, as each photo was displayed, it brought with it a sense of life. The final videos played before her, the last one showing how she laid down behind a sofa the data switch dramatically. New programs surfaced and flowed with knowledge of therapeutic and tactical training programs. Her mind floored at the new information, her system storage as if drinking up each new file. With all her memories and new data files, life and a new sense of purpose powered through her.

 _Download of data chip 'Scars and Forgotten Wounds' complete._

Her eyes flickered on.

Her screen filling up with the sight of a room. Tools and part were scattered everywhere but what grabbed her attention the most, was the young boy sitting on the floor before her.

One blink, he didn't disappear like the file images had, he must be real.

Another blink, she let out a huff of hot air as she gently tilted her head.

The boys eyes grew glassy with tears, a smile accompanying them as he lifted a single hand and ran it up through his raven hair. His shoulders slouched and his smile grew as he watched her step down from the small working platform. Alpha stood before the boy, her programing finding files filled with memories with the boy. Most were bad but the final file showed love and friendship between them. She watched him closely letting out a slight bark to acknowledge his presence, to acknowledge her new friend and partner. Another chuckle slipped past his lips as he jumped forward, wrapping his arms around her neck and quickly securing them. Alpha slowly sat, his hold not loosening as she moved. His head nuzzled slightly against her neck. Alpha smiled as she in turn dipped her head down and around his back to hug him back.

 **There it is. All done! Honestly I cried when I wrote and re-read the last paragraph, it just touched my heart! But congrats to everyone who, a long time ago, guessed that Krei would pay Hiros hospital bills! I guess it was kind of a no brainer.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **Ok so as you guys know I am starting college this fall but the rest of this summer and through college I still do plan to write fanfiction! Probably not every week and I will be stretching to different shows and movies to write about but I still have some ideas with 'How Many Times' along with maybe some new one shots based after this fanfiction with times of Hiro and Alpha.**

 **Though some new content that I am in the workings of is a Steven Universe one-shot and also a Miraculous Ladybug one shot(s). So lots to look forward to if you like those shows.**

 **And please! Out of respect for my creativity do not use Inu/Micko, Alpha, Omega, the mec-hounds or Elizabeth. They are my own characters that I do plan to use in college in the future and maybe someday use in a book or short film. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

 **Really quick before I end this fanfic for good, I want to say thank you to everyone who read and supported me through the whole thing! I never thought it would be 30 chapters long because originally I planned for it to just be 15 chapters, well opps went over but who cares! You guys were amazing giving me feedback, saying kind words, being understanding and just overall amazing readers! Thank you so much to each and everyone of you!**

 **Also if you end up reviewing for this last chapter I will PM you in response!**

 **Don't forget to follow me as an author so you can read the next upcoming fanfics and maybe get to read a few more based upon Big Hero 6.**

 **Welp tell the next FanFic! Follow, favorite, comment, you guys know what to do.**

 **~Forever-Young890**


End file.
